


Two Times Forbidden

by HenNASanoTrio



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Tachibana Makoto Beta Nanase Haruka, Cliche as Hell, Confession, Especially Rin and orginal male character, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, Free! Characters (most of them) supporting role, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Matsuoka Rin English teacher in high school, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shigino Kisumi, Other's are teachers except HaruKisu Café owners, Perhaps OOC most part???!!!, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, but love is love, main focus is Matsuoka Rin & Original Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 148,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenNASanoTrio/pseuds/HenNASanoTrio
Summary: Matsuoka Rin has lived his life alone and focused on his swimming career. After his successful swimming career, his dream finally came true with Olympic gold medal in his hands. After that he became swimming coach and English teacher in prestigious high school, Oshigami High School. He has his friends with him but something or someone is missing. He had not yet to find his perfect soulmate but what happens when someone beautiful and perfect alpha boy come his way, turns his and his friends world upside down.





	1. CHAPTER 1: CAMPUS CAFÈ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! And first A/O/B -verse so there can be some mistakes... 0.0  
> And sorry for the grammar mistakes and other stuff, English isn't my first language. And it not have beta read  
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

*Rin PoV*

High school’s grounds were nearly empty; it was last day of summer’s holiday. So students weren’t yet to come to school. I was walking with Sousuke towards our high school’s Café Sea & Heaven which were owned by Haru and Kisumi which was situated near the main building. 

We were earlier in the school to sort things out for the new semester. So we decided to take a break and headed to Café which was nice walking distant through the beautiful Campus Park. Café was cozy and feeling of home was there when you opened the door then your nose was filled with coffee and sweet aromas. This was our regular place to hang out and relieve our stress after hectic school days. As students as teachers came often here to enjoy little piece and quiet or just to meet their friends. 

I opened the Café’s door with the logo Sea & Heaven on the glass, Haru and Kisumi fought about the word order nearly a month but finally they decided to make a compromise. Color wisely, Sea was blue coloured and Heaven was pink colored. Not so compatible at first but it suits their personalities and Café’s interior design so well. After I opened the door my nostrils was so full of familiar smells. Coffee, vanilla, chocolate, but also hint of salty flavors was all round Café. There were selling sweets and coffee but they also served lunch and dinner so this is the place where you can get almost everything what you need or want if you’re looking for something to eat. 

Café’s walls were warm colored, pink pastel colors on the walls with paintings and pictures, four blue sofas with tables between them on the other side of the Café with pink and red pillows where you could relax and enjoy your coffee moment with your friends. On the other side there were booth tables along the window. Window’s curtains were light blue color with pink ribbons attached to them. Middle was couple of tables with chairs for the two to four people. 

The counter was divided in two-pieces between them was gap to where you could go behind the counter meet the customers. On the right side was coffee machines and espresso machine. On the left side was cash register and next to it was showcase full of sweets, cake slices, whole cakes, biscuits and Haru’s famous fish pie slices. They all looked mouthwatering and you always get tempted to buy all of them, because you couldn’t decide what to choose. I wasn’t any near tempted or there wasn’t trouble to choose, because I haven’t a sweet tooth some like other unspecified persons in this Café. 

I walked straight to our regular booth; there were already Gou and Makoto enjoying their coffee and sweets. “Yo, guys!” I greeted them casually. “Oh, hey Rin!” Makoto answered usual smile on his face. “Onii-san”, Gou replied happily. Suddenly Café were filled with groaning and slurping noises coming from front of the counter. My head turned rapidly around and my sight were filled with images of Sousuke’s tongue all the way Kisumi’s throat and his hands were roaming Kisumi’s sides. 

“Oh, you two, get a fucking room!” I yelled loudly. Everyone laughed at that. Sousuke backed away from Kisumi. “Hey, foxy!” Sousuke greeted sweetly at Kisumi who was out of breath after the kiss. “Hey, grumpy!” he was able to greet him back little flustered after unexpected greeting. Sousuke walked towards our booth smug smile plastered on his face. He went to sit next to the window and I sat next to him. 

I was happy for my two best friends came around their constant back and forth twisting about their relationship. It was so fucking painful to watch but also so much fun to tease them about it. Bringing them together was so much work and pain, little push on the right time did it so finally they were together. They made such an adorable couple. 

“Where is Haru?” I wondered. Kisumi brought to us our regular order. “He is in the kitchen, he’ll come soon”, he answered while he put mugs on the table. 

Gou was immersed on her magazine. She was local newspaper’s journalist and editor-in-chief which suited her well. She got along with people and was curious about things what had happened and why. She was hired to fix the newspaper to become better and profitable so she was happy to accept the challenge. Makoto also worked in the same high school with us. He was P.E. teacher and like me he was co-coach in school’s swim team. 

Kisumi came back to fill Makoto’s mug. “We need to go partying, it have been so long since we went outside together to have some fun”, Kisumi stated happily. “That would be good idea”, Gou said back without taking her eyes off her magazine. 

“You’ll mean that I need to get some laid?” I said frustrated. Sousuke tried to stifle his laughter. I knew where this was going. “Oh, I could never ever suggest vulgar things like that to you!” Kisumi said fake hurt on his voice and his hand was on his chest exaggerating manner. 

“Yeah, right!” I huffed back rolling my eyes. Gou also huffed frustrated and looked up from her magazine. “Rin doesn’t need to get laid, he needs to settle down already” she said looking accusingly towards me. 

“Oh, seriously! Come on!” I shouted them. “Not again this stuff. I’m happy way I am. I don’t need someone beside me right now. And you guys don’t help me at all with this fix up thing!” I was sick and tired of my friends to trying always to fix me up with some woman and man, omega or beta to be with. I know they thought my best and all but enough is enough.

I looked pleadingly towards Sousuke to come to rescue me but he just shrugged at me with smile on his face. ‘Very helpful’ I thought myself. He just enjoys watching me to suffer. “Thanks, just great, ‘friend’” I said highlighting the friend word. 

“First you need to get laid before you can settle!” Haru said deadpanned expression on his face when he was coming from kitchen swiping his hands on his blue apron. “Haru!” Makoto exclaimed loudly. 

“What? It’s true!” Haru sat next to Makoto and gave him little peck on his lips. “Rin”, Haru greeted me, I nodded to him glaring him “That’s not helpful!” Haru just shrugged his shoulders at me. ‘I have some great friends’ I thought again sighing. 

Haru seated next to Makoto and rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Kisumi was standing next to the table, tray on his hands holding it against his chest. “Would you want me to move?” I pointed space between me and Sousuke. “No, I’m fine, I need to do something first before my break besides we had plenty of intimacy last night”, Kisumi said winking at Sousuke sly smirk on his face.

“Cheez, eeww! I don’t want to hear about your sex life!” I shouted at Kisumi. “Oh, why not? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. And it could brighten yours, when you’ll learn some tips from pros how it’s done properly”, Kisumi laughed heartily. My eyes widened like saucers to his remark. “Oh god! Seriously?” I rubbed my eyes on my palms sighing. 

“Why I even bother?” I mumbled myself that I’m positive that all heard that because everyone started to laugh. Kisumi hand went straight to my shoulder squeezing it lightly cunning smile on his face.  


“Fuck you!” I shouted halfheartedly to his retreating back. “Love you too, sweetie!” Kisumi shouted back at me behind the counter. We rest of us continued to enjoy our drinks talking casually on the things what had happened today. 

After a while I looked towards Makoto who had this thoughtful gaze on his face same time sipping his coffee. “What happened to that lovely girl you were seeing?” Makoto asked me index finger tapping on his cheek. His question caught me off guard. “Oh, her… She was… too much of everything” I admitted avoiding their gazes which I knew very well. “That’s pity”, I heard him say. 

All women or men they were trying to fix me up with, they all lack of something. I didn’t exactly know what was missing. It was fun but there were never that spark, flame or some other powerful feelings which will light up my world and that person becomes only one thing I could think of. 

“O-niisan, you’re such picky with people. You have never going to get a good relationship this way. Every single one of them you’ve seen where such lovely and charming persons, but no. You always come with such ridiculous excuses about their traits and their lack of something”, Gou said gravelly voice filled with frustration. I rubbed bridge of my nose sighing to her statement. 

“Oh, seriously, Gou! Picky, best to talk. You’re not better yourself, remember?” I retorted back. “Please, I would have plenty suitable partners, if you didn’t always scare them away!” Gou retorted back at me. “Hey, when I’ve done that?” I stated loudly. “I…” we were interrupted by Makoto. “Guys, calm down, don’t start to fight”, Makoto pleaded with his hands going back and forth front of him. We both immediately went silence. 

“Slack it off! Will you, Gou?” Kisumi returned with chair on his hands and placed it end of the table. He seated astride on it, chair’s back facing to us. Gou glared him bewildered. 

“You should know better that you can’t rush love. It comes when it comes usually when you least expect it to happen”, Kisumi winked at me mischievously. I just rolled my eyes and smiled to him kindly. 

He was the best friend I could never ask for. He can be annoying sometimes and lot to handle, but he cares deeply for his friends and their happiness. I was glad that he defended me to Gou. But sometimes he isn’t better than Gou. At times he comes with these ridiculous plans to how I would meet new people. He is cunning and sly when it comes to set me up with someone he knows would be best for me. On the other hand he is such a romantic person deep down and loves happy endings. 

Gou rolled her eyes sighing; “you’re right, sorry.” I love my sister, really do but sometimes it’s getting so annoying when she try to match me with her friends or colleagues. I’m happy how I am; I don’t need extra drama in my life. It’s perfectly fine like it is. I have my family and amazing friends, awesome job so how I could possible want anything more. Of course I do miss sometimes companion and sappy stuffs but I haven’t met someone who could be worth of everything complicated love stuff. Like I had time for that, new semester is beginning. I need to focus on that instead of check of the market and meet the new people. 

“I’m perfectly fine, I don’t need you to match me someone. I don’t have time for that sort of things now”, I tried sound convincing. 

“Rin is right. We have lots of things to do in begin of the new semester and recruiting possible swimmers on the team”, Makoto backed me up. Like I said that we both are swim team’s coaches and it took lot of time including my teaching job. 

I became English teacher because I was few years in Australia in my middle school years. After I competed international level as professional swimmer helped me speak English fluently so what is better than make use of my skill. I love teach kids so what is the best combination than that. 

“So, to change the subject, I heard that you guys get new students?” Kisumi asked curious. “How would you know that?” I said incredulously. 

“Nagisa mentioned it couple days ago”, Kisumi admitted. “Of course, that tell-tale”, I huffed rolling my eyes. 

“What?” Nagisa’s chirpy voice echoed on the doorway. “Speak of the devil”, Sousuke smirked which led all of us laughing. 

“Hey, guys! What you were talking about?” Rei greeted us. “We talked about the new students who comes tomorrow”, Makoto clarified. “That is going to be interesting”, Nagisa said happily. 

“How they come between semesters? Usually new students come in the spring?” Gou wondered. “I don’t really know, report didn’t mention reasons but I suppose they’ll just moved here recently”, Makoto speculated. “Perhaps”, Gou said shrugging her shoulders.

“What you know about them?” Kisumi asked thrilled. This was relatively small town near the sea side and high school hadn't so many students so basically everyone knew everyone in the campus area. That’s why when new people arrived it was big news, especially over here. 

“You know perfectly well that we can’t tell anything about our student’s personal information”, Sousuke explained Kisumi. 

“Phhft! Come on! Little bit, okay?” Kisumi pleaded with the puppy eyes. “Kisumi is right, little information isn’t bad, people eventually know the same things tomorrow on the other people”, Nagisa said knowingly. Sousuke sighed deeply. 

“They are brothers”, Sousuke answered reluctantly. “Last name was Moriya, if I do remember correctly. One of them is the first year and the other on the second year”, Makoto added. Rei lifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, saying. “Both of them are Alphas according their medical notification sheet.”

“Great, that’s we need another pair of hormone fueled teenager alpha. That’s going to go so well”, I said sarcastically. “They aren’t so bad”, Makoto laughed at my remark. 

“Really? Remember last spring?” I pointed at him. “That was so hilarious”, Nagisa giggled cheeks puffed out. “No it wasn’t. I was this close to rip their heads off”, I exclaimed loudly showing them at my thumb and index finger which were close to each other that only thin paper went through it. 

“It was excruciating”, Sousuke added. “See!” I pointed him that he agreed with me. 

“They need only some guidance and help. That’s why we are there for them”, Makoto said reassuringly. We are teachers, our job is to teach and help them survive in this world. But it doesn’t change the fact that they are teenagers with issues. So I can’t wait to see how new semester begins and the new students to arrive. 

‘What could possibly go wrong?’ I thought myself gazing through the window towards the campus park.


	2. Meet Moriya Brothers/New Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moriya brothers come to the school for the first time and Moriya Takeru meets his new English teacher...

*Takeru PoV*

We walked through to the gate which led to the grand front yard. End of the pathway was marvelous looking building. Main building consists of two large oval shaped buildings which were covered with red bricks. They were attached to each other on the two bridges which were made of glass. Between the bridges was little green area, few big trees bringing shade to the benches. There you could do your schoolwork, eat your lunch or just spend time on the breaks. 

In the courtyard in front of the trees were fountain which consisted three different size fountains which was joined together with streams. Along the stream there were flowerbeds full of different colored flowers. 

I was walking along the path towards the school which was surrounded by cherry trees. Shame, that it’s summer. I love cherry trees when they are in full bloom. I reckon that this would be amazing and beautiful place in the spring time. Behind the trees there was couple of smaller buildings. One seemed to be a café. I love sweets but I prefer to make them, so I could go there getting some inspiration. I can’t wait to go there and enjoy all the cakes and sweets what they are offering. 

This would be our new high school for the time being. My brother Shu was so excited about to enter a new school and he couldn’t stop blabbering about how cool and exciting it all was. He stopped and like always I was so immersed in my own thoughts so I bumped straight into him. 

“Sorry about that”, I said dimly and rubbed my head. “Are you nervous?” he chuckled at my demeanor. You have never have guessed that when you came across both of us, that I was the big brother and Shu was my baby brother. 

Shu was about two inches taller than me and more muscular because he swam all the time. It was the main reason why we came to this place. I was never into sports, so I focused my attention to drawing and my schoolwork. So my appearance was so opposite of Shu. My body type was slender, not at all sporty material, although I was Alpha like my brother. But that never matter to me, so I was happy like how I am. 

We looked nearly the same especially our face structure and shape. But Shu had little bit darker brown hair which was cut nicely and short. It was little bit longer on the other side. His eyes were brown with hint of grey in them. He looked so much of our father. My eyes were also brown but hint of amber, I came after my mother. My entire slender figure to my reddish brown hair with little curling effect. I was always mistaken for Omega because of my little curve body and shorter appearance. Sometimes that’s why I was bullied, especially other Alphas but I was glad that Shu was always by my side defending me. 

“Not really”, I finally answered to him little apprehensive. “Cheer up, o-niisan. I can’t believe I get to swim with the brightest new swimmers in Japan. And under the eyes of the one and the only Matsuoka Rin, oh my god!” Shu exclaimed triumphantly.

“You must first qualify to the swim team”, I said matter of factly. 

“Hey, you should be little supportive and believe for your own little brother’s skills. And not to sour my moods like that, you know”, he huffed to my remark. 

“That’s why we big brothers are for. To bring our little brother’s swelled head from the clouds to the ground. And smack some common sense to them”, I said chuckling and to make my point I smacked him in the back of his head.

“I hate you, you know that, right?” he pouted cutely and rubbed his head. “I love you too, but we have to hurry unless we want to be late on our first day.” 

“Oh you’re right! We don’t want to leave a bad first impression”, he stated and started to run towards the main doors. “Hurry up, o-niisan!” I laughed his childish behavior. 

‘This is going to be a troublesome school year’ I thought sighing and decided to follow Shu. 

We headed to a teacher’s room to collect our schedules and stuffs before the lessons started. I knocked the door and little voice said cheerfully “Come in!” We both entered to the room, sunrays light up whole room so nicely. And behind the desk was young looking man with smile on his face. “You must be Moriya brothers?” We nodded to him and he continued “welcome to our school, my name is Nitori Aiichirou, I’m this school’s secretary and handle all the things in the school.” 

“My name is Moriya Takeru, he is my brother Moriya Shu, nice to meet you!” I bowed and stabbed my brother in his side to do the same. “It’s nice to meet you too!” Shu said finally to Nitori-sensei with awe on his eyes. 

Next thing you know Shu was right on front of the desk and started to flirt with Nitori like always when some Omega was around. “You are so cute! You’re eyes are so beautiful and it’s like to stare in the ocean…” Shu said too sweetly voice which caused to Nitori-sensei’s cheeks turn pink. I rolled my eyes to my brother’s behavior and strolled over the desk to stop before it escalated too far.

“Would you stop that, not all the Omegas you meet on the first time are some prospect candidate to starting to woo, your baka!” I stared him threathingly and bowed my head to apology for my brother’s idiotism. 

“No need to worry, thanks.” Nitori-sensei sighed and his breathing came somewhat normal. “I’m flattered but I’m already engaged to someone”, he said smiling and show us his sparkling engagement ring.

“Oh, look what you did, that was my only chance to win his heart and you interrupt our special moment”, Shu pouted to me and smacked his head on the desk. “Baka, firstly how the hell I was the blame here, you do this all the time and I have to fix all of your messes. Second he said that he is happily engaged to someone. Maybe for years, so it is not like he got engaged like minutes ago when you started to flirt to him, so don’t blame me or him”, I lectured him gravely to reality of life. “But… I…” he started to say something back but I growled at him. 

“Hey, don’t need to start a fight. Calm down!” Nitori-sensei stood up on his place and waved his hands in the air bit panic in his voice to calm us down. I turn my head towards Nitori-sensei and smiled him reassuringly, he calmed a little bit. 

“Oh, look at the clock. You’re going to be late. So here are your schedules for the semester. So Moriya Shu is the first grade, is it right?” he handed Shu to paper. Shu nodded gloomy and muttered his thanks. “So you’re the second grade, Moriya-kun?” he stated and gave me my papers. 

“Thank you and I apologize for my brother’s behavior again” I said bowing him. Then I grapped my bag on the floor and I dragged my brother away from the office pulling him on his jacket’s collar. 

“I’ll go this way”, he pointed to his left in the hallway. “Good luck,” Shu said to me little smile on his face. “You too…” I said smiling; he started to walk away to his classroom. “And don’t get any trouble…” I said after him, his back facing me. “Of course not!” he shouted but I wasn’t so sure to believe him after the incident in the office. I sighed and went towards my own classroom.

‘This is going to be eventful school year’ I thought again and I wasn’t so keen to experiencing it at all. I was going in my first lesson, which was English. I didn’t like it so much because it was only subject that I sucked at it but that is never bother me anyway so I’ll try my best and do what I could survive these lessons. I looked the door and gazed number above the door, 2-2. I learned that this classroom was also my homeroom so I reached the door knob.

\----

“…Yoshiko this is the last warning!” someone yelled loudly inside the classroom. I flinched little bit to a loud noise. I knocked gently at the door sliding it open carefully and stepped inside the classroom. 

It was surprisingly bright. On the other side of the classroom were four large windows. In the front of the classroom was teacher’s desk which was full of papers and books. In the front of the desk stood handsome looking red-headed man with the little ponytail to keep it neatly out of his eyes. 

He wore some black, tight but fitting jeans which were little ripped with the white t-shirt on. That also was tight which highlighted his formed muscles on his arms and torso. They flexed ever so lightly when he came little bit closer to me. Then I saw clearly his crimson colored eyes which were so mesmerizing that my breath hitched. I heard low groaning noise which made me whimper, but it soon ended when he cleared his throat.

“You must be the new student?” that crimson eyed man asked me which woke me up from my thoughts. 

“Oh, ye-yes! So-Sorry. Moriya Ta-takeru. Ni-nice to meet you!” I stuttered awkwardly bowing deep handing at him my paper with shaking hands. He watched between the paper and me closely. I gave him a little smile which he replied. 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Matsuoka Rin, your English teacher and your homeroom teacher”, he introduced himself at me with deep voice which gave me goosebumps along my arms and the shiver went down straight through my spine. That made my whole body to become tingling mess. 

“You can sit over there”, he pointed empty seat on the second row right next to the windows. I walked over there and other students started to mumble and whispering. I didn’t quite hear what they were saying but some of the girls whispered ‘He is cute’; ’I heard that he has also a brother’. I just ignored them when I sat down on to my seat grabbing my bag and got my notebook on the desk. 

“Shut it!” Matsuoka –sensei shouted loudly. I jump almost in the air, shout quieted every one right away. “Do the exercises one and two on the page 52”, he said walking back on his desk.

I sensed that someone watched me, but I just shrugged that feeling to continue to do my assignments. Occasionally I stared outside through the window; outside there were some students running in the track field or others were playing soccer. After ten minutes later we checked the exercises.

“Moriya-kun, would you be kind to introduce yourself to all of us?” Matsuoka –sensei asked me. “In English, please”, he added small smile on his face. 

I panicked, I’m not at all good to speak in English. I stood up from my seat slowly and started to play with my fingers like I always do when I’m nervous with room full of new people. 

“My name is Moriya Takeru. I’m… seventeen…years old… I have a… brother. I like to… read… and… bake”, I stuttered throughout the entire introduction seeking right English words to say. 

“Nice to meet you!” I said in Japanese bowing towards my classmates. Some of the classmates snickered my poor English skills but I decided to let it past me. 

“Thank you, Moriya-kun”, Matsuoka –sensei said sweet smile on his face. I felt that my cheeks were becoming more and more red so I sat right away on my seat my head low gazing my notebook.

End of the lesson went well but I felt that something wasn’t right with me. I didn’t know what but I felt that my cheeks were still reddish. Also my breathing was labored that it was somewhat painful to get air into my lungs. I tried so hard to focus on Matsuoka –sensei’s teaching but the minutes passed so painfully slow. 

I still felt that occasionally someone glared at my direction, barely audible groaning noises filled my ears. Suddenly Matsuoka –sensei walked towards the windows opening one of them slightly ajar. Light breeze tousled his hair and my lungs were filled with air which contained very intoxicating smell. It wasn’t strong but there it was, lingering in the small classroom. 

I involuntary gasped to that letting small moan escape out of my mouth. My hand flew straight away to my mouth looking little panicky around the classroom if anyone noticed it, but everyone were busy to do their assignments. I sighed of relief and tried to even my rapidly beating heart taking deep breaths. 

Luckily school’s bell rang pointing the end of the lesson. I was putting away my notebook in my school bag. When I looked up towards the teacher’s desk, there was some girl student talking to Matsuoka –sensei. 

“Are you alright?” I heard her asking. “Yeah, I’m fine… Thanks!” Matsuoka- sensei gasped out of the breath with trembling evident in his voice. 

Girl just giggled twirling her long blond hair. ‘How inappropriate it is to be even considering flirting to your own teacher’ I thought myself shaking my head walking by both of them. 

I felt little bit better when I left suffocating classroom into the spacious hallway. My rapidly beating heart was slowly coming down, but it didn’t erase my flushed cheeks or my body feeling hot and warm. I decided to ignore it best as I could and shrugging at it that it was only my nerves playing its tricks on my poor heart. I went towards my next lesson in time to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?   
> Next chapter includes Rin PoV how he reacted his new student and what happens to him and Takeru after school?


	3. Reaction to new student/After school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin PoV how he reacted his new student and what happens to Takeru and Rin after strange school day?

_*Earlier in the morning Rin PoV*_

_“Good morning, Matsuoka –senpai!” Nitori exclaimed first thing in the morning as I walked inside the office. I greeted him back with the yawn. I sipped my coffee contentedly grapping my usual papers which Nitori handed me._

_“_  
_New students will come today, so that one comes to your class and other one goes Makoto –senpai’s class”, Nitori explained to me pointing the first paper on my hands._

_“_  
_What?” I exclaimed loudly. “I thought that he’ll go to the Sousuke’s class”, I added skimming the paper._  
_“No, Sousuke’s homeclass is full and yours suits much better for him”, Nitori said his back facing me._

_“Oh, sure”, I sighed deeply and went inside the teacher’s room. I seated down on the armchair starting to read the first paper properly. There wasn’t much information about the new student. Only his name, age, his both genders and where they moved from._

 

I was starting my next lesson as usual, this was the lesson where the new student will be coming. I didn’t expect him differ from another Alphas, so I wasn’t looking forward to get new Alpha in my class. I have nothing against them but they only bring so much trouble. Omegas always get excited new Alphas and vice versa, so I didn’t like to face same incident which happened last spring.

     

On my homeclass were some troublemakers, one of them was worst of the worst, Yoshiko Kaoru. The Omega’s favorite golden boy. All Omegas wanted to be with him and especially Alphas wanted to be him.

Yoshiko was again loudly praising his summer’s events to his friends and Omega’s gaped and awed him excitingly. I shake my head and started the lesson, but Yoshiko still continued his story about his family villa.

“That’s enough, shut it or you go straight to the office”, I warned him gravely. He was about arguing back, but I glared him which made him to shut up right away. Couple minutes later he started to speak again which I snapped shouting with my Alpha voice.

“Shut the hell up! Yoshiko this is the last warning!” All the Omegas jumped their seats and Alpha’s gazes went straight on their desks. The silence only broke with barely audible knock.

My breath stuck my throat when inside the classroom walked reddish brown haired boy which was little curving effect to the right side covering his right eye. He was breathtakingly beautiful and his eyes were warm amber colored. I gathered my thoughts and went closer to him. As I went closer to him, my senses overpowered with enchanting scent, sweet but the same time earthy. He was couple of inches smaller than me so he had to look little up to me. He squeezed his school’s bag strap so much that his knuckles were white.

It’s like the time stopped just a moment as we both looked each other in the eyes, myself drowning on to his fascinating amber eyes. I couldn't help my Alpha instincts to start kick in, so I released little groaning noise to show my want to claim him. The boy whimpered barely audible to my groaning.

‘That must be the cutest sound I have never heard’ I chuckled myself but I had to get grip to myself so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

After the introduction, I pointed his seat which was next to the window. Other students started whispering each other about the new student. Yoshiko scoffed rather loudly and glared at the new student angrily. I had to yet again raise my voice and give them lesson’s exercises.

When the students were immersed their notebooks, I occasionally stared at Moriya-kun. His scent was rather strong as I breathed deeply. That alone brought butterflies on my stomach which fluttered at the fast pace. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest like it was ready to pop out of my chest. I was feeling rather hot. My breathing became gradually more uneven.

I asked Moriya-kun to introduce himself in English because I wanted to observe his basic skills and to know something more about him. His English was little bit clumsy and his pronunciation little off but it’ll be easy to fix up in no time under my care.

After his introduction his scent became little bit stronger so I had to open window to ease my overwhelming nerves and instincts that I wouldn’t do anything to my students.

Cool breeze hit straight to my face easing my breath to even out. In the corner of my eyes I noticed that Moriya-kun’s hand was clutched tightly to his mouth together with his cheeks painted with radiant pink. I just shrugged it off and went to teach little bit calmer this time.

Suddenly bell rang to signaling class to end. That same feeling came back stronger than the first time so I had to leave my classroom quickly. I gathered my things hastily going straight to the bathroom of the teacher’s room. My breathing had become so heave that almost couldn’t breathe properly.

I rummage the medicine cabinet quickly trying to find suppressants but my hands were trembling along with my whole body. We keep them at hand if students suffer their heats or ruts during their school days.

Finally I found them, chucking one pill into my mouth with half a bottle of water. I washed my face with cold water rubbing my face with hands mumbling myself incoherently. I looked my reflection which was disheveled, hair sticking on my forehead and my pupils were dilated.

I released my hair out of the hairband letting it fall over my eyes. I sighed deeply leaning against the nearby wall. I shut my eyes breathing in and out to steady my labored breathing.

‘What the hell was that?’ I questioned myself frustrated. That lesson was one of the worst and weirdest lesson I have taught. I have never ever in my life reacted to no one like this. He was also a fellow Alpha, little bit smaller and slender than average Alpha but still, this all was so fucking weird.

His scent was so different than the others I have smelled apart being Alpha, Omega or Beta. But what strike me off guard were his looks, he was very attractive and incredibly cute. Also his shy and fragile appearance made me want to protect him from all the world’s worries. Or his cute habits when he becomes nervous. That alone made me smile internally…

“Fuck!!” I shouted my fist clenching ready to hit the wall behind me. He is my student for god sake. I can’t think of him like that, this is all some fucking devious mistake, this can’t be happening. I debated myself screaming inside my head because of my situation.

Medicine started to kick in making my body to relax from intensive trembling and my heart beat to settle down. It relieved me to finally start to think straight and get a grip from reality.

“Have you already suffering mental break down on your first day? It’s just two hours since school day started?” Sousuke chuckled amusingly.

“Oi, shut up!” I huffed filling my lungs with familiar Alpha’s smell. I fluttered my eyes bit open and hazily noticed Sousuke inspecting curiously about the suppressants box.

“Didn’t you have your rut last week?” He stated worriedly. Sousuke leaned against the sink worried expression plastered on his face.

“Yeah, but I don’t know what happened, it’s…” I didn’t even know how to explain this because I didn’t know anything what had happened in my classroom earlier.

I only have my rut once a month but two in one week was strange occurrence for me so it made me little unsettled. Perhaps I think too much of it, this could be only an aftermath for my earlier rut, so I have nothing to worry about, right?

“Do you need to take a break? I can fetch...” Sousuke tried to ask me but I interrupted him. “Stop asking pointless questions and stop worrying. I’m alright, medicine is working so it will be better when I’ll drink strong coffee” I convinced him confidently.

I was saying the truth, almost. My mind was still in turmoil. This was something strange what I haven’t experience before, so of course it must have make an impact on me. I just have to put this side and move on focusing relevant matters.

Sousuke raised his eyebrows but smiled me anyway. He went back towards teacher’s room me following him feeling much better.

 

*Same Day: Takeru PoV*

 

My next lessons went without any problems, I felt much better but still my body tingled and hot waves went through it once in a while.

I was walking in the hallway on my own thoughts, the folder tightly against my chest. I didn’t look forward just for a second, next thing I knew that I stumbled upon someone who made me face the ground with all of my papers scattered around the hallway floor.

“Watch it, pipsqueak!” boy said with booming voice which was filled with malice. I started to collect my papers until suddenly someone asked me,

“Are you alright?” grabbing my shoulder in comforting manner. I just nodded because I was little shaken up from my falling.

“Don’t mind him, he is just uncivilized jerk and so full of himself”, my helper said raising her voice towards end of her sentence that boy definitely heard clearly her statement.

I lift my head when I finally gathered all the papers back to my folder. My eyesight was filled with slender hand which I grabbed to help me stand up from the ground.

“Thank you”, I said shyly. “No problem, anyways, hope you’re alright that was quite a fall”, she laughed kindly. I nodded to her starting to answer properly but I was interrupted.

“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Tachibana Ran”, she introduced herself and pointed next to her, there stand young boy looking pretty much the same. “This one is my brother Ren.”

“Moriya Takeru, nice to meet you”, I said smiling to both of them. “We have to go but it was nice meeting you too, hope we see you around soon.” She waved at me pulling her brother behind her along the hallway.

‘I hope that too’ I thought myself. My final lesson was quite boring so I was happy to leave towards home. My first school day was quite extraordinary and weird. I was exhausted because of all the new people I met, new scents I smelled and the new environment which always made me feel nervous so I was finally glad to go home after intensive school day, find little peace and quiet.

I have never liked to meet new people and I wasn’t so social in the first place than my little brother who always make friends within few seconds. The way home I texted to my brother to find out when he is going to come home.

**When you’re coming home?**

_Couple of hours… Sort things out for tomorrows try outs…_

  

**Sure, what do you want to eat?**

_Anything… But lots of it ;D_

**So fried chicken and rice, glutton!**

_YAY!!! You’re the best!_

I shook my head to that, I was always wondered how we haven’t made bankruptcy because of his eating habits. He is a swimmer, goal to become professional who needed lots and lots of energy and well-balanced meals. He always wants to eat after tiring practices or when his diet is ending after the competitive swim meets end of the season.

Our home was about ten minutes away from school. I was finally our home path which led to the front door. In the yard there were little pushes and one tree on the right. I fiddled my keys in my hands after couple of stairs I reached the door.

Our home had two bedrooms, living room where it was attached to a little kitchen and the dining area. It was small but it was enough for the both of us. After I took my shoes off I went straight to my bedroom to put down my school bag next to my desk.

I took my suffocating tie along with my school uniform. I changed more comfortable outfit and went to wash my face. I still had this strange feeling inside me. My cheeks were still pink colored, my heart rate was rather quick and in my stomach was this giddy feeling. I just put weird feeling to the side and thought that it was only my nerves after exhausting day.

I was cooking the dinner when I heard Shu came home shuffling his clothes off. “Tadaima!” he hugged me from behind.

“Okaeri!” I hugged him back snuffling comforting scent on him. It was so soothing, it literally washes your worries away. My brother is now my everything so I don’t know what I’ll do without him and his comforting presence although he is sometimes annoying but still I didn’t change anything about him. He always makes me feel at home his caring demeanor and he’s willing to help me without even asking or whenever I need him to.   

“Do you need any help?” he asked putting his school bag next to the sofa. “You could set the table, food is soon ready”, I motioned small kitchen table.

 ---

“Yummy!” Shu mumbled happily mouth full of fried rice. I liked cooking and baking especially when I could bring smile to the people’s faces which made me also happy.

“How’s your day?” Shu asked munching his food. “It was good, nothing special, like the normal first day at school”, I admitted smiling little. I didn’t want to tell him what had happened or that I was feeling rather unwell nearly entire school day. I just didn’t want to make him worry for nothing, he’ll just fuss and panicking over nothing when I’m not feeling well or I had something bad happened.

“Yours?” I asked eating my food contently. “Awesome, I met couple of new boys who are in the swim team. We discussed the swim team, coaches, coming competitions, training schedules”, he triumphantly said wide smile on his face. “And did you know that there are two Olympic size pools on the campus grounds? One indoors and one outdoors!” He jumped up on his seat nearly knocking it down.

“Tomorrow is the try outs, so I’m so excited. I can’t wait.” Shu went towards the sink after finishing his food. “That’s good, I know you’ll make it”, I said squeezing his shoulder following after him.

“Of course I’ll make it!” he burst out confidently puffing his chest out. I always had admired his enthusiasm about swimming. At least he takes one thing seriously in his life other than chasing Omegas.

I put my plate in the sink starting to wash our plates but Shu pushed me gently out of the way. “I handle it, you made the meal, so go to relax!”

I’m so lucky that I have such a lovely and caring brother even if he sometimes drives me crazy because of his constantly flirting, wooing or his other mindless shenanigans.

I was sitting on the living room sofa doing my homework when my brother joined with me opening the TV. I just finished my English so I was putting it back on my bag.

“You had English today?” he questioned which I nodded. He went back to watch some tv-show but suddenly he turned towards me.

“Oh god, you met Matsuoka Rin. What is he like, is he awesome like they say!” he said loudly grabbing my shoulders tightly jumping in his place.

“He was okay, I guess”, I sighed shrugging Shu’s hands off my shoulders. Matsuoka Rin was very handsome, I’ll give you that. But he was little intimidating to me because I was weaker Alpha than him. He radiates confidence and he is little bit smug like a typical Alpha. He left me unsettled which I didn’t like at all. There was something about him which made me feel strange and flustered.

“Just okay? Phhft! He is freakin’ swim god, everyone admires him, not to mention that every freakin’ swimmer wants to be just like him”, he defended him arms crossed against his broad chest.

I giggled his reaction because he has always admired and looked up to wonderful and genius Matsuoka Rin, his words not mine. Shu had watched Matsuoka’s every single swim competition on TV or couple of times he went watch him compete near to our prior hometown.

“You don’t just appreciate his accomplishments and don’t care about swimming at all”, Shu pouted which I just shrugged leaning on the back of the sofa. Shu was right I didn’t care about swimming but I’d support him best as I can that my little brother would achieve his dreams.

We sat comfortable silence expect tv-show’s sound filling the living room. My mind wandered off what had happened today, especially on my English lesson. As I remembered every bits of it. Matsuoka –sensei’s voice, his appearance or his scent. That made me feel like earlier, same giddy feeling was back on bottom of my stomach which caused my breathing hitched on my throat. My cheeks immediately flared up and my body started to tremble uncontrollably.

“Are you alright?” Shu asked worriedly putting his hand on to my forehead. “I’m al-alright”, I struggled to answer. “Just tired after exhausting day.” I breathed deeply to calm my rapidly beating heart.  

Shu didn't seem to believe my answer. “You should go to bed. You don’t look well.” I tried to argue back but my voice betrayed me so I started to think that perhaps it was best thing to do. I got up from the sofa at little wobbly legs.

“Good night!” Shu bid me on the sofa. “Good night, don’t stay up for long. You’ve important day tomorrow”, I said leaning on the doorframe my eyes nearly closed. “I don’t, just go before you passed out and I have to carry you to your bed.”

I walked towards my bedroom to get support on the walls along the way. I stripped my sweatpants just leaving my boxers with my kitten shirt on. I buried myself under the soft blanket. When I put my head on the pillow, I drifted to nearly dreamless sleep.

*Rin PoV*                           

 

Rest of the school day went great but I still had this feeling inside me which made my body go overdrive. I just tried to put this feeling to the side and ignore it. Luckily I hadn’t so many lessons only two and students were rather easy to handle. Therefore I managed to calm myself tolerably well without my constant gnawing feel on my stomach and heart.

I met Makoto after my lessons that we could decide tomorrow’s plans about the tryouts. We decided that the tryouts will be held at the morning together with the swim team’s morning practice. Thereby we could better observe new possible recruits and compare their skills and forms.

After the meeting with Makoto I went home. I lived alone about ten minutes from the school in the nice neighborhood. Sousuke and Kisumi lived couple of blocks from my house. This was nice town, not too many people and houses weren’t crammed next to each other like that in the bigger cities. Everything you’ll need was in walking distant. There were also good parks and jogging tracks nearby so you could just go and enjoy your morning runs without anybody to bother you and scenery were amazing especially on the sea side.

As I came home I dropped my jacket on the rack and I draw off my shoes with my foot, not to bother bend down to get them off.

I have one large bedroom and one smaller guestroom upstairs. My living room and kitchen with dining area were across from each other. I did my usual routine to change off my work clothes into comfortable clothes and went to kitchen prepare something to eat.

After the dinner I went to living room to plan next day’s lessons but my mind wandered off other things. Morning’s medicine started to ware off which made me feel hot and my body started to tremble violently. My breathing was labored and bottom of my stomach felt strangely heavy.

I glanced towards my crotch, there was clearly visible and aching bulge on it. I tried to continue my work ignoring it but as time passed my work didn’t progress at all because it throbbed so much. I decided to go and take a cold shower to relieve my problem.

I stepped into the spacious shower, cool water hit soothingly on my heated body. Water relaxed my trembling body but it didn’t help my aching erection which was still very prominent even the cold water that hit my body. Sighing I bent towards the shower wall one hand to support my weight and one hand went around my throbbing member.

I started to stroke it slowly until I sped up my pace, every stroke became faster than the last one. I moved my hips at the same time towards my hand to create more pleasurable friction.

After a couple of minutes fast stroking I released my load on to my hand. When I was recovering from my high, I was panting and my body shook a little. My hand was covered with cum which trickled down between my fingers, water dissolving it on the shower’s floor.

I cleaned myself up and stepped out of the shower drying my body with the towel. I just dressed some boxers and comfy t-shirt. I felt little refreshed than before so I decided to go and try to do some work.

I still was over the edge. I couldn’t shook off this warm bubbly feeling inside me which didn’t help at all to focus on my work. I threw my pencil on the coffee table grapping my hair with my hands.

“What the hell is wrong with me!” I shouted out of frustration. How I can’t do this simple thing without some stupid rut bothering me, that can’t be happening, it’s shouldn’t be like this after last weeks rut. My inner turmoil was interrupted by my phone.

“WHAT?” I answered harshly without even to bother checking the caller’s ID. _“Rin, you’re alright?”_ Makoto’s concerned voice could hear over the phone.

“Oh, Makoto. Sorry about that. Yes, I’m fine”, I apologized for him for my rude behavior.

_“That’s alright. Sorry to interrupt but after you left, on student came to sign for the tomorrow’s tryouts. He was sure an excited one. So at least three students are coming”,_ Makoto explained.

“That’s great”, I tried to sound more interested on the conversation but it was difficult. _“So I was thinking that we should eat lunch together tomorrow in the café then we can discuss the new possible recruits how they fit for the team.”_

“Sure, I’d like that. Good night!” I said. _“Good night! See you tomorrow!”_ After that the phone went dead.

It was waste of my time and energy to even try to do school work which I only have to do again tomorrow properly. So that thought on my mind I went to bed get some sleep.

That plan didn’t work out at all after rolling and tossing about few hours. I threw my blanket to the side turning onto my stomach shouting on bottom of my heart against the pillow.

“You got to be kidding me”, I mumbled under my breath. I had another boner which started to ache as time passed by.

I yanked my boxers off and threw them on to floor somewhere frustrated. My hand went straight to my hard member to ease my ache by stroking it firmly. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to relieve my problem so with my other hand I opened nightstand’s drawer to find some lube.

I poured some lube on my fingers and heated it little while until I inserted my index finger into my hole. I gasped because it was rather long time since I needed to finger myself so I had to adjust the intrusion until I started moving my finger in and out slowly.

After a while I inserted my middle finger in my waiting hole. As I chased relieve I didn’t think anything or anyone but as time passed and my movements became rather fast my mind started to wander towards someone particular.

My fingers went quick pace in and out of my hole, same time I stroked my member sloppily. “A-aahhh fu-fuck” I shouted when I found that perfect spot inside me. My vision started to blur as I repeatedly hit my prostate at the fast rhythm.

Behind my closed eyes my mind began to create picture of someone with red-brown hair and amber eyes. After hitting the spot few times rather roughly my back arced off the mattress.

“O-oohh fuck!” I shouted loudly as my cum shoot onto my chest and some of it hit on my cheek. I was panting heavily trying to calm myself after an intensive orgasm.

My eyes began to loop as my head hit the pillow. My new student’s cute smile was the last thing in my mind as I passed out from exhaustion.                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? That was my first ever attempt to write something like that, hope it was okay? 0.0


	4. Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moriya brothers go for the tryouts!

*Takeru PoV*

My eyes snapped right open as I sat up fast on my bed. I rubbed drowsiness out of my eyes and removed sweat drops from my forehead. My breathing was rather uneven but it was becoming stable. I was in my own thoughts when the door opened rather loudly, it was Shu with the adorable sleep hair.

“Are you alright?” I heard you shout something”, Shu said worriedly walking next to my bed. 

“I’m fine, you don’t have to worry. It was just a dream”, I admitted removing my blanket off my lower half. I glanced on to my lap, there was clear wet spot in front of my boxers. My thighs glistened and my cum was dripping on to the sheets. I grabbed my blanket over it, madly blushing avoiding my brother’s gaze. 

I was so embarrassed, my eyes started to tear up. Shu sat next to me in the bed scooping me into his embrace. 

“Y-your clothes get soaked”, I said tears rolling down my cheeks. “Shush, don’t worry about that”, he murmured against my hair. “Everything is okay.”

I hugged him back letting my tears to flow down. We stayed like that little while in comfortable silence only our breathing could hear. He released himself from the hug standing up. 

“Go to bathroom and take a shower, I change the sheets”, Shu shooed me out of the bed. “But you don’t have to, I…” I was interrupted by Shu’s hug and he kissed me on my forehead. “Go!” he commanded me gently.

I went straight to the bathroom, stripped my wet boxers which were glued onto my skin. I stepped in the shower clean myself up from the stickiness. I don’t understand what had happened, I don’t even remember what I dreamed of, only foggy recollections nothing coherent. 

This was the first time I have wake up condition like this. That alone made me nervous, because I didn’t know the cause of this, why it had to happen in the first place. My head started to hurt because of overthinking, so I tried to calm and relax enjoying the warm water. 

After the shower I went back to my room changing on to my school uniform. My bed was made neatly my blue comforter on top. I smiled myself feeling lot better. I smelled fresh coffee, eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. 

As I walked towards the kitchen my satchel hangs on to my shoulder. Shu was eating his usual breakfast, toast and eggs with fresh coffee. On the kitchen counter was his protein shake ready after his tryouts was over. 

“Did you take your medicine?” Shu asked me knitting his eyebrows together like always when he is worried. I just nodded, sitting on the table starting to eat my breakfast contently. 

…

We walked to school together chatting today’s plans and other stuffs. Shu was excited for today’s tryouts. He was skipping his steps as he strolled on. 

“Are you going that café today?” Shu asked me walking backwards hands on his pockets. 

“I think I’ll go after my classes”, I smiled. I wanted to go yesterday but I didn’t felt so good, obviously, so now today would be perfect time to check out the Campus Café. If nothing unusual happen during this school day, like it had happened yesterday. 

Perhaps I could even ask for the part-time job which would help our financial situation. Our school tuitions were paid for with stipends but we have to eat and pay our bills. Shu doesn’t have time to do that, and even if he insists that he also got the part-time job I wouldn’t let him. He has to worry only about swimming nothing else, I do best as I can that I can provide him that. 

At the courtyard we departed our respectable ways. “Good luck!” I hugged him. “Thanks!” Shu started to go towards the outside pool to achieve his first step towards his dreams. 

*Rin PoV* 

“You look little pale and tired”, Makoto stated worriedly as I walked along the pool. Couple of students was already warming up for the morning practice. 

“Yeah, rather rough night”, I told honestly my hand going through my hair. Truth to be told I wake up when my alarm went off but my skin was so sticky and nasty. I felt so gross so I had to take long shower that’s why I was rather late from the morning practice. 

“Have you started?” I inquired situation looking towards swimming students. “No, they haven’t come yet, so you’re not late at all”, Makoto hand went to squeeze my shoulder in comforting manner. 

“Ah, Moriya –kun”, Makoto said smiling, my head turned around hastily to watch behind my back when familiar name was being said. I sighed of relief when I noticed that he wasn’t my student from the yesterday. 

I couldn’t face him, not what I did and imagined last night even it was in my mind. But still it wasn’t proper way to think of your own student like that. I just have to forget all about it and move on. This all happened because of my rut or its aftermath, nothing more. I was overthinking like always did. He is my student, its end of it, nothing could never ever happen between us and I’ll ensure that. 

This boy looked like him but he was taller and more muscular than him. He has darker brown hair which was neatly cut with greyish eyes which glistened from excitement. He was wearing ankle length black swim trunks with silver and gold highlights. 

“Makoto-sensei. Good morning!” he bowed. He stood up but stared at me mouth wide open until he bowed at least 90 degrees.  
“Moriya Shu. Nice to meet you, Matsuoka –sensei”, he exclaimed which startled me a little. 

“You don’t have to be so formal, Rin would do”, I chuckled his demeanor. He again stood up scratching back of his neck nervously little blush on his cheeks. “You’re for the tryouts?”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to show my skills and qualify for the swim team”, he smiled warmly his previous nervousness gone replaced with confidence. 

“You have to first show what you’ve got. Go warm up and then we time your laps for the tryouts”, I said pointing the pool. 

“What is your special stroke?” Makoto asked looking down his clipboard ready to scribble down notes. “Butterfly but occasionally free”, Moriya –kun said puffing his chest out confidently. 

Moriya –kun went line five to take couple of warm up laps. We both watched students to warm up and other was starting to follow their own training plans. We have around twenty swimmers on our swim team, it is lot but what did you expect for the prestigious high school’s swim team who had won competitions after competitions. 

I miss sometimes competitive swimming, compete with the strong rivals but I don’t miss the intensive training. I achieved my dreams and made few records which could be there for a while. So now I help others to achieve their own dreams with my experience and knowledge. 

“He came yesterday to sign for the tryouts. He is so enthused about swimming”, Makoto explained. “So what is left to do is observe how he’ll do in the pool.”

His style was little rough but he glided effortlessly in the water. He had powerful strokes which led him towards the end of his lap on a good time. 

“His style reminds me of yours”, Makoto chuckled as I stopped my timer when Moriya ended his last 100m butterfly. “He have skills, little rough but it could be easily fixed”, I admitted looking at the time. 

Makoto glance the timer with his eyes wide. “That’s quite a fast time. It’s like our best swimmers’ time for a while. He has potential.” He marked Moriya’s last time on the sheet. “He could be good addition for our medley relay team.” 

Makoto was right he has potential to become skilled competitive swimmer. Our relay team was indeed sort of good butterfly swimmer after the last one graduated in the spring. So he could be a good choice if he wants to swim relays. 

Moriya lifted himself up from the pool coming towards us drying excess water of his hair with the towel. 

“Good job, Moriya –kun”, Makoto praised his performance. “You have skills and your times were good. But we’ll have to ponder thoroughly about your place for the swim team”, I explained which he beamed up excitingly. “We inform you at the afternoon if you’re qualified in the swim team.”

“Thank you, see you later, Makoto-sensei and Rin-sensei!” he bowed and went towards locker room. We wrapped things up with the rest of the swim team before the day’s lessons begin. 

“You met his big brother yesterday. What is he like?” Makoto asked me when we were leaving from the pool. 

“What?” I wondered loudly. That couldn’t be right, they have so different height difference so I thought that Takeru was the little brother and Shu was his big brother. 

“Yeah, they’re so different, especially their personalities. Takeru –kun is quite shy and don’t speak much what I noticed”, I answered truthfully. “They sure are strange brothers”, Makoto chuckled. 

 

*Takeru PoV*

My day had been so far great, nothing had happened. Normal school day, boring classes, few very obnoxious classmates but that’s usual in the high school. I didn’t mind another student’s company much, so I’d rather spend my breaks alone drawing or doing my school work. 

I was reading my book one of the school’s outside benches when someone heavy lump jumped on me grabbing me on the neck for bone crushing hug. 

“I made it, I made it!” Shu shouted loudly right next to my ear without breaking the hug. 

“Really? Oh god! Congratulations!” I hugged him back after initial shock had passed. “I’m so proud of you”, happy tears falling of my eyes.

Some students went passed us, giggling to our position on the bench. We entangled our bodies, sitting properly. I smoothed his disheveled hair neatly wide smiles on both of us faces. 

“So tryouts went well?” I asked facing him. He grabbed my cheeks between his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumps.

“Yeah, it was really fun. I swam butterfly and free. My times were pretty much the same, one was my personal best”, Shu explained.

“I met finally Matsuoka –sensei in person. He was just like I imagined him would be. He even praised my skills, could you believe that, my skills!” Shu jumped up and down on the bench. 

“I can believe it, but don’t become too cocky over it”, I giggled. “This world doesn’t need or take for your ego to swollen even more.” 

“Of course not, when I have done that?” Shu exclaimed mock hurt in his voice. I just rolled my eyes to his usual quirks. 

“Hello ladies!” Shu said obnoxious smile on his face waving to few female students who passed us. They just shyly waved back at him with the red colored cheeks. 

I smacked him with my book to his arm. “Would you stop that even for a second? God, that’s gross!” I huffed annoyed. Shu pouted rubbing his arm exaggerating manner. “Now you have to focus one hundred percent on your swimming. So you have no time for chase the skirts, considering you it could be consider as the sports”, I explained sarcastically.

“That’s mean, I’m not that bad”, Shu turned his head to the side like he was hurt. I put my book back in the satchel. I stood up from the bench to my final class. 

Shu followed me in silence, but that didn’t last long, unfortunately. “Why you have to be such uptight, you should once in a while just relax and have fun”, Shu chuckled.

“I don’t see the logic”, I admitted little annoyed were this conversation were headed. 

“The logic, that’s pure math what you like so much. Omega plus Alpha equals super fun”, Shu smirked his fit remark. 

“Sure, whatever you say”, I snorted, I was already on my classroom door ready to go inside. “See you at the evening”, Shu shouted end of the hallway heading to his class. 

Gladly my final class was art so I was on my element. This class’s assignment was to draw our favorite flowers or our favorite place. I decided to draw some cherry and wisteria trees on their full bloom. 

As I was drawing my mind went Shu’s earlier statement at me being uptight. He was partially right, I wasn’t interested in something like that. I hadn’t had time to ponder about love or its related drama. I haven’t even thought about it at all. I don’t know, but every Omega I have come across in my life so far, hadn’t had any impact to my Alpha instincts. I always considered them as friends nothing more, I haven’t impulses like my brother when he meets Omegas. And their scents weren’t particularly appealing for me because of their sweet aromas invading your senses masking every single fresh scent out there.

Besides I hadn't looked for someone to be with, it just far away idea to be in love. I have only read this kind of thing on books or watched it in the movies. Merely fairy tales where some good looking hero saves the girl and then she passionately falls in love the brave hero. After that everything is just great, dancing on roses not a single care in the world. That couldn't happen in the real world. Not everyone get a happy ending which they’d deserve like in the fairy tales. That’s just so absurd idea. I’m very rational and practical human being. 

I would not be against it if that could happen to me, to feel such things and met someone nice who you could spend your life with. It’ll could be intriguing to fell in love but I don’t going to rush it, it happens when it happens. I haven’t met someone who can make my heart flutter uncontrollably, yesterday was pretty close but how can it be? 

That was only my nerves playing tricks and made me mixed up because of the new environment, nothing more. Something like that couldn't happen if you met someone new person for the first time in your life who on top of that was Alpha. 

Momentary loss of sanity, that’s it. Even if it was something mate related, he is my… I don’t want to even go there. That’s out of the question. There are more important things to worry about than romance, possible mates or love.

“Dismissed”, teacher said when the bell rang, I took my drawing to teacher’s desk. I was going out of the classroom but Yoshiko-kun pushed me out of his way which made me lose my balance. Luckily there was counter which prevent me falling to the ground, again. 

Some girls just giggled, the boys snickered to my misfortune. My gaze went immediately low towards the ground frozen in my place. After they left I was able to move from my spot. 

I don’t know what the problem with Yoshiko-kun is. I haven’t done anything to him but sometimes they don’t need to reason for it. They consider me weak and that’s why easy target someone like Yoshiko Kaoru, strong Alpha to bully a weaker people, Omegas or Alphas. 

I’ll just going to avoid him best as I can and I won’t do anything what might give him the cause to tease me. This is small high school but I’ll manage somehow like in the past to survive here amongst the strongest Alphas. 

…

When I entered the Café my senses occupied with delicious smells. It was such wonderful feeling to come in place like this. It instantly brought smile on my face and my mouth to water. 

“Welcome, have a seat. I’m coming soon”, pink-haired man said pointing the empty tables. I nodded and went one of the booths next to the window. 

I watched around me, there were several peoples chatting happily enjoying their sweets. My gaze shifted towards the showcase of the sweets what they have to offer here. 

That same pink-haired man came back with the menu. “Here you go. Have you decided or want to think little while?” I glanced the menu briefly, “I’ll think, thank you.”

“He cancelled again, he is not coming”, the ravenette man came from the kitchen with emotionless expression. 

“What! Not again. This is the third time already. I’ll crush his fingers with steak hammer when I’ll see him”, pink-haired man said furiously. 

I flinched for that statement. He was Omega, what I sensed, they usually were calm, collected and caring so to hear that from Omega’s mouth was unusual. I hadn’t courage to say my order after him as he was going the kitchen so I decided to glance again the menu in peace. 

I was immersed on the menu when I heard someone sat on the other side of the booth. I squealed to sudden intrusion. I lift careful my gaze to connect with teal eyed man with the dark hair. 

“So-so-sorry”, I stuttered little panic clear on my voice with my body began to tremble for his intimidating presence. His expression was also filled with surprise as if he hadn't noticed me sitting there.

“I’m so sorry. This is my usual booth where I sit, so that’s my fault. I’m sorry to frighten you all of the sudden”, he explained reassuringly. “Can I just sit here if you don’t mind my company?” 

I just nodded my gaze on the interesting tablecloth, my finger tracing its patterns. 

“Sousuke, don’t scare our customers like that, we’ll lose our potential customers at this rate”, pink-haired man came back smiling. “Sorry for that. He is just ill-mannered grumpy who acts tough but inside he’s mushy”, he whispered last three words hand covering his mouth to the Sousuke’s side but he heard him fine. 

“Kisumi…” Sousuke’s expression made me giggle. I had to cover my mouth on my hand to stifle it. 

“Sorry you had to wait. So what would you like, sweetie?” Kisumi asked me at the sweet tone. My head turned fast towards Kisumi and straight to the table surface. My cheeks flushed bright red what he called me that made me speechless. I started to play with my fingers nervously. 

“And you said that I scared him”, Sousuke retorted back. “Don’t worry. He is like that with everyone. You’ll get used to it, unfortunately.”

“Hmph”, Kisumi just puffed his cheeks at Sousuke’s remark. 

“I’ll have some black tea and strawberry cake, thank you”, I finally gave my order as I recovered my astonishment. 

Kisumi went behind the counter where that ravenette joined him. They were having an intensive discussion something that I couldn’t hear properly. Few minutes later my order was brought, it looked delicious. 

“Thank you, itadakimasu”, I said then bite first spoonful of fluffy cake. “Delicious!” Kisumi smiled as he served Sousuke’s order. 

“So you must be the new student?” Kisumi wondered. “Yes, Moriya Takeru, nice to meet you”, I said bowing my head. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. My name is Shigino Kisumi, one of the Café’s owners. And this grumpy is my boyfriend Yamazaki Sousuke”, Kisumi introduced both of them. “Rin and Makoto talked about the two of you on the lunch break.” 

My cake nearly went to the wrong pipe. I had to drink some tea to prevent my coughing to escalate. ‘Why they would speak about me, I understand Shu, but me’ I thought myself. But my thoughts were interrupted because Kisumi was leaving from our table. 

“So-sorry. I’d want…” I again stuttered. Oh god, why this is so difficult to say proper sentences to people without any stuttering. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Kisumi smiled sweetly waiting for me to recollect my thoughts. “I couldn’t help to hear that you’ve short of the staff… So I was wondering if you could want to hire a part timer.” I said fidgeting in place not to look any of them. 

“Oh! That’s right, one of our regular is such unreliable”, Kisumi pondered looking the Café in his thoughts. 

“I’m searching for the job, so if you want, I could show my skills that’s how you could decide that if I’m capable for the job”, I reasoned with little confidence.

“I personally don’t mind and we definitely need someone better especially in the afternoons”, Kisumi said. “But… what about the school’s rules don’t they prohibit student’s part time jobs?” Kisumi pointed the question to Sousuke. I glanced between them expectedly. 

“Not exactly that I’d know but it mustn’t interfere your school work at any way”, Sousuke explained. I sighed for relief that I could do part-time jobs within my school days. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t dream of it. I meant only every other day and weekends or whenever you need someone to help out”, I stated.

“So cooking tryouts?” Kisumi tapped his cheek with his index finger. “Alright then. When you’re finished, come to the kitchen so we’ll see what you can do.”

I nodded to that excitedly. We discussed little while, I learned that Sousuke, sorry, Yamazaki-sensei was the Math teacher. I hadn’t had his lessons yet but I reckon that I saw him yesterday walking on the hallway. 

“Goodbye, Yamazaki-sensei”, I said after I finished my sweets and did what I was told. I headed to the kitchen through the blue curtain. 

That same ravenette was on the left side beside the stove frying something good-smelling. Kitchen was rather spacious, on the right there were two fridges and perhaps one freezer. In the middle was second oven and gas stove top of it. Next to it was working space where you can finish your cakes or serve food on the plates. 

Kisumi came in the next room which I assumed to be employees’ locker room, one apron on his hands. He introduced me to the ravenette. His name was Nanase Haruka, Café’s co-owners with Kisumi. He just nodded immersed his cooking. 

“You can cook anything you like but one savory and one dessert, please”, Kisumi asked me to do which I nodded tying my apron on me. 

First I decided to do my brownie batter before I’ll begin to cook the savory dish. “Where you learned to cook?” Kisumi asked curiously as I mixed eggs and flours to melted chocolate and butter.

“My father taught me and my brother. I liked it very much so I wanted to learn more. I read cook books and stuff.” I smiled my fond memories about my childhood. I poured my chocolate brownie mix in the tin. 

“Have you any raspberries?” I asked. Haru pointed at freezer. I picked one box of raspberries and scattered them on top of the brownie. As I put it in the oven I begin to make omurice.

It was relatively easy to make and it’ll be completed just in time when my brownie is cooked. About twenty-five minutes later I put omurice on the plate then poured some ketchup on top of it. I served the plate in front of Kisumi. I handed him and Haru chopsticks. 

“Itadakimasu!” both of them said before they took mouthful of the omurice. “So good”, Kisumi mumbled which made me happy that they liked it. “Omelet on top is so fluffy. This could easily be on the breakfast or lunch.” 

Haru didn’t say anything but his face showed little bit surprise and satisfaction. I cut the brownie to the appropriate size pieces. One slice I put on the plate with powder sugar on top. 

“Mmhh!” Kisumi moaned contently after he put spoonful on to his mouth. “You’re hired!” Kisumi pointed me with the spoon. My eyes widened glancing at Haru expectedly. 

“You can’t hire him just like that”, Haru accused looking surprised. “Best to talk, if he would have done mackerel, you had hired him immediately”, Kisumi retorted puffing his cheeks. I just looked both of them my mouth agape for the intensive situation. Haru ponder that for a second. 

“Can you cook mackerel?” Haru asked eyes glistened. “Yes… I can”, I admitted confused. “You’re hired!”

“Really?” I asked my head turning between them rapidly. Kisumi just huffed at Haru’s remark but smiled at me reassuringly. He pointed me the doorway to follow him. 

With his hands was tray full of my brownie slices. Kisumi went behind the counter looking for something in the wooden box. 

“There you are”, Kisumi pull out name tag which read Brownies. “We haven’t have these for a while so it would be shame to waste these tasty brownies of yours and not to serve them for our customers.” 

I was dumbfounded that they liked it so much that they were willing to serve my baking for paying customers. I had nothing to say about that. 

“Come tomorrow then we’ll sort out your working hours and the contract”, Kisumi said wiping the counter. Haru came other tray in his hands. 

“Thank you very much. I’ll come”, I said bowing deeply to Kisumi and Haru for this amazing opportunity.  
“Goodbye! See you tomorrow”, they said after me I waved on the doorway wide smile on my face. 

\---

“Tadaima! Sorry I’m late”, I said putting my shoes on the shoe rack. “Okaeri!” Shu shouted from the living room.

On the table was two bowls and on the stove was one pot. Based on the smell, some chicken noodle soup, Shu’s specialty. I smiled to that when Shu came to hug me. 

“I got the job, part-time in the Café” I said excitedly. “Tomorrow I’m going to sign the contract.”

“That’s so great! Congratulations!” Shu answered hugging me more tightly. “So everything went how we planned and wanted. Everything is now in order.” 

“Yeah, now we just have to show that we’ll manage fine in the school and our lives”, I sighed.

I didn’t want to wait our life to come together in this new town where we could start fresh without our past to become interfere our lives anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Leave kudos or comments! :D


	5. Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru face difficulties in the school.

*Takeru PoV*     

                                               

“ _BIIIB…BIIIB…BIIIB…”_

My alarm went off, loud noise filling the small bedroom. That sound made me slap my clock to be quiet. I groaned as I stretched out my stiff body hearing pleasurable crack from my spine. I didn’t want to get up so I buried myself under the warm and fluffy blanket for a little while. This is too early for my liking but the school starts early today. Who was the idiot that invented early school mornings? He hasn’t apparently common sense or he just did it for the hell of it. That you’ll get up early only be tortured by math. I like Math. But not in the mornings.   

I fluttered my eyes to open up from my drowsiness. Between the curtain there was sunlight coming in lighting little bit of my bedroom floor. This indicates yet another beautiful day.

I reluctantly get out of my bed and started my morning routine. Shu was already left for the swim practice so I ate breakfast alone reading a book.

As I walked school my phone buzzed.

 

_See you at lunch! Usual bench! ;D_

**OK! Behave yourself!**

_Always!_

I just shook my head for his answer. He told yesterday that he got friends who were in the swim team. But his taste for the friends was always be little questionable at least in the past but I hope he’ll now have more sensible friends who don’t get him any kind of trouble or the vice versa.

Like I whined in the morning, I have Math on my first lesson. My mood was now better after a nice cup of coffee so I was looking forward my Math lesson. Something good for a change. Don’t get me wrong, I liked most of the subjects but Math, History and Literature was my favorite subjects.

Classroom door was already open so I went inside all of the seats were taken but one desk right in front of the window was empty. As I was rummaging my satchel finding my math book and notebook, Yamazaki –sensei came in the classroom.

Lesson went well. Kisumi was right yesterday, Yamazaki –sensei may look little intimidating at first but when you get to know him better, he is such nice person and good teacher.

He walked around the students to help them if they needed it. I was doing my equation task when he stopped by my side looking my work. He didn’t say anything to me, he just smiled and went to another student.

Today was also English lesson at the afternoon. I was little afraid and apprehensive to go there what had happened two days ago. I knew that it all happened because of my nerves but what if there was something else to cause my body and senses to mess up like that. I just wasn’t willing to think about it right now so I might well enjoy my rest of the school day.

At the lunch break we talked this and that what had happened today. Shu was excited to start properly his swimming practices at last. As you know most of his free time is going for the training for now so after school he had second practice to attend. It didn’t bother me much because that’s how I could see him smile as he does what he always wanted to do.

After the lunch was the moment of truth how I’ll react when I step my homeroom for my English lesson. Luckily Matsuoka hadn’t come yet, one window was open so the classroom came some fresh air.

Yoshiko was talking to someone of his friends glaring diggers towards me. He couldn’t able to say his insults when Matsuoka came inside the classroom. He had his usual ribbed jeans, black tank top along with button-up shirt which wasn’t buttoned.

His scent wasn’t so overpowering thanks to the open window but I could still smell his intoxicating scent. My cheeks flushed little to that, my heart rate begin to quicken at first but as quick as it became it soon changed for a little fluttering sensation to all over my body.

Matsuoka seemed to be feeling better than two days ago. He was more relaxed, no trace of tension that was easy to see back then.

As lesson went on I noticed that I was becoming more and more accustomed his presence which made me at easy for the first time in the long time. It wasn’t like with Shu but I don’t know how to explain this. One thing I knew, it was very nice feeling to feel as in my stomach I felt that there were hundreds butterflies flutter around and my heart skip the beat once in a while as Matsuoka walked among the group explaining and helping today’s tasks.

We finished our group assignments when Matsuoka handed us paper sheets. “This is small test which will show your skills that I know how and what to focus on this semester.”

I scanned the test, it was one paper with both side full of questions. I sighed defeated about the test which I definitely will fail so I answered the questions that I’d know and hope for the best.

\---

After school I went to the Café to sign my working contract. “Go to the kitchen”, Kisumi said as he was talking to customers when I stepped inside.

I went in the kitchen as usual Haru was in front of the stove cooking fish croquettes. “Hello, Nanase-san”, I greeted him excitedly. “Haru is fine”, he just stared his pan. I was going to ask something to Haru but Kisumi came with empty dishes.

“Hey, Shi…” I tried to say but Kisumi glared at me. “So-sorry Kisumi” I looked the ground sheepishly.

“Hey, sweetie!” I blushed again to his name choice for me but it didn’t bother me and considering his personality, I thought if I corrected him, he would continue it, either way. Haru just rolled his eyes and huffed to Kisumi’s antics.

“You should put your things in the locker, I cleaned it yesterday, number seven”, Kisumi pointed the locker room. I just nodded and went inside. It was normal employees’ break room, couple of lockers on the other side of the room. Two benches were in front of it. On the other side there was one door which I assumed to be the bathroom.

I opened my locker, there was one apron neatly folded. I put my school jacket and tie inside the locker and rolled my sleeves from my button-up shirt to my elbows. I put apron on me as I walked the kitchen.

Workplace was one paper sheet and pen. I read it through carefully which told the working hours and other important stuff.

“Is it okay? I put like you wanted, every other day after school and occasionally weekends”, Kisumi explained to me about the contract. “Yes, it seems to be alright”, I admitted happily and signed the contract.

“So get to work!” Kisumi commanded smile on his face.

I went to the café area behind the counter. There was café’s table plan, each table was numbered. I had rather good visual memory so it was easy to remember.

Rest of the work shift went well. It was rather busy afternoon, customers came as others were going out. I helped Haru in the kitchen and rush hour I went to help Kisumi in the café asking orders and taking them.

It was nearly end of the shift, I was behind the counter sort of cups and utensils. As the café’s door open with the bell ring. I tensed for the familiar scent which led me to drop some spoons on the ground. I picked them crouching behind the counter.

“Ah, Rin”, Kisumi greeted him. “Go and take a seat!”

“Hey!” I heard him say. Kisumi came to the counter looking oddly my hiding place. “So-sorry, I drop these”, I said holding spoons, he just smiled at me. “Would you go and take an order then you can leave.”

I sighed and handed Kisumi the spoons. My breath was shallow and cheeks felt hot.

Matsuoka was looking the menu as I approached him. I saw him tensing, dropping the menu on the table.

“Takeru-kun? What you are doing here?” he said with wide eyes when he met my eyes. His cheeks blushed little as we stared each other, my heart begin to flutter under his intensive glare. Matsuoka cleared his throat which woke me up from my trance.

“Yes, sorry. I started here today as a part-timer”, I explained playing with my fingers. “What you’ll have?”

“I would like some teriyaki chicken with rice, please”, he said without looking to the menu. I wrote it in my order book, my hand trembling a bit under his watchful eyes. “It will be soon ready”, I said looking towards the counter.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask what you want to drink?” I turned my head right back. “That’s alright. I’d just want water”, he reassured.

“I’m bit new to this, so question order needs to be train”, I laughed at myself pinching my left earlobe between my fingertips.

“Like I said, no problems”, Rin laughed which warmed my heart. I went to give Matsuoka’s order to Haru and went to change my working clothes to my school uniform but I didn’t bother to wear my tie.

I bid my goodbyes to Haru. I was going to the door as I glanced towards Matsuoka’s table where Kisumi were talking to him serving his dinner. His gaze locked with mine just for the second but still it had powerful impact on me. I felt again my cheeks to heat up and my stomach someone was doing cartwheels. Same giddy feeling was back, like it was two days ago.

I opened the door and hastily said goodbyes to Kisumi. I heard him mumbled goodbye as I stepped outside in the fresh air.

‘What is wrong with me?’ I thought that I had recovered from what had happened during the first school day and afterwards. I wasn’t any near nervous, Café and people there were relatively familiar. Now I couldn’t blame that or use this for an excuse for my strange feelings. This is so confusing and new to me that is why I feel like I’m lost on an uncharted area that thought alone made me want to puke.

‘Why the freakin’ reason world would want to play tricks on me and torment me like this?’

 

 

*Rin PoV* 

 

I was surprised to see Takeru at the Café last evening. It was pleasure to see him in different environment how differently he acted there. He was a bit confident, he was smiling and laughing. It made me also happy to notice his enthusiasm what he was interested and how he showed it with his expressions and gestures.

I was on the teacher’s room grading yesterday’s tests for today’s lesson to hand them to my class 2-2.

“Next Friday we’ll get to have fun!” Nagisa exclaimed loudly with fists in the air.

“Define fun?” I asked rolling my eyes for his loudness. “Drinking, dancing and some booty”, he said jiggling his ass seductively.

“First two sounds good but haven’t you got your own booty what you can mingle with?” I said pointing Rei who was sitting next to me. He choked to his coffee because of my remark. Nagisa just laughed and went to help him out. “So are you coming?”

I glanced to Sousuke who was enjoying his coffee. “Kisumi agreed so…” he shrugged sounding defeated. I just laughed at him. “I’ll come and watch him suffer.”

“Thanks!” Sousuke huffed. “You’re welcome.”

“Who’ll going to suffer?” Makoto asked sitting across from me. “Sousuke, on the dancefloor”, I admitted mischievously. Kisumi always pester him to go and dance with him.

“There you are. I’ve looking for you”, Nitori said handing me the paper. It was club application form.

“Give it to Moriya Takeru when you see him”, Nitori explained. “And tell him to hand it back as soon as possible.” Nitori went back to his desk.

After Nitori left we just chatted today’s events as I grated test occasionally participate the talks. “What the…” I said looking to the test on my hands.    

“What is it?” Makoto asked looking behind the notebook. I looked the test once again that I hadn’t see wrong. Test was partially done, almost every one of the grammar questions were blank and reading exercise was supposed to write in English but they were written in Japanese. They were partly correct but nevertheless.

I handed the test to Makoto who eyed it worriedly looking both sides. “That’s unusual. I haven’t come across this kind of thing. Is it just negligence or is there a real learning problem?”

I shrugged to Makoto’s question, not knowing which could be the truth. I’ll have to ask it at my lesson. Sousuke grabbed the test from Makoto.

“Takeru-kun?” he questioned surprise in his voice looking the test and its owner’s name. I nodded taking the test from Sousuke.

“What I know, he is precise and good at school. So there could be something what bothers him to fail test like that”, Sousuke reasoned.

“Yeah, I’ll have the talk with him after the class.”

\---

 

The class was as usual loud and energetic which irritated me so fucking much. I was about to shout them to shut up but it was interrupted by Takeru coming in, usual smile on his face. It made me smile as well as ease my fuming to melt down. He had this ability to brighten my day only his presence and his cute smile on his pink soft lips. He seemed so fragile and innocent boy so how could I ever think to do something naughty to him or with him.

As I handed the tests to the students, there were some happy squealing and some disappointed expressions.

“Moriya-kun, stay after the class”, I said as I walked passed him. He just nodded, gaze low on the desk sighing deeply.

“Do exercises one to four at the page 54”, I said walking back to my desk.

One student raised her hand to ask for help. I helped her out explaining the exercise’s point as I raised my head I looked towards Takeru. He was in his thoughts looking absentmindedly out of the window tapping his pen to the notebook. I couldn’t blame him for not doing his task. Takeru seemed to me a straight A student who would be very well affected by bad results even if it was only test which doesn’t affect your final grade.

The bell rang and all the students expect Takeru left. I took the chair and sat facing him. He didn’t lift his gaze from the desk and his body begins to tremble a little.

“So about the test…” I started but he interrupted me.

“I tried… I really tried… but… I’m… no good…” he had difficulties to say words through his sobbing.

“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to reprimand you, I’m just worried, that’s all”, I tried to calm him down so we could talk properly. I don’t exactly know how to comfort when somebody needs it, that makes me feel hopeless somehow.

I rubbed his arm soothingly with my hand to help him settle down from his sobbing. His tears began to fall his cheeks so I was about to wipe them with my thumps. I was even tempted to hug him and savour his soothing scent, ensuring that he’ll know that everything is going to be better.

I realized what I was doing so I removed my hand away to my lap because it would be inappropriate if I’ll carry out my thoughts.

Takeru’s breathing was shallow after his intensive sobbing which he tried to stop taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry”, he said dimly.                     

“What are you sorry for? You don’t have to apologize. This is not something to cry about, it just a test”, I said calmly as he wiped his tears away.

“Besides, no one is perfect with every subject all the time”, I reassured him as I went to grab some tissues for him.

“Thank you!” Takeru said voice wavering a bit as I handed him the tissue. 

“Would you want to know a secret?” I asked hushed voice looking around the classroom even I knew that we were alone. Takeru just nodded with the shy smile, wiping his remaining tears with the tissue.

“I sucked at the literature in the high school, even now I can’t read some of the kanjis”, I admitted laughing at myself.

“Really?” Takeru said with the wide eyes. “Yes, so that is not the problem. Even the best of us face some troubles once in a while. Luckily it could be improved by the tutoring.”

\---

 

“What are the most difficult points for your opinion?” I had pretty good guess what they were as I saw them or what lack of the test.

“I’m no good at grammar and word order is rather difficult to understand. Writing is tricky. I understand some as I heard or read English”, Takeru admitted shyly. I just hummed to his observation writing it down to my notebook.

“I recommend that you’ll come after school for the tutoring, perhaps tomorrow. That’s how we could begin with what and how we should focus on. Of course plan the schedule for the tutoring sessions”, I stated looking him.

“Would you?” he wondered.

“Of course, that’s why we teachers are for, to help the students on their difficulties and problems. And tutor them that they’ll excel better at subjects”, I squeezed his shoulder comforting manner.

His smile went nearly ear to ear which made my heart to beat rapidly. He collected his things and was ready to leave.

“Thank you Matsuoka –sensei. See you tomorrow!” he bowed deep, his smile never leaving his face.

‘How could he be so cute” I yet again thought myself smiling. I could have maybe been little selfish to suggest him tutoring sessions but that’s how I could spent more time with him, help him out for his English problems.

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

I was afraid of Matsuoka –sensei’s reaction to my test. I thought he would be mad or even be disappointed my test results. But he was compassionate and very understanding, willing to help me for my troubles. Matsuoka was, come to think of it the first teacher who was willing to help me even without asking and help me improve my almost non-existence skills when other teachers were ready to give up on me even without trying.

I was glad but little worried how these tutoring sessions are going to go. Two of us alone in the small classroom when my emotions go haywire around him, somehow he makes me unsettled. Tiny parts of me were also intrigued to experience that and get to know him better. Even if he was Alpha, he always made my heart to flutter uncontrollably making me want to fall into his arms, to be hold by those muscular arms of his and breath his fabulous scent.

‘What an earth I’m thinking about’ I screamed internally. That’s just insane, he is my teacher and Alpha. There will never be anything between us if I wanted to be. This all is just my imagination to feel like this around him, it’s unnatural to be attracted to Alpha.

I hadn’t time to think more about this insanity when I was in front of the locker room to go my P.E. lesson. It dampened my thoughts to disappear like puff of smoke. I’m just clumsy any kind of sports. I even fall when I’m walking. There will also be Yoshiko and his friends.

I changed on to my sport clothes and went to the school’s track field. Nearly all the students from my class were there in front of the teacher. The teacher was built, brown hair and emerald eyes. His smile was kind but his demeanor point authority which makes everyone listen what he wants to say without any objections.

“So-sorry, I’m late” I apologized bowing deep. “No problems, we haven’t begin yet, Takeru-kun”, teacher said sincerely. I just sighed to know that I wasn’t so late after all.

“Good afternoon”, he greeted all of us. “Good afternoon, Makoto –sensei!” students greeted back bowing including me little late.

“Today’s plan is to warm up at running then we practice some relay’s baton switch for the relay festival which will be held later this month”, Makoto –sensei explained.

“I want to play soccer!” one of the Yoshiko’s friend whined. “Not today”, Makoto-sensei chuckled.

I was running alone middle of the group on my own pace. Some students went past me by one lap. I lift my gaze from my feet to look ahead but Yoshiko passed me running his third lap bumping my shoulder wittingly, smirking obnoxiously.

Makoto –sensei divided us to four person’s team, I end up with Yoshiko’s team. We trained baton’s switch off, I was the first runner which was relatively easy to handle.

My run went well until it was time to switch. My legs got mixed up one another which led me to bump straight into Yoshiko’s back, both of us falling onto the ground with the loud thud. Other students started to laugh our collision.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Yoshiko shouted loudly with his Alpha voice facing me which made me whimper and tremble. He was ready to crab from my shirt’s collar but Makoto came running towards us keep Yoshiko at bay.

“Go with others and continue to switch off”, Makoto –sensei commanded him. Yoshiko just scoffed at me but after he got up, he did what he was told.

Makoto helped me to stand up. “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly. I nodded looking my hands and knees. In my hands and knees were little scratches and burn marks but luckily they weren’t bleeding. “Go to change, we are just wrapping things up.”

I was glad that this experience was over for this week. I was nearly done when Yoshiko came to change. I hurried to pack my belongings to my satchel but he interrupted me.

He slammed his hand to the locker next to me which echoed empty locker room. I flinched that sound, crouching my shoulders showing my submission in front of the strong Alpha.

“Let that be the last time you'll embarrass me like that in front of my friends”, his voice was full of malice. “You’re just a weak Alpha, so pathetic”, he chuckled.

I was going to get around him but he stopped me grapping my head between his hand and the locker. “I don’t know what Omega’s see in you.”

“Ple-please…stop… That hurts…” I was pleading weakly but no vail. “You don’t belong here, pipsqueak. You’re disgrace for an Alpha.” Yoshiko let his grip to loosen a little which was my opportunity to leave.

My tears which I held at bay in the locker room, not showing Yoshiko’s eyes more weak. Finally they broke loose to cloud my vision as I run somewhere safe. My feet carried me to my home.

I was panting after my run from school. I opened the door with the trembling hands and I was finally able to open it. I stripped my shoes running to my bedroom under my blanket. I sobbed until my eyes closed from tiredness.

I woke up little freshened which felt like eternity but clock only showed that I slept only an hour. My eyes hurt from crying and my headache was throbbing painfully.

I hugged my knees bringing them close to my chest, Yoshiko’s words echoing loudly in my mind. He was right, I’m just pathetic and weak Alpha. I should have retort back at him and defended myself but I’m coward and terrified of strongest Alpha. My only purpose is always to submit to them.

My headache went worse so I entangled myself from my blanket heading to the bathroom. I washed my face with the cold water. My eyes were puffed and red. I was little relieved that Yoshiko didn’t hit me that would have been difficult to explain.

I took the painkiller to help my headache to come down. Luckily Shu hadn’t come home from his practice so I had time to calm and clean myself up. I decided to cook the dinner which would prevent my thoughts to wander back the incident with Yoshiko.

The dinner was in the oven so I was reading my school book at the backyard’s porch in the fresh air. I squeaked embarrassingly as my back was shoved onwards by my loving brother.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, o-niisan! I shouted but you didn't seem to hear me”, Shu said apologetically. I stand up from the steps book with my hands.

“I was in my own thoughts. I didn’t hear you coming. Dinner should be ready about thirty minutes”, I said hugging at my brother. I sniffed his scent which was little changed but I just shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with this right now and my headache to worsen even more.

\---

 

“What happened?” Shu asked looking my hands as we ate dinner. “P.E. happened”, I shrugged which made Shu laugh heartily.

“You’re such a clumsy!” I just stuck my tongue out to his remark. My brother always knew how to cheer me up with his presence.

“What about the test?” Shu asked as we were cleaning the table. “He gave me the talk”, I admitted not looking at Shu. “That bad, huh!”

“Yep, he was worried, so tomorrow starts the tutoring”, I said putting the clean plates into the cupboard.

“That’s sucks but the bright side is that you can spend more time with Rin-sensei”, Shu smiled.

“That’s what I’m afraid of”, I mumbled wiping my hands to the kitchen towel, walked towards the living room.

“Did you say something?” Shu asked typing with his phone. “Nothing”, I sighed little not looking forward the next day’s tutoring session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Sorry for the possible mistakes about English learning difficulties for the second language, I tried to do some research about Japanese's difficult to learn English and how Rin tried to help him...  
> Leave kudos or comments! ;D


	6. Tutoring Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin has it bad and Takeru gets unexpected question...

*Rin PoV*         

          

“Takeru-kun, you made it!” I said sitting behind my desk reading student’s writings.

“Sorry I’m late but Yamazaki-sensei kept us little longer” he was little out of breath but gave his cute smile which fluttered my heart.

He walked towards the desk, handing me a paper. Our fingers brushed each other which send sparkles on my whole body. I grabbed his wrist pulling him on to my lap.

“Matsuoka –sensei?” Takeru startled, blush spread all over his face to tip of his ears. He tried to squirm out of my hold which caused me groan at him as he rubbed his crotch against mine.

I lashed my lips to his soft ones which caused him to moan cutely. He grabbed my hair with his both hands reciprocating the kiss eagerly.

I started to open his shirt’s buttons one by one until my eyes directed straight to his perky and rosy nipples. Immediately I attacked on his left nipple flicking his bud with my tongue. I grazed his nipple between my sharp teeth which earned him to moan deeply.

I started to suck his left nipple eagerly as I played another one with my fingers. He arched his back to bring his chest closer to my mouth.

“Matsuoka –sensei, god! So good…Mo-more” I smirked his eagerness. My hand went towards his pants opening his button and zipper to grab his throbbing member on my hands.

 

 

“Shit!” I wake up startled, sweat covering my forehead. I rubbed my face sighing that it was just a dream. I entangled out of my sheets to only notice that my pants were soaked with cum.

They were right, I definitely need to get some laid. This is so fucking ridiculous, I’m not teenager anymore, wet dreams and morning woods should be over by now.

This was my first dream about Takeru. How could I even dream to do something like that to him? He is my student and underage for that matter. This is so messed up.

You would expect that students fall for their teachers, some girl and boy omegas had tried to flirt to me but I’m just ignored it or telling its inappropriate behavior. But the teachers fall for their students, or think about them improper way like me in the dream. Not something like this would happen every day.

I couldn’t shake this feeling easily, there were something about him that I couldn’t put my finger on it. But I couldn’t just ask anyone why I’m like this around him, it would be rather suspicious. Makoto or Rei would know, but it’s out of the question, for now at least.

I have read about mate bonding and mate finding but this couldn’t be that. It would be so absurd, he is Alpha and Alpha’s place is with the Omega’s side not fellow Alpha.

I went to shower clean up my mess. Heading towards another school day and meeting with Takeru after school. I wasn’t so keen to meet him after that dream but I’m responsible adult and professional teacher so I ensure that dream doesn’t come true for the next million years.

 

\---

 

I was in my thoughts, which had become very common habit for me for these past few days. I laid down the teacher’s room sofa, my eyes closed. It was unusually quiet this time of the day.

Based on the scent, Makoto sat down across from me talking somebody on to phone. Perhaps Haru, but he hanged up almost right away. I opened my eyes as I sat properly rubbing them with my hands. Makoto just smiled at me not saying a word.

“Rough night?” Makoto finally asked being amused.

“Not exactly”, I admitted apprehensively. “You know that you could speak to me if there is something to bother you or if you want someone to listen”, Makoto said sincerely.

     

“I know”, I smiled but I didn’t want to talk about it anyone right now. And I was glad that he didn’t pester me about it. “I’m probably little late today’s practice. I have student’s tutoring after my final lesson. So you should start without me.”

“That’s okay. Is it Takeru-kun?” Makoto asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I talked to him. He has some difficulties to learn English. So I’ll help him out”, I explained looking the clock, only five minutes left for my break. So I decided to get some coffee to keep me up.

“If there is a problem, you’re the right man to fix it”, Makoto cheered me up. I just laughed his trust for me and my teaching abilities.

\---

In my final lesson Takeru’s little brother was there. They looked the same but god how they behave differently. Shu was quite a character, he had confidence and was typical textbook example for Alpha which would attract every omega’s attention.

But when he was in the pool, he had his focus on what he wants to achieve and push forward not worry any obstacles which could be on his way. I liked that in a person who wants to success on professional stage. He could go a long way, if his focus stays intact.

He hadn't any difficulties like his brother, he speaks English rather well and he was eager to learn and ask. As I looked his notebook, there were little grammar mistakes on the exercises but not much.

“Shu-kun! Would you stay a little?” I asked him as he was heading towards the door. “Yes?” he asked walking to the desk.

“I noticed that you haven’t any problems at English. You did good job this lesson”, I praised him.

“Thank you! Yes, I like it and it’ll be very useful to me later on, so I do my best”, he admitted confidently.

“I assume that you know about your brother’s difficulties and about his test”, I said as I put my papers in to the folder. 

“Yeah, he have always had problems at English and I had tried to help him but I don’t know”, Shu shrugged. “Hope you’ll get better results out of him”, Shu laughed scratching nape of his neck.

“I hope that too!” I laughed to that as I glanced the doorway, Takeru was clutching his satchel little nervous.

“Hey, o-niisan!” Shu greeted his brother and went to hug him. This gesture made me smile that they had so strong bond. I had seen them on the lunch breaks talking and laughing. Especially that day when Shu got to know that he was qualified for the swim team. How they were tangled each other’s arms on the bench, Shu shouting loudly and Takeru genuinely happy for his brother.

“Good luck!” Shu said to Takeru as he went out of the door leaving two of us alone.

We stared each other for a while but that didn’t last long when Takeru went to his usual seat, little bit downcast as usual.

“I forgot to give you this yesterday”, I handed him the club application form.               

“Really? Do I have to join the club?” he whined pouting cutely looking the application form with caution.

“It isn’t compulsory but is recommended that our students go to the club activities” I said understanding his apprehensive reaction to this.

“So in other words, it’s compulsory”, Takeru laughed pinching his left earlobe. “Pretty much, I’m afraid”, I laughed sitting next to him.

Takeru had his notebook open on the desk. There was one page’s marginal full of wisteria flowers, there were drawn beautifully. My gaze went to his hands.

“What happened?” I asked taking his right hand gently in my hands caressing the burn marks with my fingertips.

“No-nothing much. I fell at the P.E. lesson. There are fine… little stings but it’ll go away”, he said taking his hand from my hold, putting it back on to the desk. His cheeks had pink hue in them.

“So... about the tutoring, we should start from the basics and at lessons I’ll modify some of your schoolwork little differently”, I explained handing him the first assignment paper.

Takeru looked it carefully, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. That was one of his habits which I find very endearing and cute.

I would do anything that I could taste those soft lips of his. ‘Idiot! You’ll never do anything’ I reprimanded myself. We agreed that we wouldn’t do anything which would probably lead the last night’s dream come true. I shook that idea out of my head as fast as I could.

“These are basic grammar questions which you find most difficult. Some of them are the same as it was in the test and what we have done in the lessons so far”, I said pointing the questions.

I began to explain each question’s point to Takeru which he listened very carefully taking notes. “Is this past tense exercise?” he pointed one of the questions from end of the paper. “And what are these numbers for after each question?” 

“Yes, you change present form to past tense. You should use your grammar book, there they are well explained. So the numbers are grammar book pages, there you can find the right spot.” Takeru just nodded, writing notes next to the questions.

I was pleased that Takeru took this seriously and was willing to work hard and learn. Not every student was this eager, they would just whine and not take any advice because they seemed to know it better than me.

“Do this for the next week’s lesson so we can check it out and discuss about it after the class.” Takeru folded the paper and put it between notebook.

He was packing his satchel as I remembered important thing. I went to the desk retrieve the book.

“Wait! This is for you.” I handed him the book which he took carefully, looking it perplexed.

“I couldn't help to notice that you read that book on the lunch breaks. So I had that same book but in English”, I explained scratching nape of my neck nervously. “You should read it and at the same time learn to read English.”

“Thank you! I will try. This is my favorite book”, Takeru smiled excitedly. “Mine too, I’ve read it twice already”, I admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, this is my fourth time to read it. It’s so great. I’ll try to hand it back to you soon as possible”, Takeru said inspecting the book’s cover.

“Don’t worry, take your time. I had it also in Japanese, so I’m good”, I laughed. “What is your favorite character?”

“Hino-chan!” Takeru said with enthusiasm. “Oh, god no. He is such a carefree idiot”, I exclaimed.

“What’s yours, Mr. Against Hino -chan?” Takeru pouted crossing his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. I had to laugh his expression.

“So to your knowledge, I like Keichi -chan better!” I matched his position grinning.

“Why? He is insolent and arrogant bastard”, Takeru whined as his mouth was thin line, showing his disapproval.

“Language, young man”, I chasten his choice of words. “Sorry, Matsuoka -sensei”, Takeru laughed, yet again pinching his left earlobe.

“I have to go to swim practice, so here is my phone number just in case. You could call me anytime if you’ve troubles to do your exercises or you need to reschedule our appointments.” I handed him piece of paper which was my number on it.

Takeru took it and put it between the book pages. “Have a nice weekend!” he said as he walked towards the door.

“You too!” I wished him as he was going out of the door. I didn’t know exact reason why I gave him my phone number. Perhaps out of courtesy or I hoped that we could talk outside of the school.  I just shook my head as I was walking towards outside pool.

 

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

After the tutoring session I was relieved that it went well and it was surprisingly fun and I even got it some of the stuff what he explained. I wasn't willing to let Matsuoka -sensei down. I was little by little getting used to his overpowering scent and his presence, even if he still makes me unsettled and my heart to beat rapidly. As he caressed my hand gently it felt good, it sent sparkles around my body which tingled my every nerve come to alive and yearn his touch even more, but I couldn't let my ridiculous cravings take a control over me so I shifted my hand out of his reach to safer place.       

Matsuoka –sensei is a good guy and great teacher even if he dislikes my Hino-chan. How could he not like him, he is fun and caring character.

 ---

 

I was for the change behind the counter putting the sweets on the showcase. Once again Café was full of customers, there were also one group of girls who I knew to be in the same class as me. They were whispering and laughing, occasionally staring at me from their sofas.

As I piled up trays together to take them in the kitchen, one of the girls was in front of the counter with red cheeks. She has light brown hair on ponytail as she nervously twirling it with her fingers.

“Hey, Takeru-kun”, she greeted me shyly. “Oh, hey! Eiko-san, right?” I said if I had remembered her name correctly. She nodded looking towards her friends who ushered her with their hands. Kisumi was also looking curiously the situation over the counter.

“Ano… Would you like to go out with me, like coffee, sometimes?” She asked hurriedly.

I was taken a back this sudden question. This was the first time to someone ask me out. I didn’t know what to say to her without hurting her feelings. Kisumi smirked at me as I pondered my answer.

“I’m sorry… I’m flattered but I have to decline to your kind offer, Eiko-san. I don’t have time for this kind of stuff. Sorry”, I said sincerely.

“Oh, I understand”, she said meekly. “I think you’re sweet girl but you’re not just my type, sorry”, I tried to explain why I declined.

She didn’t say anything, she just went back to her friends, her shoulders and head down. I felt little bad for her but I went to continue my interrupted work.

I was in the kitchen slicing vegetables to the curry when Kisumi came with the new orders.

“Do you need any help at Café?” I asked slicing zucchini. “I’ll handle it, and perhaps you want to hide those girls in here”, Kisumi laughed which I sighed focusing on work.

“So she asked you out. Why an earth you declined, she was cute”, Kisumi wondered as he returned in the kitchen.

“Don’t start to play Amor with him. Have you already got one victim who you’re planning to match to someone”, Haru scoffed staring Kisumi accusingly. “Him? Oh, he’s utterly hopeless”, Kisumi waved his hand dismissively.

“Why she is not your type?” Kisumi asked jiggling his eyebrows leaning against the workplace.

“Like I said to her, I have no time that stuff. I’m busy at it is, school, job and my tutoring sessions with Matsuoka-sensei”, I explained serving the curry on the bowls.

“I didn’t ask that, I asked who is your type, she was quite attractive Omega”, Kisumi repeated his question.

I just stared at him, my mouth agape not knowing how to answer his question. Kisumi went with the curry bowls out of the kitchen which earned me a moment of peace and release my breath that I didn't know I was holding. I thought that Kisumi dropped this conversation but I was wrong.

“So you don’t like female Omegas, what about male ones?” Kisumi asked mischievously. I let my gaze to sink at the workplace as I played nervously with my fingers. “Or is it that you have already found someone special?”

“NO!” I exclaimed loudly, furiously blushing to his question. “No… I… don’t know”, I admitted shyly as I began to gasp for air, but it was hard as my breaths became more and more shallow.

How could I admit that I wasn’t attracted to Omegas and my type was something that I hadn’t even thought about it or wanted to admit myself if there was a type which would attract me romantically?

Kisumi just smiled knowingly at my indecisiveness as he came to hug me comfortingly. “It’s alright, just breathe, sweetie. I just wanted to tease you a little.”

Kisumi scent was sweet but I could smell also Yamazaki-sensei’s more earthy scent on him, so it didn’t make me withdraw the embrace like normally I would do if any Omega tried to hug me or touch me. It was rather soothing as Kisumi rubbed my back to help my breathing come back somewhat normal. “Don’t worry, you have time to find and decide what your type is, sweetie.”

I hit his chest playfully, rolling my eyes as I pouted to his teasing.

\---

 

“How you knew that Yamazaki-sensei was right for you?” I asked wiping the workplace clean.

“I don’t know, really. We liked each other’s company. He is good guy and caring, I always feel safe around him. He may have tough exterior but I always feel loved and cherished when I’m with him. So we decided to give it a try”, Kisumi smiled genuinely happy.

Haru came back asking Kisumi go to the customers, smiling reassuringly at me. I was amazed by his gesture but I just shrugged it off as I went to change my work clothes as my shift was over.

Kisumi was again in the kitchen telling Haru some orders. “See you next week! Have a good weekend” I wished them as I was leaving.

“You too. See you at Monday, sweetie!” Kisumi answered with a wink as he handed me a box. I looked between it and him wondering.

“There are some extra fish croquettes, otherwise they end up the pin.” I smiled him, Haru’s croquettes were so tasty so I gladly took them.

I was looking forward the weekend that I could just relax and sleep long at the mornings after a strange school week.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, what you think?  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments ;D 
> 
> P.S. The Book, what they were talking about is made-up book, doesn't exist... 0.0


	7. A Pleasurable Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru make a mistake which turns out pleasurable one.

*Takeru PoV*          

       

Rain drummed against the window rhythmically which was nice contrast to these last days of late summer’s heat. I was in my bed doing Matsuoka’s assignment sheet at the same time trying to decipher cryptic grammar book.

 

I was nearly done and I thought that they were almost right. I’d even understood some of it and learned couple of new things. So I was happy for my little achievement. Perhaps when I’m done I could reward myself with some ice-cream.

 

Shu was ‘checking the town’s supply’ with his new friends, probably buying new swim trunks when his old ones were nearly worn out. I was absentmindedly texting to him.

 

 

**I thought that I’ll make some chicken curry for the dinner.**

**So don’t stuff yourself full with junk food.**

My papers fell out of my lap so I just pick his name and bushed the send button hurriedly that I’d reached them before they end up scattering all over the floor.

 

Couple of minutes later I put my papers neatly in pile on the desk as my phone peeped signaling the text. I went to the bed side to read it.

 

 

_That’s sounds delicious!_

_But you should know better that athletes don’t eat or touch junk food because it’s                                    unhealthy!_

 

 

I read the text multiple times wondering how Shu was become so formal when usually his text’s vocabulary consist only emoji’s or one to three words. And he loves to eat occasionally junk food even he knows it’s forbidden at least in the intensive training season. My gaze went to the name of the text’s sender as I realized…

 

“OH NO...   Oh god…    Shoot… No…   No…   No…   I’m… just… idiot… Oh no…”

 

I threw my phone on the comforter like it was on fire. I begin to pace back and forth next to my bed, glaring threateningly the phone, accusing it for its mistake and hope that thing just disappears all together.

 

“God, I’m idiot!” I mumbled rubbing my forehead, you must never ever try to multitask, it will only lead you so much trouble and very awkward situations. I reprimanded myself harshly.

 

I should have checked at first who I’ll send it. I put his phone number on my phone yesterday, but I didn’t plan to contact him unless I have something really bothering me or I have to reschedule our tutoring sessions on the other day.

 

I sighed deeply as I picked the phone carefully opening it.

 

 

**I’m so sorry for that. Text was meant for Shu.**

I push the send button as I sat in the bed, my head resting on bed’s headrest, phone in my hands.

 

 

_I’d figured that will be the case. So Shu-kun likes junk food._

_I_ _have to give him the talk about athlete’s_ _nutrition._

 

I laughed at Matsuoka’s text because I had able to rat my brother's bad habits to his swim coach.

 

**Good luck with that! It will be a tough one but if it’s you, he’ll do anything.**

_Oh, I’m the tough one to beat, so he’s going to hear an earful and learn his lesson…_

_How’s your task?_

**Its fine, I understood something :)**

**But one exercise was rather cryptic????**

 

I took a picture from the paper where the said question was, I send it to him.

 

 

_You've understood it correctly, but you should think about the word order._

 

I checked the exercise once more with the grammar book, realizing that I had done careless error so I fixed it right away.

 

 

                 **Thanks for that!**

_No problem. That’s why I’m tutoring you._

_What’s the white furry thing on the picture???_

 

 

I wondered his text but as I looked the picture I had sent him earlier, it was my plushie’s leg.

 

 

                 **Oh, it’s my plushie kitten, Brownie.**

   

              _Brownie??? How you name white kitten plushie as Brownie????_

_It makes no sense!!!_

I puffed my cheeks out, of course it makes sense in my mind.

 

      

**I can name my kitten how I want!**

**As it happened I was seven at the time.**

**And I like brownies so what is it that you don’t get? ;P**

_Don’t need to rip your pants Mr. I like brownies! :P_

_So if you buy brown kitten you’ll name it Whitey???_

**That’s just ridiculous. That just doesn’t make sense!**

**You pick the name, what you feel, who gave it to you, when, how…**

**Its exact science ;D**

_Please forgive my ignorance. It’s good to know!_

_You learn something new every day._

**You’ll welcome!**

**I have tried to read the book. It’s rather difficult :(**

_I know. It’ll be at first. But don’t push it, read little bit every day._

_You’ll be amazed how your ability to read will grow gradually._

**I’ll remember that! Thanks!**

**But still it doesn’t change my opinion about Keichi-chan, ever!**

_How could you not like him?_

_He is so cool unlike your ‘perfect’ Hino-chan :P_

**Huh uh… Hino-chan is ten times better and caring when Keichi-chan just makes his and others life’s miserably with his confidence and carefree attitude :P**

**I might understand why you like him.** **It takes one to know one ;D**

_OH! I’m not anything like him!_

**If that’s what makes you sleep at night!**

_Just forget it!_

**Oh, I’m must have hit a nerve!**

**Sorry, sorry! :P**

_That’s hard to believe, you meanie! :P_

_Should you be outside to have fun at Saturday?_

_Not at your home to do schoolwork?_

**Nah… I like be at home. Besides it’s raining :(**

**And it’s my turn to do the housework…**

**What about you? Should you be also outside to go crazy and vent your brains out after                         putting up with hideous students all week???**

_You make me sound old and pathetic! :’’’(_

I stared the phone’s screen which read that Matsuoka was writing his text,

 

_Writing… Then nothing… Writing… … … … Nothing… Writing… … … Nothing… Writing… Writing… Nothing… …_

It was nearly five minutes until he texted back.

 

 

_Sorry… I have to go… See you at Monday!_

_Have fun weekend! Enjoy your curry!_

**Okay, I will! You too, have fun to do nothing! :D**

 

I was little confused sudden end of our conversation. And what stuck out was the five minutes gap from answering, screen’s on and off writing icon. Like he didn’t know what and how to answer back.

 

But I enjoyed our chatting even if it began from my mistake text. I should change his name that his name isn’t next to Shu, prevent any more mistakes to happen. But I don’t mind if that would happen again. He is fun guy and makes me laugh. It's so easy to tease him, to get him react suddenly with his some fit remark or some other ridiculous stuff.

 

I sent the first text to the right person as I went to prepare some dinner and to eat little that promised ice-cream.

 

\----

 

My school day has been great, but on the breaks other students stared at me. They were whispering or shushed when I walked passed them on the hallways or when I entered the classrooms. I had used to their stupidity by now, so I just ignored it, knowing that it would be waste of my energy to think about why they acted like that.

 

First time English lesson went well. I understood pretty much the subject what Matsuoka –sensei taught to us this time. I even raised my hand knowing the answer as we checked exercises.

 

I stayed after class like we planned previous week. I had the assignment paper on the desk as Matsuoka –sensei came with the chair next to my desk.

 

“Did you fill the club from already?” Matsuoka asked as he sat on his chair. “Sorry, I haven’t decided yet, I need more time”, I said which he nodded small smile on his face.

 

Actually I haven’t even bothered to decide the club so I have to do it soon. It’s just that I haven’t time to participate club activities because of my job and this tutoring, so it should be some club which isn’t take much time and are relatively easy to handle.

 

“You did great at lesson”, Matsuoka praised. “Thank you!” I said blushing for his praising, playing with my fingers, shyly looking at him.

 

We checked the assignment, he occasionally gave some tips or memory tricks how to remember grammar rules better. I took notes and fixed my answers which he pointed to be wrong.

 

“What about other subjects? Have you any difficulties on them?” Matsuoka asked as he went to his desk. “I don’t think so, teachers haven’t said anything. So I think I’m doing fine”, I shrugged.

 

“What about Math?” Matsuoka inquired as he poked around his papers on the desk, trying to find something.

 

“He knows how to teach”, I admitted, trying to sound serious. “Oi!” Rin shouted for my hint to his teaching abilities.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” I said giggling when I couldn’t contain my amusement to his reaction.

 

“Try to say it without the laughter, then I might believe you”, Rin retorted back shaking his head amused.

 

Matsuoka –sensei handed me another paper which were exercises about today’s subject.

 

“I’m sorry about the text”, I apologized for my mistake on the Saturday. “Don’t worry about that. How did you end up sending the text me not Shu?” he laughed for my misunderstanding.

 

“Multitasking”, I said sheepishly looking away from Matsuoka’s intensive glare. In the corner of my eyes I saw him shaking his head, amused by my answer.

 

“But I liked our chatting, it was fun”, I said playing with my jacket’s hem. “I liked it too, very much”, Matsuoka said sincerely with charming smile, putting his hands on his sweater’s pockets.

 

We stared each other’s eyes which like always made me lose my control over my body. My heart skip the beat as well as my heart rate became fast, my cheeks felt warmer than usual.

 

“I…should…go”, I stuttered, pointing the door without taking my eyes from Matsuoka’s crimson eyes.

 

“Oh, sorry! Of course”, Matsuoka woke up from his trance scratching his head sheepishly, small smile adoring his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think??? (Hope the texting between them was understandable and clear??)  
> Leave kudos and/or comments, highly appreciated ;D


	8. Trouble with Capital T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru faces yet again troubles in school.

I was walking on the hallway from Physics lesson, going to my next lesson. Hallways were surprisingly empty as I turned around the corner I bumped no other than Yoshiko’s chest.

I stumbled little bit backwards because of the collision, my eyes filled with fear. Yoshiko growled at me deeply which made me stare on the ground, my shoulders slump.

“You didn’t seem to understand what I said last week, did you?” he clicked his tongue annoyed.

Yoshiko grabbed my chin tightly between his fingers bringing my head near to his face. His icy blue eyes showed hatred.

“Have we not good enough in your eyes, so we mean nothing to you”, Yoshiko said gritting his teeth. “And you don’t understand simple advice, when it given to you.”

I just stared him frozen as I tried to squirm out of his hold. Yoshiko shoved my head to the wall forcibly which caused me hit my head hard on to it. Impact didn’t make me fall on the ground as I took a hold from the wall after the hit.

I felt something warm dripping to my cheek, I raised my fingers to my head. As I looked them, there were blood on them.

I looked Yoshiko angrily, I saw little regret on his eyes but I gathered all of my courage to shove him backwards.

“What’s your problem?” I shouted. “I have done nothing to you, just leave me be!” My eyes begin to water.

“You’ll regret that stunt what you just did”, he stepped closer his fist clenched tightly growling threateningly.

“You didn’t do anything? Yeah, right?” Yoshiko scoffed rolling his eyes, grabbing my tie. “You’re just ignorant fool. You come to this school and act like innocent, sweet Alpha which every Omega are interested and cooing over you”, he tugged the tie which brought me again closer to his face.

“What Omegas?” I said with wide eyes pushing his hand out of my tie. “What are talking about?”

“What I’m talking about? That every fucking Omegas in this school talk about… _Oh, he is so cute… I want to date him… He is so fucking perfect…_ ” he mocked furiously.

“Don’t worry, lover boy. You can have them all by yourself, like I care”, I said little confident, annoyed for his accusations. “Sorry that I have scratch your pride, so just leave me alone and go with your precious Omegas to gain back your lost pride as strong Alpha that I have supposedly threaten”, I tried to leave but he growled.

“What did you just say?” Yoshiko asked as he was ready to hit me. I backed off against the wall, shutting my eyes scared that he’ll hit in my face. But it never came. As I opened my eyes, his fist was tightly around Yamazaki –sensei’s palm.                    

“What’s going on?” he asked looking between both of us. Yoshiko retrieved his hand scowling at me. We didn’t say anything which Yamazaki didn’t have it at all.

“Go to the office, NOW!” he commanded with his Alpha voice. We hadn't much choice than to go towards the teacher’s room. Yamazaki walked behind us typing to his phone, texting to someone.

 ---

“SIT!” he ordered pointing the two sofas. He paced back and forth, occasionally glancing us. I sat down the sofa rubbing my head which stung a little. Yoshiko’s head was low, staring the floor intensively.

Makoto –sensei came little out of breath in the teacher’s room. “What happened?” he looked both of us worriedly.

“I don’t know. I found them on the hallway fighting but they don’t speak. Would you clean Takeru -kun’s cut, when you know how”, Yamazaki pointed me. Makoto just nodded and went some room next to the teacher’s room.

“I texted Rin to come because they are his students”, Yamazaki explained as Makoto came back with the first-aid kit on his hands. Makoto kneeled in front of me, opening the kit.

He poured disinfection to fluffy swab, carefully cleaned my cut out of blood which I flinched because of the sting.

“Sorry. It must hurt a little”, Makoto said smiling gently. I nodded breathing deep as Makoto continued to clean my wound. I glanced towards Yoshiko who still didn’t look anything than the floor.

“You should know perfectly fine that we not tolerate any kind of fighting in this school”, Yamazaki scolded gravely especially to Yoshiko.

“I’m sorry”, he said quietly. “You don’t have to apologize me, but Takeru –kun”, Yamazaki rubbed his eyes weary. “What an earth made you hurt him, if I haven’t stopped you, he would be seriously injured.”

Yoshiko didn’t say anything but glanced towards me briefly, regret evident in his eyes.

“Luckily, your wound isn’t deep. It’ll need just couple of butterfly band-aids”, Makoto explained as he put the plasters to my wound. “Thank you”, I said as he was done patching me up.

Matsuoka –sensei came hurriedly opening the door loudly against the wall. I flinched little to that sound because of my nerves were little afloat.

He looked at me gently, when his eyes went to my bandaged wound, he became furious. Suddenly his head turned hastily towards Yoshiko which made him growl deep ready to attack him.

“You jerk!” Matsuoka shouted, swooping towards Yoshiko. Makoto stopped him just in time, prevent him to attack his student.

Yoshiko went end of the sofa, his hands in front of his face showing his submission. Matsuoka groaned and tried to attack him once more but I interrupted him.

“I’m fine”, I said quietly, that seemed to dampen Matsuoka’s rage as his gaze locked with mine. He shrugged out of Makoto’s grasp sighing as his hand went through his hair.

He turned to look at me properly, nearly coming towards me but seem to think it better as he went pick some coffee. Nobody said anything for a while.

“If you haven’t anything to add what happened between the two of you. We haven’t much choice than punish you”, Yamazaki explained which caused Yoshiko to glance at me quickly, but didn’t say anything. “One week detention, Yoshiko -kun. It starts tomorrow.”

I tried to say something but it got stuck in my throat. Yamazaki –sensei raised his eyebrows at me. “It was just misunderstanding”, I admitted shyly looking to my hands.

“If it was, it doesn’t mean that Yoshiko –kun had right to raise his hands towards you”, Makoto said.

“If we’ll notice that you even consider starting a fight from now on, you’ll be expelled immediately, that won’t please your parents at all, right?” Yamazaki stated as Yoshiko shook his head rapidly.     

In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Matsuoka –sensei stared intensively at me behind his mug which made me fidgeting mess on the sofa. His scent was little off, distressed. It was become stronger like the first day we met. I heard him groan deep, but it stopped almost instantly when Yamazaki –sensei’s put his hand onto his shoulder.

Makoto –sensei came in front of me, in his other hand had one pill and the other had glass of water.

“Here take this. It will help relieve your pain.” I took the pill and drank the water to wash out the pill.

“I don’t think you’ve concussion but if your condition worsens or you’ll feel dizzy, come here immediately because nurse isn’t working today”, Makoto –sensei explained which I nodded ready to leave for my next lesson. Yoshiko also got up, he walked towards the door with the gloom expression.

 ---

I was little shaken up and furious about his words and what he did to me. Especially the reason why he hated me so much, that the Omegas became interested in me but not him. I said right that it was misunderstanding, but it didn't give him right to do that even if his pride has experienced a blow and blame me for that, when his status of high school’s golden boy was lost its significance.

This is so stupid and annoying, I’m not even interested in this school’s Omegas. I even rejected one. It isn't my fault that they would like me or my brother. Why Yoshiko didn't go after him? But me? I had pretty good guess why.

This would be so complicated to explain to Shu, he will go overprotective mode which will lead more trouble even if he tries to defend and protect me from any harm.

My eyebrow on the left side stung a little but it wasn’t too painful which I was glad as painkiller began to affect.

\--- 

Late summer’s sun was back after the rainy weekend as I sat on the bench under the tree, reading a book for my literature assignment. I was on my break before my final lesson, history.

I was immersed on my book when I suddenly stiffened to familiar scent as he stumbled on the bench next to me, sighing deeply his hands covering his face.

I stared at him in fear and amazement. I was ready to leave as I tried to find my satchel on the ground, not taking my eyes of him. But it was rather difficult without my eyesight and my hands trembling.

But what he did next made me dumbfounded. He cringed his body to look smaller, his head and shoulders were hunched down showing me his submission. He even revealed his neck, showing his weak spot.

I didn’t know what to do, but to stare him with wide eyes. His demeanor made me gradually more relaxed, but still it didn’t make me lose my guard.

“I’m idiot”, I heard him mumble, not looking at me. “That’s understatement. What give it away?” I said confidently.

He just tsked me lightly, raising his head looking towards the school. We both just sat in silence.

“I don’t expect that you’ll forgive me what I did and said, but I’m sorry. I just…” Yoshiko broke the silence. I didn’t say anything to that as I assumed him to continue.

“You were partly right. I didn’t like that you got for all Omegas attention. To lose my spotlight over a weaker Alpha. To feel threaten by you”, Yoshiko said looking me sideways. “I know it’s ridiculous, but my instincts took you as my rival. I wanted to show my strength, domination that I’m better than you for everyone’s eyes”, Yoshiko explained looking at the first time into my eyes with his cold blue eyes, showing little bit warmth. His jet black hair was a mess, he tried to put it on his place but it went back over his left eye, shadowing it.

“Thank you as you tried to speak out for me when you didn't have to”, Yoshiko said sounding for the first time sincere. “Perhaps if I stick around you from now on, I might have every Omega’s attention back.”

“Don’t push it”, I scoffed hint of amusement on my voice. What is this guy’s problem? First he is sincere and next thing you know, he have to ruin it with his obnoxious big mouth.

Yoshiko stood up smirking at me sideways. “See you around, pipsqueak!”

“Jerk!” I mumbled but he heard me when he laughed heartily as he walked away from me hands on his pockets.

I breathed deep as I walked for my final lesson, hoping that I don’t have to suffer for Yoshiko’s torment anymore.

 

\---

 

My shift at the Café was somewhat relaxing after what had happened. Nice customers, their happy faces as they ate my sweets. Kisumi was like a mother hen when he saw me coming to work.

He was immediately on my face, grabbing my head between his hands to tilt it that he could see better the wound in my eyebrow.

Kisumi was worried and reprimanded me that I came to work in this condition that I could have just skip the shift. I told him I was feeling fine and reassured him that I was capable do my shift like I promised.

I didn’t want to broke a promise and let anyone down if it was up to me. That doesn’t suit me at all. Shu always whine that I was too conscientious and obedient.

Kisumi believed my reassuring but it didn’t stop for him to watch over me and follow my tail if I might collapse. It was endearing that he was worried over me and my well-being.

“You could leave early, we’ll handle it. There aren’t so many customers, sweetie”, Kisumi said as I brought tray to the counter.

“Thanks, but Shu promised to come here after his practice, so that we could walk home together”, I explained which Kisumi smiled, putting two cake slices on the plates. “I haven’t met your brother, so it’ll be nice to finally meet him.”

I went to serve those cake slices to customers as Shu came beaming happily but his smile wore off when he saw my state.

My left eyebrow was begun to blacken, it was little swollen, but it didn’t hurt so much, looked worse than it felt.

“Who the hell did this to you?” Shu shouted loudly which I flinched backing off from his grasp.

“Calm down. It’s nothing”, I said, trying to calm him down. “Why the hell nobody told me about this?” he shouted groaning deep as his instincts started to kick in.

“Because of this!” I shouted, spreading my hands in front of him. “I didn’t want you to go crazy like you usual do!”

Café had became utterly quite, nowhere could hear any sound, a part from Shu’s growling. My eyes went towards the customers which stared at us with mouth agape. I grabbed Shu’s jacket and pushed him in the kitchen.

“Sorry for worrying but I want to know WHO THE HELL DID THIS!” Shu pointed my scratch. “I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”

“Would you just calm down! You’re not going to kill anyone and make this more difficult, I’ll handle it!” I shouted with teary eyes.

Haru came between us, grabbing Shu’s shoulder forcing him to look at him. Shu just stared Haru, growling a little but it soon died down as Shu’s breathing settled back to normal.

“You must be Takeru -kun’s little brother”, Kisumi came next to me, hugged me sideways, rubbing my arm which calmed me down. I wiped my tears that had fallen over my cheeks. Shu came back from his outburst, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Yeah, Moriya Shu. Nice to meet you, Shigino –san. O-niisan has talk about the two of you.”       

“Kisumi is just fine”, Kisumi smiled going to take a tray full of plates out of the kitchen. I nodded Haru to go back continue his work.

I placed my hand to my brother’s cheek and hugged him, tilting my head so he had easy access to it. He began to nuzzle my neck which calmed him down more.

“Sorry that I yelled at you”, I apologized my behavior. “I know that you think my best but your way doesn’t solve anything. It will only make things worse for you and me”, I explained rubbing his back. Shu nodded sighing deep.

“I’m sorry too for my outburst. I was just mad that somebody dared to hurt you!” Shu sniffled as he released himself from the hug. “I know.”        

“Do you eat here?” Haru asked which Shu beamed, looking pleadingly at me. I chuckled that he was back to normal self. “That seems to be the case”, I smiled.

\---

We decided to eat in the kitchen that we don’t bother the customers anymore. We talked about anything what came to our minds, leaving the wound’s culprit at bay which I was glad. I knew that I have to talk this with Shu but this isn’t the right time or place.

Haru asked Shu about swimming practice so I left them to talk as I went to change out of my work clothes. I came back, they still talked about swim competitions, something about Matsuoka -sensei’s record race.

“That was so awesome, to beat his top rival from Australia”, Shu said with glint of his eyes.

“Let’s go!” I pointed the doorway. Shu stood up bowing to Haru. “Thank you for the dinner”, Haru just nodded smiling. “See you at tomorrow!”

As we walked the counter, Kisumi came to say goodbyes to us. “Why you let him work?” Shu asked little harsh voice, I pushed his arm lightly.

“I didn’t but he said that he is fine. I hadn’t much choice”, Kisumi shrugged. “That doesn’t mean he is right”, Shu laughed looking me with a raised eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes that this was my fault for his opinion. Kisumi laughed to Shu’s remark.

“Goodbye!” we bid him as we went to the door. “Goodbye sweetie, Shu-kun.” Shu looked with wide eyes at Kisumi’s name for me, he didn’t able to say anything when I pushed him out of the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think???  
> Like always leave kudos and/or comments :D


	9. A Caring Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru doesn't seem to overcome his constant troubles, but luckily   
> Matsuoka -sensei is there for him.

*Rin PoV*

 

  _-Flashback-_

_English lesson to Takeru’s class was great, for a change. I was pleased to notice Takeru’s progress with little tutoring and help. He just needed to someone who believes his skills and possibility to improve his English._

_Texting with him was nice coincidence and fun. He was straightforward, it was contrast than his school appearance and behavior. I nearly made mistake myself when Takeru texted me that he was alone and nothing to do. I wanted to ask him to meet me up, perhaps I could make an excuse for English tutoring. But it would be inappropriate so I think better of it._

_I was at my lesson when Sousuke texted me to come teacher’s room when I could. I wrapped things up rather fast because text was vague, not saying much. Only that one of my students had done something, I had pretty good guess who it was._

_My good mood from earlier with Takeru was ruined so it pugged me which affected to my temper._

_As I reached to teacher’s room, I sensed that Takeru’s scent was off. Distressed and fear was clearly visible in the air._

_I opened the door hastily which banged loudly into the wall. My eyes went straight to Takeru whose eyebrow was bandaged. I lost my control, so I turned my head towards Yoshiko, growling to him that he dared to hurt Takeru._

_My instincts took control over me, if Makoto hadn’t stopped me, I would have ripped his head off. But it didn’t ease my turmoil as I tried again attack on him growling, showing my hatred and power towards him._

_Takeru’s sweet tone took me back to reality, easing my anger into minimum. As I looked at him, his sweet smile made me want to hold him and comfort him. But it would be strange in front of the others, so I didn’t do it even if I wanted to, it made my heart clench which was rather odd._

_I left to Sousuke to handle with Yoshiko, I didn’t trust myself to lose my control again. I stared Takeru carefully which made me feel also distressed that I couldn’t touch him even he needed it. This made me groan at low voice which stopped at Sousuke’s hand on my shoulder._

When Yoshiko and Takeru left, Sousuke raised his eyebrows at me wondering my earlier behavior. “I know that you aren’t fond of Yoshiko like me, but it still doesn’t give you right to attack against student like that.”

 

“I know that!” I said little too harshly. “Sorry, I just snapped. I’ve been over the edge lately. I don’t know why.”

 

I seated on the armchair rubbing my eyes. “You seriously need to vent out your brains”, Sousuke said little bit amused which caused Makoto to chuckle.

 

“You reckon?” I shook my head exaggerated. “Maybe I really need to some drinks in my veins.”

 

When this school week is over, we are going to the night club. If everything goes right, my weird feeling is gone after that and I could enjoy some good time with my friends, maybe even meet someone interesting to clear my head.

 

“I’ll do report about this. Who is detention’s keeper this week?” Sousuke inquired. “Rei, but I don’t think it’ll be sufficient punishment to just sit in the class, not doing anything. So I suggest that Yoshiko comes to swim practices”, Makoto reasoned which I agreed even if I couldn’t stand him and hated him that he hurt Takeru for some strange reason. “We need someone to clean our storage and help some other stuff as well.”

 

“That’s sounds good. He will learn his lesson better”, Sousuke said writing his report to Nitori who then will hand it to the principal.

 

“What happened exactly?” I asked wondering how Takeru end up hurt because of Yoshiko. “I don’t know, I heard loud yelling and found Yoshiko and Takeru on the hallway. Yoshiko was ready to hit Takeru on his face but I stopped it in time”, Sousuke explained. I just nodded feeling little angry about this.  

 

“I don’t know if it’s true but students have been gossiping all morning about Takeru-kun and Eiko-san”, Makoto wondered out loud, looking both of us as he printed some papers.

 

“WHAT!” I exclaimed with the wide eyes, nearly choking on my coffee. I should really stop drinking coffee as I talk with someone.

 

“Nagisa told that some girl students told that yesterday at Café, Eiko-san asked him out, but Takeru-kun declined her”, Makoto explained putting his papers on his folder. “It was ‘quite disappointment’ to her, so I was told by Nagisa.”

 

I release the breath I was holding, Eiko-san is one of this school Alpha’s favorite Omega. Every Alpha want to be with her, but to Alpha decline someone like her was confusing. ‘Why Takeru declined her’ I thought, pondering different reasons to it but my thought were cut by school’s bell to signaling classes to start.

 

\----

 

I didn’t see Takeru on the next day but I asked his brother how he was doing. Shu assured me that he was fine, but he is complaining about deadlines and that he was too busy on everything. According to Shu, he is pain in the ass when he is like that.

 

Yoshiko was suffering his detention like Makoto planned. He wasn’t so pleased about his labor detention but that would do him good once in a while. It was rather odd that Shu didn’t lash out to Yoshiko. I was positive that he had heard about the incident if not Takeru himself, so in the school it was everyone’s knowledge what had happened.

 

Nonetheless Shu glared him threateningly which affected his form and focus on his laps. As practice was nearly ending, Yoshiko came to me, telling that he was done.

 

Shu was talking with his teammates, but he noticed Yoshiko there so he came towards us with long stride. I stepped between them that this wouldn’t escalate further.

 

“Go to the locker room, Shu!” I commanded him, but he didn’t budge anywhere. He growled to Yoshiko, ready to lash out on him. “Don’t even think about it”, I pushed him gently which he understood as he backed off little.

 

“If you touch my brother again, I’ll make your life living hell. I would have ripped your head off, but you’re lucky that my brother is good hearted soul who doesn’t want hurt douche bag like you if they hurt him”, Shu pointed Yoshiko with his finger. Yoshiko just stared on the ground, not saying anything to Shu’s ranting.

 

“See you tomorrow, Yoshiko”, Makoto said behind Shu which Yoshiko just left grabbing his bag on the bench. Shu sighed rubbing his temple. “Can I swim for a little while?”

 

“Thirty minutes”, I said understanding that he might want to vent his hatred out of his body with calming water.

 

\----

 

I was teaching class 2-2, where Takeru was. He was unusually quiet and absent-minded, he didn’t able to concentrate properly on the subject.

 

End of the lesson, I noticed that he had fallen asleep on his desk. He looked so peaceful and cute, so I hadn’t nerve to wake him up. But I couldn’t leave him there all by himself.   

 

I went to wake him up, placing my hand on his back, kneeling by his side. “Takeru, you should wake up!” I gently nudged him. He stirred a little, mumbling something what I didn’t understand. His eyes fluttered open staring me without taking his head from the desk.

 

His expression made my heart flutter contently. But something wasn’t right with him, he looked pale and his vision was somewhat blurry, ready to go asleep again.

 

“Hey, don’t go to sleep. Lesson is over”, I nudged him again which he groaned, but he sat properly on his seat. He didn’t move, he looked around the classroom. He tried to put his papers on pile, but his hands trembled which made it difficult.

 

“What’s wrong?” I put my hand on his, stopping them from shaking. Takeru looked at me little surprised that I was there. I put two things together how Takeru behaved as I heard his stomach growling. He didn’t answer to me, he looked little ashamed. “When did you eat?”

 

“Eat?” He mumbled like it was his first time to hear that word. “Yes, eat. You eat at least five times a day, it gives you energy…” I defined him what eating is about.

 

“Oh, that one”, he said sheepishly looking on his desk, eyes fluttering close. “When were the last time you ate?” I asked him again worriedly.

 

“Noon”, he admitted rubbing his temple, avoiding his wound which was begin to heal. “Afternoon?” I asked bewildered which he nodded. “It isn’t even noon yet, wait? Do you mean that the last time you ate was nearly twenty-four hours ago”, I exclaimed concern clear in my voice.

 

“I think so”, Takeru mumbled hazy vision clearly on his eyes. I in turn rubbed my temple and sighed deeply as I stood up going my bag to grab some energy bar.

 

I opened it and handed the bar to Takeru. “Eat it!” I commanded when he didn’t do anything, just stared at it confused. I left him to eat his bar as I went to hallway’s vending machine to get soda.

 

Sousuke came towards me with the raised eyebrows, hands in his pockets. “Are you finished, so we can go lunch?” I didn’t answer him back as I took the soda out of the machine. I motioned him to follow me back to my classroom.

 

Takeru had eaten nearly half of it. That had brought his usual color back on his cheeks. I handed the soda to him which he smiled, drinking it contently. “Thank you”, Takeru said quietly, wiping his mouth back of his hand. “Sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, you need to take better care of yourself”, I stated looking to Sousuke as he came closer. “What happened?”

 

“Takeru hadn’t eaten so his blood sugar level was rather low”, I explained, looking at Takeru who was putting his things in the satchel.

 

He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in so suddenly I took a grip on his waist to prevent him falling. “Careful!” Takeru blushed so furiously on our position so he backed away, taking support from the desk. He averted his gaze towards Sousuke.

 

“Do you have your lunch?” Sousuke asked Takeru which he shook his head embarrassed. “I forgot.” I huffed to that and ushered him gently with my hand on his back to come with us.

 

\---

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

I felt like I was a child, who someone had to take care of and command around to do stuffs. It was rather annoying, I was capable of handle myself perfectly fine, not to be babysit by two of my teachers, thank you very much as I glared my chaperons in corner of my eye.  I walked between Yamazaki and Matsuoka –sensei towards the Café, my hand clutching satchel's strap tightly.

 

Matsuoka’s hand wasn’t any longer on my back which was a shame because it was comforting and it sent sparkles on my spine.

 

Bell above the door rang as Yamazaki opened the door signaling to us go inside first. “Sit”, Matsuoka pointed one of the booth which I didn’t have energy to argue back, so I went there scratching my bruised eyebrow.

 

I noticed to Matsuoka talking to Haru as Yamazaki came sit on the booth across from me. I looked the menu absentmindedly, not wanting to say anything to anyone. I sensed that he watched me intensively, but didn’t say anything.

 

It wasn’t my fault that I forgot to eat or bring my lunch. I hadn’t even any appetite to go with, it had been like that for couple of days now. I have been so busy and stressed about three writing essays deadlines which they all had to return today. My work shift was rather hectic yesterday and the tutoring was little exhausting.

 

Not the exercises or the learning stuff, but Matsuoka –sensei’s constant presence always took toll of me after our tutoring sessions. Matsuoka came back and sat down next to Yamazaki with Kisumi behind him.

 

“You sure know how to get in trouble, sweetie”, Kisumi smiled, I pouted to his remark which caused others to laugh. “I’m fine”, I tried to sound convincing which Kisumi didn’t believe me by the look of it, but didn’t say anything. “What would you want to eat, sweetie?”

 

I looked the menu once again but couldn’t decide what I wanted to eat. “He’ll have the chicken curry”, Matsuoka said which I stared mouth agape that he remembered my first text to him. That made me smile widely what he noticed, returning with a grin. Luckily my phone buzzed so I could look to it, not to Matsuoka and betraying my control over my body even if my cheeks felt little hot.

 

_I’ll eat lunch with my friends today._

**Sure. I forgot my lunch, so I’m at the Sea & Heaven. See you at home. **

I typed text to my brother rapidly when Kisumi brought our lunch. We ate comfortable silence, occasionally talking rest of the week’s plans. I begin to feel lot better after I was able to get some food to my stomach.

 

My lunch break was nearly over so I had to leave my afternoon lessons. “Sorry that I ruined your lunch plans together”, I apologized looking at the tablecloth.

 

“Would you stop that, Takeru –kun. You don’t have to apologize all the time and besides we were coming here so it doesn’t matter”, Matsuoka reassured me. I was ready to say back, but his stare made me think otherwise.

 

I just smiled them, glad their help even they didn’t have to do anything like this for me. “Next time, remember to eat when you go home. Don’t tire yourself off”, Matsuoka reminded me which caused me to roll my eyes exaggerated.

 

“Yes, sir!” I salute him in English that made him laugh heartily. Yamazaki glared bewildered his demeanor like that wasn’t his usual behavior.

 

I bid goodbyes to them and walked towards the school feeling better and refreshed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think???? Sorry, if there is any mistakes.  
> Leave kudos and/or comments :D <3<3<3


	10. Partying With An Odd Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes at last partying with his friends, but he didn't see that coming... Takeru ponders his poor situation...

*Rin PoV*  

 

Glad that exhausting week was over and right now I was preparing myself to go the night club with my friends. This town has couple bars but if you wanted ‘better vibes’, classy night club atmosphere and meet new people, you had to go next town. Luckily the night club which we were going wasn't so far, only fifteen minutes by train.

We decided that we would meet up on the station, but as I was closing and locking my door, Kisumi and Sousuke were already at my gate waiting for me. Both of them were wearing jeans, but Kisumi’s were tighter on the right places. Sousuke’s button-up shirt was open, revealing teal t-shirt which hugged his figure, especially on the chest area highlighting his broad shoulders.

As we walked towards the station, I was yet again on my thoughts, going through this week’s events over and over again, mostly related to Takeru. But my bubble burst by Kisumi nudging my arm, smirking.

“Are you so eager to go clubbing that you’re thinking of your game plan?” he winked at me. “Shut up!” I scoffed at his ridiculous insinuation. That caused Kisumi to laugh, but it stopped abruptly. “Is that Takeru –kun?” Sousuke pointed across the street.

There was a boy who had big paper bag against his chest, coming from other side of the street, crossing it. His bag was full of groceries, couple of items wobbling on top, nearly falling out. As he came on the pavement, one of them dropped on the ground. “Shoot!” he cursed cutely.

As we walked next to him, I kneeled to pick fallen item from the ground. It was then Takeru noticed us. “Hey!” he greeted us as he shifted his bag on his hands for a better position. I put the box in side of the bag that it didn’t drop anymore which he thanked smiling. He looked us up and down.

“You look very smart”, he praised our outfits. “Thanks, sweetie. We are going to the club have some fun”, Kisumi said excitedly.

“Oh, that’s sounds fun”, Takeru said rather gloomy, looking inside his bag. “We have to go if we want to catch that train”, Kisumi said grabbing Sousuke’s hand leaving. “Bye, sweetie!”

“Bye, have great time”, Takeru said to Kisumi and Sousuke, sounding more himself as I stayed with him little while.

He lifted his eyes but straight averted them not looking at me, blush evident on his round cheeks. “Rin, come on!” Kisumi shouted.

“Yeah!” I was going to ask Takeru how he was doing, but he beat me first. “You should go, Matsuoka –sensei”, he said shyly ready to continue his journey.

  

“Bye, Takeru”, I bid him as I followed Kisumi and Sousuke, hands in my pockets. I looked behind me but he was already gone.

At the station others were waiting for us. “You’re late!” Nagisa puffed his cheeks out.

  

“Sorry, but train isn’t coming for three minutes”, I reasoned which he just turn his head away from us to face Rei.

  

As we waited the train to come, station weren’t filled even if it was Friday evening. Breeze came from the ocean that brought nice cooling effect after a rather hot day. I breathed deep as the train came at the platform.

 

\---

 

Club wasn’t so far from the station, only five minutes walking. As we neared the night club, music was heard outside. Line was rather long, but luckily Kisumi had some connections to the club owners, so we all could skip the queue and went straight to the club.

  

There were already many people chatting and drinking as we maneuvered towards our booth.

  

The club was rather spacious. On the center there were large dance floor which was embedded, booths and sofas with tables surrounded it. On the back of the dance floor were DJ’s place but he hadn't arrived yet because it was little early, so the dance floor was empty from the dancers. On other side on the flat was the bar where Kisumi and Makoto were greeting the familiar bartender and giving him the order.

  

\---

 

DJ had begun to play music about an hour ago. Music was rather good and rhythmical which was easy to dance with. Nagisa and Rei were dancing like no tomorrow on the center of the dancefloor, as I sipped my drink contently enjoying my time with my friends.

  

Kisumi tried to pester Sousuke to dance with him, but he talked with Makoto intensively, Haru occasionally participated. Nagisa came with Rei back to our booth panting because of their dancing. Rei collapsed on his place to gulp down his drink at one go.< /p>

“You’re no fun, when you just drink and talk”, Nagisa pouted, but he sat Rei’s lap, drinking his martini. That didn’t last long when Nagisa tugged Rei’s hand to beckon him dancing. “Come on!” but Rei seemed too tired which caused Nagisa to sulk.

Kisumi poked my side signaling me to move. “Just leave these losers here and go!” This caused Nagisa to jump in place with hands in the air, grabbing Kisumi’s hand to guide him on the dancefloor.

Makoto motioned me to go to the bar with him to get us next round. As we waited our drinks to come, Makoto looked  occasionally at sideways.

  

“Are you alright? You seem to be your own world”, Makoto said next to my ear because of the music. “I’m fine, don’t worry”, I admitted when someone ran into me, bringing me to take hold on Makoto.

  

“I’m sorry!” my bumper apologized. He was nearly my height, but rather slender. He had green messy hair with brown eyes. “No problem”, I said picking up the tray of drinks.

  

I sat down, drinking my beer when Kisumi and Nagisa came back wide smiles on their faces. “That was a smooth move over the bar by him”, Kisumi chuckled which I stared astonished what an earth he meant. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked loudly. Kisumi sat next to me hugging my shoulders, tapping his fingers on my chest. “That, my dear, he has checking you out nearly half an hour”, he smirked at me michieviously.

  

I was speechless about that, I didn't even have noticed him all night or that he could have ogled me. But as I searched him in the club, I noticed that he leaned the bar counter talking to someone, not so discreetly, looking occasionally towards our booth.

  

“He is quite attractive”, Makoto said which Haru nodded little blush on his face because of drinking. “Not you too”, I rolled my eyes as I finished my drink.

  

“Come on, come to dance”, Kisumi ushered which I had to compel much of my dismay. We danced together a while until my bumper tapped my shoulder, ask for a dance with him, which I agreed.

  

As the music track went on, I noticed that Kisumi was able to bring Sousuke on the dancefloor which I smirked.

  

My dance partner was rather good, he swayed his hips along the rhythmical music which I matched with my movements. “I’m Hotaru by the way”, he introduced himself to my ear.

  

“Rin”, I chuckled.

  

Music began to beat faster which was clue to Hotaru come closer to my body. His scent was mixed with sweat, his perfume and hint of honey, little too sweet for my liking.

  

I swayed my hips which he started to grind his ass to my crotch. I placed my hands on his hips to stop him doing that, but he decided that was his hint to bring himself closer to my body and continue his grinding.

I wasn’t turned on by his ministrations which was odd, but I felt his hard on poking my crotch when he turned to face me, he smirked grabbing my hips closer to him, snuffling my neck which caused him to moan when his hard member rubbed against my jeans.

As he continued his ministrations further, it felt like the blunt needles stick on your skin, my breathing came erratic, I felt that I wanted to puke.

  

I pushed him off of me, harshly growling to him which he stumbled backwards clear shock on his face. I turned around, not looking back, I heard someone shouting after me, but I ignored it.

  

\---

 

I went to the bathroom, there was one couple making out which I growled deeply that made them leave quickly glaring daggers towards me and my rude behavior.

  

I stepped front of the sink, washing my face in the cold water. My breathing was coming somewhat normal, but it didn’t shake of this feeling inside me. As I danced with him and he tried to make advance on me, it felt wrong, like my body and mind craved someone different, who wasn’t here.

  

My eyes were shut as I leaned the sink with my hands, my forehead resting on the mirror.

  

“Are you alright?” Kisumi came inside worry etched on his voice. I looked him through the mirror, his pink hair was mess, and some of it was glued on his forehead because of dancing and hot club.

“Yeah, just little too much drinking”, I lied which he just rolled his eye, not clearly believing me. “Don’t!” I growled at him, warning that he doesn’t say what he was thinking to say to me. He put his hands in the air to show his surrender.

  

I sighed, little ashamed of my outburst to Kisumi, even he tried to look after me. “Sorry”, I lowered my gaze to the tile floor. Kisumi moved behind me, enveloping me between his arms as I leaned against his chest and I put my hand above his, which rubbed soothingly on my chest.

  

“Thank you”, I muttered as Kisumi looked sympathetically at me. His presence have always calmed me, but right know only just a little because I was still confused, why I acted like this around newly met Omega. I have never felt or behaved like this, Kisumi released his hug, leaning the counter, his hand never leaving from my back.

  

I looked at Kisumi. “I… Fuck”, I rubbed my forehead. “Have you ever questioned or doubted yourself?”

“Regarding what?” Kisumi looked surprised for my question. “That… nothing…” I decided to leave that thing hanging, wait to another time. I washed my hands, ready to leave.

“I should go home, I don’t feel too good and I don’t want to ruin everyone’s fun”, I uttered to Kisumi which he nodded understanding. “I will say it to them.”

  

I didn’t bid any of them goodbyes, I hadn’t energy to deal with them or talk for that matter, so I moved around the people towards the exit.

\---

 

Chilly air eased my emotions to cool off after stuffed and noisy club full of people. I walked towards the station, the clock was little over the midnight. Traffic was busy, people were coming home from their jobs or little wobbly legged persons with white collar shirts and loose ties, who were coming from the bars after drinking with their colleagues.

  

As I was on the train, I scrolled my phone through. There were one text from Gou to confirm our lunch tomorrow and one from Makoto. My eyes went to Takeru’s texts again which made me chuckle and brought my good feeling back what I lost in the nightclub. My plan to vent out and meet interesting people went straight to the sewer which for some reason I didn’t mind at all.

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

I unpacked my grocery bag when I returned home from the market. My mind wandered to Matsuoka –sensei and his friends, who I met on the street. I stumbled on the sofa, onto my stomach sighing deep, thinking my thoughts.

  

Matsuoka –sensei was so handsome on his party outfit, so different than at school. Tight black sweater jacket which had the sleeves rolled up, ripped grey top which showed little of his firm chest and abdomen. He had red ankle sneakers and jeans were more ripped than before.

  

When I heard Kisumi that they were going the club, it was like the blow on my gut, I knew that was stupid to feel like this, but I couldn’t help myself. Of course they were right to go have some fun, they were adults with their own lives.

  

It didn’t shake the feeling when Matsuoka picked the item and put it in my bag or that he stayed with me after Kisumi and Yamazaki went on. It made me restless and I had to go away from him fast, even if I wanted him to stay with me so bad at least little while.

  

But that could never happen, he doesn't feel the same way as me, how could he be? I’m just a weak Alpha and his student. I’m not near any standard, perfect and dominate Alpha, I’m prone to submit others, but I didn't mind that, but sometimes it make me so tense and angry that I had to behave like that, I wanted to put up a fight and defend myself.  I don’t see appeal to dominate anyone, it isn't like me at all, so I lay low and be alone, avoiding any troubles or fighting. I have become rather reserved and cautious around other peoples, afraid to trust them or their intentions.

   

Perhaps Matsuoka had own partner to be with or that he will meet someone in the club, someone his age and Omega. Considering that aspect he doesn’t see other Alphas in the romantic way, he will be disgusted by it. This is just freakin’ confusing.

  

I hadn't questioned or thought my second-gender at all, but why I’m not feeling attracted or interested in Omegas, like every teenager Alpha boy who would do anything to claim their wanted Omegas. Sure some of the Omegas were good looking… I don’t know, but I can’t see them romantically, just acquaintances or friends. But to feel like this as I feel around Matsuoka who is Alpha was against everything what I believed or was taught to me in the school. Alpha’s mate had to be Omega, not fellow Alpha.

  

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt someone poke me, my gaze met Shu, who smiled. “What time is it?” I asked stretching myself out from the sofa.

  

“Little over eight o’clock”, Shu said going towards the kitchen table. “Did you buy energy bars?”

  

“Yes, I don’t know if it’s right, there were so many flavors”, I admitted hugging my knees. “They are fine”, Shu said coming to sit with me. He brought his hand over my shoulder which I scoot closer to his side.

  

“It’s not so late, want to watch a movie?” Shu asked which I nodded, but I didn't make a move, because Shu would pick the movie what he wanted to watch, which suited me well. “Popcorn?” Shu asked as he tried to decide one movie out of the three.

“Aren’t you on your diet?” I wondered rolling my eyes. “Yes, but it don’t harm me if I eat couple mouthfuls of popcorn”, he reasoned. “And how Rin –coach knew to give me the talk about junk food’s unhealthiness?”

  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, I shrugged, trying to stifle my giggling.

  

“You!” Shu shouted as he loomed over me. He attacked my sides tickling them furiously. “It was a mistake, sorry”, I said through my giggling and hit gently on his sides, trying to tickle in turn. “I don’t believe you!” he huffed as he moved from me, pouting.

  

“It just came out when we talked”, I told him a little white lie. We talked but he didn't need to know that through the texting. He turned around, going in the kitchen making some popcorn.

     
                                

  

“Would you put the DVD on, it’s on top of the player”, Shu said from the kitchen. “Yeah!” I went to the DVD player, the movie was one of our favorites that made me smile how considerate my brother was. I put it on, going back to the sofa when Shu came back, bowl full of popcorns on his hands.

We laughed to the favorites scenes as well as mouthed the lines what they were saying. I just like spend time with my brother like this, not care in the world. This is just what I needed right now, to move my racing thoughts to the side for at least little while as we watched closely the movie.

  

I must have dosed off before the end of the movie when Shu moved carefully, not to stir me awake. I was still somewhat coherent to notice my surroundings. Shu picked me up on to his arms, carefully shifting me that he wouldn’t drop me and would easily carry me towards the bedroom.

  

Shu placed me on the bed, covering me with the blanket. He kissed my forehead. “Good night, o-niisan”, Shu said quietly which I mumbled back. “Good nighty.” He just chuckled as he went to the door and closed it. I moved comfortably under the blanket as I drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think??? Sorry again if there is any mistakes (grammar...)!  
> This was my first party scene in the nightclub, so I don't know if is it alright and described well?
> 
> So leave kudos or/and comments!!! ;D <3


	11. Talking and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin admits himself the hard fact... Takeru worries over his brother and end up being upset...

*Rin PoV*

 

Weekend went fast, nothing much happened. I kept myself busy that I didn’t over think that what had happened at the night club or why it happened. My mind drifted little more than I wanted towards Takeru, but it made me feel so warm and bubbly inside. That was nice feeling, but I couldn’t make a move on him or do anything about this, it’s so inappropriate that I couldn’t start to even define you how. I couldn’t feel attracted to him, he is an Alpha.

 

Emotional attraction or relationships between Alphas is something strange and rare occurrence in our society which is discriminate by peoples in so many ways. They only consider proper relationship between Alpha and Omega and Beta –relationships appropriate, but Alphas to be together is frowned upon. I hadn’t thought about this often, but you have right to love who you want, regardless of your gender or the second-gender. So it shouldn’t matter who you love, but of course it would matter in this case. Takeru is off limits, but they say that what you can’t have, you desire it even more.

 

I met Gou on Saturday at lunch in town. We talked about work, school, when we possibly go to see our mom and other stuffs what is going on our lives. I was amazed that she didn’t snoop about the incident in the night club which I knew that someone probably had informed her about. I was perplexed that any of my friends didn’t try to be curious of their friend’s odd behavior. This made me glad that I hadn’t had to tell them something which I didn’t even know myself.

 

\---

 

On Monday as I was walking at the Café, in front of me walked Moriya brothers talking something. I didn’t hear what they were saying, but it led Takeru to laugh and pinching his left earlobe like usual. I couldn’t help smiling to his habit, I didn’t know that does he do that thing unconsciously or knowingly, but it was nevertheless cute.

 

Shu was first to notice me as he turned around.

 

“Good morning Rin-coach!” he greeted me which caused Takeru to stop abruptly, nearly dripping over.

 

I was ready to reach out, but Shu beat me first and supported him that he didn’t fall to the ground. “Klutz!” Shu reprimanded him gently.

 

“Hmph!” Takeru just huffed, fixing his satchel on his shoulder. “Oh, Takeru”, I said to gain his attention. When he turned around, he didn’t watch me in the eyes, but nevertheless it made my breath to hitch. His presence made my skin to tingle, even we didn’t touch each other.

 

“I have to cancel today’s tutoring. I promised Makoto to help straight after the school”, I explained. “Okay”, Takeru answered gloomily. “We should meet on Wednesday.” Takeru just nodded like he didn’t trust his voice.

 

I really had to go help Makoto, but it made me sad that I couldn't spend time with Takeru. I enjoyed our little discussions and just to be with him. But it would be better if I took little distance from Takeru, sort my thoughts properly and prevent something that might be happen between us when we are inside the small classroom only two of us, which we both eventually will regret.

 

“You should go, have fun school day”, I said to them as they were ready to leave towards the school.

 

“Oh god, you too. You sound like Takeru, school is hardly fun”, Shu cried out walking away which I laughed. Takeru stayed little behind, but quickly left after Shu, nearly tripped on his feet. “Wait!”

 

I didn’t go after them to school because I needed some coffee and my classes don’t start until nine o’clock, so I had plenty of time to enjoy my morning coffee at the Café. I sensed that someone watched me, but soon it ended, so I walked in comfortable silence.

 

Café’s door sign showed that it was closed, but there were lights on, so I tried the handle. It was open.

 

“Kisumi!” I shouted as I walked in.

 

“In the kitchen! Help yourself out, it’s just made”, Kisumi’s voice carried out through the empty Café. I went behind the counter grabbing coffee mug. Kisumi was right, coffee machine’s coffee pot was full of hot, aromatic black liquid.

 

“Would you want some?” I asked as I tasted the coffee. Kisumi knows how to make a great coffee, great amount of bitterness, just how I liked it. “No, I have already!”

 

I walked with my steaming mug in to the kitchen. Kisumi was preparing this day’s utensils and pots, slicing cakes on to trays. “Morning!”

 

“Morning”, I greeted him back. It was comfortable silence, only pots and trays clattering could hear.

 

“Are you ready to talk?” Kisumi asked like nowhere as he bend down some lower cabinet.

 

“About?” I countered back. Kisumi turned around with ‘you know what I’m talking about/what happened’ expression written all over his face. I could speak to him, and clear my thoughts without revealing too much.

 

“I… It’s complicated and hard to explain”, I struggled to find right words, and just sipped my coffee. “Try me, I’m all ears”, Kisumi prompted me to speak. “Of course you are”, I retorted.

 

“I met someone”, I admitted, my mouth against my mug, looking expectantly to Kisumi. His eyes were wide like saucers and he was about to say something that I met him after I left the club.

 

“Earlier”, I said quietly, Kisumi’s mouth was o-shaped for realizing. “That explains thing or two.”

 

“How? I don’t even understand anything myself”, I said loudly wondering Kisumi’s remark. “Why you didn’t say anything, we would have gone somewhere else or you could have declined”, Kisumi reasoned leaning on the oven.

 

“I just wanted to spend time with you guys and vent some steam over stressful week, but I didn’t expect that to happen”, I explained which Kisumi just nodded expecting me to continue.

 

“I… don’t know… I was enjoying the dance with him, but as he began to touch me, I felt… repulsed by his touch”, I shrugged. “It hasn’t happen before so it made me truly unsettled.”

 

Kisumi just listened closely, not commenting or saying his fit remarks. “But it will never going to happen or for that matter work”, I said little defeated about my statement, which I have afraid to admit myself or saying that out loud and make it real. It hurt inexplicably to admit myself that I couldn’t have Takeru even if I wanted to, he doesn’t feel the same and it will cause so many problems for both of us.

 

“If you don’t even try, of course it won’t happen, idiot”, Kisumi retorted, being his usual self which I chuckled. “Love has mysterious ways.”

 

“Don’t they say it differently?” I wondered, but Kisumi just shrugged, mischievously grin on his face. “Rin, you don’t know for certain unless you will try that if it after all miraculously works out. What harm would it cause? At best you get chance to be with him and it works or if isn’t, you move on.”     

 

If Kisumi was right, I could just take a leap of faith, follow my instincts to see what will happen. But the consequences if I carry out my thoughts and act by them and harm what would happen after that. I could think one or two scenarios for both of us. So I must do what is right and move on, not what I want, even if it will hurt.

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

I was sad and happy at the same time. How could that be even possible? I wondered myself as I sat in the living room doing or better yet trying to do my school work.

 

My mind wandered all over the place, I couldn’t focus properly. I was relieved that I didn’t have to go Matsuoka’s tutoring, because I didn’t know how to act around him anymore. Not after we met on the street last week or when we met again this morning. But my heart clenched painfully when he said that our tutoring was cancelled. I missed him presence and his voice, even his stupid remarks or jokes which made me laugh.

 

Not that everything in my life is starting to evolve around Matsuoka, I got text from Kisumi before the first lesson. He asked if I could come earlier to the Café after the school to help out for something.

 

Kisumi asked me to think new seasonal food or desserts for the coming autumn season. I happily accepted the challenge which would occupy my thoughts.

 

I had lost track off time as I thought suitable desserts for the menu which would bring autumn on Café's selection. My gaze went to the living room's clock, it was already nine o’clock.

 

I hadn’t heard Shu to come home, so I picked the phone to notice only that there weren’t any texts from him. I was little panicked because usually he would text if he wouldn’t come home straight from the practice. But his swim practice ended nearly four hours ago.

 

 

**Where are you? Is everything alright?**

      

He didn’t answer me, it made me more frightened. About thirty minutes later I heard door open which I stood up from the sofa quickly.

 

“Taidaima!” Shu said in the foyer. “Where an earth have you been? I even texted you”, I said loudly, worry clear on my voice. “Sorry, I didn’t notice. I was with my friends”, Shu said, going in the kitchen opening the fridge.

 

Shu drank water on the bottle, wiping his mouth back of his hand. “I was just worried that you didn’t answer to me”, I sighed of relief that he was alright and safe. I went to hug him, but as I came closer, I sniffed him to notice that his scent was different. It was the same as the last week, but now it was stronger. I backed away from him, glaring to Shu which in turn looked surprised for my act.

 

“Where have you been exactly?” I questioned, Shu shrugged going through his bag. “Like I said, with friends”, he said little annoyed my prying.

 

“With friends? For four hours! I thought something happened to you… just like…” I shouted teary eyes. “You should have told me, I know that you have new friends, but it doesn’t give you right to act like this! You should know better!”

 

“Like what exactly?” Shu shouted me, spreading his hands out. “Jeesh, I’m sorry that I didn’t answer you but I was busy and I wasn’t looking the phone”, Shu rubbed his head.

 

“Busy? How? Wooing over some Omega, you smell different. What I told you? You should focus on swimming, not some air aided chicks”, I exclaimed tired of Shu’s behavior.

 

“Oh god, Takeru. He is my friend from the swim team, nothing more. We did some school work together”, Shu reasoned loudly. “He? That’s improvement, but…” I tried to say, but Shu interrupted me.

 

“Would you stop that? God, I’m sick of your constant nagging and bossing around!” Shu shouted with the deep voice, his Alpha coming in. I froze in my place to look at him.

 

“I’m just having fun with my friends and live my life, but no! You don’t understand. How could you? You have no life”, Shu shouted me which I flinched.

 

“You just go school and come home, so don’t fucking tell me how and who I spend time with. You should spend more time out of your own world instead of hiding, to understand. And be with your friends, but wait. YOU HAVEN’T GOT ONE!” Shu boomed at me, malice on his voice.

 

He scoffed as he went towards his room, the door slammed shut loudly which echoed throughout the house. My vision got blurred with tears as I stood middle of the room frozen, not able to move, hugging myself for the comfort.

 

We have argued before, but not like this. It hurt me to hear something like that from my brother. That he lashed out of me, probably for a reason, but I was just worried about him.

 

I swallowed my tears and cleaned the coffee table. As I went to my bedroom, I stared Shu’s room, only to hear banging and that he mumbled something by himself.

 

I closed my door as I leaned against it, wiping and rubbing my tears away. I locked it, to go a change my clothes and crawling under the blanket, away from everything. I couldn’t go to sleep, so I turned around some time, until my face was towards the window.

 

I looked outside through the gap between the curtains. It was already dark, only street lights were on, lighting the area. I heard my door handle jiggling little while, but it stopped.

 

“Fuck!” I heard Shu’s mumbled voice. I watched the door, but I thought it would be better go to asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think????   
> Sorry again for any mistakes...   
> And leave kudos or/and comments! ;D  
> <3<3<3


	12. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is said in the headline ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves also Shu's PoV for the first time, so hope it's good addition, because it was easy solution to write what is going on...  
> And I made Momotarou little bit younger than the anime, so sorry for that if it isn't what you like...   
> Enjoy the chapter! ;D

*Takeru PoV*

 

I was in my homeroom all alone pondering what have happened last night. I was so tired of Shu, his head only contains two things swimming and Omega chasing so how could he think that it was appropriate thing to do what he did. He is such pain in the ass sometimes and he should know better that I only want best of him.

 

That's why I needed some time to sullen about the fight with my brother so I was in my homeroom eating lunch, other students were somewhere else so I eat my bento in comfortable silence. I was so deep in my thoughts, so I jumped when Matsuoka -sensei came in the room with some notebooks and papers in his hands.

 

“What’s this, so unusual that you eat alone and all of places…in my classroom”, he said little mischievously. “Should you be with your brother?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I… de-decided to eat here because I…” I stuttered little that I couldn’t think proper answer.

 

“Don’t worry, you can eat here, I came little early to prepare my next lesson so…” Matsuoka said that lovely voice of his which I had become to like over these past few weeks.

 

He went to his desk to drop off his papers but suddenly he asked me, “What happened?”

 

“I… “ I startled and turned my head towards Matsuoka. I tried again when my voice didn’t betray me. ”We fought last night, we both said some things and I don’t want to see him just right now so…”

 

“I understand, I have a sister, we also fight sometimes but in the end everything comes how it should be”, he said reassuringly. “How should that help me?” I retorted back to him.

 

“What? I tried my best to comfort you!” Matsuoka said little hurt in his tone, exaggerating like always. “Should I say to you that man up and sucked it up like a grown man and be better person”, he continued laughing.

 

“Not helping at all, thank you very much… But thanks any way, we sort things out eventually, I hope.”

 

“That was I meant to say in the first place,” he glanced at my direction and I was trying to suppress my giggling because I always wanted to see him little bit flustered.

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Oh my god, you are so annoying sometimes, Takeru”, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

He then started to come closer where I was sitting. He picked up the chair and sat next to me with the chairs’ back towards me. We stared each other for a while and my breathing came little painful.

 

I was first to come to my senses and coughed little to clear the lump in my throat. “Ooh, I almost forget!” I exclaimed little bit too loudly. I handed him my club application form.

 

Matsuoka took it and glance it carefully. “So… An art club… You decided to go on the easy way,” he said little sarcastically.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you but not everyone are sport maniac like some well-toned hunk and you know I don’t have skills to do sports of any kind and this is only club which doesn’t interfere so much my time in schoolwork or my part-time job. So you have to tolerate my decision”, I retorted laughing with my tongue out.

 

“Okay, okay, I get it, mister artist”, he said defensively with his hands in the air. “But thanks for the compliment”, he said smirking with his sharp teeth visible.

 

“What…” I said confused, ‘why he is thanking me and… smirking like that…’ I thought myself, and then it revealed to me what I said to him.

 

‘Oh my god, why an earth I said such a thing, what is wrong with me, you baka, you never ever say anything like that to your own FREAKIN’ TEACHER, OH GOD’ I screamed inside my head. ‘Not at least out loud’ I tried to calm my frantic thoughts.

 

I finally came some senses and glanced Matsuoka -sensei. He was still smirking and I muttered under my breath, “Stop that… it’s annoying”.

 

“You are so flustered, that’s way too cute”, he laughed at my state. “Shut up…” I retort little hint of giggling in my voice.

 

We both started to laugh but suddenly we stopped, continue to stare each other in the eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing. His scent lingered so strongly in the small classroom. It was intoxicating, that’s why my breathing came shallow and my hold on reality and little coherent thoughts I had, were disappearing even further.

 

Matsuoka’s scent had become much more powerful over these past few days. It over-poured my ability to notice other scents around me. So it was like he and his scent was the only thing in my world of senses, no one else's. It was the same time confusing but also so damn exciting.

 

I heard low growling noise coming from Matsuoka’s throat, so I involuntarily whimpered to that when my Alpha instincts sensed so much more powerful Alpha’s presence. 

 

Matsuoka’s hand began to caress my left cheek with his fingers to calm my nerves and I started to hum submitting to his caress. I started to feel so overwhelming inside, my heart begin to beat so fast and it felt like my heart wanted to come out of my chest.

 

Everything started to disappear around us; there was no one in our little world except two of us. I felt Matsuoka’s breath come closer near my mouth and it tingled ever so lightly. His thumb went across my lips, grabbing my chin with his fingers, bringing my head closer to his. Next thing I knew that his warm and soft lips captured mine. I surrendered this strange feeling which was inside me, I felt my cheeks burn and warm heat began to surround me.

 

My insides started bubbling so fast that the kiss felt like eternity but in reality it lasted only a couple of seconds. Matsuoka’s lips parted away from mine as he withdrew, I sensed that his breathing had come erratic and I dared to open my eyes which were fluttered shut while he began caress me while ago.

 

I was breathless and paralyzed, I didn’t know how to breathe properly and finally my fingers automatically find their place corner of my lips. Matsuoka stared at me intensively, his cheeks were same color than his hair and his entire demeanor pointed that he was flustered from the kiss. I grabbed my things so fast that I knocked my chair on the floor and I didn’t glance behind me to see what Matsuoka -sensei tried to shout after me.                           

 

\---

 

I ran in the bathroom, closed myself in the stall, locking it. I sat on the seat hugging my knees close to my chest. My breathing was erratic, my lungs were like in fire, and it was so painful to breath.

 

‘This is impossible, it can’t be happening!” I mumbled, lowering my head against my knees.

 

I took deep breaths to calm myself down, it helped little bit, but I was still on the edge. My fingers went again near my lips, I still felt Matsuoka’s soft lips' pressure on them. I didn’t want to lose that feeling so I didn’t touch them.

 

It was strange feeling, but the kiss flared my body into tingling mess. I felt flustered about it, spread of warmth raced through my veins. This was like a first time we met, but thousands times powerful and so much better.

 

I haven’t felt like this all my life, so complete and happy. But that scared hell out of me. I craved his touch and company, but that’s ridiculous.

 

He is an Alpha, I shouldn’t feel like this towards him. It’s so unnatural, but how can it be? Kiss felt perfect and right, how something like that would be wrong and inappropriate.

 

Society forbids and don’t accept any sort of the same second-gender relationships, partly Beta –relationships, but Alphas to be together was unheard of. Alphas meaning is to find a mate, Omega, and reproduce, have pups. Like we have taught in school, these kinds of feelings must be reserved only for the Omegas.

 

Alphas took each other rivals, to win Omega and claim them. Like Yoshiko tormented me because of that. An Alpha to feel attracted towards other is illogical and impossible, so I have thought. But I haven’t felt like this towards any Omega I have met, that they would wake my instincts to come alive and that I would think nothing more than Omega or the scent. So what there is left to consider that I’m interested in Alphas, especially falling for my teacher Matsuoka Rin?

 

‘Why this happened? Why he did this? Why he kissed me? Why didn’t I stop him?’ These questions ran in constant replay on my mind. I don’t understand, any of this. Oh god, my head hurts.                 

 

This is so confusing, I just want some piece of mind over all of this mayhem inside me, to stop my inner turmoil. I had to go and cope with two more lessons, I can’t even think about that right now. If I don’t go other’s would come suspicious of what had happened which I couldn’t give a proper answer.

 

As I was on my own thoughts, I heard someone to enter the bathroom, running water over a sink. I thought that this someone left, but he knocked on the stall door where I was.

 

“Takeru? Everything alright?” Yoshiko’s voice asked me. I flinched to that, I didn’t want to confront anybody, especially not him, out of all the people. I breathed deep, wiped my eyes and rubbed my cheeks that I didn’t look too disheveled.

     

I opened the door going to the sink without looking at Yoshiko, I washed my hands and face. When I raised my head, I saw through the mirror that Yoshiko leaned against the stalls, arms crossed, and expression what I couldn’t decipher.

 

“What do you want?” I scoffed rather harshly because I didn’t want to handle anyone’s issues or talk to them for that matter.

 

“Nothing, I just saw you running here fast and you didn’t come back for fifteen minutes, so…” he said shrugging his shoulders, sounding nonchalant which was strange to hear something like that from his mouth.

 

“Are you worried about me? That’s sweet!” I said hand on my chest to show my disbelief that he would actually care about me. “You wish!” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Thank you, really, I’m fine”, I said sincerely, ready to leave. “Whatever”, Yoshiko said going out of the door quickly. I chuckled for his behavior that he has showed little improvement towards me after the hallway incident. I was grateful for that even if he didn’t like to show this side of him to everyone.

 

Meeting with Yoshiko gave me something other to think than Matsuoka and the kiss, but I was still so near my breaking point the rest of the lessons. My mind went constantly to the kiss, even I tried my hardest to think something else and concentrate what teachers were saying.

 

But nothing worked, my breathing was labored, I body trembled from warm to cold and back again, hot waves went through my body aggravating my shaking. I didn’t even know how I got home because everything around me had become hazy, blurry mess.        

 

 

*Shu PoV*

 

This is so amazing town to live in, I have settled here wonderfully. I liked it here, it’s rare feeling for me. People are friendly and the sea is near, I must coax my brother to go with me on the beach before it comes too cold, perhaps next weekend. So he can meet my new friends and get to know them better.

 

And the school. It’s best of the best. We both were surprised that we were given full scholarships in here, considering our backgrounds, to be accepting one of the Japan’s prestigious high schools.

 

Teachers are great and some of them are cool, so it’s nice change from the earlier. Qualifying in the school’s swim team was like a dream come true, it was so great to achieve one step towards the higher stage. I want to become a professional swimmer, I know that it requires tons of hard work, but I’m willing to sacrifice my energy and time to achieve that.

 

And learn from Matsuoka Rin himself is great bonus and addition. He is one swimmer who I always have looked up, and that I can achieve even tiny bit of what he achieved. He worked hard to achieve his longtime dream which paid off eventually, in shape of gold metals and unbeatable records.

 

So I was lucky to be under his wings to learn and be a better and skillful swimmer. Makoto –coach asked last week that if I was interested in medley relay team’s spot. They have short of butterfly swimmer, so that would be amazing opportunity for me. I accepted it without questions. I have liked to swim together as a team, be a part of something greater than you. Four people trying to achieve their shared goal together.

 

The swim team is great, I have made couple of friends there. Especially Tachibana siblings, they are fun company, and Ran is quite a character. But one of the swim team’s swimmers has caught my eye, not like that, he is fun and easy to be with, Mikoshiba Momotarou.

 

I was with him yesterday evening. I lost the track of time with him, we did school project about biology together. He is at the same class as me. Momotarou is little brother of the school principal, but it doesn’t bother him at least, he is quite happy for his brother and that he doesn’t interfere him at school, only for the school matters.

 

Momotarou is an Omega, but he certainly doesn’t act like one. We are just friends, nothing more. I promised myself and Takeru that I will focus on swimming, not seeking any relationships which would interfere my goals to happen. But it’s nice to have same minded friends who will help you and drive you towards to be a better swimmer.

 

I was little too harsh on Takeru last night. I hate myself for it, I needed some time to ease my anger. But when I was calm enough, I wanted to go apologize him before we both went to sleep, but he had locked the door. I couldn’t blame him for not wanting to see me after that outburst.

 

Takeru drives me sometimes crazy over his constant nagging and worrying nature. I know that he always think what is best for me, but I’m a grown man who can handle things by myself. I should have checked the phone and answer him, but I was busy and it was in silent.

 

I love him, he is everything I have left, but he seriously needs to relax and have some fun once in a while, not constantly worry and do everything. I know that Takeru is what he is, you can’t change who he is but he is always by himself, no friends, only me. That sometimes worries me.

 

Takeru have always been like that, but what we have been gone through together, he became more reserved around other peoples. He doesn’t trust easily new peoples around him, he needs time. And he doesn’t let anyone near him, because he is afraid of that he eventually loses them. I understand it perfectly fine, we have moved around the country from one place to other more times that we lost the count. So it always has been difficult to form long lasting friendships. But now we aren’t planning to leave, this is our new home, so hopefully he gets courage to open his heart and make new friends.

 

He has made some progress, especially around Kisumi and Haru at the Café. They were welcoming him with open arms and make him feel that he is part of the team. They gave him opportunity to show what he can do and what he enjoys to do.

 

He is such an amazing cook, especially the sweets. I have to work out little more when he tries some new recipes and I’m his guinea pig. Not that I mind, but I rather eat his savor dishes, especially his famous Bolognese.

 

As I was coming near our house, windows were dark, lights weren’t on. That was unusual, Takeru should be at home, he hadn’t work shift today.

 

I opened the door, everywhere was pitch black and quiet. “Tadaima!” I said cautiously as I put my jacket on the rack and shoes on their place. Takeru’s shoes were here, so he is at home. I sniffed the air, his scent was full of panic which made me anxious to what had happened to him.

 

Not Yoshiko again, I muttered under my breath. He wouldn’t dare to do that again. But there was also something different, little sweet smell radiating in the air.

 

I put the lights on in the living room, Takeru was on the sofa hugging his knees, trembling violently, breathing weakly. He shut his eyes when the lights came, burying his head between his knees to prevent the lights hurting his eyes.

 

I drop the bag and launched immediately to him, scooping him into my arms. He relaxed little when he hugged me back nuzzling my neck to calm himself down.

 

“What’s wrong? Did he…?” I asked, but he stopped weakly.

 

“No…I…head hurts…” he stuttered through his shaking. His body was clammy because of the sweat, he hadn’t fever, but still he trembled like he had. “Did you take your medicines?” He just nodded, taking deep breaths.

 

I stood up from the sofa, shutting the lights off to ease Takeru’s headache as I went in the kitchen to get water, some painkillers and suppressants. But I didn’t find them.

 

“Have we any suppressants?” I inquired which Takeru shook his head, I sighed to that. So painkillers just will do.

 

I handed them to him as I sat down next to him, rubbing soothingly on his back. We both sat in the silence in the dark.

 

“I’m sorry. I was too harsh on you last night. It was uncalled for me to say that. I was just annoyed that you nagged and didn’t trust me”, I said quietly as Takeru rested his head against my chest. His trembling had subsided, breathing coming back to normal. “I know I made a mistake, not answering you and made you so worried.”

 

Takeru just hummed pointing that he listened to me. “But you’re right, I’m just weak, pathetic freak, who hasn’t got any friends because of that”, Takeru sobbed quietly on to my chest.

 

“Hey! Look at me!” I shouted, bringing him eye level with me which I regret immediately as he flinched closing his eyes because of the loud noise. “Look at me, don’t ever say something like that, you’re just perfect like who you are”, I said this time more quietly. “You’re perfect and caring that I couldn’t ask for better big brother or friend than you, o-niisan. I love you!”

 

Takeru hugged me tightly which I matched. “I love you too, Shu!” We hugged little while in the dark living room, but I knew that Takeru hadn’t eaten and definitely needs shower to feel better.

 

“So this is the plan”, I withdrew from the hug, looking at Takeru. “I’ll do something to eat and you’ll go to take a shower.” I stood up and hold my hand up for him to take it which he took small smile on his face. Takeru took support from me that he didn’t fall because of his legs didn’t carry him enough.

 

I left him to take off his soaked clothes as I went to collect him fresh and comfy clothes from his bedroom.

 

Takeru had removed his shirt and was stripping his trousers off as I walked in. He had such a slender body, firm and sleek, but not muscular as mine. He comes after his mother so much, his hair color and curvy figure of his waist. You definitely mistake him as an Omega for the first glimpse, but he can be feisty being, proper Alpha when he wants to be. But it has dampened down over these past few years, partly because of his duty to look after both of us, so he had to grow up fast and be responsible adult in this household, we shouldn’t care something like that what supposed to be parents’ duty when we are just children.

 

“Here are some clean clothes”, I put them next to the sink. Takeru nodded when he went in to the shower. “Call me if you need anything”, I said, picking up his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. I left the door open that I would hear him if he shouts or wants something.

 

I decided to do something light that Takeru could eat even a little as I thought that he hadn’t much of an appetite.

 

\---

 

I was nearly ready when Takeru came back, looking better. Still he didn’t say anything even I knew that something else bothered him than our fight. I didn’t want to pry, he would tell me when he is ready.

 

Takeru took small mouthfuls slowly which I was glad that he got more energy inside him. As I was cleaning the dishes, Takeru looked absentmindedly through the living room windows, drawing patterns with his finger on the table’s surface. His eyes were looping, ready to fall asleep.

                                                 

My phone buzzed on the kitchen table which I went to look, wiping first my hands to the kitchen towel. It was from Momotarou to remind me that tomorrow’s morning practice was at the gym and afternoons in the pool. I answered him back quickly, to meet up there in the morning.

 

Takeru was still at the same place, looking at me what I was doing. He still emitted powerful scent which was the same like usual, but the same time so different. Pungent to my nose which was normal when other Alpha was in rut, but I didn’t know how Takeru could have gone to the rut. I don’t even remember when was the last time he had a rut, it must be at least year ago. But he hadn’t so severe symptoms, so perhaps this is just a pre-rut. We need to buy some suppressants just in case to help our possible upcoming ruts to be little bit bearable.

 

I escorted Takeru in his bedroom, preventing him to fall as his legs didn’t support him. He took his sweatpants off and climbed on the bed hugging his favorite and only plushie. I was tugging him under the blanket.

 

“Stay”, he mumbled barely audible, looking me through his eyelashes. I chuckled at his request, but I didn’t mind. I also took my sweatpants off and climbed next to him, bringing him closer to my side. Takeru sighed contently as I began to stroke gently on his head, combing his wavy hair.

 

“Happy birthday, o-niisan!” I said quietly when his breathing came slower as he fell asleep. Today is his eighteenth birthday, he doesn’t like to fuss over that, ever have been, and I believe he had forgotten about it, altogether. We just spend birthdays by two of us and hand presents, nothing much, but it’s enough for both of us.

 

I watched him little while when I couldn’t sleep, but as time passed on, my eyes began to loop from tiredness.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Again, sorry for the mistakes (grammar...)  
> Hope I made justice to their first kiss, that it was good????  
> Leave kudos or/and comments!!!!! <3<3<3


	13. Day after the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is trying to cope after the kiss with Rin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

*Takeru PoV*

 

I woke up with a headache, nothing new about that. It was rather long night. I was able to sleep only a little, I woke up nearly every half an hour. He and the kiss went like the movie inside my head over and over again when I even closed my eyes.

 

Shu slept beside me so peacefully. I watched him breathing and mumbling on his sleep. His presence soothed me a little, but still it couldn't help me to get rid of the kiss and Matsuoka’s gorgeous eyes out of my head. I was glad that Shu comforted me yesterday and took care of me. But it did so little to help my inner mayhem.

 

I did my morning routines with a sluggish pace, robotically, like an old rusty machine. I was so exhausted of over thinking with the lack of sleep, so everything what I did went like a slow motion for me. Since the kiss everything came crumbling down and every little thing became so complicated. I 'm so mixed-up and lost, I didn't know what to do or feel anymore. I became restless and anything I did couldn't sooth me. 

 

When I entered in the living room, on the kitchen table was present with cherry flower petal’s wrapping paper and a note on top of it.         

 

_This is your birthday present as you can see, of course. I was going to give you this yesterday, but everything what happened… I already left to practice… So Happy Late Birthday, o-niisan! Enjoy and see you later!_

_Love you, Takeru!_

_\- Shu_

 

This made me smile even my current state, he is such a thoughtful little brother, and honestly I forgot my birthday entirely because of everything what had happened over these past few days.

 

I opened the present carefully, not to destroy beautiful wrapping paper. Inside was notebook with the same pattern than the wrapping paper. And the first page was Shu’s note,

 

_To my talented brother._

_That you can scribble new ideas and recipes what you’ll find!_  

 

I really needed a new notebook when my last one was nearly full, so I folded the wrapping paper and took them in my bedroom’s desk. As I went back in the kitchen I texted Shu, when I ate little breakfast.

 

 

                 **Thank you for the present! It’s perfect! Love you too! <3**

**See you later!**

 

 

I wasn't so hungry that I was quickly ready. I was so anxious to go, there I will meet Matsuoka again after the kiss. My mind was so kind of me that it brought back everything what happened vividly in my head as I approached the school.    

 

All that what happened was so freakin’ confusing and the kiss was my first. I have never kissed anybody; I’m not that kind of guy who jumps flower to flower and picked the best of everything, like someone I know.

 

But reason, the great freakin’ reason was that I lost my first kiss to Alpha and none the less my teacher. That was so wrong all by meters costs, so I didn’t know what to do myself or think properly. Could I just forget that it never happened nor would I want to forget it at all? I don’t know, alright, give me a break, what you could do situation like this. But all I did know that I would eventually meet him and it is going to be so awkward.

 

\---

 

At the afternoon was an English lesson after the incident, so I was afraid to go there because what an earth I was going to do or say when we meet again.

 

The classroom was full of noise as usual and then I sensed it. Very strange smell, too sweet for my liking and so overpowering that it didn't calm my already tensed and over-reacting alpha nerves at all.

 

I was already on my edge, I haven’t slept so well after the kiss with Matsuoka -sensei. “Hello, my name is Nayuki Keiko. I will be your teacher for today because Matsuoka -san has some family business to attend.”

 

‘What?’ I thought.

 

‘Why he would go away?’

 

I started to panic, that information didn't ease my turmoil. I needed his presence, I missed his familiar scent and his soft voice although I didn't want to see him in the first place, but his scent was covered by sickly sweet aroma, it made me anxious and sad.

 

‘Why he left?’

 

‘Why he abandoned me like this?’

 

‘Did he think that the kiss was mistake and he hates me?’

 

‘Of course he is, why else he didn't show up?’

 

I begin to tremble like yesterday evening, but it felt so much worse. My heart was bounding furiously. It was only thing I heard inside my head. I tried to calm myself to survive this excruciating lesson in no time. But I was so nervous and tense during the lesson. My breathing was so erratic and anything I tried to do, didn’t work.

 

I was becoming end of my thin line, I looked around and noticed other students shifting in their seats and eyeing me. Some of the girls blushed and some of the Alphas growled.

 

Nayuki -sensei stopped to my side, she smelled so disgustingly sweet, vanilla and some other thing I couldn't describe. But some seconds later I finally snapped.

 

I didn't say anything but growled deeply at the threatening manner, she shrieked and backed away immediately from my side.

 

"Takeru -kun!" I heard someone shout after me. 

 

I ran away out from the classroom as far away as possible. To find some place I can finally calm my nerves somehow.

 

\---

 

Last thing I knew, I ended up one of the bathrooms. My legs gave away straight away and I collapsed against one of the bathroom’s stall. My head was between my knees and I was trying to collect myself together somehow. My thoughts run wild and everything was so… I didn’t even know what anymore… I was so lost…

 

‘I need him…’

 

I heard some quiet, mumbled noises. Then I heard the bathroom’s door open, it was definitely an Alpha. Scent was so powerful, threatening and alien to me, so I whimpered and tried to escape through the door but he captured me in his arms.

 

“Calm down”, voice said to me gently, but I screamed loudly. I began to hit him strongly on his chest with everything what I had. He tried to calm me but nothing worked.

 

He finally gave in. I ran behind the stall row. I was whimpering and purring mess as I tried so hard to calm myself.

 

“What should we do now?” some voice said meekly to someone.

 

“Go get Shu -kun, he is in the pool!” that manly voice stated.

 

After the few minutes passed I sensed familiar scent, so calming. I knew I would be safe now that’s why I started to cry.

 

“I’m here, nothing to worry about, you baka o-niisan”, said soothing voice and his hands wrapped around my slender body to hug me.

 

His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. At the same time he started to hum my favorite song, suddenly I started to feel so drowsy and calm.

 

\---

 

I woke up with a headache and tried to rise but someone hold me still in comfy bed. My vision became clearer and my little brother was sitting by my side.

 

“Hey you”, he said casually.

 

“Hey baka”, I retorted back.

 

He suddenly started to laugh to that, I joined with him and everything seemed to come back to normal but that feeling was cut short soon. School nurse came with Yamazaki -sensei to talk to us.

 

“How are you feeling?” nurse asked some concern in her voice.

 

“Tired and little headache, nothing more”, I tried to say convincingly but my voice and body betrayed me. I was forced to lay my head on the pillow because suddenly my vision became dizzy.

 

"I gave you one injection to calm you down, you were rather restless when Yamazaki -san and your brother brought you here", nurse explained, but I was so tired that I didn't pay proper attention to the nurse's sayings.   

 

"How long I was out?" I asked with my eyes closed, ready to go asleep that I hadn't had to think anything. 

 

"About two hours", Shu answered worriedly, stroking my head gently. 

 

“Here, these are some painkillers and suppressants, I have concluded that what your brother said to me that yesterday you probably had faint symptoms that indicate beginning of a rut, and something triggered your alpha instincts again today.” 

 

I took them with a glass of water. I raised in a sitting position, Shu's hand supporting me that I didn't fall back to the mattress. 

 

Yamazaki -sensei walked with caution to the end of my bed and gave reassuring smile to me.

 

I breathed some air to fill my lungs and it came to me that he was the Alpha, who I was hitting in the bathroom. I take one sideway glance towards him but I couldn’t face him not after what I did.

 

But he said calmingly, “I recommend that you’ll go home with your brother and get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Okay”, I answered meekly, and carefully tried to stand up from the bed.

 

\---

 

My brother helped me on the way home. He help me change to a comfy outfit, he guided me to my bed and tucked me in the comforting sheets and handed me my white kitten plushie.

 

“Do you need anything?” Shu asked and stroked my head soothingly.

 

“Sleep”, I said my voice hardly audible and I sank into a comfortable darkness.

 

\---- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? This was little shorter chapter and focused especially Takeru's inner turmoil after the kiss...   
> Next will include Rin's PoV... 0.0   
> Again sorry for the any mistakes... (grammar and such...)
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments!!!! <3<3<3


	14. Confrontations and Clarifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru apologizes Sousuke. Rin is pining and messed up over what happened between Takeru and him.... 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Rin's PoV what he thought about the kiss and what he is going to do about it...  
> Enjoy!!! And thanks for the kudos!!!

*Takeru PoV*

I woke up next morning a little bit sober from everything what had happened yesterday. I still felt tired and my thoughts were some kind of coherent. I went to the bathroom to freshen myself for the brand new day, so I hoped.

_“You were rather restless when Yamazaki -san and your brother brought you here. You mumbled something which we couldn’t tell. And you were very agitated. Your smell was rather strong.”_

Nurse’s words came back to me as I showered in warm water, plashing it to my stiff muscles that they will loosen up from the morning drowsiness. I didn’t remember what I spoke, everything was too hazy. My breathing came little erratic as I tried to dig some kind of recollection from my mind, but it was useless. Only making everything more mixed up.

‘What an earth is wrong with me?’

The bathroom was full of steam which helped me bring my breathing steady, relaxing my body as well as my racing thoughts, and finally enjoying the quietness.   

About thirty minutes later I went to the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast. Shu was already gone to his morning practice so I decided when my school doesn’t begin until ten o’clock so I have enough time to prepare some cupcakes to Yamazaki -sensei to apologize what I did to him.

 

\---

 

My first destination was in the teacher’s room to find Yamazaki -sensei. I found him sitting in the chair focusing on his papers which were in front of him. I cleared my throat to indicate my presence.

“Aah, Takeru -kun! You seem to recover yesterday’s incident?” he questioned with a relieved smile.

“Yes, I feel little better. Thank you!” I said with a small smile. I was little nervous to confront Yamazaki -sensei and I intensively stared onto my feet to find them very interesting. I must buy a new shoes, these are too worn off and the once bright color is become such a dim.

He coughed lightly and woke me up on my thoughts. “Oh, I’m sorry… Here. These are for you”, I said and handed him the box.

Yamazaki -sensei took it with very confused expression on his face. He lifted the lid on the box and there were four small cupcakes.

“They are for an apology, what happened yesterday. I… They are coffee-flavored…Your favorite.” Yamazaki -sensei gazed me intensively how I knew this so I continued to stutter “…Kisumi told me.”

“I bet he did!” Yamazaki chuckled and smiled me acceptingly. “You didn’t have to do this…”

“Of course I had to! I was way out of line… My behavior wasn’t any near acceptable… So I…” I said fast and my breath came yet again shallow.

“Hey, calm down, Takeru -kun. I don’t want to experience that again anytime soon, you may be a tiny but you have a hell of bunch, so apology accepted”, Yamazaki -sensei smiled reassuringly.

I bowed to him and noticed the time “Oh, I have to go!”

I started to leave and shouted near the doorway, “Enjoy your cupcakes!”

“I will” I heard him say amusingly as I went towards my next lessons.

 

\---

 

*Rin PoV*

 

I was walking towards the teacher’s room. This was my first day after the incident with Takeru. I was so messed up and I couldn't face him straight after the kiss.

The kiss…

It was…

First time in so many years I felt like drowning, that’s strange because I’m swimmer, I should be levelheaded guy with everything planned accordingly and sliding against the water, effortlessly. But this is life, never goes anything like we had planned.

It was purely instinct that kiss, it felt so appropriate to kiss him in that time. I wanted to comfort him, to hold him in my arms and make him feel better when he needed some comfort after fighting his brother.

Kissing Takeru was like a breath of fresh air, it felt good all over your body like after a good race with the strongest rivals. My body trembled after the kiss, it was so hard to focus on teaching, so after that lesson I grabbed my stuffs and went to my apartment. I closed and locked the door, went straight to my bedroom under the sheets to mull over everything what had happen with Takeru-kun… Takeru, Taki-kun…   

Takeru is such an amazing boy. He is smart, funny, cute and caring… He always made my day, every time he comes to my classroom, he starts to glow and when he smiles everything else disappears. And his scent was so extraordinary, no other had smelled like that in my mind. Not even an Omega. His smell was so captivating, not threating like other Alpha’s scents. It’s not too sweet but yet earthy undertone. It was hard to describe, but it felt and smelled like meadows full of flowers after a rainy day. Fresh and sweet. 

I have always thought that no Alpha could smell like that, Alpha’s scent was undoubtedly earthy and musk without any sweet undertone. So that’s why it was same time intriguing but also confusing. Alpha should be with Omega or Beta, but in my mind nothing even gender or the second-gender should never come between people when you have found your missing piece. I had my fair share of one night stands and couple of longer relationships, but with my swimming career I didn't had time to ponder about love and relationships only focus on my swimming and my education.

Or that first time we met, he triggered my rut to come so powerful that I passed out from exhaustion, it felt like in my first rut on my teenager years. I thought that Omega’s scent only could trigger Alphas instincts and his rut.

And the dreams… It was so rare these days wake up without boner or wet sheets, so that’ll tell you how serious this stuff was.       

I don’t know what to think…  

I’m falling for him so fast that I was so confused and all of this will definitely complicate things even further. I liked him but did he like me back? Or is this only one sided? I thought myself as I walked nearly empty hallway. 

If it was the latter I would bring it to an end and somehow move on, but it will going to be difficult. But if he likes me back, that’s an another problem because…

Takeru is my student, seventeen years old boy none the less. And not to mention that I’m his teacher and eight years older than him, therefore there will never be chance with him in the first place. I should be responsible adult and stop this even it could begin.

Begin…

What would be like if this play out nicely and Takeru reciprocated these kinds of feelings what I have towards him. If we could start fresh and I could ask him to date…

‘Stop it, you fucking sappy’ I yelled internally.  

If this, if that, all the world of fucking ifs…

This all were so fucking annoying so I slammed my hand on teacher’s door frame hard. I didn’t feel anything. I rested my head on the door and sighed. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and finally entered the room.

I saw Sousuke on the middle of the room grading at student’s tests but what caught my eyes was baby blue box on top of the table.   

“What are these?” I said pointing the box, when I noticed that there were box of small cupcakes on the table.

“Nothing much, yesterday was some commotion about one of the student so he brought these for the apology” Sousuke said not looking into my eyes.

“You good?” he asked lifting his gaze from his papers.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” I said little too loudly and dropped myself in the armchair across from Sousuke. I sensed that he looked me intensively but didn’t say anything to me which I was glad because I couldn’t say anything to anyone betraying my voice and my demeanor. So I lifted my school papers in front of me and started to read them nothing else in my mind at that moment.

But it was short-lived moment. Because I smelled something familiar in the teacher’s room. Lingering, faintly, but clear as a day. 

…Takeru… What?

‘What happened when I was away?’ I thought myself and started to panic.

‘Why an earth Takeru would bring cupcakes to Sousuke?’

‘What happened between them?’

I was in my own world and startled when Sousuke’s hands came to my shoulder. I growled deep at his gesture and he pulled his hand off my shoulder.

“What’s matter with you lately? You disappear without a saying, and I heard yesterday morning from Makoto that you have some family business to attend.” Sousuke said accusingly.

I knew that Sousuke is my best friend but how could I say him that ‘hey, I left because I kissed one of my students and it felt so fucking amazing’ I laughed on my own thoughts.

“Sorry, it has been so hectic and lot of stuff has happened lately so…” I assured him to drop this conversation. Sousuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

\---

 

“What happened yesterday?” I questioned casually.

“One of the students growled at his teacher and caused the scene in the bathroom, I tried to help him, but I got the situation become worse so… Then his brother came and we carried him to the nurse’s office to recover” Sousuke explained to me, leaning in his chair.

“Oh!” I said bewildered.

Sousuke must have been talking about Takeru, he didn’t say which student it was but I put two things together and it was clear that student was Takeru and he had been trouble and I wasn’t there for him.

Did Sousuke describe that Takeru was suffering symptoms of rut? Why an earth he was affected by that way? I pondered.

So I grabbed my stuffs on the table.

“Rin, where are you going?” Sousuke shouted after me, I ignored him and run through the door to my homeroom to find Takeru. I have to see him, right now, regardless of the fucking consequences.

 

\---

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

My heart felt little bit better after an apology to Yamazaki -sensei. And next few minutes went well, nothing extraordinary happened. I had pulled the tie off, because it suffocated me, I also had undone my shirt’s three buttons to help me breath easily. I have tried to avoid Matsuoka -sensei best as I could today which was easier said than done. Today hadn’t English lessons, so I was rather safe, but I was currently in my homeroom to short things out on my literature binder.

I thought everything was going to be fine, I just have to forget what had happened between us and move on. But like always fate had another plans for me, just my luck.

I was sitting in my homeroom deep in my own thoughts pondering what had happened two days ago and my thoughts kept wandering always towards some red-headed teacher of mine.

Suddenly I sensed familiar yet overpowering scent fill the classroom and my gaze focused on the door.

‘Here we go!’ I thought myself and sighed deep.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit cliffhanger??? 0.0
> 
> So what you think???  
> Like always sorry for mistakes (grammar or/and OOCs...)  
> Leave kudos or/and comments!!! <3<3<3


	15. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Takeru have a conversation over what happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!!!   
> Enjoy!!!!

*Takeru PoV*

 

I rapidly gathered my things in the satchel, averting Matsuoka’s gaze who stood next to his desk. I headed towards other door quickly, not wanting to meet him, not now, I wasn't ready to confront him.

 

“Stop!” Matsuoka said fiercely with his Alpha voice, so I hadn't much choice to argue back or escape if I have liked. I froze, my back facing Matsuoka, breathing deep.

 

“Don’t run away! Please!” Matsuoka said pleadingly. “I need to talk to you.”

 

I turned to face him, slowly, dropping my satchel on the floor. I didn’t know what to do, so I raised my head to meet his crimson eyes. His eyes showed worry, but also affection, which caught me off guard a little. His demeanor was rather tense and reserved, not knowing what to do himself as his hand went through his hair, his eyes never leaving me, his Adam’s apple moved out of nervousness as he swallowed deep. My arms were tightly around me, little terrified of this situation and Matsuoka’s intensive, restless appearance.

 

His scent was strong, hint of sea, forest and mint. It poured in my nostrils, sending sparkles down my spine. His enchanting scent strangely calmed me, more than before. My heart rate sped up instantly when he walked in the classroom, and it still rang loudly in my ears. My cheeks heated up from the intensive gaze who sized me up and down, pondering what to say to me.

 

“Takeru… I… Fuck…” he cursed mumbling himself, trying to piece a proper sentence together.

 

“I’m sorry for the other day, I didn’t mean it to happen”, he apologized what he did to me two days ago. That was like an ice pick through my heart which made my heart to clench painfully. I knew that the kiss was mistake from him, of course he didn’t felt like I felt towards him.

 

He seemed to sense my anxiety and sadness when he startled, looking at me little panic in his eyes, for what he said to me and continued more soft voice which calmed me a little. “I couldn’t help myself, I followed my instincts. It felt right. But I know it was inappropriate for me.”              

 

I tried to say something, but he motioned with his hand to me be quiet, that he can carry out of his thoughts what he is planning to say to me.

 

“Takeru, I can’t stop thinking about you, even I have tried so hard. Ever since you walked through that door”, he pointed the door which I remembered so clearly when I first met him and what his presence did to me back then. “I have felt like drifting, not knowing what to do with myself.”

 

I just listened closely what he said to me, not knowing what to say back. My mind tried to form something to say, that everything was fine, that I liked the kiss even if it got me unsettled and drifting, that’s perfect word. And ensure that Matsuoka hadn’t done anything wrong, for my opinion at least.

 

“Your scent is so captivating, I have never come across that kind of scent before. Not even a single Omega has smelled like you do in my mind”, his appearance had become more relaxed when he came in which in turn made me loosen my arms around me, grabbing my shirt’s hem with my fingers.

 

“When I was the night club, I met one Omega, but his scent was so plain that I felt repulsed by it”, he chuckled for his memory. “I craved someone different who wasn’t there, I know now, that it was yours I could of think of and craved for.”            

 

That statement caught me off guard more than earlier, my cheeks heated up more, and my breathing came little shallow. Matsuoka, my teacher craved my scent. That thought made me chuckle lightly, but it was short-lived, thanks for my reasonable mind, this couldn't happen, I must say something and leave, until this escalates further, but in my heart I felt that here is my place, right in front of him, not anywhere else.

 

“I was so glad that you struggled with English. I know it was and is stupid for me to think like that”, Matsuoka admitted sheepishly, scratching nape of his neck. “But that way, I could spend more time with you, to know you better, and just to be with you was enough to bright my miserable and boring days.”

 

“There is something between us and I’m falling for you, so I can’t think rationally, anymore, what is right or wrong. I just know that I want you in my life, its heart wrenching when you aren't around me”, Matsuoka said which caused my breath to hitch, I felt something wet gliding down to my cheeks.

 

He felt same as me, but it couldn’t be right. Right? Am I dreaming, this is some unfortunate dream, when I soon wake up, he is still as far as farthest galaxy, out of my reach that I couldn’t have him?

 

“I have turned into some fucking hormone fueled teenager, all over again. I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what to do or think anymore. I must have made you so uncomfortable over these past few days, but I can’t help it and I had to say something to you so...”             

 

I stared him dumbfounded, my mouth slightly agape after his statement. ‘To say something, that is one way to put it’ I thought myself.

 

What the hell, it was full-blown confession… or was it? I… wait a second… I began to review what was said to me.

 

‘I can’t stop thinking about you’, checked.

 

‘With you everything brightens and you make me so happy’ checked.

 

‘I’m falling for you’, final check.

 

It was confession, alright. But still my tongue was tied down and I couldn’t utter a single word to him.

 

Why I have to be so weak, I’m Alpha, for crying out loud. But he always make me feel little helpless around him, and so completely lost, but at the same time complete and happy. I have never felt like this before, it’s confusing and complicated, but I have come to like him, more than I could describe, that alone scared me so much.

 

I didn’t know what to think about his confession but one thing I knew is that my heart ached violently every time when he wasn’t near me. Everything around me has become so meaningless without him. I couldn’t believe that the feelings were mutual, so it made me so overwhelmed that I didn’t know how to speak or what to do with myself.

 

Alright, Takeru. Say something, anything, you’re sensible young man or I thought I was, moments ago. He poured his heart to you and you can’t even say simplest things to him, like hello, right now.

 

“I…” I stuttered tremor in my voice, but my words where yet again caught up on my throat which had become suddenly so dry. I breathed shallowly couple of times to calm my trembling body. My arms were shaking, afraid that I would tear up my shirt.

 

I wiped my cheeks with trembling hands to erase my fallen tears. I swiped them best as I could, I giggled lightly and I lift my gaze to watch the man in front of me. He stared me intensively so that wouldn’t help me at all, to say him what I was feeling or what to think of his heartwarming confession.

 

Again his scent occupied my senses and whimper escaped my mouth. Matsuoka began to walk towards me little by little. My thoughts came little coherent as he started to come closer to me.          

 

“Th-This is so messed up!” I said breathlessly.

 

“A little”, Matsuoka responded as he stepped few steps towards me, simultaneously I stepped few steps back.

 

“It’s…Forbidden”, I continued to reasoning.

 

“Perhaps”, he became little closer this time. I started to feel like I was the prey and he was the hunter which he technically was, alpha with capital A.

 

“W-We are so sc-screwed…” I stuttered when my breaths came so labored.

 

“Oh, definitely”, Matsuoka said smirking, pushed me to the wall and captured my lips.

 

He devoured my lips hungrily and I submit to it willingly. Matsuoka’s hands started to roam on my slender body. This wasn't like our first kiss, my first kiss. It was my first to come to think of it, so this was so new feeling to me.

 

I didn't know what to do than to trust my instincts and try to keep up with Matsuoka’s devouring mouth. I clung his vest to hold myself closer to him. He nipped my bottom lip gently, sucking it, but I refused. He slipped his hand to my butt, I gasped for his boldness, so it was easy to him shove his tongue in my mouth. He then started to violate my mouth, exploring every corner of it and he played with my tongue with his sharp teeth and skillful tongue.   

 

He was so accurate and he expertly explored my mouth. My thoughts weren’t any more coherent and my breathing came erratic. I melted and my limps became floppy nearly give in under me. My insides did cartwheels and my stomach became heavy and it started to flutter so violently because of all the actions we did.

 

Matsuoka finally stopped, my eyes were fluttered shut. I felt my knees to give up but I was lucky that Matsuoka’s strong arms were around my waist. We were left panting and slightly dazed mess as our foreheads lay against each other to ground us better after an intensive kiss.  

 

“Wow…” I breathed.

 

“Yeah…” he chuckled light-heartedly.

 

We both tried to calm our panting breaths back to normal, holding each other tightly. I felt so overwhelmed and happy between his arms. His breathing was coming back normal, sighing contently. Rin’s hands were on my lower back, bringing me closer to him. I surrendered this, my head leaning on juncture of his shoulder and neck.

 

His demeanor always exudes so much confidence, and he is one of those Alphas who always get what he wants to achieve, regardless of the consequences. But right now, all of this was gone. There were just us, nothing more, enjoying our tender moment together.

 

Compared to Matsuoka Rin, I was like a lost puppy. This would have scared me and it did few months ago, but now between his strong arms all of my worries flew away. It was so comfortable and first time in my life I felt like I was safe around other Alpha who wasn't my brother.

 

His scent soothed me, it was like a cool breeze of the warm summer’s day in the beach, and it was for me, the paradise.

 

I lift my gaze to the gorgeous man in front of me, I didn't want to let go of him, not now or never again. My fingers itched to touch him, so I encouraged myself and reached my hand to caress his cheek. Suddenly I backed away, afraid that it was out of line.

 

“It’s okay, Takeru”, Rin reassured me with his soft voice. “You can do whatever you are comfortable with.” His promise boosted my confidence a little bit.

 

I tucked his bangs behind his left ear and started to peppering kisses along his strong jawline. I moved back to his lips, pecking those couple of times lightly. My instincts were drawn towards his scent glands, first I kissed them lightly to reveal Rin’s reaction to that.

 

He tensed, but shortly after the initial shock, he relaxed. I continued to caress his scent glands with kisses. Rin groaned to this as I kissed roughly next to his Adam’s apple. When I moved again towards his scent glands, I nipped it with my teeth. Rin growled deep, but he didn't back off, he also begin to kiss my neck and collarbone.

 

I surrendered myself to him to do what he liked to do with me, it felt like heaven and so good to be between his strong arms. Rin’s hands moved towards my waist. He grabbed my hips to bring my heated body even closer to his.

 

I felt his stiffened member poke my crotch area, it was clear enough to notice through Rin’s tight jeans. He rolled his hips purposely, that elicited lewd moan from me, what I didn't know I could utter for the first place. Rin must have liked what sounds I could emit, so he repeated same treatment couple of times which caused my hips puck towards him to have some kind of friction.

 

I was so content that I began to purr which cause Rin lift his head to watch my reaction. I kissed him chastely on his swollen red lips. He smiled sweetly that speed up my heartbeat even more. My body and instincts came little too hard to control because all of this heated action. So I nipped his scent glands more strongly this time which he growled loudly.

 

Little worried I nuzzled into his neck, and I started to rub my own scent to sooth Rin, who hummed contently. He responded alike, attacked towards mine with his much more sharp teeth, nipping them lightly, careful not to leave any visible marks. He afterwards peppered kisses on my scent glands.

 

I didn't want this to end, but reality must come ruin everything like always.

 

There was knock on the door.

 

“Matsuoka –sensei?” soft voice inquired through the door.

 

“Go away!” I heard Rin mutter against my neck. I giggled this, but all good things must come to an end, so I pushed him gently towards the door.

 

He walked the door, adjusting his jeans better. Probably make his erection more comfortable position in his tight jeans. He smoothed his bangs which were ruffled from earlier action only then he opened the door.                         

 

“What?” he said angrily whoever was in the doorway.

 

My body was clued to the wall. I tried to calm both my fast beating heart, and my trembling body. I was so flustered about everything what we did. I peeked my waist, there were little bulge to everyone to notice. It didn't throbbed much, so it would subside eventually by itself, I hoped.

 

“You alright?” Rin asked when he came back, he gently stroked my cheek. I smiled him as my eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Yes”, I sighed contently, Rin kissed me chastely on my lips.

 

We parted and Rin turned around towards his desk to collect some papers. I grabbed one of the chair’s back to support me because my knees were ready to give up on me, yet again.

 

“What now?” I asked dimly. Rin rubbed his temple and scratched nape of his neck. “Honestly, I don’t know”, he sighed, turning his eyes towards me. Rin leaned on his desk. I walked little bit closer to him.

    

“I like you, Mat… Sorry, Rin”, I admitted for the first time after he had confessed me that made my heart to jump.

 

I confessed my crush to him.

 

“But how this is going to work out? We are not some fairy tale land, where everything goes smoothly. This is impossible!” I wondered as my breathing was becoming faster and shallow.

 

“I like you more than anything and I want just spend time with you! But this … it’ll never work out. You’re Alpha and so am I. Everybody will look us disgusted that we are together or forbids seeing each other when they found out… I will lose you… Then you lose your job, I couldn't handle it if you’ll hurt… because of me…  ”, I said teary eyed, gasping for breath.

 

“Takeru! Stop that!” Rin said grabbing my shoulders. “Calm down and don’t go ahead of yourself!" He took me into his arms hugging me tightly.

 

I nuzzled his neck enjoying his scent as Rin rubbed my back soothingly to calm me down from panicking. Rin nuzzled my hair giving occasionally light kisses on my head. I felt safe in his arms and we fitted so perfectly together when we hugged each other enjoying the silence.     

 

“How could this be wrong? This feels just right. Life is not fair”, I sniffled against his chest drawing patterns with my fingertips to his muscular pectoral which was pulsing lightly from my touch.

   

“Life hardly is fair, Takeru… and personally I don’t care what people are going to say or do. But I liked to see where this will go, so we will take this slowly, step by step, okay?” Rin said reassuringly as he intertwined our fingers together.

 

“I like to sound of that…I would like that very much”, I said breathlessly and stared Rin’s beautiful crimson eyes, fascinated by their color.

 

I pecked his lips fast, smiling shyly but Rin’s hand caressed my right cheek as he brought me closer to his lips. As our lips touched, Rin started to move his lips against mine as I tried to keep up with his pace. Rin was so gentle and caring as kiss slowly deepened but it was as enjoyable as prior kisses we shared, perhaps even more so.

 

Bell rang which startled us to stop our kissing which led both of us chuckle as our foreheads were pressed together enjoying our moment together before we have to separate, go back to reality and lessons.

 

As I was heading to the door, I glanced Rin for the last time before I stepped out of classroom. He was around his desk swiping his hair between his fingers. His breathing was little labored and his cheeks were almost like his hair color. I just smiled as I went to the next lesson, our moment imprinted on my mind, making me hum contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that confession is about two days after the kiss, but it was only way so that I can develop their relationship further and I'm terrible with pining and angst, so they confessed each other rather fast... 0.0  
> So what you think??? Was it good and worthy of their situation??? 
> 
> Like always sorry for possibly mistakes and OOCs but  
> leave kudos or/and comments!!!  
> <3<3<3


	16. After the Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather calm chapter after an intensive one....
> 
> So Takeru tries to hide his flustered state from everyone after the heated confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thanks for the kudos!!!

*Takeru PoV*

 

I was on the hallway reading the book when my brother came towards me, he seated next to me. He didn't say anything for a while, just played with his fingers.

 

“You smell different”, he stated confusingly. “And you smell like chlorine, so what’s your point?” I snapped at his accusation.

 

“Hah! But can I… ask…”

 

“What have you done?” I sighed exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. His choice of words gave me a hint that he had done something, that had to be fixed like always.

 

We were much alike, but for a different reasons. He mutters and comes blabbering mess when he is with me, but me on the other hand, I was like that around the other people.

 

“It isn't like that”, Shu defended himself, shifting in his place, looking straight at me. “Really? What is it?” I breathed out exaggerated.

 

“Sorry, but I have asked to the next week’s town's Cultural Festival with someone… Sorry about that”, he said, sounding sad.

 

We planned to go together, but I didn't mind, I just go by myself and enjoy my time there.

 

“No problem, who are you going with?” I asked curiously, lifting my gaze to him. “You haven’t met him yet”, he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Oh, that boy who you’re constantly with, and where you were when you make the tantrum because of it”, I laughed, remembering reason why we fought for the first place.

 

“God, don’t remind me. I said I’m sorry, didn't I?” Shu exclaimed, reminding me that I forgave him to his ill-mannered behavior. “But yes, he.”

 

Shu had his cute smile on which I couldn't resist. “Sure, I’ll go myself”, I said begin to read my book. I was happy for my brother that he had made friends on the swim team. I hope I get a chance to meet him at some point.

 

“See you later!” Shu shouted as he ran to his destination. “Yeah!”

 

 ---

 

“So he ditched you off?” Yoshiko chuckled when I lifted my head from my book. God what an earth people have gotten their minds, today? Why everyone wants to disturb me, I just want to read my book in peace, not that every second someone comes to bother me.  

 

I huffed ignoring him. I began to read my book where I was. I know we started off bad terms, but he is proved to be a decent guy, if he put his mind to that. Even behind his tough exterior act which screamed, ‘hey, I’m world’s worst and obnoxious omeganizer.’

 

I still felt that he was in front of me, shadowing my page with his broad body. “Don’t you have something better things to do? Like chasing your precious air headed girls that you fancy so much?”

 

“Oye!!” he shouted at me half-heartedly. I giggled his reaction, he just huffed when he sat next to me.

 

“No, your brother makes sure to that”, Yoshiko said, pouting cutely. “Oh! Is my little Kaocchi jealous of losing his spotlight around Omegas to my little brother? Poor baby!” I mocked him with a light laughter.

 

“You wish!” I raised my eyebrow, not believing him at all. “Shut up!” Yoshiko exclaimed his arms crossed against his broad chest.

 

I tried to stifle my laughter, but it couldn't be help, because of Yoshiko’s expression. He just laughed little bit, shaking his head what I said to him.

 

“What do you want?” I asked why he suddenly came to me, when he usual kept away from someone like me that his friends didn't see him acting ‘friendly’ towards other human beings.

 

“Nothing much”, Yoshiko admitted, scratching his neck nervously. “Would you help me with this?” he continued and handed me a paper. It was our Japan literature assignment which will affect your ending grade by 25 percent.

 

“You are better with stuff like these than me and if I don’t pass this, I had to redo my course”, Yoshiko sighed, pointing the paper with his finger. "It would be hell."

 

“Way better”, I retorted with the laugh. “Would you not be so pleased with yourself?”

 

“Sorry, sorry”, I raised my hands. I handed the paper back to him. “Tomorrow at the lunch break in the library.”

 

“Thanks”, Yoshiko said, and tried to leave but I interrupted him. “What is it for me, then?” I inquired that I have to help him, but I expected to get something in return.

 

Yoshiko sat back in the bench. “I don’t know”, he thought a little while. “How about, I buy something to eat when we are in the town's Cultural Festival?”

 

“That will do!” I agreed happily to his idea.

 

Yoshiko started to come closer to me, and sniffed my neck briefly. It was rather uncomfortable when he came so near to me that I smacked his arm with my book.

 

“Ouch!” Yoshiko exclaimed loudly and rubbed his arm where I hit him. “What an earth you’re doing?” I asked startled as I faced towards him, glaring strongly at Yoshiko.

 

“You smell different… like… I don’t know. Some other’s scent is all over you”, he explained, pointing my body up and down. He sniffed again, but didn't come so close this time, afraid that I would hit him again. 

 

I lowered my head straight to the floor, and blushed little bit when I remembered what had happened while ago with Rin.

 

“You sly, Taki –chan”, Yoshiko snickered as he smacked lightly to my arm. I could feel how he definitely smirked when he said that to me.

 

I didn't answer him anything, how could I? No one can know about this, or it will be over even is not properly started. Rin will lose his job, and I will lose him. I could tell off my brother easily, but Yoshiko is another matter.

 

“So who is it?” he inquired which stopped my thoughts. “No one?” I said, but it oddly sounded like a question.

 

“Very well, don’t tell me anything. But someone has somebody in their lives”, Yoshiko sing-sang at me, poking his finger to my chest.

 

“Shut up!” I rolled my eyes to his insinuation. I didn't want to continue our conversation about this matter, because I didn't trust myself to keep things only for my knowledge. I have never been good at lying, and my blushing face gave everything away. Especially that my scent had changed a little.

 

“It isn't an Omega who I smell in you, it’s much more earthy”, Yoshiko reasoned. I gave him a questioned look as I started to panic. If he knew that the scent is from Alpha, from Rin. Yoshiko would definitely go bonkers, perhaps even be disgusted. He will think that it’s wrong and he will tell everyone about this. Yoshiko must have sensed my panic.

 

“Don’t worry, pipsqueak. I’m not going to say anything to anyone”, Yoshiko reassured me.

 

“Thanks”, I answered quietly and let sigh of relief. School’s bell rang and it’s time to go to a Math lesson.

 

\---

 

I was rubbing my scent glands to erase some of the Rin’s scent and cover it with my own scent from the scent gland of my wrist.

 

I noticed that Yamazaki –sensei came in and closed the door. He looked questioningly in my direction what I was doing, but he started lesson without further delay.

 

Math was always enjoyable. It was simple enough, only numbers and equations, you always know how they work without ponder hidden meanings of them. But this time it didn't felt like that.   

                

My mind went constantly to Yoshiko’s statement, what he meant by it that he won’t tell anything. Did he know or sensed that it was indeed Alpha’s scent? I must stop thinking like this, not to imagine some freakin’ horror scenarios for things what isn't going to happen. It only makes my head spin and end of it I will have another headache fit.

 

We agreed to take this slowly and be careful about this whole stuff, not to raise any suspicious for others.    

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Yoshiko’s tapping on my shoulder. I raised my head to look at him, but he was pointing in front of the classroom.

 

“Takeru –kun!” Yamazaki –sensei said gravely to me. “Oh, ye-yes, sen-sensei”, I stuttered as I woke up from my thoughts properly.

 

“I have been waiting for your attention for a while, so would you kindly to come solve this”, Yamazaki –sensei pointed to the board.

 

“Yes!” I raised from my chair and walked to the board. I looked the equation and sighed. ‘I know this’ I thought myself. I solved it without trouble. When I finished, I looked up to Yamazaki –sensei who nodded.

 

I began to walk back to my seat. “Takeru –kun! Stay after the class”, I startled and turned around to look at him. He had strong frown over his forehead showing clearly his disapproval. I nodded hastily as I seated my chair, my head low. I heard snickering and stifled laughter from other classmates.

 

Rest of the lesson went without more trouble and I could even concentrate the topic what Yamazaki –sensei taught us. The bell rang which caused other students to bolt out of the classroom in a hurry.

 

I piled my stuffs in the satchel in peace, and walked little cautiously towards the teacher’s desk. Yamazaki –sensei raised his head from his papers and removed his glasses. He stood up and came in front of his desk, looking me with concern.

 

“Something bothering you? You have seemed to be your own world lately”, he wondered, leaning in his desk with his arms crossed. I looked down to the ground. It seemed interesting as my fingers clutched on my shirt’s hem playing with it between my fingers.           

 

“Sorry about that… I try to focus next time… I’m… It’s…” I yet again found it difficult to form proper sentences. Why I’m so pathetic and awkward around other people.

 

“Takeru –kun, you know that you can always come to me if you have something troubling you”, Yamazaki –sensei said softly.   

 

“I know. Thank you”, I answered, raising my head to look up Yamazaki –sensei who had sincere smile on his face. “I…” I started, but I was cut by a familiar voice.

 

“Yo, Sousuke! Have you finished your…” Rin came in the classroom. He stopped immediately when he noticed that I was there.

 

My breath clutched to my throat, I felt that my cheeks flamed up red. No one said anything for the moment. As I tried to calm my breathing, Yamazaki –sensei broke the awkward silence.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Wait a minute”, he went back behind his desk.

 

I looked at Rin who had also light pink hue on his cheeks. He smiled softly at me whom I returned with a shy smile. It was really hard to just stand here, his scent was strong. I was so tempted to go to him and grab his lips in a gentle kiss and continue our previously interrupted time. But my gaze went to classroom’s clock.

 

“Shoot! I’m going to be late!” I exclaimed, starting to walk the door. I turned around and bowed at my senseis before I left to the Café.

 

*Rin PoV*

 

I was so close to jump on Takeru and ravish him even in front of Sousuke. I felt giddy all over my body after encounter with Takeru. And it didn't help at all when Takeru was there in Sousuke’s classroom with his perfect shy smile and his strong sweet scent. 

 

“Rin --- RIN!” Sousuke raised his voice, and slapped me on the head to get my attention back to the reality from my thoughts.

 

“God! What an earth is going on with everyone today?” Sousuke wondered with exasperated tone.

 

“What the fuck?” I shouted, rubbing back of my head. “I’m not your fucking student!”    

    

“You certainly act like one”, Sousuke snorted, rolling his eyes. “Phft!” I huffed back at him.

 

We planned to go training together in near gym to vent out some tension and it come in handy after a hectic and eventful day.

 

“Let’s go, or we’ll miss good training time”, I said to Sousuke as I walked towards the door. Sousuke just followed me, not saying a word, but I could sense that he bored hole into my head over his staring.

 

\----

 

 *Takeru PoV*

 

When I left from the Math lesson, I was flustered when I met Rin in there after our heated moment. It brought back everything so vividly in my mind. I don’t know how we will continue from here, but one thing I knew that he had feelings for me and it was mutual. 

 

That alone made me overly happy, but also being scared of our relationship’s future. Rin reassured me that we will take this slowly, but still there were many unanswered questions. I was sure that we could find out them together as time goes by.

 

I had filtered outside world away, so I was happily in my own world, only my thoughts racing up and down, staying more in the classroom with Rin, his warm body against mine.

 

I didn't notice anyone as I walked to the Café at work. I went as usual to change on my work clothes in the back room.

 

As I opened the door, I loosened my tie off. I lift my gaze when I stopped next to the bench.

 

“Oh god! I’m so…sorry! I…just…” I exclaimed and turned around quickly away from Makoto –sensei and Haru.

 

“Takeru –kun? Oh god…!” Makoto said loudly, little ashamed.

 

I heard clothes shuffling and belts clinging as I sat down on the bench, my cheeks were warm after that view.

 

“Did you enjoy your little break?” Kisumi came in laughing. “Very much!” I heard Haru’s answer. It was then that Kisumi noticed me.

 

“Oh, sweetie!” He bolted straight to my side and hugged me by my shoulders, in a protective manner. “Makoto, what an example you give your young students to act like that. He will have nightmares”, Kisumi clicked his tongue multiple times, showing his disapproval.

 

“Kisumi!” Makoto just shouted his remark. I huffed to Kisumi’s behavior. “I’m fine. I didn't see much.”

 

I stood up from the bench to change my clothes. Makoto’s cheeks were red and his hair was tousled mess. Haru wasn't any better, he had content smile on his face. He tidied up Makoto’s hair and pecked his lips lovingly. “Thank you for my snack.” 

 

“Haru!” Makoto said as Haru went back to the kitchen. He run after him, and didn't dare to look at me into my eyes.

 

Kisumi stayed behind and stared at me, sizing me up and down with thoughtful expression. I became suddenly self-conscious because of that.

 

“Kisumi?” I asked, surprised for his behavior. My hand went automatically to my neck, hiding my scent glands. ‘Could you be more suspicious?’ I reprimanded myself. I will ruin everything because of my lack of lying ability.

 

“Nothing… It just… you seem to glow… Never mind”, Kisumi shrugged, looking me for the last time.

 

“Oh, perhaps what I saw earlier”, I guessed, giggling. “Perhaps.”

\---

 

I was in the kitchen doing one of the new autumn dishes which I planned to be good addition in the new menu at Café. Kisumi and Haru accepted my two ideas when we discussed and planned about the menu. We had conversation how the dishes could be altered, so we came some kind of conclusion. Still one dish gave us something to ponder about.

 

Dessert was nearly done, so Kisumi and Haru can taste it if is it good or needed something more or less. It needed to put in the fridge for a while, so I went to help Kisumi.

 

As usual Café was full of customers, especially students doing their homework and chatting and gossiping day’s events. I took few orders when I came back, one of the customers showed me to come over her.

 

“Yes?” I asked politely. She sat across from Makoto who blushed, still averting my eyes. The woman looked like Rin, but she had longer hair and she was smaller than Rin in every way. “May I have more coffee?”          

 

I nodded and went to fetch coffee pot behind the counter. I poured her mug full, as well as Makoto’s. “Thank you.”

 

“You two haven’t met?” Makoto asked, looking between both of us which I shook my head. “This is Matsuoka Gou, Rin’s sister”, Makoto introduced her to me. Rin had mention that he had a sister so I was interested in meeting her eventually. She seemed to be a nice woman, what I can see, but it was still rather unsettled to meet her after what happened with his brother a few hours ago. So I pushed that thought away.   

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Moriya Takeru”, I greeted, bowing my head which she smiled. “Nice to meet you, too. Your sweets had become rather famous”, she laughed, which Makoto joined. I didn't know how to answer so I blushed to her compliments.

 

"In the newspaper, everyone talks about the Café and it's new cook. We have to interview you, sometimes", Gou said with knowing smile.

 

"That's a nice idea", Kisumi came by my side with a wide smile on his face. "It gives us more popularity in the town."

 

I just gulped for that idea, I didn't want any publicity. I just like do things out of passion, not to gain popularity and be a center of attention, drawing unnecessary attention what I do or want to do. And this is Haru's and Kisumi's Café, they started this and I'm just a humble part-timer. 

 

Kisumi stayed talking with Gou and Makoto when I went back to the kitchen, wide smile on my face that I got positive feedback of my cooking. It always warmed my heart to know that what I had done could make others happy.  

 

I heard Haru that Gou was journalist and she was town’s newspaper’s editor in chief. I have read that newspaper, it was good one and articles were rather interesting even if this is small town and here rarely happens anything worth of writing. But the interview request caught me off guard a little, I have to decline if it comes to that sometimes.

 

\---

 

I took my dessert out of fridge and gave spoons to them. I waited expectedly Kisumi's and Haru’s reactions. They looked each other, and their expressions were surprised, but content. Kisumi hummed and took another spoonful.

 

“This is great, sweetie. Not too sweet, little bitter from the coffee”, Kisumi said satisfied, Haru nodded and also took more. “Rin would like this, he is the worst coffee-holic I”, Haru stated little smile on his face which Kisumi just laughed.          

     

Rin told me one of the tutoring sessions that he didn’t fancy sweets, so I thought that I could do some dessert which he would like to eat. And it would ginger up your moods in the dark and gloom autumn time.

 

“Is there too much coffee flavor?” I asked little worried that I added too much coffee, making it too bitter. “No, it’s perfectly balanced like always”, Haru assured me which I sighed with relief.

 

“So what would you want to name it?” Haru asked as he went back to cook orders. I just shrugged, plating some cake slices in the tray.

 

“I haven’t thought about it… Maybe, Coffee Bomb”, I suggested, tapping the cake serve on the workplace.

 

“That’s sounds spot on”, Kisumi chuckled when he got tray full of steaming fish stew and some chicken curry. I followed after him with my own tray.

 

I noticed that Shu was next to the counter, talking with Makoto –sensei.

 

“Hey! I’m soon ready”, I said to him which he nodded smiling.

 

\---

 

We walked to the grocery store to buy rest of the week’s supplies. I was looking many options of cereals, why there is so many of them? I browsed them one by one, and couldn't decide which would be good this time around.

 

Shu came back with two noodle packets, chicken and squid meat packets. That I could do takoyaki which is my and Shu’s little guilty pleasure.

 

Shu texted to someone when we walked through the aisles, soon it buzzed in his hand, making him smile wide.

 

“It settled that Saturday we are going to the beach”, Shu exclaimed which made other customers to stare at us.

 

“Thank you for letting me know”, I said sarcastically, raising my eyebrows. Shu didn't even ask me that if it’s alright with me, I could have be something planned for the Saturday. Highly unlikely, but it would be nice to ask first before you decide something by yourself.

 

“Please, please! Pretty please!” Shu pleaded with hands together when we went to the register.  

 

“Are you five year old?” I breathed out for his childish behavior. The cashier had to stifle laughter to our little banter. Shu just huffed, puffing his cheeks out. ‘Yeah, definitely he is’ I laughed to myself.

 

Shu just grabbed the grocery bag and started to walk quickly which I had to run to catch up with him.

 

\----

 

We ate in silence in the dinner table. Neither of us said anything, and me little angry for Shu’s one-sided decision.

 

“Please, o-niisan! If I had ask you first, you would have declined”, Shu reasoned. He was right, I didn't like so much of these kinds of activities, but Shu was yet again on his mission to coax me there with his devious plans.

 

“Why do you even want me to go anyway?” I asked even if I knew the answer, moving my food with my chopsticks.

 

“First, it would be fun and you need to get out of the house more often. Secondly I want you there because you can finally get to know and meet my friends better”, Shu said knowingly, pointing me with his chopsticks. “And Momo is keen to meet you.”

 

Perhaps that wouldn't be so terrible and I would make Shu happy when I say yes, and I was little bit intrigued to meet his famous friends of the swim team who he is talked about nearly nonstop.

 

“I’ll go with you”, I sighed defeated which Shu immediately beamed up, grabbing me on my neck into a bone crushing hug.             

 

\----

 

I was helping Shu with the Math homework in the living room. He was doing his last exercise which he understood without my help.

 

“Huh! That’s over”, Shu sighed of relief and put his book far away from him as possible. He hates Math or other calculative assignments. Shu is good with numbers, and would do fine if he wants to set his mind to it.

 

I left Shu to watch some swim competitions on TV, as I went to my bedroom to do my own homework.

 

I was nearly done when I looked my worn off phone, pondering if I would text or call to Rin or would it be appropriate. We didn’t have time to discuss properly after the confession. I wanted to hear his voice, but Shu would probably come suspicious if he heard me talk to someone because I haven’t any friends to begin with and that someone could call me for that matter.

 

                 **Hey!**

‘God! I’m lame’ I thought myself as I pushed the send button. I continued to do my Physics assignment, but soon it interrupted by phone’s buzz.

 

                 _Hey! :D What are you doing?_

 

**Physics :O Want to help me?**

**What is the difference between centripetal**

**acceleration and centrifugal force?**

_WHAT!!!??? What Rei is exactly teaching you???!! :O_

**:’D It’s relatively easy, sometimes fun.**

**But I like better astronomy aspect of Physics…**

**What about you? Watching swim competitions?**

_Yeah, but I have to grade some essays at the same time_

**Multitasking? You should be more careful for that...**

**You never know what might happen ;D**

_:'''D Very funny! I'm capable of multitasking, I'm not like one I know ;D_

 

**OYE!!! :''''( You meanie! :''''(**

 

_Sorry Takeru! You just happen to be rather clumsy for things..._

 

**Jeez, t** **hanks! :D**

 

_But_ _you have proved a little, so it is less atrocious..._

 

**Rin-chan praised me, I'm touched <3**

 

_Takeru, you are only one who makes less atrocious into a positive :O_

 

**HMPF!!!**

**But are you graded my essay yet??? What number you gave me??? :D**

_TAKERU!! I’m declined to tell you, you have to wait!_

**I know. Sorry, sorry! ;D**              

                

_There just first years’ writings._

I wanted to hear his voice so badly. But I hadn't courage to do so, and conversation through call was more personal when you could talk better and listen Rin’s deep but soft voice. I put my next day’s books in my satchel and went to look Shu.

 

Shu was sprawled on the sofa, eyes closed with TV on. Swim competitions was over, and there was the evening news. I closed the TV and walked to Shu.

 

I poked his cheek that I knew would wake him up and he hated when I did that. He groaned, and suddenly pulled my hand. I ended up on his lap. I shrieked little by that stunt.

 

I leaned on my elbow which was against his chest. I sighed rather annoyed, tapping with my other hand’s finger on his chest.

 

“Why did you wake me?” Shu whined, trying to stifle laughter. He hadn’t even been asleep, when I poked him.  

 

“You weren’t asleep, and if I would let you fell asleep in here, you’ll whine tomorrow that you are stiff and why I let you sleep on the hard sofa”, I uttered, poking his chest annoyingly. “So let me go!”

 

“No, you’re warm!” Shu closed his eyes hugging me tightly, not intended to let go of me anytime soon. So I tickled his sides where I knew he was ticklish the most. That caused him to let go of me.

 

“Meanie!” Shu pushed me off against the armrest, we both started to laugh. I was glad that our fight was in the past, we couldn't be angry to each other for a long time. I needed him by my side to bright my life even he is annoying human being, but he is my baby brother and he has a good heart.

 

We bid our good nights as we both went our rooms. I brushed my teeth and changed my pjs. I picked me phone on the nightstand which I nearly dropped because it rang suddenly.

 

My mouth widened with a smile as I watched the glowing screen.

 

“Hey!” I answered happily. “Hey, Takeru!” Rin said softly to me which made my body tingle, warmth spreading all over me.

 

“Do you read minds?” I laughed for coincide as I climbed my bed.

 

“Why?” Rin’s voice was surprised one. “I thought to call you, but I didn't make it first.”

 

“I missed your voice”, I admitted shyly, pulling my blanket over me. “Me too”, he said sheepishly.

 

Both of us remained quiet, I only could hear Rin’s breathing, but it was strangely soothing, not at all uncomfortable.

 

“I…” we both said the same time which caused us chuckle. “Are you still grading papers?” I asked.

 

“No, I’m already in bed”, Rin said as I heard sheet shuffling, that he perhaps changed his position. “You?”

 

“Yeah. Rather tired from exhausting day, lot new, odd and exciting things happened”, I admitted yawning. “Sorry about that”, Rin apologized, chuckling little bit.

 

“But it was worth it”, I said sighing. “Yeah it was.”

 

I didn't want to stop the phone call, but my body thought differently as I yawned again, trying to stifle it with my hand.

 

“I should go to sleep, tomorrow is busy day”, I said through my other yawn which caused Rin to laugh lightly.

 

“Good night, Takeru. Sleep well!” Rin said with his soft voice which caused me to shiver, I purred to that. My cheeks felt suddenly warm what sound I did. This was already second time when I purred around Rin, it was rather strange sound even to my ears to hear.

 

“Go-good night! Sleep well, Mat… Rin”, I stuttered as I recovered my daze. I haven’t used to call him by his first name and I’m positive that we have passed any formalities after what happened between us. “See you tomorrow!”

 

We hanged up and I sighed, putting my head on the pillow and blanket over my shoulders. I had content smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow at school.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Takeru's new dessert has a important role later on 0.0 but it's a long way ahead.... ;D 
> 
> So what you think? Sorry again for the mistakes (grammar, OOCs...)  
> Leave kudos or/and comments!!!! <3<3<3


	17. School Day Is Full Of Surprises & The Beach (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life is full of surprises, bad and good ones.   
> But weekend is coming and Takeru's feared beach day is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! 250 hits already :O I'm surprised that this my first fan fiction drabble is gaining interest ;D  
> Thanks for those and for the kudos...   
> <3<3<3
> 
> So enjoy the new chapter!!!!

*Takeru PoV*

 

Morning lessons went quickly, I didn't come across Rin all morning which was shame but on the other hand a good thing because it was obvious that we couldn't keep our hands off ourselves if we will happen to meet. I only saw him talking with Yamazaki –sensei on the hallway as I was going in the library.

 

Yoshiko was already one of the desks which were far corner of the library, behind the bookshelves. Windows brought enough light in. The view was towards the front of the school and the fountains, some students sat on the benches eating lunch outside. Weather was rather hot even if it was end of the September and sun had lost its summer’s warmth.

 

Yoshiko’s stuff was spread all across the desk, mumbling profanities to his assignment, when I sat next to him as he glanced at me.

 

“Why they even think that this is useful to know?” Yoshiko pointed the sheet, ready to tear it in half.

 

“They think that this ‘give us more knowledge when we ponder things like these and it widens our horizons’” I quoted our literature teacher which Yoshiko laughed. The librarian cleared her throat behind us to tell that we have to be quiet, even if we were only one in here at the moment.

 

Assignment was to read short story and answer the questions which were rather vaguely phrased. Yoshiko had already done two of them when he tsked, pointing one question. “What this even means?” 

     

“You have to describe main character’s treats”, I explained when I stopped my other assignment.

 

“That’s easy. He is an idiot”, Yoshiko rolled his eyes, ready to write it down. “If you think like that, you should be more subtle and eloquent with your words, teachers like that sort of things”, I told him knowingly, how some teachers appreciate those kind of things in the essays or simple assignments.

 

“So if I write ‘he is indecisive, he doesn't know what he is doing, others push him around, doesn't know what is best for him and acts like a coward”, he pondered which I nodded.

 

“That was easy when the character happens to be like someone who you already know”, Yoshiko chuckled as he looked sideways at me, knowingly.

 

“Oh!” I exclaimed quietly, hitting his arm, laughing. “I’m not nearly as bad as him.”

 

“Yes, you are”, Yoshiko laughed, pushing gently at my arm with his elbow. The librarian shushed at us for the second time to keep it quiet which we just chuckled as we continued our assignments.

 

We were nearly finished when Yoshiko’s friend showed up, other Alpha with big ego and superiority complex. Takeru had come to the conclusion that he was worse than Yoshiko and that was a lot to speak of. He had light brown hair, rather dirty blond color, which covered his one eye and was shorter on the other. He had green eyes, which were sharp and cold.

 

“I have looked all over for you. I didn't believe when the others said that you went at the library”, Hiro snickered, looking me with askance and raised eyebrows, showing his disapproval towards me and my existence. Hiro’s gaze made me immediately slump my shoulders, and I looked straight the table’s surface.

 

“Come on, Kaoru. We’ll be late from our training”, Hiro ushered to Yoshiko to hurry up, but Yoshiko didn't moved at all.

 

“I’ll do this, and I’ll come when I’m ready”, Yoshiko looked back to his paper, writing his interrupted spot. Hiro didn't leave and was rather pissed off when he was ignored altogether.

 

“When have you become friends with that thing?” Hiro scoffed at my direction which I flinched instantly. “He is nothing but a weak loser. You’ll lose your respect pretty soon, Kaoru, if you hang out with the freaks like him.”  

 

Yoshiko stood up from his seat, grabbing Hiro’s collar roughly and pulled him near his face. “I said that I’ll come when I’m ready, Hiro”, he snarled gravely and pushed him towards the exit. Hiro fixed his jacket, mumbling something and walked out with a loud bang of the door.

 

We both sighed when he left as Yoshiko slumped down on his seat. Yoshiko dragged his hand across his face, breathing deep. I just tapped my pencil on the table, looking outside through the window.

 

“Was I like him?” Yoshiko inquired me after a while of silence. “Yeah”, I admitted laughing. “But it’s in the past, and you have proved your manners.”

 

Yoshiko raised his head for my compliment. “Only a little”, I added, not to give him false hope. Yoshiko hunched his shoulders, laughing lightly to my addition.

 

“You should have gone with him”, I said quietly, as other students had come to do their schoolwork. I didn't want him to get in trouble for my account.

 

“Nah, I’ll handle him when I finished this”, Yoshiko reassured me, which I nodded. Our break was nearly over when we gathered our stuffs.

 

“Thanks for the help”, Yoshiko thanked me, little smile on his face. He shook his head to remove his black bangs out of his eyes.

 

“No problem, I was glad to help you”, I said sincerely. “Remember the food.”

 

“Of course, I couldn't take your wrath, pipsqueak”, Yoshiko looked terrified and shuddered exaggeratedly. I nudged at him as we walked out of the library.

 

\---

 

I glanced around on the hallway, when I was going in the homeroom one of the afternoon longer breaks. Students were running after the lesson to go with their friends or the next lessons. It was always quiet this time of the day, so I was certain that homeroom was empty. I wanted to do my homework, because I didn't need to do them at evening.

 

I stepped inside and closed the door. When I turned, Rin was there, reading some book, his feet casually on the desk. That brought straight away smile on my face, lighting up my boring day.

 

Rin noticed me instantly, soft smile adoring his lips. He stood up from his seat, and came in front of the desk. I dropped my satchel on the floor and ran to him quickly. My hands wrapped around his neck as Rin’s hands went around my waist, lifting me up for a tight embrace.

 

“I could use to this kind of greeting from you”, Rin mumbled contently, kissing my forehead few times. I giggled and placed kiss on his cheek. “Me too.”

 

Rin placed me gently on the floor, never releasing his hold on me which I was glad, I missed his warmth and earthy scent. 

 

Rin’s hand went behind my head and brought me closer to his lips. He kissed me slowly, and his lips were so plumb and soft. I could taste hint of coffee as the kiss deepened. I hummed contently against his mouth, when Rin probed with his tongue to my bottom lip that I would grant access into my mouth. I parted my lips a little as Rin gently pushed his tongue inside, exploring it with precision. My body heated as his hands roamed my sides, but landed straight to my lower back, bringing our bodies even closer.

 

Our lips parted as we both needed some air, but still we stayed each other’s arms, nuzzling our combined scents, our noses rubbing each other’s cheeks.                    

 

“You tasted sweet”, Rin murmured corner of my mouth, and pecked it lightly. “I drank strawberry milk. Sorry”, I apologized for that, because Rin didn't like sweet.

 

“Takeru”, Rin reprimanded lightly at me, as he just chuckled and shook his head. “I liked it, very much.”

 

Pointing what he said he licked his lips seductively. I pecked his cheek and I was ready to go to my desk, when we couldn't risk that other students or teachers would come in to see us holding each other intimately. It was risky greeting, but I couldn't help it and hardly anybody come to the homeroom this time at afternoons.

 

Rin seemed to notice my intention as his arms tightened around me, refusing to let go of me. “Rin”, I pleaded, giggling his perseverance to let go which I didn't mind, but we had to stop.

 

“We have ten more minutes”, Rin assured me, as he started to kiss my neck. Rin moved towards my sweet spot, just behind my left ear which caused me to moan. Rin peppered open mouth kisses along my neck, it tickled me so much that I started to squirm. I pushed at Rin’s shoulders to stop that.

 

I raised my eyebrows to him which caused him to pout cutely. “Fine”, he huffed, smiling. Rin took my hand as we went next to his desk.

 

We seated on the floor, our backs were against the mahogany desk’s side, so that anybody who would come in look for Rin any of the two doors couldn't see us. We faced the windows, where sunlight came in, illuminating the classroom in warm light. 

  

My arms were wrapped around Rin’s waist, my head leaning against his chest. It felt surprisingly soft even if it was pure and tight muscle. His heartbeat was slow, its beating had calming effect that my eyes began to droop close.

 

Rin’s left hand was around my waist, between my back and desk. When with the other one he stroked my left forearm, drawing patterns with his fingertip. This was so comfortable, just listening his heart beating, occasionally muted sounds from the students at the hallway.

 

I was safe in his arms, and we fitted perfectly together, like this is how everything should have been from the start and how it was meant to be.

 

“Rin?” I mumbled, lifting my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his silky crimson hair rounding his face perfectly. Rin head leaned against the desk, I could see his Adam’s apple clearly as his neck was craned. It moved lightly as Rin swallowed, my mouth watered to taste his throat, but my nerves caught up in the end.

 

“Mmmh”, Rin uttered, signaling that he listened. He opened his eyes a little, looking me between his eyelashes. I was mesmerized over them so my previous thoughts escaped from me.

 

So I lifted my hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. Rin put his hand on top of mine, and brought it closer to his mouth and placed a kiss in my palm. His eyes never left from mine.

 

“I… just…” I mumbled as I averted my gaze towards our legs. “Nothing.” Rin sighed and lift my head with his fingers under my chin that I would looked at him.        

   

“Takeru”, he began to speak, but instead he kissed me chastely. “You can always tell me everything what is bothering you or what you want to say to me. You shouldn't afraid of that”, Rin said sincerely, caressing my cheekbone with his thumb.

 

“I know that, but it’s stupid”, I admitted quietly. “Let me to judge for that.”

 

I giggled, and was ready to tell, but school bell rang which disturbed our moment. We both stood up from the floor, our hands intertwined. Rin yet again took my hand to his lips. I will have a heart attack in the end if Rin continue to do this to me. But I won’t complain, I like him and what he always do to me, it makes me feel cherished and my heart is content as it flutters against my chest like small butterflies in the summer day in a meadow.

 

My other hand went around Rin’s neck, bringing him closer for the last kiss, it lasted few seconds, but it left us breathless.

 

Students’ voices came closer to the classroom, so I picked up my satchel and went to the door. I looked at Rin who had little pink hue on his cheeks.

 

“Bye”, I bid him with a wide smile. “Bye, Takeru.”

 

\---

 

Today was finally the feared beach day, at least the weather couldn't be any better. Sun warmed in bright sky, and the wind was gentle, even it was nearly end of the September. Shu woke me up early when he was so excited to go that he was up way too early for the Saturday morning.

 

“We are going to be late!” Shu hurried me to hasten my pace. I just laughed at his enthusiasm. “The ocean isn't going anywhere”, I rolled my eyes. We packed together our snacks and drinks to our bags that we could enjoy them at the beach after a swimming and playing in the sun.

 

There were lots of people outside, enjoying the warm autumn day. We greeted our neighbors as we walked to the beach. They are nice and friendly as we got to know them properly. One was married couple who had one child around three years old and other one was elderly couple with a dog.

 

According to Shu, at the beach will be at least Tachibana siblings with their big brother and Haru, of course, also Momotarou, Shu’s new best friend. Shu has spoken about him, so I was rather interested to meet him.

 

Ocean shimmered in the sunlight. It was beautiful like little diamonds on the surface. Sky was light blue without any clouds to hide the sunlight. It was little shame because that’s why we couldn't watch the clouds and guessing their formations. It brought our time together in the beach with Shu when we were little, but that was long ago.

 

Waves weren't too big, just rippling on the shore. It was just appropriate to swim. Cold breeze eased the heat of the sun which brought smell of salt clearly to my nose, that I could taste it on my mouth.

 

Beach was nearly empty. There were couple families with children building sand castles or running along the shore. Children had wide smiles on their faces, and they were laughing and giggling, especially one boy whose father lifted him up and swinging him around. That sight, made me feel rather bittersweet, but Shu squeezed my hand reassuringly which I matched with a tiny smile.         

   

“Shu -kun and Takeru -kun!” Makoto –sensei shouted as he saw us coming. He sat casually on the blanket under the beach umbrella which was near the shore. There were bags and towels and shoes scattered on the blanket, Makoto had swim shorts and light brown t-shirt on as he was looking on the ocean.

 

“Hello Makoto –coach!” Shu greeted him quickly as he ran towards his friends who were already the ocean splashing water each other and laughing.

 

“Shu –kun!” Momotarou shouted as he spotted Shu run towards them. His orange hair was soaked and glued to his forehead. Momotarou glanced behind Shu to look at me which I waved to greet him as he did the same with a little red on his cheeks.

 

I seated next to Makoto, sorting our things better. He smiled his usual smile as he watched me to sort things out. I hugged my knees and watched my brother’s wide smile when he laughed with his friends. That made me happy to see him like that.

 

“You should go with them”, Makoto ushered me to go shore with my brother.  “Later, I don’t like much of swimming”, I admitted shyly as I buried my toes in the warm sand, wrinkling them up and down.

 

\---

 

*Rin PoV*

 

These couple of days after the confession with Takeru, I felt at peace. I could finally breathe more easily, not to refrain or be careful around Takeru. It was like huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

 

I enjoyed this feeling inside my body immensely. I felt like my steps had come light, and my heart fluttered contently, sending pleasurable sparkles everywhere when I met him or able to spend time with him. I couldn't even dream that Takeru would feel the same or he also struggled with his complicated and mixed feelings towards me, like I was.

 

It couldn't turn out better, but still there were many obstacles, like he is still my student, so we have to be careful around other people, not to draw unnecessary attention. Takeru was right that everything would go terribly wrong for both of us if this is revealed to others. But that doesn't need to worry right now, we must lie low, especially at school. We reserve our affections only for the two of us. But it will be difficult when Takeru is so gorgeous and I can’t get enough of his mouthwatering lips and how it tastes so sweet.  

 

On the other hand how we will move on after this? We take this step by step, like I said to him. We don’t need to rush anything, I’m willing to see this through together and how will this evolve when the time passes. I was eager to get know him better and learn everything about him.

 

In the classroom with Takeru couple days ago, it was perfect and peaceful. I didn't need or missed anything, just able to be with him, Takeru between my arms, was enough for me. I haven’t felt like this for the long time, better yet never before. Be so at peace with someone, someone with whom you don’t have to pretend anything, just to be yourself and willing to give every part of you someone’s hands who would cherished and take care of it with love and adoration.

 

I surprised even myself that I would need this to feel comfortable and complete, and happy by simplest gestures and deeds what we had done together so far. I didn't know what’s the reason might be. Would it be that Takeru was Alpha or that he was younger and smaller than me, so I have this urge to protect him and make him be comfortable around me?

 

I have considered myself always be a rather impulsive and straightforward around my past flings or partners. But with Takeru I couldn't be like that. I just need to read Takeru’s intentions and his body language. Follow his lead and certainly not push anything at him and give him an opportunity to back away if it isn't what he is comfortable with doing.

 

I don’t want to scare him away or hurt him anyway when we are together. I don’t want to do anything which might scare him, I just want to protect and be with him. Definitely I don’t want to lose Takeru because what I have might cause or done, I couldn't handle that at all. Takeru may seem tough and unfazed sometimes, but he is still fragile and reserved Alpha boy.           

 

Confession to Takeru and what happened next was one of the best days in my life for a while. It didn't beat my competitions in the international stage when I got my coveted Olympic gold medals, but it was pretty close.

 

Takeru molded nicely against my body, it was so pleasurable. Especially the sounds what I could make him to emit, and that turned me on so much. His soft lips on my own, nipping my scent glands, nuzzling them to sooth me and spreading his captivating scent.

 

And of course, his round and pert ass which was easy to grab. I was rather amazed how soft it was, but firm to hold. It felt so good on my hands. His slender and curvy hips which bucked against mine that it create hot friction to my crotch, and wanting to touch more of him. I hadn't much control to stop, that I could have seen Takeru’s face when he will come, if we had able to continue. I was annoyed at first when our heated time was disturbed, I wanted it to last little longer, but damn that responsible student who dared to interrupt us to hand me her fucking essay. But school wasn't the right place to do it and it was our first time together like that. I have to ask Takeru out properly for the first date when I will see him.

 

Makoto and Haru invited me to the beach which I gladly accepted because I hadn't better things to do. Sousuke and Kisumi went visit to Kisumi’s parents and Hayato. Gou was in a work trip on other town. And this weekend I hadn't any school work to do which was relief when I had done those yesterday.

 

The beach was surprisingly loud, there were laughing children playing in the sand. One boy was crying as wave had destroyed his sand castle.

 

“Hey, Rin”, Makoto greeted me, toweling water out of his hair, when he came back to the blanket. It was full of everyone’s bags, water bottles and snacks in the cooler. I dropped mine among them.

 

“You seem more relaxed”, Makoto stated my demeanor which had been over these past weeks tense and edgy, that my friends would easily pin point something wasn't right with me. I didn't make it easy to them with my snapping and growling or other bad behavior I mustered them. And they had to cope my moods even they were just worried over me and tried to help me.

 

“I’m better now”, I laughed as I sat next to Makoto under the shade. Makoto just nodded when he was drinking water, his expression could describe a relief one, but I’m not sure. “That’s good.”

 

“Why this sudden itch to go here?” I pointed the beach. I was surprised to receive their message this morning. It was odd to go to the beach in September, but when it was this hot I could understand it, but it was nevertheless strange.

 

“This wasn't our plan. It was Shu –kun’s idea, and Ran and Ren wanted to go, also Haru didn't object”, Makoto laughed.

 

“Oh?” I wondered at loud, when Makoto mentioned Shu –kun. If he is here,

 

That means…

 

My gaze went to the shore.

 

Looking around…

 

Searching...

 

The sight made my breath to stuck on my throat, and my mouth went dry as I swallowed thickly.

     

Takeru had dark grey shorts, which showed his creamy white legs. My tongue began to twitch in my mouth, begging to taste of those, marking his legs and thighs. Especially all the way of the taut line of the muscles that ran from Takeru’s v-line down all the way his crotch because of his low waist shorts. He had his blueish t-shirt’s hem wrapped in knot that left his abdomen and his belly button visible. It highlighted even more to his shaped v-line, making it more tempting. I hated the way that every little thing Takeru did lately, I found myself sexualizing his doings.

 

I bit my bottom lip as I watched closely Takeru’s stance. He was near the water, sloshing water with his feet, trying to find probably seashells.

 

'Would you be more pervert, you sport boner in no time at this rate of imagination.'  I reprimanded myself what I was thinking.  

 

I decided to go swim to cool off in the cold water. 

 

I had my swim trunks on, so I just stripped my t-shirt and shorts, and dropped them on top of my bag. Sand felt hot on my feet as I walked the shore, when the waves came, it relieved the hotness on my feet instantly. Wind brought salt, but also fresh grass and flowery scent to my nose, which made me look on my right.

 

Takeru was splashing the water with his feet, water reaching to his ankles as he walked towards me looking intensively the surface and bottom of the ocean.

 

He raised his gaze abruptly, like he also sensed my presence. I smiled at him which caused his cheeks to flame red averting his gaze back on the water. Takeru had one hand clenched gently like he had found something. I was planning to ask him.

 

“Rin –coach!” I looked ahead. There were Shu, Momo, Ran and Ren splashing and running near the shore, that water reached their thighs or abdomens. Haru floated on his back, looking in the sky. Makoto had followed me, so he was walking to Haru.

 

I looked for Takeru, but he wasn't anymore next to me, as I turned my head to look over my shoulder, I saw him on the blanket. I was ready to go after him, coaxing him to swim with us.

 

“Want to race?” Shu shouted, little smirk on his face. I never say no when someone wants to race with me. “You’re on!”

 

I warmed up a little, until my muscles were loose enough to compete. Haru joined also when we shifted the second race in freestyle. It was fun and Shu is definitely proved his skills these few weeks after an intensive training, but still he had long way to go before he could win the top swimmers in other schools. I won two races of butterfly which Shu huffed after the last one. But his beaming joy never left from his face.

 

“I must improve that I’ll beat you eventually”, Shu smirked, puffing his chest out. I just chuckled to his defiance.

 

“You will, Rin won’t come any younger”, Haru added his usual monotone voice as he swim next to Makoto.

 

“Oye! I’m not that old”, I shouted, splashing water on Haru and Makoto got his own share of water too.

 

I heard Takeru giggling, so I looked in that direction. He sat on the sand, his feet occasionally in water as the waves came to the shore. Shu seemed also hear Takeru.

 

“O-niisan, just come here”, Shu coaxed at him, but Takeru didn't move anywhere. So I walked to him, and held my hand for Takeru to take it. He looked at it amazed, his cute smile adoring his pink lips.

 

\---- To Be Continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you think? Sorry again for any possible mistakes. 
> 
> I decided to split the beach scene and it's aftermath into two parts... So next chapter continues Takeru's beach experience... 
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos!!!


	18. The Beach (Part 2) & Its Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru's beach experience continues and end of the day Rin's bare body happens to cause problems to Takeru 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

*Rin PoV*

 

Takeru took my hand, and swiped his swim trunks out of sand. Takeru had still his shirt on which was rather odd, but nevertheless I guided Takeru to water, as I walked backwards. When the water reached to our stomachs, only then Takeru released our hands.

 

Takeru swam little deeper, so that he could swim in place, paddling his arms and feet that he could stay on surface. I was also swimming in place, near Takeru. He put his hand down on the surface and took my hand on his and squeezed it gently as I brushed my thumb over his knuckles. Takeru had shy smile as he released his hold and moved little further.

 

“Shu?” Momo wondered aloud. When I looked where I spotted Shu earlier, he was gone.

 

Takeru shrieked loudly, it was ear slicing scream which made us all to flinch as Shu surfaced behind Takeru, his arms were around Takeru’s upper thighs. He lifted him higher and tossed Takeru easily to further away.               

 

“Takeru?” Makoto and I shouted worriedly after Shu threw him under the surface.

 

After a little while Takeru resurfaced, coughing hard to remove water out of his mouth and lungs after a surprised attack from his brother. I sighed of relief when Takeru was fine as well as Makoto who swam little closer.

 

Takeru glared angrily at Shu for his stunt, but Shu just laughed. He started to swim towards his brother, but Takeru moved behind me that he would be safe from his brother’s other shenanigans.

 

“Come on, o-niisan, that was fun!” Shu laughed, as he stopped in front of me.

 

“No it wasn't!” Takeru whined, hiding behind me, seeking some cover and safety from stronger Alpha. Takeru was cute, but it was rather ridiculous to stand between two brothers who were fighting, but I could understand what Takeru was feeling after what Shu did to him.

 

I felt Takeru’s hand on my abdomen, just near my swim shorts waistband as he moved little bit closer to me. It sent sudden spark across my spine, but his hand left from my abdomen soon as it came. When I turned my head to look over my shoulder, Takeru’s cheeks were deep red, perhaps because of his coughing or embarrassment. Suddenly he showed incredulously interested in water’s surface, splashing it gently with his hands.         

 

“Let’s go to eat something”, Makoto suggested when the brothers were on stalemate, and neither of them moved or said anything.

 

“I’m starving!” Shu exclaimed loudly and started to swim, but when it came too shallow, he ran the rest of the way with Momo.

 

Takeru coughed once and sighed deep. He straightened his wet hair, putting it in place. My hand went on his lower back, Takeru shivered little because of my touch, but he didn't do anything to shake it away.

 

As we all were on the blanket, Shu offered to Takeru a towel which he yanked off harshly on his grip, that caused Shu to chuckle and ruffled his wet hair.

 

Takeru rummaged his bag next to the blanket to find a dry shirt. He took his damp shirt off, and dried his upper body with a towel. I tried to look away, but my eyes had their own will.

 

I drank water from the bottle as I glanced subtly Takeru’s upper body. His chest was firm, little freckles all over his torso. My gaze lowered towards his rosy nipples, there were more than I imagined. They both were perky because of the cool breeze.

 

I wiped my mouth with back of my hand. I instinctively growled deeply which I quickly covered with a clear of my throat. Takeru noticed this, and lifted his head to meet my eyes. I grinned at him knowingly, Takeru’s mouth twitched little upwards, revealing his small dimples on his round cheeks.

 

But he pulled quickly his shirt on, and his cheeks were red as he sat next to Momo. 

               

\----

 

“Why you swam with your t-shirt on?” Momo asked curiously as we ate our snacks. Takeru lift his head from his lap and played with his fingers as everyone’s eyes were on him.

 

“My back burns easily in the sun”, Takeru said quietly, and drank one gulp of ice tea. It explains why he had shirt on and when he had so many freckles it was inevitably that he could burn himself. I have burned my back couple of times and it was hell, to say the least.

 

“That’s true, but he has scar on his left side, so he doesn't like to show it to anyone”, Shu pointed out which Takeru flinched barely visible, but I noticed that when he was sitting next to me. Takeru looked at his brother with disapproval that he had blurted out without thinking. Shu slouched his body, and he looked Takeru with regret what he had told. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say to remove the tension between the brothers. But soon it eased when Shu took one box next to Takeru and started to eat its content with delight.     

 

“Don’t stuff those, glutton!” Takeru took the snack box from Shu. “Mmmh… I just… took two”, Shu mumbled his mouth full of food.

 

”Leave them for the others as well”, Takeru reprimanded him as he handed the box to Momo. I shook my head for the brothers’ bickering and changed atmosphere between them. They were good and strange pair and it was clear that they took care of each other even if they fight or bicker once in a while like normal brothers do. It made me smile that Takeru had that kind of brother by his side. But still it made my mind to itch a little bit what Shu mentioned before, that Takeru had a scar. I hadn't noticed it, but my mind was occupied other things on Takeru’s bare upper body to notice that kind of thing. I have to ask him if and when he is ready to tell me about it.  

 

Rest of the day went well, we just chatted and laughed, enjoying our time at the beach. I learned that Takeru loved takoyaki, but according to Shu, he was addicted to them. This caused them again to bicker about whom exactly were the most addicted to takoyaki.

 

There were delicious as I tried them. Hardly anybody these days makes the takoyaki itself, and only buys in the store or stands. So I was amazed Takeru’s ability to do them such talented and delicious outcome. I don’t wonder how Shu could not be addicted to them.

 

We also talked about upcoming swim tournaments, and of course next week’s town’s annual Cultural Festival. It was highlight event of the autumn, so everyone was excited to participate. Takeru would also come, that will give me opportunity to meet him there, and make it ‘unofficial date’. It had to be like that we don’t raise suspicions for others as everyone we know is coming. Perhaps there would be chance to ask him if we could go for our first date. It must be somewhere out of public, so I have to think about it and plan something special for Takeru.

 

\----

 

Sun was almost setting, chancing the sky into red, orange colors with purple thin clouds. We gathered all of our stuffs and bid Haru, Makoto and his siblings goodbyes as they left the other way.

 

We walked to the pavement, and Shu talked with Momo, his back was towards us about few meters away. They were immersed in their conversation so they didn't notice anything.

 

Takeru came little closer to me, just enough that it looked normal. He took my hand on his, stroking my knuckles gently with his thumb. I squeezed his hand, appreciating his gesture. Our bodies prevent anybody to see what we were doing as people walked pass us at other side of the pavement.

 

Takeru looked at me with his amber eyes, the sunset made them even more beautiful, amplifying and deepening his eye color that it nearly made them glow.

 

I was so tempted to kiss him, but I held myself back. Takeru had maybe the same idea on his mind as he licked his upper lip with tip of his tongue. I smirked at him, showing my sharp teeth as I swiped them with my tongue.

 

Takeru’s hold on my hand tightened, when he released low growl deep on his throat. I was shocked to hear that kind of voice from Takeru, but god it was sexy.     

 

“O-niisan?” Shu interrupted our staring contest. Takeru released quickly our intertwined hands. He moved his unruly hair behind his right ear. “Yeah, I’m coming!”

 

Takeru passed me, his shoulder brushed mine purposely which sent shiver to my body. “I’ll call you”, I said quietly over my shoulder as Takeru walked pass me.

 

“See you next week, Rin –coach”, Shu shouted from corner of the street.

 

“Yeah!” I answered back as I started to walk home, Takeru’s mesmerizing amber eyes printed on my retina.

 

\----

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

“You right?” Shu asked little worried when we were walking to our home.

 

“I’m fine”, I breathed out.

 

My cheeks felt warm, and I had little problem down there which caused my walking to be rather stiff. I have tried to ignore it for a while, but it throbbed lightly now and then.

 

Oh god for Rin’s gorgeous eyes and his ridiculously ripped body and abs. They felt amazing against my hand, so firm and muscular. And not to mention his back muscles when he lifted his arms to put his shirt on as his scapula flexed tantalizingly. I think I drooled a little over that view, so I had to wipe my mouth couple times when Rin put his t-shirt on. Compared to him, I was like mushy marshmallow, especially on my lower body.

 

Shu opened the door, and then we put our stuffs in their places. My problem had starter to be more painful, so I excused my brother and decided to go my bedroom.

 

“Don’t stay up too late!” I said as Shu dropped on the couch, starting to watch some TV-movie. “Okay!”

 

I changed my shorts and swim trunks to some baggy boxers. It relieved quite a bit the throbbing, but it was nearly erected.

 

I rubbed my eyes, when I flopped down on my bed. I leaned my head against the headboard, sighing as I watched the ceiling. I moved my eyes to my lower body, there was clear bulge on my crotch, it was distracting. If I ignored it more, it’s going to be excruciating night.

 

And if I’ll take care of it…

 

‘God…’ I sighed out of frustration.

 

I haven’t done this for a long time, I hadn't have time to think like that, or better yet I haven’t needed to do this kind of thing. My ruts have always been faint throughout my teenager years. And nobody had caused me to be this aroused, not like Rin and his bare body with all his taunt muscles of his chest and abdomen.

 

I even growled at him. I didn't know that it had in me to do something like that for another Alpha. I just wanted to crash our lips together, feel his sharp teeth tugging my bottom lip, asking for the entrance and violate every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

 

When I pictured Rin to do those things to me, I moaned quietly as I felt that my member was fully erected and throbbing, asking for some kind of attention.

 

My hand lowered towards my waistband, ready to remove the boxers downwards. Slowly I took them off, and my member jumped out of its confinement and rested against my belly. The tip was oozing pre-cum, and it was reddish against my pale skin. It twitched lightly as room’s cool air hit it, making me shiver.

 

My member was average for an Alpha, and my knot was soft next to the base of my shaft. So I wrapped my throbbing member with my hand near the knot. My grip was at first weak, experimental even. I moved my hand up and down couple of times to get a hang of what I was doing.

 

My other fingers nearly touched my thumb when I stroked it slowly. My grip tightened when my slow pace wasn't enough. I coated my member with pre-cum which was oozing from my slit. That made my movements easier and more enjoyable. Occasionally I moved my thumb over the head of my member, which send shivers through my body.        

                       

I tried to stifle my moans, biting my lower lip, but it was becoming hard by a minute. Warm feeling of pleasure in pit of my stomach started to rise as my strokes came faster.

 

Groan of pleasure escaped my mouth so I had to muffle my moans with my left hand. I pictured Rin’s gorgeous face behind my closed eyes. I felt my member to swollen in my grip, bottom of my groin I felt bubbly, like something coiling inside me when my muscles tensed in my body. 

 

“Mmmh…Rin…” I mumbled against my hand as I came long and protracted. White cum squirted out of my member, some of it hit on my chest.

 

My chest heaved after an orgasm, I was panting, trying to catch my breath. I wiped my mess with tissues. My body were little sensitive after that, so I gasped for breath when I cleaned my flattened member.

 

I put my boxers and shirt back on. I felt spend, and satisfied, but soon my good feeling changed into a mortification and embarrassment. I just jerked off, picturing my teacher as I came. I know it’s only natural after an intensive confession and heated make out sessions with Rin, and see him bare chested at the beach. But it still was unbelievable to imagine or do something like this.

 

I buried my head under the pillow, muffling my words into nonsense. My phone buzzed on my nightstand, I tried to find it only with my hand as my head was still under the pillow.

 

“Yes…” I answered quietly.

 

“You’re alright? You sound out of breath”, Rin voice chuckled through the phone.

 

I lifted myself in a sitting position, pillow slide to my thighs and I nearly dropped my phone. I remembered that Rin promised to call me, but I thought that he just meant tomorrow.

 

“I’m… fine… I just ran to my room”, I stuttered a little white lie. I couldn't confess what I did, it would be ridiculous and what he would even think about that.

 

“I had fun time at the beach”, Rin said with his soft voice. “I had too!” I said nearly at my normal voice as I survived the initial shock.

 

“What are you doing?” Rin asked as I heard some steps and shuffling through the phone.

 

“I’m talking with you”, I stated the obvious, and put my head on soft pillow, moving to my right side.

 

“Hah, very funny, Takeru”, Rin laughed to my answer.

 

“Just lying in bed”, I told the right answer to his question. “Shoot, I’m so boring and lame”, I sighed, rolling my eyes which of course Rin didn't see it.

 

“Don’t worry. I would be worried and surprised if you had answered ‘I’m outside in the party and getting wasted”, Rin said gravely.

 

“Yeah right. My every weekend’s plan”, I laughed heartily to my sarcasm which Rin joined. “How is your book reading coming along?”     

 

“I haven’t had time to read it, with everything. Maybe tomorrow I had time to read it”, I told the truth that I have fallen little behind my own reading schedule.

 

“That’s alright. I’m not planning to do a test for that, since you know everything in memory”, Rin chuckled my obsession for this book. “What part exactly you’re reading?”

 

“I’m that chapter where Hino –chan rescues Keichi –chan out of trouble”, I moved on my back, stretching my legs, and rolling my ankles to ease my stiffness.

 

“He didn't even need the rescue, he had everything under the control, stupid writer”, Rin mumbled the last two words which I laughed. “As if Keichi –chan was so much trouble with the bandits surrounding him and end up being captured by them.”

 

“Oh, right? It was his tactics all along and he waited for the right moment to attack with his brutal force”, Rin stated matter of fact.

 

“You can’t solve everything only with a brutal force, Rin. You need to use your brains, and be shy and cunning like Hino –chan when he saved his life”, I retorted back with a resolved tone.

 

“Like you did two weeks ago on our tutoring session?” Rin questioned knowingly. “When you ripped your notebook in half, because you frustrated over the assignment problem which you couldn't know the answer.”

 

“Please! It was only one page what I ripped and it was an accident”, I whined, defending my behavior, laughing when I remembered the incident. I could picture Rin shaking his head, trying to suppress his laughing.

 

I heard knock on my door, and was about to stand up from the bed. “Goodnight, O-niisan!” Shu said through the closed door.

 

“Goodnight, Shu”, I said, lowering my body again under the sheets. I heard Shu’s door closing when I put my phone back to my ear.

 

Rin probably heard our conversation as I heard him suddenly breath deep, sounding like he was disappointed. “Do you want to go asleep?”

 

“No, I’m not tired”, I admitted with little laugh. I was glad that we could continue our talk. Rin also breathed sigh of relief like he also thought the same as me. I heard sheets shuffling, little creak as Rin perhaps went on bed.

 

“What is your favorite movie?” Rin asked me with a curious tone.

 

“Are we playing that ‘famous’ and ‘cliché’ twenty questions?” I chuckled, I didn't mind if we will play it, but it was easy way to get know each other. I rather wanted it to be more freely, not just answer the questions or think of questions.

 

“No, if you don’t really want to, but I was just curious. That you like to read those kind of books, so what about movies?” Rin wondered.

 

“I haven’t one favorite movie, I like to watch all kinds of genres, except horror movies”, I said, shivering a little which was clear in my voice when Rin chuckled because of that. I didn't know how to describe my taste of films better. Rin hummed waiting for me to continue.

 

“I like that there are some romance, little thrilling action… Oh… and historical and romantic period drama, there are amazing”, I said enthusiastically. Shu didn't like much of them, because he thought them to be too sappy and boring. So I accepted whatever movie he wanted to watch.

 

“Women in their beautiful dresses, and males in their soldier’s uniforms or fancy jackets. And when they are dancing in the ballroom which is decorated with flowers and candles”, I sighed contently, picturing the scene.

 

“So Jane Austen stuff?” Rin pondered at my description. I was shocked that he even knew about her, but yet again he was an English teacher, so for him it was natural to come across for English writers.

 

“Pretty much”, I laughed, pinching my left earlobe. “What about you?”

 

“Everything where is action, crimes, gun fights, romance. That kind of stuff, I’m not so picky for my movies like someone I know”, Rin told me, and huffing his breath out.

 

“Who?” I questioned curiously.

 

“Sousuke, sometimes also Kisumi”, Rin laughed, which I hummed signaling that I listened. “One time we decided to pick the movie on the theater. We were bickering suitable movie about thirty minutes, and when we finally decided, it was already too late to go watch that. Only one was some cliché rom com to Sousuke’s dislike.”

 

My eyes started to loop but I tried to fight it off. Rin seemed to notice that from my silence. “You sound like that you’re ready to go asleep.”

 

“Not yet”, I yawned, trying to muffle it with my hand. Rin just laughed, it made my heart jump a little and it spread warmth on my body.

 

“I don’t want to stop either, but we had long day and it’s coming late”, Rin sounded resolved, but also reluctant to hang up.

 

“Tell me some bedtime story, before we hang up”, I suggested, wanting to hear his soft voice little longer as possible.

 

“What do you want to hear?” I was glad that he didn't reject my request to be too childish or stupid.

 

“Something funny, and what has happened to you”, I suggested, moving in a better position as I changed my phone on speaker. It was silent little while.

 

_“It happened when I was in the high school. That week was rather hectic, upcoming swim tournament and practices twice a day. So one afternoon, I thought that I had time to swim after my duties as the captain. But we had to catch the train after training for some reason what I don’t remember anymore. I just grabbed my bag, and me and Sousuke went to the train station with hurry. As we arrived, people were staring at us, stifling their laughter behind their hands when they passed us.”_

 

I giggled, sensing what had happened.

 

_“So when I looked down, I noticed that I had still my damn swim trunks on me. Sousuke tried also to stifle his laughter, that twit head. He couldn't even tell me what I was wearing. I looked my bag to find some trousers, but it was early summer, so I had only shorts. I put them on top of my swim trunks. I’m glad that I don’t wear speedos whenever I swim.”_

 

Rin huffed lightly for this memory. “Takeru?”

 

Rin asked quietly, but he only heard slow breathing and light snores through the phone. He just chuckled that Takeru had fallen asleep during his story which was so cute and it warmed his heart.

 

“Sleep well, darling”, Rin wished him, and hanged up the phone, wide smile on his face when he drifted to sleep.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?? 
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes (grammar and oocs...) 
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos!!!!  
> <3<3<3


	19. Anxiety Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru tries to hide his good mood from his brother, but it is easier said than done. Everything is going great with Rin, but Rin has tendency to drive Takeru crazy at school.   
> Takeru's past is coming to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Enjoy! <3

*Takeru PoV*

 

My eyes were still closed when I woke up. One of the neighbors was banging something in their yard, on the Sunday morning. I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open, getting used to the light which came through the curtains. Sun shone brightly which indicated that it was late morning.

 

I turned on my back as I stretched my whole body on full arch, hearing pleasurable crack on my back. I moved to the right side, next to my head was my phone.

 

My mouth twitched to a wide smile, remembering last night call with Rin. I bite my fingertip gently, laughing lightly as I stared at my phone. I felt giddy all over my body, like I didn't know where I should be or what I supposed to do. It was perfect feeling, you couldn't ask for a better start for the morning.

\----

 

My step was light and I hummed some tune when I walked in the kitchen, ready to make some breakfast.

 

“Someone is a good mood”, Shu chuckled on the couch. He had some sweatpants and dark grey top. TV was on, which showed news.

 

“Yeah, it’s just, everything is fine. What do you want for breakfast? Oh!” I looked the clock on the living room wall, it was nearly half past ten, so much for that breakfast.

 

“Why didn't you wake me up earlier?” I exclaimed little frustrated that I had slept this long, now my morning was gone. I usually wake up around seven even on the weekends. I’m morning person, and I’m more productive and have more energy this time of the day.

 

“Chill out, Takeru”, Shu stood up from the couch and put his mug on the kitchen table. “It’s Sunday, and I thought that I would let you sleep after strenuous yesterday.”

 

Shu had a point. It was rather exhausting day at the beach, to be outside so long and the interaction with people. I was happy that Rin was there, but still it was stressful day for me. My phone call with Rin lasted more than an hour which I didn't mind, and Rin told me the bedtime story to lull me asleep, was so perfect and adorable.     

 

“Thank you”, I said as I went in the kitchen, to make some light lunch instead. Shu helped me a little with the miso soup and the rice as I grilled some chicken and fish.

 

“What are you planning to do today?” Shu asked with mouth full.

 

“Would you swallow first then you’ll speak”, I reprimanded over his bad habits, and shook my head. Shu swallowed his food and motioned me to answer. “I’ll do my homework and then I’ll read that English book.”

 

“Seriously?” Shu puffed, shaking his head incredibly for my plan on Sunday.

 

“What you have in mind?” I asked with caution. I expected that he had planned something which included me. Shu went to the sink to take our dishes there. 

 

“I need new swim goggles and cap, so I was wondering if we could go together to the sport shop”, Shu said with his coaxing voice when he wanted me to do something. “And?”

 

“I promised to Makoto -coach to go help that local swim club”, Shu washed the dishes that I couldn't see him properly as I sat by the kitchen table.

 

“Sure, I’ll take my book with me”, I accepted his request, it would be nice, I think. To go outside the house more often, like Shu accused me earlier. It would please him, so he will leave me out of his future plans for a little while after he successfully got me outside of the house two days in a row.

 

We had couple of hours before we had to get going, so I did my schoolwork at the coffee table, sitting on the floor as Shu watched some old swim competitions without sound.

 

“Is that Rin –sensei?” I asked as I pointed the TV screen. It was hard to tell when he was nearly submerged but I could recognize his body structure and his cap where was tiny shark on the side. Shu put the volume up when he nodded. “Yes, it’s one of his old races where he got his gold medal.”

 

When the race was over, Rin came to the surface, rip his goggles and cap with one stroke. As announcer told the results he beamed and shouted something as he splashed the water with his arm, big grin on his face.

 

That sight made me smile when I saw him so happy and the passion he put to his swimming and it had made great results. As he pulled himself out of the pool, he waved someone, perhaps his family and fans shouted to him. He was gorgeous, he hadn't change a bit, and he had his ripped muscles and water made his upper body to glisten in pool’s lights.

 

I instinctively licked my upper lip, but soon I coughed lightly to erase my indecent thoughts in front of my brother.

 

I went again doing my schoolwork, and I also decided to text Rin, thanking him for the story what he told me yesterday evening.

                

**I slept well thanks for the story.**

**It was funny! Poor Rin! :’(**

 

_No it wasn't! I have still nightmares because of that! o.o_

_But you’re welcome, Takeru! <3_

 

I giggled his text, which Shu raised his eyebrows. I put my books on pile at the coffee table.

 

“You’re exceptionally good mood today”, Shu wondered my changed behavior as he shut the TV and turned to face me.

 

“Can’t I be? Would you prefer that I sulk and be annoying in your eyes?” I raised my eyebrows, matching his expression.

 

“No, I’m happy that you feel better, but it’s been so rare lately”, Shu explained with satisfied smile.

 

I hated to lie, especially to Shu, to keep things from him. But how could I tell him this, what was happening right now. I know Shu is caring and supportive brother, but I don’t know how he will react that I’m interested in Alphas in romantic way or I kissed and confessed to my teacher that I like him.

 

Shu looked up Rin for his idol and role model so it will be great blow to his gut when this comes in daylight. I must tell him soon, but I need to decide the right time and how I will tell him. And better yet what I will tell him, we haven’t been discussed this, what we are with Rin. We just decided to take this slow, so there isn't much to tell him at least now. I had to talk with Rin about this.

 

I can’t just blurt out this big news to Shu. What if he will be disgusted what I am or he will go overprotective mode and attack against Rin, thinking that Rin had taken advantage of me which wasn't true, this was mutual without any coercion or harassment, but others would see it differently for what we are, student and teacher. 

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Shu who was ready to leave. I typed my answer to Rin as I walked to change my outfit.

 

                 **< 3 Have fun Sunday! I’m being dragged outside by Shu, help me! ;D**

_Poor, Takeru. You’ll manage, I hope. :O_

 

**Yeah, I wish that too. See you tomorrow, if I’ll survive this predicament.**

_Have fun Takeru! :D_

               

**Hardly ;D**

 

 -----

Rest of the day went quickly and it wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. Especially visit in the local pool was interesting experience, Shu was in his element around the little kids. He made them laugh and made them be excited about swimming. Makoto –sensei was impressed Shu’s ability to connect with children on their level. After his swimming career, I would think that he is going to be excellent teacher or coach to kids.   

 

The local pool was town’s citizens’ use and they held there swim schools for the kids in different ages. The pool was same size like in our school, but what made it look smaller was building’s structure. Walls were little bit closer to the poolside, but still it didn't feel suffocating with white grey tiles and windows on the walls and on the ceiling which brought natural light inside the pool.  

        

I was reading my English book on the bench next to the pool’s entrance door, occasionally watching how kids trained with Shu and Makoto -sensei. Kids were about ten or eleven years old, laughing and supporting one another when someone did good job or was swimming their laps. End of the lesson they decided to swim relay in playful competition which included lot of shouting and cheering for teammates. 

 

“Who’s that?” Some girl asked to Shu and pointed me with her finger which caused probably her brother to reprimand her that it’s not nice to point other people. I walked towards them with book against my chest.  

 

“He is my big brother”, Shu said as he put some kickboards on the shelf. “No he isn't, he is smaller than you”, boy said matter of fact. “My sister is smaller than me and he is my little sister.”

 

“Not everyone are lucky to grow big, and he hadn't eaten his vegetables, so that’s why he is so tiny”, Shu whispered, but I heard him alright. That boy looked at me curiously couple of times when he handed his kickboard to Shu.  

 

I hit Shu on his arm playfully which made kids laugh when Shu whined exaggerating. Makoto also laughed to our exchange as he walked to us. Kids formed a line in front of their teachers.    

 

“Alright, good work! See you next week”, Makoto said enthusiastically to the kids.

 

“Thank you, coaches” they said in unison and bowed to their teachers and went to the locker room.

        

“I’m waiting for you at the entrance”, I said to Shu when we were walking to the door, he just nodded as he went also in the locker room with Makoto.

 

\----

 

There were parents talking to each other as they waited their children come from the changing rooms. I watched some photos on the wall which showed kids who had their swim diplomas in their hands, bright smile in everyone’s faces. It made me smile, but one photo caught my eyes.

 

It was taken like the other ones on the poolside, but they were people who I knew. The photo was group shot, they had bright and wide smiles, even Haru had wide smile when Rin’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder for a tight embrace.

 

Next to the Haru was Makoto and next to Rin was Sousuke. Behind them were Kisumi who hugged Sousuke by his neck, and Mikoshiba Seijurou. He was our school principal who I haven’t met in person. There were also Nitori, school’s secretary and Nagisa -sensei and Rei -sensei holding their hands.

 

“Your brother should be here in a minute”, Makoto –sensei’s voice interrupted me as he walked towards me with his bag on his shoulder.

 

“Sure”, I said looking at the photo again. “I remember that day!” Makoto laughed when he noticed what I was looking at.

 

“Everyone’s look so happy.”

 

“It was fun day, annual spring banquet to celebrate swim school’s graduating members. So there was also swim relay show”, Makoto explained with his usual smile. “Rin came to visit us after a month training camp abroad, everyone were happy that the group was back together.”

 

“Oh?” I wondered little what Makoto said to me. I was curious to know more. “How long have you live here?”

 

“Me and Haru about four years. We moved here straight from university”, Makoto seated on the bench which I followed.

 

“Rin moved here about three years ago, because this town was tranquil and quiet atmosphere after everything, his duties over his sponsors and interviews. Seijurou –san gave his permission to train in the school’s pool during his stay here in the training season.”

 

“But Rin started teaching not until one and half years ago after the World Championships.” I just nodded what Makoto said to me, interested in to listen how Rin had ended up this town.

 

“Where Rin –sensei won two medals and made the record?” I said cautiously if I remembered and listened correctly Shu’s chattering about it.

 

“Yeah, it was little hectic after that, so Rin was glad to hide here, out of curious and nosy journalists”, Makoto shook his head remembering the incident. “I bet it was”, I chuckled.

 

Shu came out of the chancing room, wearing the same outfit as morning, but black sweater, when it was little cold at the evenings which reminded us to upcoming autumn. I had dark green sweater and some jeans where I kept my hands in the pockets as I rose from the bench.

 

“Sorry for the wait”, Shu apologized, but I just shrugged that it didn't matter.

 

“Thanks for the help, Shu –kun”, Makoto said sincerely. “No problem, I was glad to help”, Shu bowed at him.

 

“See you tomorrow”, I bid Makoto –sensei when we walked through the entrance door.

 

It was quiet evening, sky was clear, but street lights prevent to see any stars when we walked our home in silence.

 

\---

 

It was new week and new tricks, even if the school was the same like always. Lessons, the club’s meetings, and the teachers who gives too much homework.  

 

I needed one book at the library for the literature assignment again which was already fifth in a week. I hate that teacher. Subject is great, but she always gives essays or assignments after every lesson, to review books or do research different eras and its writers or styles. The librarian was gone from her desk, so I went to look for the book myself. It shouldn't be that hard to find when you know its writer’s name and genre.

 

I was brushing the book’s binds as I walked between the shelves. I lifted my head to look the top shelf, and the book I wanted was out of my reach.

 

"You gotta be kidding me!" I mumbled and puffed my cheeks out of frustration. I tried to reach the book tip of my toes, but it wasn't useful. My fingers just brushed the shelf, I looked for a chair what I could use.

 

I was ready to go, but I sensed familiar scent, mint and ocean which brought smile on my face. But it was short lived moment. Rin was smirking, trying to stifle his laughter as he leaned against the bookshelf.

 

“What’s this? Are you in trouble?” Rin chuckled, coming closer to me.

 

“As if”, I huffed, ignoring him altogether.

 

“Do you need help my little one?”          

              

“Oye, I’m not little, I’m just compact and I don’t need your help. I can handle this without your muscles, thank you very much”, I frowned, crossing my arms. Corner of my eyes I saw that Rin raised his eyebrows not believing anything I said.  

 

“I’m Alpha for god’s sake, I don’t need anyone’s help”, I growled, annoyed that everyone sees me a weak Alpha who needs constantly help and the look after.

 

Rin tried to say something, but I muffled his mouth with my hand. I could see Rin’s eyes between my fingers, when I kept my hand over his mouth. I could feel his warm breath against my palm which tickled little bit as Rin mumbled something against it, I could only hear help, book, what.    

 

“What did you say?” I asked, removing my hand. It was little moist after Rin spoke against it, I wiped my hand on my trousers.

 

“I said that, let me help you, what book is it?” Rin clarified what he tried to say to me. 

 

“I know you’re capable, Takeru. But it doesn't harm to ask or accept help when it’s offered”, Rin reasoned, coming closer to me where I stood.

 

“Hmph! Fine!” I huffed, turning my head other way, not wanting to look at Rin’s smug face, so I pointed the book what I needed. Rin’s arm went around my waist as he picked the book from the shelf.

 

“Seriously?” I exclaimed his poor attempt to supposedly take support from me, to get the book.

 

“What? I needed little support”, Rin grinned at me which I just rolled my eyes, small smile on my lips as I cherished the closeness and warm of Rin’s broader body against my smaller one.

 

Rin handed me the book which I yanked from his grip. He waited me to say something, at least his expression showed that. I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to comply. His intensive stare finally resolved my stubbornness.

 

“Thanks”, I sighed that I gave up so easily to Rin’s gorgeous puppy eyes.

 

“That wasn't so hard or was it?” Rin laughed, reaching with his arm towards me and my head. I knew what he was going to do, but that would be the last straw.

 

“Don’t you even dare!” I exclaimed at Rin’s intention, ready to move my head out of his reach, but it was too late. Rin ruffled my hair like I was the kid who had done the right thing.    

        

“You know that I hate you”, I frowned, straightening my tousled hair back to normal.

 

“I know that you like me”, Rin said seductively against my ear. I felt the warm breath blowing to my ear and when Rin brushed my butt lightly with his hand, it sent pleasurable shiver through my body. I pushed him away from me, when I was still angry for his stunt.

 

“You’re so cute when you frown”, Rin laughed at my expression. I had my book against my chest, looking everywhere but not Rin. “But I prefer you smiling so it would be better if I removed it with a kiss.”

 

“Rin!” I exclaimed loudly to his suggestion and looked around us. We were at the library and the school, and someone probably would walk in anytime.

 

“Shush”, Rin reprimanded me, little grin on his lips.

 

“Don’t shush me, you idiot”, I retorted, but Rin pointed the wall where was the sign which read ‘Quiet please’ with a bold text. I raised my eyebrows for his mark, and stuck out my tongue at him.

 

“Bite me!” I huffed.

 

“Perhaps I will that you'll learn your lesson, Takeru”, Rin said with the sultry voice, he licked his sharp teeth with his tongue, coming near me.

 

Would you hold your tongue, Takeru? I reprimanded myself for my remark, I hope that my tongue would be tied down like it was weeks ago when I was with Rin.

 

My cheeks and my ears heated for thousands degrees only in a second, I felt suddenly so flushed and I think I twitched down there what Rin said to me.

 

“Ah, Rin –san”, the librarian came to rescue me and I released the breath I was holding. Rin stopped his step towards me and turned around. “Your books what you wanted is there on the desk.”

 

“Thank you, Noriko –san”, Rin answered kindly at her with his normal tone.

 

How can he do that? I thought myself. One minute his tone oozes seductiveness and sultriness but in a second it’s normal like nothing had happened. Perhaps it’s just from the experience and training which give you confidence, so that kind of behavior and talk turn out natural for Rin.

 

Rin went on the desk, to collect his books, so I took my chance to leave towards my next lesson.

\----

 

*Third PoV*

 

Takeru’s class had homeroom lesson at the afternoon. Takeru learned from Yoshiko that every month was one or two lessons by Rin –sensei to discuss important school stuff. So today’s topic was this autumn’s events what is going to happen near future in the school.     

      

Rin informed that next week is going to be annual sex education lesson to their class, held by Rei and Makoto –sensei as well as consultant is going to be there. That caused snickers, laughing and whistling amongst the boy students. Takeru just shook his head over boys’ naughty minds. He had been once before that kind of lesson, but it was years ago after he was presented to explain the details of your changing body and what meant to be Alpha. So it would be little dull that it only contains information what he already knows, but perhaps it doesn't hurt to go and listen.

 

As Rin explained about other school events, like sport event and photography and art exhibition as he went to his desk to collect papers.

 

“It’s time for the parent-teacher conference to review how the second term has started for each of you”, Rin said as he began to hand them over the students.

 

Takeru’s throat formed big lump which didn't move anywhere even he swallowed multiple times. He had afraid this to happen for some time now, but he had always tried to put it side and believe that it wouldn't happen. Takeru tried to focus on the paper, but the letters jumped all over the white sheet. There were two time options for half an hour appointments which would be appropriate to parents schedules.

 

Rin stopped next to Takeru as he talked one of the girls something about the times. Rin’s scent soothed and calmed Takeru that made him feel little better and forget this new information even a little while.

 

“Takeru –kun?” Rin gained Takeru's attention. “I thought it would be best that you and your brother would come together, so this form includes both of your times.”

 

Takeru just nodded, looking at the paper with a deep sigh when he didn't trusted his voice at all, it would waver if he tried to speak.

 

Rin was little perplexed over Takeru’s behavior, when he hadn't anything to worry about because he had done excellent job at school, what he had heard from other teachers and he had improved his English immensely only a month of tutoring.

 

After the lesson ended, Takeru gathered his stuff and left saying only his goodbyes to Rin. He headed straight to home where he could go think what just had happened.

 

\----

 

Shu was like usual self in his swim practices, he nearly beat his own record at 50 meters butterfly. Today’s regime included sprint ability training, so they swam sprint laps and also some interval practices. Shu was exhausted after intensive training, so he couldn't wait to go home to eat Takeru’s stew.

 

As he stepped out from the pool, he was greeted by Momotarou. “Good work, Shu –kun.”

 

“Thanks. You too, Momo –kun”, Shu said, taking the towel from him to dry himself.

 

They had to move practices indoor pool because the weather had drastically changed over the few days. Sun had decided to hide behind thick curtain of clouds, making everything dull grey.

 

Locker room was spacious, lockers and benches neatly in line. Showers were end of the locker room, there were separated with the tile walls which reached to the waist to cover lower halves.

 

Boys talked and laughed loudly in the showers as Shu was already dressing his school uniform. Two of the swim team’s seniors came out of the shower, towels on their waist.

 

“God, my parents will go out of their minds when they’ll heard that I’m failing one course”, Daisuke –senpai said bitterly which caused his friend to laugh. “Yeah, it’s going to be nightmare also in my account.”

 

Shu was ready to leave when they came across from him to dress. “What about you, Shu –kun?” Daisuke –senpai asked, pulling his boxers on.

 

“Everything should be good, why?” Shu asked with a raised eyebrow why sudden interest about schoolwork, when usual locker room talks were little more fun and naughty.

 

“Following weeks begins the parent-teacher conferences”, Daisuke –senpai explained which Shu dropped his duffel bag on the floor. They raised in turn their eyebrows at Shu’s clumsiness which was rare, because Shu always is collected and self-confident. And always so happy, but now his face was drained away its entire beam, to be left only shock and worry.

 

Shu grabbed his bag quickly on the floor, and left hurriedly out of the locker room. “Good work, senpais!” Shu shouted behind him as he started to run.

 

Only thing in his mind was Takeru.

\----

 

Takeru hadn't moved from the couch when he had arrived from the school. The form was still on the coffee table, unwritten. That brought unwanted memories in his mind which he had tried to bury deep inside him over the years.          

 

Shu was only thing that matter, not anyone else, just two of them and Shu was always there at Takeru’s side when he needed it most. When Rin came in Takeru’s life, it was like a shooting star, quick and bright with all of his glory. Takeru wanted that last for more than a blink an eye, needed it last longer.

 

But deep down he understood it would be over within seconds, Takeru wanted to believe that when the shooting stars went away, universe still could hear his whispered wish for the shooting star that Rin stays by his side and everything will go fine, and eventually there are sky full of stars guiding him and Rin with their journey together, side by side without any problems.

 

Nobody else had cared about them, part of our parents but that was years ago, just faint memory in back of their minds. Others have only seen them replaceable goods, someone who you could toss aside and don’t see you good enough for anything or when they get sick of you and find someone more interesting, or that they consider work more important than people and their feelings.

 

The door opened as Shu came inside out of breath, when he had run all the way home. Shu noticed Takeru sitting on the couch, undecipherable expression on his face. It was without any emotions, and he wasn't even crying, they had long ago stopped to cry over something they haven't any control or power to change how the things have turned out for them.  

 

But Shu could spot two things which he also felt what he heard in the locker room from his senpais.

 

Hopelessness and cluelessness.

 

Shu sat down next to Takeru with a huff. They both didn't look each other or said anything one another, just stared through the window, looking some answers which turned out to be pointless. They didn't know how and what to do with this.

 

It was silent, only wind howling could hear outside, darkening the moods even further.

 

“Shit”, Shu puffed his inner thoughts out in the air, as his hand went top of Takeru’s on the couch. He caressed Takeru’s knuckles with his thumb, telling him that he is there for him.

 

Takeru sighed deep, knowing one thing for sure. They will face this together like they had done this far.               

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!   
> What do you think??? I tried first time to do third PoV, but I'm not sure if it was okay or smooth??? 0.0  
> Again sorry for the possible mistakes....
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos!!!!   
> <3<3<3


	20. The Cultural Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Town's Culture Festival is finally here, and Takeru looks forward to it when there would be chance to meet Rin.  
> It turns out to be better than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! More than 300 hits! Thank you!!!
> 
> New chapter!  
> Enjoy!!! <3

*Third PoV*

 

Takeru and Shu were excited to go at the town’s Culture Festival and forget the depressing stuffs what had happened. It had occupied their minds ever since they got the form about parent-teacher conference. But they promised that they would postpone it as far as they could, and find a good solution. So festival was their opportunity to enjoy carnival atmosphere with their friends.

 

Takeru was rummaging in the storage cabinet on the hallway which Shu wondered, eating an apple, leaning on the kitchen's doorway.

 

“What are you doing? Don’t you have to get ready?” Shu asked as it was only an hour when they decided to meet Momo on the seaside where they would held the festival, and Takeru still wore only boxers, with worn and oversized t-shirt.

 

“I am, but I have forgot where I have put it”, Takeru said lifting boxes’ lids in a hurry. Shu raised his eyebrows what an earth Takeru tried to find, but when it was Takeru you could expect anything from him.  

 

“There you are”, Takeru lifted one rectangular box with his hands and went in his bedroom.

 

Shu waited impatiently Takeru to get ready, but Takeru wanted to wear yukata in the Culture Festival. It was too long when he had chance to wear that, so it was rather difficult to put on. But he was excited to meet Rin out of the school grounds, so he wanted to wear his traditional outfit just for Rin.

\----

 

They walked towards the seaside where the Culture Festival took place. When the venue came in sight, it was beautiful. There were lanterns everywhere on pillars, illuminating the seaside beautifully, highlighting the dark ocean where you could see reflections of the lights.

 

Takeru and Shu could clearly hear people’s joyful laughter and chatting when they got to the seaside's pavement. Everyone looked so happy, children were running to play games or buying sweets. You could see stalls side by side, offering different kinds of foods, sweets and lucky charms.

 

Most of the people wore traditional outfits, but some wore modern outfits like Shu. He had dark jeans, blue t-shirt along with green-black button up shirt.

 

“Shu –kun and Takeru –senpai”, Momo shouted loudly over the other people’s voices as Takeru and Shu saw Momo running towards them with the grey yukata with darker patterns.

 

“Hey, Momo –kun”, they both said as he came in front of them. Further behind him walked Yamazaki –sensei and Kisumi hand in hand with Rin behind them looking the stalls hands in his pockets.

 

Takeru smiled that Rin was here, he was good looking like always and his outfit suits him well. Rin had ripped jeans with his grey button up shirt, under that was white V-neck shirt.

 

Kisumi was first to notice them as he dragged Sousuke by his hand.  

 

“Sweetie, you look lovely”, Kisumi praised Takeru’s outfit.

 

Shu scoffed at Kisumi’s nickname for his brother. He didn't understand at all why Takeru hadn't told him to stop using that, it’s ridiculous. Takeru isn't even so cute to begin with it and they aren't so close that you could give some weird nickname for his brother.

 

“You too, Kisumi”, Takeru said, pointing Kisumi’s outfit. He wore also yukata, but he had purple with pink flowers on it which highlighted his eye and hair color. “What are you planning to do here, sweetie?”

 

Rin’s eyes saw only Takeru’s outfit, he was so beautiful in his yukata, colors suited him well, dark blue with orange leaves, wines and flowers. The golden lights casted shadows in his face and in a certain angle it made Takeru’s eyes glisten like stars filled sky.

 

“Just browsing and enjoying the atmosphere”, Takeru said as he noticed Rin staring at him. Takeru had coy smile on his face, that he was pleased how Rin reacted his outfit. Rin felt warm feeling pooling inside his stomach as he watched Takeru’s face lit up into a pink hue as he looked at Rin. But that feeling soon changed into tightness and the anger started to pool inside the Rin’s body.

 

“Hey, Taki –chan”, Yoshiko walked towards the group with his usual bored expression. He bowed to Sousuke, Kisumi and Rin to greet them. The air suddenly was filled with tension and nobody said a word.

 

Rin didn't get it how Takeru could forgive him so easily what Yoshiko did to Takeru. He attacked against him, hit him and hurt his Takeru. Rin had heard from teachers and students that they had spent more time together lately and even Rei and Sousuke said that they had done recently all of their pair exercises  together in the lessons.

 

But what Rin have understand, watched and spent time with Takeru, he noticed that Takeru is caring and goodhearted boy who doesn't judge or condemn people as he is willing to forgive them even if they are done wrong to him. Takeru also would give second chance as well as he tended to see good in everyone even if it’s very deep, especially in Yoshiko’s case.

 

“Let’s go”, Yoshiko was first to talk as he motioned Takeru to follow him.

 

Rin clenched his teeth, and puffed his breath through his gritted teeth over what he heard. They would spent time with each other. Rin’s face showed little contort, but soon it changed into a neutral one, not wanting to show his loathing of this situation and ruin Takeru’s joyful mood.

 

“See you around”, Takeru said happily, going after Yoshiko. Takeru and Rin glanced longingly over their shoulders and waved each other discreetly as they followed their companions on their respectable ways.

\----

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

Yoshiko and I walked side by side, occasionally stopping on the stalls to browse what they had to offer. Neither of us spoke anything for a while, only listening other’s chatting around us. Suddenly Yoshiko grabbed my arm as he pushed both of us between two stalls.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” I yelled at his stunt and shook his arm of me.

 

“Sorry”, Yoshiko said with a loud sigh as he looked ahead of us.

 

I followed his gaze where he looked, there were couple of Yoshiko’s friends from the soccer team, walking away from us. I rolled my eyes that still Yoshiko didn't like to show others that he would want to spent time with me in the public. At least in the school it would be explain somehow, but in here it would be rather difficult.      

 

“Should I walk couple meters away from you, or better yet other side of the stall row?” I laughed, pointing further away from Yoshiko.

 

“Shut up”, he retorted, continuing to walk with hands of his pockets. I shook my head and followed him to the next stall.

 

There were pretty bracelets, waved with different kinds of colorful ribbons. I looked one curiously as Yoshiko stand next to me with arms crossed, leaning the stall. He seemed to enjoying, even if his posture indicated different matter. Yoshiko looked up and down, like he just figured out that I wore yukata.

 

“Why that?” Yoshiko asked curiously with raised eyebrow.

 

“Why not?” I retorted back.

 

“Jeez, pipsqueak! Could you just answer properly like normal people do and stop answering with questions”, Yoshiko scoffed my unwillingness to answer him properly.

 

“And could you stop ask crystal clear questions?” I pointed around us to prove my point to Yoshiko. Nearly everyone was wearing yukata, even stall keeper had one who chuckled to our bantering.

 

“Fine”, Yoshiko breathed out when we walked towards the game stalls. Children tried to catch goldfishes with net and in other stalls ones trying to throw balls or rings into the holes, scoring points.

 

“It suits you”, Yoshiko suddenly spoke again which led me to stop my walk abruptly.

 

“Th-Thanks”, I stuttered, not believing that Yoshiko could compliment me or my outfit at all. Yoshiko had also stopped his steps as I walked next to him.

 

“Is Kaocchi started to learn some manners?” I asked, giggling once I recovered my stupor. I nudged his shoulder with mine, but he just glared at me hardly.

 

“I’m always good-mannered”, Yoshiko retorted with a laugh. “Why you call me Kaocchi?”

 

“It’s your name. Kaoru, Kaocchi. It suits you”, I answered truthfully, snickering lightly that I could say the same thing what he said to me. Kaoru just rolled his eyes for my answer, but he had content smile on his face, and nothing pointed that he didn’t hate that name. “I’m starving!”

\----

 

We walked towards the food stalls, the smell was mouthwatering. Everywhere you looked were delicious dishes from fried noodles to chicken or meat yakitori with glistening sauce.

 

“What do you want?” Kaoru asked as he also looked what kinds of food they had to offer.

 

“Everything is fine with me”, I shrugged. I have always hated to make a decision under the pressure, and especially when it influences what other one possibly wants and they won’t like my decision after all.

 

Kaoru perhaps noticed my problem as he turned to look at me with pointed expression and ushered me to decide properly.

 

“Fried noodles”, I sighed defeated.

 

“Good choice!”

\----

We got to the table so we sat across from each other as we enjoyed our food. There were quite a lot of people eating and chatting, I spotted Momo and my brother on the line for the yakitori, as well as Haru and Makoto sat few tables ahead with Kisumi, Sousuke and Rin. But Rin's back was facing me and Kaoru prevented me to see him clearly.

 

I learned that Kaoru had little brother and big sister. His sister has already two children who according to Kaoru are whining gremlins, and her husband is boring as hell. Kaoru was pleased that he didn't have to cope with them when they lived all the way in Osaka.

 

Kaoru told that his father was work-a-holic, and he always is in business trips, sometimes even abroad. His mother works at home that she could take care of his little brother who is four years old.

 

“I would want to meet him sometime”, I said, intrigued to meet his little brother, because how Kaoru talked about him was cute, and it revealed new side of him what I wanted to get to know better and peek behind his tough exterior.

 

“Why? He is just a whining brat”, Kaoru huffed, eating his last mouthful of noodles, gaining his tough act back together. I just laughed how he could change his opinion so quickly.

\----

 

We threw our food containers in the bin, and then we headed towards the seaside. There were more people than before, so we had to dodge some of them, but soon as we got to the square and next to the fountain it was easier to move around. Kaoru suddenly stopped so I bumped into him.   

 

“Sorry”, I mumbled when I took one step back away from him, looking on the ground and straightened my yukata. 

 

“Don’t worry, my fault”, Kaoru admitted, scratching his neck nervously, little pink hue on his cheeks and tip of his ears. I looked around us and searched why Kaoru stopped and looked so flustered, which was unusual for him.

 

About fifty meters away from us were three girls in their yukatas. I recognized one of them, it was Eiko –san who I turned down earlier. I could understand what Kaoru sees in her, she is pretty and all, but not my type which I have explained to Kaoru when we fought and finally sorted things out.

 

“Just go and ask her to walk with you or something”, I ushered him, but his eyes went wide like saucers.

 

“I… but… it’s… ridiculous”, Kaoru stuttered, so unlikely of him to behave like that and search for words.

 

“Seriously? Where is that confident Kaocchi who could conquer the world and make girls to melt and swoon under his charm in snap of his fingers?” I said, laughing his sudden lack of confidence.

 

“What if she doesn't like that I go there and turn me down?” Kaoru reasoned, ready to turn around.

 

“Just go and find out!” I pushed him towards the girls. “Use your charm”, I said mockingly, jiggling my eyebrows which he just shook his head.

 

I watched little while how it would go with Kaoru. I couldn't hear what he said, but Eiko –san nodded with blushed cheeks. They started to walk side by side along the seaside. It made me smile when Kaoru could finally make a move on his crush.

\----

 

I decided to go and find my brother what he was doing. I started to walk again towards the food stalls where I saw him before, but my plan didn't work out. I sensed familiar scent amongst all the other ones, but still it startled me because of its suddenness.

 

“Shoot, Rin! You scared me!” I whisper yelled at him as he guided me between two stalls next to us. The gap was covered with the curtain that our bodies were hidden for the curious eyes.

 

“Sorry, Takeru”, Rin apologized, even if his expression didn't show any remorse what he did.

 

Rin grinned as he locked his lips against mine which I yelped at first, but happily accepted and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 

“I wanted to do this when I saw you”, Rin mumbled against my mouth, one word at the time as we kissed each other. “Me too.”

 

The way Rin kissed me was a new experience, it was almost desperate and possessive. But still it made me feel wanted and cherished, sending sparkles throughout my body. As our lips moved somewhat together, Rin’s hand went inside my yukata and started to stroke my thigh. I jolted for the skin to skin contact, it was first time when we were like this, it was pleasurable, but also little unsettling. I moaned against his mouth when Rin’s hand squeezed my butt.

 

“Rin…please”, I breathed, and placed my hand on to his wrist to stop his doings when this wasn't right place to do that and I felt little nervous to let Rin continue. Rin moved his hand away, releasing our lips and went to nuzzle my neck, caressing my scent glands.

 

“You reek of him”, Rin scoffed and rubbed my scent glands little roughly. That he would erase other scents and replace it with his and bring my own normal scent back.

 

I raised my eyebrows at him as I was gasping for breath over the kissing we had, but I sighed as I gathered that Rin talked about Kaoru and why he kissed me way he did.

 

“Really?” I snorted, and pushed Rin away from me. Rin turned his head, not meeting my eyes, he just huffed. I kissed his cheek quickly, and when he turned to look at me, there was small smile on his moist lips.

 

“I want to show you something”, Rin said as he took my hand on his. It felt warm and soft, his hand was big compared to my small delicate hand which easily hid into his grip.

 

Rin released my hand, but didn't leave by my side, his shoulder brushed mine as we walked into the open where people was heading towards the seaside. But we headed in other direction.

\----

*Third PoV*

 

Rin guided Takeru to viewpoint which in his opinion had the best view on this town and where you could see the ocean and the seaside platform perfectly. They went up stone stairs, Takeru took support from the railing because of his traditional shoes and his yukata’s hem was in his hand that he wouldn't trip on it as he climbed up the stairs. Rin was one step behind from Takeru if he happens to trip so he could easily catch him.

 

When they were on top, Takeru skipped his steps towards the railing, going to look the view.

 

“Wow, it’s beautiful”, Takeru breathed as he watched the view with amazement which revealed in his eyesight.

 

The ocean was dark blue which rippled gently in light breeze, and the sun was nearly set in horizon, coloring the sky and ocean in beautiful color tapestry. Orange, purple, blue and red colors mixing in the sky beautifully together. On his right the festival area’s lights reflect their lights on the water.

 

“Yeah it is”, Rin answered, but he wasn't referring to the view, because his eyes could only see Takeru, leaning on his hands to the railing. Wind breeze tousling his curvy copper hair as well as his yukata’s hem.

 

Rin stepped behind Takeru, and hugged him from behind, placing one kiss on his cheek. Takeru squirmed further in Rin’s embrace and looked sideways at Rin whose chin was on Takeru’s shoulder, pure joy was evident in Takeru’s eyes which fluttered Rin’s heart.

 

Rin moved them sitting on the bench, Takeru nuzzled Rin’s side. Takeru bended his legs on the bench as Rin’s arm went around his shoulder, bringing Takeru closer to him.

 

“Are you cold?” Rin asked as he kissed Takeru’s head. “Not anymore”, Takeru sighed contently which caused Rin to chuckle.

 

It was so quiet around them, and Takeru was amazed that nobody were here to enjoy this silence with an amazing view. But he couldn't complain when it gave them opportunity to enjoy each other’s company and Takeru in Rin’s warm embrace.

 

“What did you wanted to talk about when we were in the classroom on the other day?” Rin asked curiously as he combed Takeru’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Oh, that”, Takeru mumbled, like he didn't want to remember what they had talk about. His face contorted little in to a frown as he moved to look Rin in the eyes.

 

Takeru placed his legs on the ground as he started to play his fingers nervously.      

                    

“Do I have to?” Takeru whined half-heartedly for Rin’s request, not really wanting to, because of his nerves were almost giving up on him. Not to mention it was stupid question to just blurt out like that to Rin.

 

Rin just raised his eyebrows, and the pointed look expressed his determination to dig that thing out of Takeru by this evening as well as to remind him that he can talk to him whatever was in his mind.

 

Takeru again went Rin’s side, looking the ocean. “I heard Makoto –sensei that you moved here three years ago so where you lived before that?”

 

Rin couldn't believe that Takeru wanted to ask that, and it felt like this couldn't be the question what Takeru wanted to ask him.

 

“You wanted to ask that?” Rin was bewildered over Takeru’s question, not expecting that to be so difficult to ask.

 

“No! I have a moment here and I can’t just blurt out that”, Takeru exclaimed, removing himself out of Rin’s embrace. He had his usual knowing expression when he had set his mind into something and had his plans sorted out inside his head.

 

“Sorry. My fault, your highness!” Rin bowed his head and his hand was over his heart, mimicking the novel’s scene between Hino and Keichi. Takeru puffed his cheeks out and pushed Rin’s chest playfully which led them laugh together.

 

“After the high school I moved to Sydney for a while and then in Tokyo. But it was rather hectic and I couldn't feel relaxed so I moved here. I needed little quietness and tranquility during intensive training seasons. And my friends were here already”, Rin explained. “What about you?”

 

That question took Takeru off guard, making him shudder barely visible, so he fell in silence, not knowing how to answer. It was complicated thing even to Takeru.

 

Rin rubbed his arm comforting manner, Takeru was grateful that Rin didn't pry and usher him to answer, giving him all the time he needed.

 

“We moved here from Niigata”, Takeru finally answered, that brought again anxious memories. He shook his head to remove them, and he was determined to move them to the side and enjoy his moment with Rin, not pondering his past which wasn't worth to ponder.

 

“So Sydney? What was it like?” Takeru changed the subject, trying to be subtle about it. “Did you see koalas or… kangaroos?”

 

Takeru was his usual self, his heartwarming smile back on his gorgeous face, revealing his dimples and  lighting his amber eyes. Rin was little perplexed over Takeru’s mood changes, but how he behaved indicate that there must be something what had happened to them which he wish to forget and not to talk about it. Rin was also positive that Takeru would speak more about that when and if he is ready. So Rin was more than happy to change the topic for the funnier things.

 

“I saw more kangaroos in the nature, and even one park occasionally had a few. But koalas… I saw them in the wildlife center where they took care of them.”    

            

Takeru beamed pure joy because of what he heard that made Rin’s body to bubble with warm and adoration that Takeru had this constant state of intriguement and to able bring smile to Takeru’s face only a simplest things like that.

 

“What’s your favorite animal?” Rin asked which Takeru was ready to say immediately without doubt, but Rin beat him first. “Besides the cats.”

 

Takeru giggled to that because Rin already knew him so well at least this matter.

 

“You meanie!” Takeru pouted cutely, that he couldn't able to answer his favorite animal.

 

“Everything fluffy”, Takeru nodded to his resolute. Rin just shook his head at Takeru’s answer. “What about marine animals?”

 

Takeru tapped his finger on his cheek like he had to think hard about it. He turned to face Rin with coy smile on his face and leaned closer to Rin.

 

“One shark in particularly comes to mind who as it happens I like very much”, Takeru said, and pecked Rin’s lips. When Takeru parted away he stayed close to Rin’s mouth, their breathing mixing together.

 

“That’s a perfect answer”, Rin chest rumbled with laughter and kissed Takeru gently.

 

The sun was already set down, so street lights came on that it prevented the stars to shine in their brightest, but there were nevertheless few stars visible. Takeru leaned on his elbow which rested on the bench’s back, and watched Rin who texted to someone. He typed fast to Kisumi that he was on the viewpoint and they should go without him.

 

Rin was going to put the phone away, but he decided to take a picture with Takeru who complied eagerly. Rin sent the picture to Takeru who looked at it. The photo was perfect, they were side by side, Takeru’s head leaned on Rin’s shoulder and both of them had wide smiles, their eyes glistening with joy and happiness.

 

Takeru had still time before he had to leave home. Neither of them wanted to this perfect evening to end.

 

“You’re so lucky that you have been able to travel abroad”, Takeru sighed looking even darker ocean.

 

“Perhaps, but home is home”, Rin said as his arm rested on the bench’s back. Rin did like to travel and see new places and get to know new peoples. But most of his abroad visits only contained hotels and swimming venues. And there weren't so much time to enjoy other sights. He was always eager to come back in the Japan. Rin couldn't point one particular reason to it, but he felt that other countries don’t have that what his home could offer.

 

“Where would you want to travel?” Rin inquired as Takeru swung his legs and hummed some song which Rin knew somewhere, but couldn't remember it at that moment.

 

“Mmmh. I have always wanted to go Himeji and Kyoto”, Takeru had a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

“Really, Takeru? Both of them are like two hours by train from here”, Rin said, astonishment clear on his tone.

 

“I know, I’m very easy to please”, Takeru shrugged and leaned the bench.

 

“I must remember that”, Rin amused as Takeru turned his head to look Rin who jiggled his eyebrows knowingly, wide smirk carving his lips.

 

“Pervert!” Takeru slapped Rin’s arm to reprimand Rin for his connotation and make it sound not so innocent what Takeru intended it would be. “Guilty as charged.”

 

Takeru just rolled his eyes, giggling because of Rin’s ridiculous remark, and when Rin pecked his cheek tenderly.

 

Takeru thought that this was good time to ask, but still he didn't have enough courage, because he didn't know how Rin would react to his question. He sighed deep and mustered all his courage what he had inside. “So the stupid question?”

 

Rin hummed that Takeru should continue.

 

“What are we?” Takeru asked quietly, playing with his fingers. But Rin heard him clearly which caused his eyes to widen and to stop his own movements abruptly.

 

“I know that you said that we take this… whatever this is… slowly but this all is new to me and…” Takeru breathed out his last words, when his breathing came little labored during his talk.

 

Rin was unusually quiet so Takeru turned cautiously his head towards Rin who intensively stared at Takeru with wide eyes, scratching nape of his neck. His mouth was slightly agape like he was going to say something.

 

Rin had thought about it little, but it always turned to second guessing if this is appropriate at all. Rin liked Takeru, and spending time with him like this was perfect and he couldn't ask for more. Not able to be with Takeru was out of question. Rin was more than thrilled to ask Takeru to date with him even able to say some point that Takeru is his boyfriend and Rin is his. 

 

But they haven’t been even on the official first date or better yet talked together what and how they want this relationship evolve. They only jumped right into the make out after the confession. They confessed to one another that they had feelings and they liked each other, deciding to take this slowly.

 

“Rin?” Takeru was worried, and even afraid over Rin’s quietness, perhaps it was after all stupid of him to even ask that.

 

“You’re right Takeru that we haven’t talked about this”, Rin began to stroke Takeru’s arm, and moving them so that they looked each other, Takeru nestled between Rin’s thighs.

 

“We are seeing each other and I would like to think that this is going to change into a dating, if it’s fine by you”, Rin threaded his fingers through Takeru’s hair adoringly which Takeru leaned to my touch.  

 

“Dating?” Takeru tasted the word on his tongue to get hang of it. His eyes were wide, surprised, but maybe more thrilled that he got Rin’s answer to his question. Now they can begin to get know each other better and to build something out of their relationship. When this was now defined, Takeru didn't know would it change anything between them what they already have, but he was ready to find out. And they will figure more things out when they come along.

 

“That sounds good to me”, Takeru chuckled when Rin pecked lightly Takeru’s soft lips.

 

They leaned their foreheads together, breathing the air and each other’s scents between them which was calming. Takeru’s hands were roaming around Rin’s chest and shoulders as Rin’s were tightly around Takeru’s waist.

 

“Takeru, would you give me an honor to take you out for our first date and make this dating official?” Rin asked softly, caressing Takeru’s cheek.

 

Takeru leaned backwards, but never letting go Rin’s shoulders. He was speechless because of Rin’s sudden request, it made his heart to skip couple of beats and he felt his mouth to dry, preventing him to form answer properly. So Takeru decided that it would be best to show Rin his answer.

 

Takeru leaned again towards Rin and captured Rin’s lips into a shy and gentle kiss. It only lasted few seconds, and then Takeru hugged Rin, hiding his head against Rin’s collarbone. Takeru felt his cheeks and his core to heaten up, he took a deep breath because of he had even slightest courage to initiative a kiss for the first place. “I think that was a yes.”

 

Takeru just giggled to Rin’s affirmation. Rin held Takeru against his chest, moving his hands along his spine soothingly. A shiver of excitement from the proximity they shared was perfect. Rin’s hand cupped Takeru’s head protectively as Rin leaned his head on top of it, breathing deep Takeru’s wonderful scent.

 

Kiss was short, but somehow it left Rin breathless as well as his heart rate to spike up tenfold. Always after kissing Takeru, short or long, his body changed into a tingling mess, feeling he couldn't get tired of and would make everything in his powers to be able to always experience like that with Takeru.

 

They stayed for a while holding each other tightly in silence. They only heard waves coming to the shore, leaves rustling in the wind. But that turned suddenly into a laughter and loud talking from the direction of the stairs.

 

That made Rin and Takeru to entangle themselves quickly from the embrace to sat respectable distance from each other, not wanting to risk that anybody could see their tender moments which were only reserved to their eyes and besides nobody could see them situations like these. It would be so difficult to explain if there were someone they might know.

 

It was only group of teenagers who just went straight to the path other side of the viewpoint, not taking interest to them at all. When the group was out of sight, it led Rin and Takeru chuckle for a tight escape.

 

“That…” Takeru tried to say but his phone buzzed which he looked.

 

_Where are you? I’m with Momo –kun, going to escort him home,_

_so you should come with us too._

 

Takeru sighed as he typed his answer.

 

              **Sure, meet me at the square. I’m there in a minute!**

“Your brother?” Rin inquired as Takeru typed, he just nodded when he put his phone down. Both of them stood up from the bench, slowly, reluctant to go anywhere, knowing that the evening was over between them.

 

Takeru turned to Rin, and he was nearly Rin’s height when he had heels on his traditional shoes, making him able to look straight into Rin’s eyes. His arm went Takeru’s lower back as he captured Takeru’s lips in a gentle kiss.

 

They moved their lips slowly, changing between open mouth kisses to closed ones, enjoying each other’s taste and proximity. That left them panting, Rin didn't remove his arm on its place as they walked together to the stairs.

 

When they were bottom of the stairs, they walked little bit onwards hand in hand, prolonging their separation as long as possible. Their hands were intertwined, swaying between them.

 

As they stopped, Rin brought their intertwined hands up and kissed Takeru’s hand which darkened his cheeks clearly visible even on a dim light. Rin thought that was so endearing and cute that he could get that sort of reaction from Takeru.

 

“Thank you for this evening”, Rin said softly near Takeru’s hand and kissed again onto it. Takeru felt his heart rate to spike, only the simplest thing like that. ”I had fun.”

 

“Me too, Rin. This was amazing, not bad for unofficial date. I can’t wait what the proper date is going to be”, Takeru chuckled lightly, squeezing Rin’s hand.

 

“Me either”, Rin pecked gently on Takeru’s lips. “See you tomorrow”, Rin said as he started to walk home, hands on his pockets.

 

“Yeah, bye”, Takeru answered and waved his hand even Rin didn't noticed it anymore.

\----

 

Takeru’s mind felt little ease after they talked the things through and his heart fluttered contently over prospect that he and Rin was going for their first date together.

 

But Takeru was nervous and scared because it would be his first first date.

 

Where they would go?

 

What he was going to wear?

 

Takeru’s thoughts were interrupted as he saw Shu and Momo talking, next to the water fountain.

 

“Sorry, it took so long”, Takeru apologized that he was little late.

 

“No worries, Takeru –senpai”, Momo beamed happily, hugging small teddy bear against his chest.

 

“Call me just Takeru, Momo –kun”, Takeru said, little annoyed that Momo had started to call him senpai, it made him feel old and it was way too formal with friends.

 

“That’s cute where you got that?” Takeru motioned with his head towards the teddy.

 

“Shu won it for me, one of the games”, Momo exclaimed with wide smile, little pink hue on his cheeks as Takeru looked and talked to him.

 

As they had started to walk, Shu glanced at Takeru up and down discreetly, but shrugged his own thoughts away. Momo told Takeru about their evening, including how Shu won the teddy as well as Takeru told little bit of his evening with Kaoru.

 

Shu had seen Takeru with Yoshiko couple of times, but rest of the evening he didn't see Takeru at all. He had the same light step and his face was glowing like the last weekend after the beach. His cheeks were tainted with pink and his lips were little swollen like he had kissed. But Shu laughed at that thought, Takeru kissing, yeah right like that even could happen.

 

Streets were empty as they walked through the neighborhood, and every house had lights on, families enjoying dinner together. We stopped at Momo’s house which was same style like Takeru and Shu’s, but it had two storeys and bigger front yard.

 

Momo lived with his brother and fiancée on the school weeks, but sometimes he went to the parent’s house on the weekends.

 

“Thanks for the walk”, Momo thanked them as they escorted him home.

 

“No problem, Momo –kun”, Shu said with hands on his jeans’ pockets. Takeru shivered little when the cold breeze hit him, Shu noticed that so they bid their goodbyes to Momo and started to walk home.

 

The walk was silent, but Shu had still gnawing feeling in his gut that Takeru hid something important from him. He tried to be subtle about it when he would probe and inquire him some information. “So did you have fun?”            

 

“Yes, I had”, Takeru stuttered when Shu woke him up from his thoughts. “It was pretty amazing and food was good.”

 

Takeru didn't want to give anything away about what else had happened, but he couldn't help himself anything. Meeting with Rin was so enjoyable and amazing, and it was rather difficult hold his emotions back in front of his brother.

 

“And that idiot?” Shu asked, referring to Kaoru. Takeru slapped Shu’s arm to reprimand him what he said.

 

“Shu, he isn't idiot, he has a name. And yes, I had fun with him, incredibly. Kaoru is decent guy after all”, Takeru explained to Shu who rolled his eyes, not believing Takeru.

 

“Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt, because that idiot Yoshiko after what he did to you”, Shu said worriedly, trying to protect his brother that he won’t make fast and bad decisions over that guy. Yoshiko had to work hard to prove Shu that he is proved his manners and is suitable friend for his brother.

 

“I can handle it myself, but thank you, Shu”, Takeru hooked his arm around Shu’s elbow, seeking some warm in the cold evening. Takeru was grateful that he had protective and thoughtful little brother who would do anything for him to be safe.

\----

 

Takeru was putting his yukata away onto the box, and he had already cleared one of his drawers that the box would fit in if he would need that again on the other occasions.

 

His phone buzzed signaling that he got a message.

                

               _You got home safely?_  <3

 

Takeru giggled over Rin’s text, it was rather adorable to Rin be so protective and would worry about his safety and well-being. It made his heart to warm and palpate contently.

 

                **Yes, Rin! <3 And you?**

_Yeah, I helped my neighbor to carry some boxes in his storage._

**That’s my hero! ;D**

_I’m glad that I could impress you ;D_

**You always impress me, whatever you do, you do it with passion, Rin.**

**That’s one thing I like about you.**

**You’re friendly and caring. And considerate, always take care of other’s well-being first and**

**only then you take care of yours.**

Takeru had seen how Rin was with his friends and students, and his constant passion for everything he does or set his mind to. It made Takeru happy and he was certain that Rin is going to be same way in their relationship which he had already witnessed by his acts of affection towards him.

Rin was puzzled what Takeru wrote. He had to read it few times what Takeru sent. That brought tears on his eyes to read something like that, especially from Takeru.

 

                 _That’s not fair, Takeru!_

_How could you be so sweet? I don’t know what to answer :’’’(_

**You’re welcome! <3 **

_Do you know that you’re too cute and sweet for your own good?_

****

**No, but I like you to remind me once in a while ;D**

_Of course, I would love to! ;D_

_How I would like to continue this... but tomorrow is school day, Takeru._

 

Takeru puffed his cheeks out for that, but Rin was unfortunately right and this day had been long, and he was tired.

 

                 **Good night, my honeysharkie! <3**

Takeru blushed furiously over the text what he wrote, but before he had time to think it through again, he already pushed the send button.

 

Rin nearly dropped his phone when he read the message, and he didn’t have choice to grin like maniac over Takeru’s pet name for him. It made his heart flutter furiously.

 

                 _Good night, my darling. Sleep well, sweet dreams!_    

 

Takeru read Rin’s text over and over again, making it hard to read over tears what he shed because of happiness. He wiped his tears on back of his hand as he put his phone on the nightstand, big smile on his face as he closed his eyes, hoping to see good dreams about Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Finally some RinTakeru moment in the shape of unofficial date!!! And they gave each other pet names 0.0 <3<3<3 
> 
> What you think??? I hope that the chapter was clear to read because of the PoV's changing... 0.0
> 
> But sorry again for the possible mistakes... 
> 
> And leave comments or/and kudos!!! It's highly appreciated!! ;D


	21. Meetings at the Training and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is coaxed into relay team, for his bad luck, but his trainer is more than gorgeous...  
> Rin is satisfied with Takeru's request, and he have doctor's appointment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and hits!!!! ;D   
> <3
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Little warning... Their society doesn't like the same second gender's (Alphas) relationships....

*Takeru PoV*

 

New week started like the rest of them so far, but it turned out to be more than I asked for. I was on my morning gym class, warming up for the soccer play which made few students happy. I wasn't so keen to play with the soccer team’s brightest.

 

Makoto –sensei was talking with one student, but his expression wasn't pleased one what he heard as he rubbed his temple.

 

Once the lesson was over, I leaned on my knees. I had done record, I was little pleased for myself, I have only one scratch on my knee as I only fell on the ground once when Hiro tackled me and took the ball from me.

 

Kaoru even did the same thing to Hiro near the end of the match when they were opposite teams. It was little amusing and I was thankful for Kaoru what he did, perhaps only heat of the moment, but nevertheless.

 

Makoto –sensei came to me with a thoughtful expression, when I was talking with Kaoru.

 

“Takeru –kun? I have to ask something for you”, Makoto said with the hopeful tone.

 

“Yes, Makoto –sensei?”

 

“I know this is a short notice, but we need one runner for the relay team, and you’re our only possible choice”, Makoto explained which made my mouth to widen. I didn't believe what he asked me to do. I looked between him and Kaoru, because I didn't know what to say.

 

“But… Why me? I certainly don’t run. I’m clumsy and I’ll ruin everyone else’s chance to win”, I reasoned to Makoto –sensei that I would be terrible replacement for the team. But by the look of it, Makoto was determined to coax me into the relay team.

 

“Satou –kun broke his ankle on the weekend.”

 

“Idiot”, Kaoru scoffed quietly which Makoto glared him disapprovingly, Kaoru just turned his head with his arms crossed.

 

“And first you are only one who is available and second I trust your skills”, Makoto said sincerely with his usual smile.

 

Highly unlikely, that I would be only one available runner in the school, but I couldn't disappoint Makoto -sensei or let the relay team down that it wouldn't be able to participate the annual school’s relay event without fourth runner which is one of the top events between area’s high schools. I just have to figure something out how to improve my running technique and how I won’t trip over my feet, all that during one week before the relay.

 

“Fine, but don’t blame me if we lose or I don’t cross the finish line”, I said defeated, that caused Makoto and Kaoru laugh.

 

“We couldn't dream of it”, Kaoru chuckled and slapped gently on my back.

 

“Yeah, thanks”, I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

 

I could ask Shu for help, but it would be disaster, we will just argue and bicker than run, so that wouldn't do. He is good with the little kids, but he doesn't know how to teach or give advice to me. Or I don’t understand what he is saying, that is highly possible for my account.

 

Rin would be one possibility, but he is busy with everything, I couldn't add more for him to do because of my stupid request.

\----

 

English lesson ended, so as everyone was left, I went to Rin who was swiping the board clean. He noticed me from corner of his eyes as he put down the wiper. I wanted to hug him, feel his body warmth against mine. But the doors were open wide, and we couldn't risk someone to find out that we are seeing each other, and we are dating.

 

It was rather foreign thought to me, I haven’t used to that phrase yet, but it made my heart to flutter only the thought that I’m dating Rin who is better than I could ask for and he makes me so happy. 

 

Softness was evident in Rin’s eyes when he turned towards me.

 

“Could I ask you for the favor?” I asked shyly, not knowing how to begin or say my request. Rin raised his eyebrow, but nodded lightly.

 

“You might have heard that I have nominated in the relay team, gods only knows why”, I chuckled to that which caused Rin to snicker.

 

“So… Hmmh... Could... I need… someone… to help…” I stuttered, twisting my satchel’s strap, averting my gaze towards the floor. Why am I still so nervous around Rin, even if we have spent more time together and we even had unofficial date last week. 

 

“Takeru I would love to help you to prepare on your relay run”. 

 

I looked up to Rin who had come in front of me. “Would you? I know that you have already lot to do and I’m no good”, I said surprised.

 

I was amazed that Rin would willingly help me, even if I’m the lost cause. Rin lifted my chin up, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

 

“Of course, if you’re ready for the morning trainings”, Rin said little mischievously.

 

“How much at mornings?” I inquired with raised eyebrows.

 

“About five thirty.”

 

My eyes widened what I heard and what I have getting myself into. This going to be rough and Rin definitely isn't going easy on me what I had heard from Shu. I could use this in an excuse to spend time with Rin which was only positive and enjoyable thing to this entire predicament.

\----

 

“Who an earth had invented this?” I tried to say as the same time I tried to gasp for air. “I hate this.”

 

Rin just chuckled, his expression didn't show any tiredness or that our running didn't affect him anyway.

 

“How could you do this without trouble?” I questioned, leaning on my knees, catching my breath after two rounds around the park.

 

“Old habit, not really get rid of it all these years”, Rin admitted, flexing his arms up into air and stretching his sides.

 

That showed his ripped abs, all its ridges and dips, hipbones curving towards his crotch and his red waistband of his boxers was visible. I shook my head to get rid of that image, because it’s not right time to go sidetrack. I need to focus this and learn some techniques how to improve.

 

I wiped my mouth onto back of my hand, and I was ready to go as we had to run two more rounds. When we were end of the last one, I nearly tripped over my feet. Rin caught me before I faced the ground.

 

“Easy there, Takeru!” Rin grabbed my waist with his arm.

 

“Sorry”, I mumbled, blushing to our position and leaned Rin’s side a bit. He was so warm against the cool air, I had to urge just stay there, not to move anywhere. Running could wait, but it would be only reverie.  

 

“You again watched your feet, always look ahead, Takeru. And pick one pinpoint to look at as you run”, Rin advised with sweet tone, not hint of reprimand or disappointment which made me smile.

 

I nodded ready to continue our run, trying to watch ahead like Rin said, but it was easy said than done. I need to prove and focus onto that.

\----

 

As we stopped near my house, Rin was quite, and I heard his labored breathing even if we didn't run after we left from the park. “Takeru?”     

 

I turned around, and I saw Rin unusually nervous, scratching his neck. I didn't say anything that Rin could continue what he planned to say.

 

“Ettoo... I mean... Iwouldliketotakeyouondate. I’ll makedinneratmyapartment”, Rin said hurriedly, I raised my eyebrows that I couldn't understand what Rin said to me.

 

I took gentle grip on his wrist and locked eyes with him. Rin breathed deep and threaded his hair with his fingers, one habit what he did when he was nervous, frustrated or didn't know what to say.

 

“So date in my apartment. I’ll make dinner”, Rin finally said with normal tone without the hurry and he had adoring smile.

 

My mouth twitched upwards when I heard Rin’s plan.

 

“When?” I asked as I beamed from joy, not able to wait when our date could be. I thought that I jumped in my place because of the excitement.

 

“If you are fine with it, day after the tomorrow at six o’clock”, Rin suggested, swaying back and forth from his toes to his heels.

 

I hadn't anything planned on the evenings and my work shifts were only tomorrow and end of the week.

 

“Sure, I haven’t any other plans”, I said happily.

 

“Good!”

 

We gazed each other in the eyes, enjoying this moment.

 

“Fuff!” the dog barked behind me which made me flinch slightly, as I turned to watch the source of the voice. It was the neighbor’s brown furred Akita, his name was Kiko. It was adorable and so fluffy.

 

“Good morning!” we greeted in unison for the elderly man who greeted us with a nod and a smile. When the man and dog went towards the park, we continued our staring. It was a shame that I couldn't hug or kiss Rin in the public.

 

“So dinner date?” I questioned with a light giggle.

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be better than risk being out, always looking over our shoulders”, Rin explained which I couldn't deny or say back anything because Rin was right. That’s how we could just enjoy our time by two of us, not to worry anything other than us.

 

“I’ll bring some dessert”, I suggested that I could make something that Rin wouldn't be doing all the work.

 

“No need, Takeru. You just bring yourself when you’re more than sweet”, Rin whispered huskily against my ear and winked at me as he backed away. I blushed immediately red.

 

“RIN!” I whisper yelled disapprovingly at his seductive remark and hit him to his chest. Rin just laughed heartily, as I shook my head when Rin always knew how and what buttons to push that would make me flustered.

 

My stomach signaled me with the low grumbling sound to make some breakfast. I motioned my door that I had to get ready before the school starts.

 

“Thanks for advises, Rin”, I said with my fist between our bodies.

 

“Always, Takeru”, Rin bumped my fist with his own.

 

I walked to our door, digging my keys from my pockets as I watched Rin’s back and how wind tousled his hair lightly. I couldn't wait to go date with him, it made me feel giddy and nervous at the same time.

 

But… What I’m going to say to Shu?

\----     

 

*Rin PoV*

 

I had already planned our date, but some stuff needed to do and buy before the date. I was nervous how to make it perfect for Takeru and me, but I was sure that Takeru would be fine with simple things, not extravagant, that isn't what Takeru is at all. He appreciated little things and was interested in the beauty of simplicity which showed nearly everything he did, especially with his cooking.

 

I was ecstatic to just spend time with him in somewhere private, not worrying anything what outside world tried to throw at our way, in terms of judgment for inappropriate and forbidden relationship between two Alphas, and one is student, and other is his teacher. I had to put those daunting thoughts in back of my mind that it wouldn't disturb our relationship by any means. I have fallen for Takeru even more over these past weeks what we have seen each other. We had been successfully avoided any problems so far but there were always the possibility that someone finds out and everything would go downhill after that. I would lose Takeru for good, who is finally one person I’m ready to fight to have by my side now and the future.

 

Training with Takeru was like a gift from heavens, that we could spend more time together under the guise of running. It was fun and refreshing, Takeru had improved a little and he was enthusiast to learn, and I didn't mind that this way we could meet and make the most of this proximity.

 

Teaching job at the school was as usual, but swim practices took more of my time before the upcoming swim tournament between region’s best high schools. It wasn't so tough when I had Makoto to help me, but still all evenings were full of paperwork and to alter training regimes for swimmers to excel their potential better.

 

Date evening with Takeru was my only free evening this week that I don’t have to ponder swimmer’s time statistics or who should swim what stroke or event in the tournament and just focus on Takeru with fullest.

\----

 

“Rin –senpai!” Nitori greeted me as I was at lunch in teacher’s room. Makoto and Sousuke were sitting across from me. We had discussed the training regimes to estimate how swimmers are progressing and the relay’s line up.

 

“Hey, Ai”, I greeted back as I lifted my gaze from the papers. “What’s up?”

 

“This is more paperwork to do, some of it is students grading schedules and about teacher-parent meetings”, Nitori explained when he handed me pile of new papers.

 

“Seriously?” I exclaimed and pointed at table which was full of papers. Makoto and Sousuke chuckled under their breaths.

 

“Don’t worry, Makoto –senpai and Sousuke –senpai will get the same amount of paperwork than you”, Nitori smiled and handed them their share of papers. Makoto sighed tiredly as Sousuke groaned frustratingly as they took the papers from Nitori.

 

“That makes me feel little better, thanks guys”, I chuckled that caused Sousuke to frown at my remark. I was little glad that I’m not only one who had affected by fall’s work load.

 

“Very funny, Rin”, Makoto retorted with small smile.

 

We continued doing our work as the same time enjoying the lunch. We discussed about upcoming tournament and relay event.

 

“I heard Shu -kun that you’re training Takeru -kun for the relay run? Outside the school?” Sousuke questioned as he look at me behind the paper.

 

“Oh…yes… He asked for me to train him that he would do better at the relay”, I said little insecure on my words for the sudden remark and mention about Takeru.  

 

“Have he improved?” Makoto asked curiously as he was the main culprit that Takeru had to run in a first place, but I was forever grateful to Makoto that he needed to coax Takeru to run and Takeru in turn asked me to train him.

 

“Yes, he has and he is a fast learner, not perhaps fastest runner but he had his enthusiasm and determination what he does, so it would be good trait for the relay”, I praised Takeru’s development in short period of time.

 

“That’s good, so we have chance to win”, Makoto said hopefully, because last few years our school's relay team was always been the second place and students and teachers were determined to see them on the first place.

 

“Have you decide the order?” Sousuke asked to Makoto who shrugged his shoulders. “Not yet, but I thought that Takeru –kun would be the anchor, so other runners could give him good starting position for final round.”

 

“Ai –chan!” Nagisa chirped who was clinging on Rei’s arm as they came in the teacher’s room. “How’s the wedding planning?”

 

“Fine, but we hadn't had time to decide the details, but at least the venue is booked”, Nitori explained enthusiastically about his upcoming weddings with Seijurou.

 

“We must meet someday and plan the details together”, Nagisa said as he wrapped his arm around Nitori’s neck.

 

Nagisa was one of the bridesmaids along with Seijurou’s sister, so he was thrilled and excited to make most of it to count and design perfect weddings for his friend.

 

Ai and Seijurou met in high school, but it was until when Ai became this school’s secretary, they started to see each other and last year they got engaged which was expected event amongst their friends. The wedding is in December just before Christmas.

 

Nagisa and Ai began to talk about the wedding plans, foods, dresses and other stuffs.

 

“Not so extravagant, Nagisa –kun!” Nitori exclaimed as Nagisa showed something on his phone.

 

My own phone buzzed as I listened their banter about the decorations.

 

                 **Matsuoka Rin**

**Doctor’s appointment at Shigoku clinic**

**Today 15.30**

 

I had forgotten that I had booked my annual check up to make sure that everything was alright. It was rather pointless to go when I felt good, and everything was fine with my body. I trained and I hadn't changed anything of my habits, only the intensive of it. But it didn't hurt to go there.

 

I sighed as I rubbed my temple out of tiredness when I had read over thirty minutes.

 

“Today is swim team’s own practice time?” I inquired from Makoto that after the school I was free to go, and that I hadn't mixed up my schedules altogether.

 

“Yeah and tomorrow is day off”, Makoto said which I nodded, piling my papers into the binder.

 

“Somewhere to go?” Nagisa asked curiously, jiggling his eyebrows as Nitori had already went back on his desk to talk with two students.

 

I shook my head over Nagisa’s racing mind. After the club incident nobody had tried to hook me up with anyone, which I was pleased, but I’m now with Takeru, so I will have to decline their every attempt to fix me up in the future with good excuses. I hated tell lies to my friends, and I know they are supportive, but this isn't something I could tell about, not right now at least.

 

“God no, Nagisa. Just annual checkup, nothing more exciting”, I admitted as I stood up and poured coffee in my mug.

 

“Good grief, I have totally forgot to book my own”, Makoto exclaimed and typed his phone, maybe a notification. “Thanks Rin.”

 

“No problem. It’s not this is at all necessary”, I said, sipped my coffee with a frown. “Who made this? God that’s bad.”

 

Nagisa pointed Rei who looked regretful. I gave my mug to Nagisa who contently took it and put three spoonful of sugar and drank it which I shuddered. I removed the terrible taste out of my mouth with water. Bell rang which made everyone to gather their stuffs and hurriedly going to their next lessons.

\----

 

Clinic’s waiting room was quite large, colorful chairs and sofas, but sterile white walls. Far corner of the room was children's corner where were two small children with masks on their faces, playing with toys. Their mothers were talking and laughing on the sofa, watching their children. It seemed to be a busy afternoon because people were coming and going through the doors.

 

I headed straight to the counter. There was a young woman, perhaps around my age with braided brown hair, typing something on the computer. By smell of her, she was an Beta. She noticed my presence and raised her head away from her doings with polite smile. “How may I help you?”

 

“I’m here for the appointment, Matsuoka Rin.”

 

“Yes, please be seated, someone will come to fetch you soon”, she said as she typed maybe my name on the computer.

 

I went to sit one of the couches and took my phone out of my pocket to check my new messages.

 

One was from Takeru, confirming tomorrow’s date what we planned. That made me little nervous, but same time thrilled that we could spend time just two of us and get to know better.

 

About ten minutes later nurse came in the waiting room with the clipboard. “Matsuoka Rin?”  

 

I stood up from the couch, and took my bag on to my shoulder as I followed the nurse. She opened the door and bowed me as she kept the door open. I bowed my head and walked inside the room.

 

The doctor’s room was quite big, on the right there was examination table, and end of it was trolley of medical equipment. The nurse handed the clipboard to the doctor who had white doctor’s jacket with blue button up shirt and grey tie. He sat in front of the two computers’ screen, as he read the paper through and motioned me to take a seat next to him. The nurse moved next to the trolley to wait.

 

“Good afternoon, Matsuoka –san”, doctor Kawazaki greeted as he turned his head from the computers.

 

He had been my doctor about three years so we had known each other ever since, and still he is so formal towards me, because of his profession but I had told him to use my first name. “Good afternoon, Kawazaki –san.”

 

“So annual checkup? How have you been?” he asked, reading my previous papers.

 

“I have been healthy and nothing is wrong that I know and feel”, I admitted which doctor hummed, taking notes to the paper. “You still train?”

 

“Yes, but not every day, three to four times a week. Swimming and running when I had time from job and coaching”, I tapped my foot on the floor.

 

“And your shin?”

 

“Good”, I answered with one word. I had hurt it one and half years ago, and it was one reason to quit swimming when I was on top. The shin injury wasn't severe, just small stress fracture that required rest from any strenuous activities. It hadn't bothered me anymore and it gives me possibility to train properly but still I had to watch it sometimes that it didn't went worse.

 

Kawazaki nodded, and handed some paper to the nurse as she left somewhere as well as doctor typed some more on computer.

 

“I want to take x-ray just in case, to see if it’s healed or is there new fracture as you are still training so much. But let check you out for the other things first.”

 

I went to the examination table when Kawazaki pointed me to go there. I removed my shirt as I sat down on the bed, paper sheets rustled under me and my legs were hanging on the edge.

 

First doctor listened to my heart and lungs from the both sides, and tried my reflexes on my legs and arms.

 

“What about your ruts?” doctor asked as his hands were on my neck, palpating my scent glands and lymph nodes.

 

“Once in a month, but…” I began to say, but stopped which caused Kawazaki raise his eyebrow over curiosity when he dropped his hands on his lap.

 

I breathed deep as he waited me to continue. I didn't know how to explain that I had suffered rut because of Takeru and Alpha for that matter. I knew that doctors have obligation of confidentiality and it would be better just say what had happened, not to lie about it to the doctor.

 

“I had two ruts in a week about month ago”, I breathed out, as I looked everywhere but Kawazaki.

 

“That’s quite unusual, but you’re young and healthy Alpha, so I don’t see any hidden problems”, Kawazaki reassured me as he took his notes. “Has it happen to you before?”

 

“No. It was first time and the second rut was rather powerful, so I had to take suppressants, but they didn't work so well that in the end I passed out”, I answered truthfully which Kawazaki hummed.

 

“I want to take your hormone levels to be sure and it’s only swap on your inner cheek and blood from your fingertip. And results be ready in ten to fifteen minutes”, Kawazaki explained as he moved with his chair to the trolley, gathering the things he needed. It was over quickly and nurse came to collect the samples to take them in the lab.

 

“So if you don’t have anything else in mind?” Kawazaki said when I put my t-shirt on. Maybe I had thoughtful gaze as the doctor seated back on his chair.

 

“Could you also test me for STD and stuff?” I asked, not making direct eye contact to the doctor. I wanted to be sure. I know that we weren't anywhere near at our relationship to jump that kind of level for now, and Takeru was still underage, and I was happy to wait. But I thought it would be good to know certain when we are both ready and the right time come. And I didn't want to hurt Takeru in anyway.

 

“Sure, it only takes few minutes, one blood and urine sample”, doctor Kawazaki explained as he stood up and went to his desk. “When was the last time you had sex?”

 

“About two months ago”, I said little hesitantly, because I had to count to remember the exact time. I laughed inside my head that I hadn't been with anyone ever since, and now my body and heart only craved Takeru, and he is one I want from now on, no one else.

 

Nurse came back and doctor explained the situation, so she motioned me to sit on the chair next to the medical trolley. She took the alcohol swap and swiped in front of my elbow, and then took the sample. It stung a bit, but not much, she put the bandage on it.

 

“Push this little while, so it doesn't form a bruise”, the nurse said, pointing the bandage. I nodded and sat on the chair for a while and did what I was told, as nurse took her own notes.

 

After that she handed me the cup where I should put my urine sample. “There is the bathroom, and on the wall is one cupboard door, so put the cup there when you’re finished”, nurse explained, pointing one door behind the examination table.

 

As I came back, doctor Kawazaki motioned me to sit down next to desk. He read the paper with thoughtful expression.

 

“Your results came back”, he said as he put the paper down and turned to face me. “Everything seems to be in order, but your Alpha hormone and pheromone levels are slightly elevated for some reason. Have you met someone recently?”

 

My eyes went wide over what doctor told and asked me, I felt my cheeks to blush, as I lowered my head down.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a new thing, and we have seen each other for a little while”, I admitted sheepishly, scratching my neck nervously. I hadn't courage to say that I was seeing fellow Alpha, because of how the doctor will react to that.  

 

“That explains your hormone levels, and it’s normal that they are higher, especially with a new partner in the picture”, doctor said with a small smile.

 

“Even if he is an Alpha that I’m seeing?” I questioned quietly. Kawazaki’s eyes widened, but other than that his expression seemed to be neutral and nonchalant, which in turn made my eyes to widen, because he didn't see it wrong or strange that I was with Alpha. 

 

“What? You thought I would be judgmental about this. Sure, you don’t hear that every day, but I don’t see it differ from any Omega, Beta or Alpha relationships. But I don't know why your hormone levels are higher when you're seeing other Alpha that is quite odd, when usually it shouldn't be affect like that on hormonal level”, doctor explained which I just nodded, sighing barely visible.

 

“It’s unusual, and don’t happen so often, because Alphas usual try to dominate and sees others a threat and try to claim their places among the other Alphas and find their Omegas. And the society sees that unproductive in terms of incompatibility with biological aspect, but you don’t choose who you like and I personally couldn't care less what society thinks.”

 

I didn't speak anything to that, I just nodded that I listened what the doctor explained, I don’t see Takeru a threat, only one who I want to protect and cherish. And Takeru hadn't showed any dominate traits, but he was unlike Alpha I have ever seen, society even sees him abnormal when he doesn't act how he should, like a proper Alpha. But he has had his moments and it was quite adorable and cute when he tries to show his dominance, but failing miserably. Takeru was feisty with his words and acts when you get to know him better and when he feels safe around other people.

 

“Your hormones should settle down eventually, and if you need some advice or there is something bothering you, you can always call or come to visit”, Kawazaki said with sincerity which I hummed. “Your rest of the results should be ready in a week, so I’ll call you about them.”  

 

Kawazaki handed me paper and told me to follow the nurse that she will escort me to the x-ray.

\----

 

When I was ready to leave in the clinic, I bid my goodbyes to the receptionist. Before I went home, I decided to go buy ingredients for our date. Streets were full of people, especially schoolchildren coming from their school’s club activities.

 

In the store there were also quite few people on the isles as I tried to find right ingredients for the dinner. I didn't recognize anyone of customers, even if this was my neighborhood’s only convenience store and over three years I have get to known few of them and be a teacher doesn't quite help that without being noticed by people.

 

“Hey, Rin”, woman’s voice said when I was checking what kind of meat I should pick for my dish.

 

I turned around and saw Aki, Gou’s friend and colleague from the newspaper. She had still her work outfit, tight black skirt and matching blazer with white button up. Aki had tired expression, and to point more her disheveled appearance, she had her hair in messy bun.

 

“Oh, hey Aki. Coming from work?”

 

“Don’t even mention about it”, she huffed with light laughter.

 

“That bad?” I retorted with a smirk as I grabbed one box of pork strips.

 

“I like your sister, but she is too immersed her job, she seriously needs to relax. Gou is too detailed over everything from layout to articles”, Aki laughed, not sounding any remorse or anger that Gou pushed everyone at the office to do their best at work. “What about you?”

 

“Too much work and practices. Nothing worth of mention”, I admitted as we walked through the isle.

 

We continued our chatting about work and other things what had happened, and agreeing to go coffee sometime.

 

“Sorry, I have to go, I promised to see Hana –chan”, Aki said as she started to walk towards the register.

 

“Sure. See you!” I called out after her when she waved her hand.

 

After seeing Aki, I took some drinks and candles in to my basket and headed to pay my purchases.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!   
> What you think? 
> 
> I tried to include more of Rin's friends and interaction between them, but I don't know was it okay???? 
> 
> And for the doctor's appointment, I'm not expert of that kind of thing to how to write it, and A/O/B -universe is new to me, so I don't exactly know how the Alpha's body functions around other Alphas or how their hormones affect.... So again sorry for the possible mistakes... ;D 
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos!!! Highly appreciated!!! ;D 
> 
> And the next.... is..... 
> 
> FIRST DATE!!!!!!!! <3<3<3
> 
> Until then..... 0.0


	22. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I present you.....
> 
> Rin and Takeru's 
> 
> <3<3<3 FIRST DATE <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the hits and kudos!!!! 
> 
> Like I promised....
> 
> Rin and Takeru finally have their first date on Rin's apartment... ;D 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Finally was the long-awaited date night. Rin and Takeru were nervous all day, not knowing what to do or how to be at school, but also being so excited upcoming date. Neither of them hadn't time to see at school because today wasn't English lesson to Takeru’s class and Rin was busy with the swim team and his other classes.

 

But the evening should fix that flaw.

 

Rin had cleaned his apartment, especially downstairs yesterday after the store. He went after the school on the flower shop to buy some flowers on the dinner table, as Rin knew that Takeru loved them. The florist suggested chrysanthemums, so Rin picked the color which would fit perfectly on Takeru’s dashing eye color. After that I went to prepare the dinner and pick out suitable outfit for date.

 

Takeru was little more nervous when the time to go draw near. He had spent at least half an hour in front of his drawer, choosing his clothes what to wear. Shu had gone to Tachibana siblings, and Takeru told him that he would be going to the library and perhaps the bookstore as well.

 

Shu didn't suspect anything about Takeru’s plans, so it gave little peace of mind going on date with Rin, but still it gnawed to tell a lie your own brother. Takeru was determined to put those thoughts away for now and enjoy his rare time with Rin, just two of them. He had right to be selfish once in a while and do things for himself, not to care anything or anybody else.

 

Takeru decided after hard pondering to wear simple dark blue jeans, grey long-sleeved shirt and top of it crimson red t-shirt with cat sleeping on pile of books with a teapot and some cupcakes. 

 

He looked his outfit on the foyers’ mirror. Takeru’s hair was already little mess even if he combed it and put some gel. He again combed his bangs with his fingers, and put his tress behind the right ear.

 

Takeru took his dark blue sweater and wear it on. Evening was rather cold and gusty, so Takeru thought that the sweater’s hoodie would prevent the wind tousle his hair even more as he walked over Rin’s apartment.

\----

 

Rin had already took a shower and dressed up his outfit. He decided to wear tight black jeans which were ripped on the thighs and knees. Rin had noticed whenever he wore them at school, Takeru couldn't remove his eyes of them which made Rin very pleased. He had also grey v-line shirt, black with red square button-up open in front as well as sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

Dinner was nearly done as the doorbell rang. Rin looked at the clock, it was precisely six o’clock which Rin chuckled for Takeru’s punctuality. Rin opened the door with wide smile on his face and moved to the side that Takeru could come in.

 

Takeru had waited for two minutes outside of the door when he rang the bell. He shivered little, but it helped soon as he was inside Rin’s apartment, his oceanic and minty scent with the smell of food poured in to his nose, warming Takeru’s body inside out. He removed the hood out of his head and shook his hair little bit as he opened the zipper of his sweater.

 

“That’s so cute, the color suits you”, Rin said as he motioned with his eyes Takeru’s shirt. Takeru blushed as he put his sweater on Rin’s jacket rack.

 

Both of them just stood on the foyer nervous and afraid of say or do anything, Takeru’s hands were again tightly on his shirt’s hem, his knuckles white. Rin was first to wake up his trance when he put his hand on top of Takeru’s, and intertwined their hands. He brought Takeru closer to him and pecked on his lips which Takeru giggled against Rin’s soft and warm lips. It felt amazing against Takeru’s much cooler lips, warming him even more. And every bit of his nervousness was sucked away through Rin’s kiss.

 

It warmed Takeru’s body as Rin scooped him in his arms and kissed his forehead. Takeru nuzzled little bit Rin’s scent gland which Rin hummed appreciatively.

 

“Go to the living room, dinner is ready soon”, Rin released from the hug, and pointed the door on Takeru’s right side.

 

“Don’t you need any help?” Takeru tried to offer his help, if Rin possibly needed it. But Rin just huffed and kissed Takeru’s pink cheek.

 

“Just relax, Takeru. I’ll handle it.”

 

Takeru looked as Rin went to the kitchen, he opened the sliding door which was slightly ajar, and then carefully stepped in the living room.

 

It was little bigger than Takeru’s own, but there wasn't the kitchen or the dinner table like it was home, so it made it look much larger. There was dark grey three-seater couch with the armchair beside it and the coffee table. Across them were TV-stand and large TV. Next to them was glass sliding door to the backyard which was some trees and pushes.

 

The far end of the living room wall was shelves in different levels. There were photos, trophies and books on Japanese and English. Takeru heard some clinging noises from the kitchen as he stepped to look the photos closely.

 

The photos were happy events with his family and friends, Christmases, birthdays and high school photos, and of course swimming photos after the competitions with the medals on his neck.

 

One photo caught Takeru’s eyes. It was Rin about twelve or fourteen year old with black dog in his embrace, there were also blond haired woman and man either side of Rin. The background seemed to be somewhere else than Japan, perhaps Australia whence Rin talked about when they were at the viewpoint.

 

Takeru sensed that someone watched, so he turned around. Rin was leaning on the living room’s doorway. He had looked Takeru who watched photos with curious interest that he didn't want to disturb him. It made him always happy and made his heart to flutter to see Takeru immersed everything he did or saw around him.

 

“Dinner is ready”, Rin said and reached out his hand towards Takeru that he would take it. Takeru gladly took it and let Rin guide him in the kitchen.

\----

 

On the table was vase of orange chrysanthemums which Takeru went to smell them that brought instantly smile on his face. Takeru liked different kind of flowers, and now was autumn, so they were at its best.

 

Rin had his own smile that Takeru was pleased over the flowers as he pulled the chair which Takeru sat gladly, and then Rin pushed the chair towards the table.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The dining area was quite small, the wall across from the table was one large window which showed neighbor’s fence and one tree, its branches hit slightly on the window because of the wind.

 

“What do you want to drink, Takeru?” Rin asked as he went in the kitchen. “Water would be good”, Takeru stuttered little, uncertain for his answer.

 

“Sure”, Rin voice vanished on clinging sounds, then he brought two plates which were steaming and it smelled so good that it made Takeru’s mouth to water.

 

It was some curry with rice and seasonal vegetables, but Takeru couldn't pinpoint exactly what kind of curry it was, but he could see at least sweet potatoes, red peppers, mushrooms and pork. Rin went to fetch the water jug and sat down end of the table left of Takeru.

 

“Itadakimasu!” they both said in unison as they dig into the curry.

 

“Yummy!” Takeru said with his hand against his mouth after he tasted one bite of the curry. Rin was pleased over Takeru’s reaction that he liked what he had done. Rin was little nervous to serve the curry to Takeru because he had eaten Takeru’s own curry in the Café which was delicious. “It’s not too spicy?”

 

“No, not at all. It’s delicious, Rin”, Takeru admitted, the curry had little kick to it which made Takeru’s mouth to tingle, and it spread warmth on his cheeks, but nevertheless it was tasty.

 

“Is there cardamom?” Takeru questioned as he took other mouthful and tried to find out what spices Rin had used.

 

“Yeah, this curry is Lori’s special recipe what she always did, especially on autumn and winter”, Rin explained which Takeru raised his eyebrows for unknown name.

 

“Lori was my foster parent when I moved Australia to train when I was at the middle school.”

 

Lori always made this curry, especially in winter time because it warmed your insides thoroughly and it was proper comfort food in the cold and dark nights. Rin liked to eat it and it was relatively easy to make, because Lori had taught him how to do it. Usually he would eat the curry with beer, but he thought it would be best to drink water like Takeru.

 

That explained the photo in the living room, and Takeru nodded as they continued to eat. They talked about more Australia, Rin’s foster parents, as well as Takeru’s enthusiasm of cooking and baking, and what new recipes he had planned or modified.

 

“I watched one of your swim competitions”, Takeru admitted shyly, blush evident on his cheeks.

 

Rin’s eyes widened little that Takeru would have watch him swam, but it made him delight that Takeru was interested in what he had done and like to do from bottom of his heart. “What did you think?”

 

“Do you want me to praise your ripped muscles or how you swim so effortlessly and gracefully”, Takeru laughed lightly as he looked under his eyelashes to Rin.

 

“I don’t object any of those. I’m always ready to hear praises, especially from you, Takeru”, Rin smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Takeru blushed even more and giggled, squeezing Rin’s hand which was on the table.

 

“You were so great, I like to see you so passionate and happy what you do, and I don’t oppose that I see you without shirt, skin glistening for the water”, Takeru said, but quieted down what he blurted out. He drank the water, looking over the glass’ rim towards Rin who had sly grin on his face.

 

“I should say the same thing about you”, Rin whispered against his ear, and nipped lightly Takeru’s left earlobe. That made Takeru groan and his heart to speed its beating, and he felt that his face and neck was beet red.

 

Takeru didn't know how he ever could say or do so boldly at Rin, he wasn't so dominate or willing to initiative something what he hadn't much experience. But with Rin he felt safe and he trusted Rin to make him feel comfortable around him, not afraid of anything. On the other hand Rin made it little hard with his bold and seductive doings and remarks which made Takeru perplexed in a good way, but still this was so new to him.

 

Rin reprimanded himself what he did when he sensed Takeru’s silence, and rigid and flustered body language. He had promised that he would make Takeru comfortable, not to scare him away his lack of restrain.  

 

“Sorry, Takeru”, Rin apologized his impulsivity with sincerity clear in his voice.

 

“Don’t apologize, Rin. I should. I’m fine… It’s just… it always feels amazing and right, but I’m not used to this kind of sudden displays of affection. And I have never been straightforward for anything I do or better yet courageous, and in the end I’ll become nervous if I had to continue…” Takeru tried to word out his feelings which was difficult.

 

The look on Rin’s face indicated that he understood what Takeru meant as he cupped his cheek with his palm affectionately. Takeru leaned on Rin’s touch, his own hand wrapped around Rin’s wrist gently.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Takeru looked at Rin why he was thanking him for, because he hadn't say anything to which would lead Rin to thank him for any reason.

 

“That you told how you feel. We have time to know each other’s likings, and we don’t need to hurry for anything. I don’t want to make you feel nervous or obligated to do things what you don’t want to do”, Rin spoke softly, and Takeru leaned more of Rin’s warm palm.

 

“If you ever feel that I do something what you don’t like or it makes you anxious, just say or push me away that I stop”, Rin caressed Takeru’s cheek with his thumb. Rin took Takeru’s chin gently between his index finger and thumb. “May I kiss you?”

 

Takeru nodded and Rin brought Takeru closer to his lips. Kiss was slow, and it made possible for Takeru kiss back on his own time best as he could without any hurry. Takeru’s mouth moved against Rin’s, as he had more courage, he put more pressure over the kiss which Rin groaned. He had to held back his urge to take a control over the kiss, devouring his mouth with his tongue but he wanted to make a point to Takeru that what he said was true and that he is safe and he would have control to back away when he wants.

 

Rin pecked last time Takeru’s lips as he withdrew from them. He admired what the kiss did, Takeru was flustered mess, his lips were little swollen and red. Takeru gasped for breath as he tried to recover from the kiss.

 

“I’ll never get use to how you kiss. You always take my breath away, it’s like my first kiss that you gave”, Takeru said in haze, not thinking clearly what he spoke.

 

But Takeru’s haze cleared instantly as Rin was choking on his water, some of it burst out of his mouth. Takeru leaned to Rin quickly and hit his back that it would help Rin to recover his coughing fit.

 

“WHAT??!!” Rin exclaimed loudly as he didn't cough anymore. Takeru flinched little backwards because of Rin’s loud voice.

 

“Sorry, Rin that I…” Takeru mumbled, averting his gaze to the table’s surface.

 

“Your… first kiss?” Rin stuttered as he turned to look Takeru bewildered what he just told him.

 

“Yes. It was quite a surprise, even unsettling, but perfect. I think it was, sure it was a shock. It felt right, because I liked you and the kiss made my body tingle, but I didn't know what to think, because it was my first kiss and to lose it to my teacher and Alpha, but I couldn't ask for better outcome or birthday gift…” Takeru rambled, just saying words after words without thinking clearly as he played with his fingers, being interested in them curiously.

 

Rin looked at Takeru his mouth agape which Takeru noticed. Rin dragged his hand over his face mumbling something what Takeru didn't hear.

 

“Perhaps I should stay quiet a little while.”

 

“Yeah, you should”, Rin chuckled playfully, he didn't sound angry, perhaps little overwhelmed what he heard as he tried to take in what Takeru rambled.

 

Rin was speechless when he tried to figure this out, he had felt and guessed that Takeru was inexperienced. But that he gave him, or better yet he stole his first kiss because of his racing instincts.

 

Takeru hadn't had anybody before him. It was rather unsettling thought, but on the other hand it made Rin’s heart bound furiously, trying to escape out of his ribcage. And he was pleased to the prospect that he would be Takeru’s first of everything, making his inner Alpha growl deep out of excitement and joy.

 

Silence had filled the room as Rin digest this new information as best as he could, he hadn't any doubts that it would change anything between them, but it was nevertheless new situation to handle.

 

“To get this straight… I stole your first kiss in the classroom at your birthday?” Rin said without hurry like he tried to understand better what Takeru rambled.

 

“You didn't stole my first kiss, you gave me my first kiss”, Takeru fixed Rin’s statement quietly. Rin didn't say anything, just squeezed Takeru’s hand smiling adoringly.

 

“So your birthday? How old are you now? With one word, please”, Rin chuckled, not wanting Takeru start to ramble again, which was cute, but it was hard to follow and it would gave you a headache.

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“That means… but you’re the second year”, Rin questioned, amazed what Takeru told. If he is eighteen, he is legal age, but that’s not the point. Takeru was in Rin’s class with the second year students.

 

“We both had to redo one year in the middle school”, Takeru shrugged, admitting sheepishly.

 

Rin didn't want to pry more, knowing it would upset Takeru like the Culture Festival when he asked where they had moved to here. Rin hadn't removed his hand so he intertwined their hands on the table and leaned to kiss Takeru’s lips.

 

It was only a peck, but Takeru smiled against Rin’s mouth which in turn made Rin to smile. They leaned their foreheads together with their eyes closed, enjoying the proximity and breathing the same air which was filled with their mixed scent, lingering the dining area.

 

Takeru brushed Rin’s elbow which Rin flinched slightly, so he carefully lifted Rin’s sleeve. There was little bruise on inner side of the elbow.

 

“What happened?” Takeru voiced little panicky, his care instincts flared up, wanting to take care of Rin if he had injured himself.

 

“Nothing bad, I had annual checkup, so they took blood sample”, Rin explained which calmed Takeru down as he nuzzled few times Rin’s scent glands.

 

Takeru helped Rin to clear the table with strong coaxing, but Rin gave up for Takeru’s persistent behavior which made Takeru be pleased himself.

\----

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

Rin asked me to stay in the kitchen when he went somewhere, I heard some shuffling and shifting in the living room. I did what I was told, but soon Rin came back with a small smile.

 

“Close your eyes”, he took my hand on his, it was warm and soft. I raised my eyebrows, but did it anyway. 

 

Rin guided me towards the living room behind me, his hand was over my eyes that I didn’t able to peek. I could feel his breathing against my cheek, it send shivers through my warm skin.

 

We stopped the middle of the living room, I smelled whit of flowers in the air. It was soothing and calming, my mouth twitched little bit which earned Rin to chuckle lightly against my cheek and he placed one kiss on it.   

 

Then Rin released his hand out of my eyes, I fluttered my eyes open, adjusting them after being closed. I looked around with my mouth agape, it was so beautiful. There were candles nearly every surface available, coffee table, TV –stand and small table next to the doorway. They brought warm light around the living room, flames creating shadows on the walls.

 

My gaze shifted to Rin who in turn looked at me adoringly with small blush on his cheeks. He intertwined our fingers and kissed back of my hand which caused me to blush.

 

“May I have this dance?” Rin asked quietly as gentle music started to play in the background. I was speechless so I could only nod at his request.

 

We swayed along the music, sometimes Rin raised our intertwined hands up, so I could spin under his arm.

 

“I know this isn't any near what you like to watch in the movies”, Rin said looking around the living room and then me. I smiled at him, caressing his cheek with my thumb, set his fallen hair behind his left ear.

 

“This is even better”, I admitted truthfully, and placed one peck on his pink cheek.

 

Rin always made me happy with his thoughtfulness and his presence. I couldn't even dream what my first date is going to be, but this. Rin and me between his arms, dancing together is definitely way better than I could ever imagine happening to me.   

 

He brought me closer to his body after a spin. My hand went behind his neck that my forearm leaned against his shoulder. I put my head against it as we continued to sway slowly.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Rin asked as the song changed, he nuzzled my hair.

 

“This… us… and how can you be way too perfect boyfriend”, I chuckled, that he planned all this for me. Being with Rin, makes me feel that everything is going to be fine, no matter what. My heart felt warm and my tears threaten to fall out from happiness.

 

Rin moved my head that he could see me better. Rin bend me by my waist which I yelped little because of the suddenness.

 

“I can’t see you complaining, boyfriend”, Rin grinned, looking straight into my eyes. I giggled lightly as his arm was tightly around my waist and other one cupping my head. Rin lifted me little bit capturing my lips into a passionate kiss.

 

He brought me back to my feet, never removing his lips. My hands wrapped around his neck as we moved towards the couch. Rin placed me gently on the couch, gazing intensively at me. I swallowed tickly when my mouth suddenly felt dry. Rin came top of me, nestling between my legs as his hands cupped my face bringing our mouths yet again together.

 

Rin moved to his side leaning on his elbow gasping for air, as I put my head down on the couch pillow, panting heavily after our make out, Rin wasn't any near better, he had pink cheeks, moist and swollen lips, glistening in a dim light. I drew with my fingertip to his toned chest. Rin’s right hand was gently on my hip, occasionally brushing it with his thumb.   

 

“Did you mean it what you said when we danced?” I asked as I raised my head to look Rin’s eyes.

 

“About…?” Rin wondered what I was referring to. “That I’m your…boyfriend”, I said shyly, averting Rin’s gaze.

 

“You said it first, so of course I meant it”, Rin chuckled, and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks turn red that I had blurted out that to Rin by accident, but it felt right to say it. “But to make it official, would you like to be my boyfriend, Takeru?”

 

“Yes, Rin. I would like to be your boyfriend”, I said, giggling lightly as I pecked Rin’s lips. Rin hugged me tightly and moved himself on his back, so I rested my head on crook of his neck and Rin’s arm was along my back that I couldn't drop off the couch, Rin dragged his fingers up and down my spine and Rin’s heartbeat was louder than usual, but nonetheless it was soothing.

 

“I like when you blurt things out, Takeru. Even without thinking, it’s cute and keep me on my toes and you never know what comes from your cute tiny mouth when you speak, and it’s a good thing”, Rin laughed at Takeru’s ability to speak his mind and tell the things without thinking them.

 

“You meanie, that’s not fair or any helpful”, I whined and pushed gently on Rin’s chest and hid my face on crook of his neck, because it was rather embarrassing to hear that from Rin even if he was right about that I didn't always filtered my sayings, especially when I was with Rin.

 

Rin just laughed and kissed my forehead. I enjoy these moments with him, that I could just be with him is enough. Everything disappears around us, outside world with all its troubles are far away.

 

Song changed as we were lying on the couch, and it was the song I loved so much. It was rather odd that Rin would choose or like that kind of songs, but it had to be coincidence. So I started to hum along with the song as my fingers danced feather light on Rin’s chest.

\----

 

Rin heard Takeru to hum along the song, he had a beautiful voice which made him smile to hear this, and it even calmed him more. He didn't know that Takeru would know this song, but yet again he was full of surprises and Rin wouldn't admit to no one that the song was his playlist.

 

“You know this song?” Rin asked curiously as the song ended, replacing it with more rhythmical song.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite tracks, and the movie is good”, Takeru admitted, blushing a little. “What about you? How did you end up with this choice on your playlist?”

 

“My sister always liked to watch it when she was a little and she made me watch it more than enough”, Rin said trying to make up some excuse with small laughter and scratching side of his forehead that his chest rumbled little as Takeru’s head was on it.

 

“But you don’t put it on your playlist if you didn't like it”, Takeru said knowingly with a small smirk as he raised his upper body to look better at Rin. He just turned his gaze, his cheeks pink with embarrassment that Takeru found his little secret who nobody knew.

 

Takeru giggled over Rin’s reaction, and turned his head towards him with his finger. “Just say that you liked it more than you want to admit.”

 

“Fine, it’s a nice movie and song is beautiful, alright. Are you happy?” Rin exclaimed with a huff.

 

“Yes”, Takeru just said and kissed his cheek, to thank him that he admitted this and then he put his head again on Rin’s chest.

 

Takeru’s hand was Rin’s stomach, trying to feel his abs through the shirt, but it moved little upwards which made Takeru to withdraw his hand away, but Rin quickly placed his own on top of his, signaling that he could continue if he wanted.

 

Takeru sighed as he carefully placed his hand on Rin’s bare stomach, and it felt hard but somehow softer than he thought it would be because of his ripped muscles. He felt Rin shiver for the light touch as he traced the curves and tips of his abs. Rin had closed his eyes for the feeling, it felt amazing to feel Takeru’s hand on his skin. That sent shivers all over his body, straight to his member and he groaned lightly as Takeru moved his fingers ever so slightly towards his waistband.   

 

Takeru wanted to place kisses on to it, to feel and taste more of Rin, but he abruptly rose from the couch into a sitting position. Rin raised an eyebrow for his sudden movement.

 

“What time is it?” Takeru asked looking around the living room, but there wasn't any clock.

 

“About half past eight. Why?” Rin inquired as his hand brushed Takeru’s back when he also sat up. He kissed his neck couple of times, coming along it towards his jaw. Takeru hummed at this, it felt amazing. His hand cupped Rin’s cheek from the side, leaning into his touch and Rin’s light kisses. But Takeru had to go before Shu gets home from Ren and Ran’s place.

 

“I have to go. I’m sorry”, Takeru said dejectedly as he sat down properly that his legs were over the couch’s edge.

 

It was already dark outside, and Shu said he would come home at nine, so Takeru wanted to be home before him that he could calm down after his first date experience with Rin.

 

Rin understood that Takeru have to leave, but deep inside he wanted him to stay little longer, wanting to see where Takeru’s touching would have led. But they couldn't risk more than this, and he didn't want to cause trouble for Takeru with his brother. And this was far most perfect first date he have ever been, all because of Takeru.

 

Rin stood up from the couch and stretched his hand out which Takeru took with a sad smile. They walked hand in hand to the foyer, not saying anything. Rin took the sweater on the rack, and put it on to Takeru which he giggled for Rin’s gentleman act.

 

As Rin closed his zipper, his hand cupped Takeru’s head in to a slow and gentle kiss which caused Takeru to purr contently against Rin’s mouth. Rin in turn groaned what cute sound he heard. When they both released from the kiss, they were panting mess with pink all over their cheeks, wide smiles that could lighten even the darkest day.

 

Rin put the hoodie on Takeru’s head that he couldn't get cold and gave one last peck. Takeru hugged Rin tightly, his arms wrapped around his neck, making him to stand on his toes.

 

“This was perfect, thank you”, Takeru said as Rin’s hands went on his lower back.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Takeru”, Rin said as he kissed Takeru’s forehead. “I had amazing time with you”.

 

“I had too, my boyfriend”, Takeru chuckled as he entangled his arms away from Rin and pecked his cheek.

 

“See you at the morning, my boyfriend”, Rin answered back with satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Takeru opened the door and step outside which Rin closed slowly, never breaking the eye contact between them. As the door closed Takeru leaned his forehead on the door, goofy smile on his face, causing him to giggle lightly. After a few seconds he pushed himself off and started to walk down the stairs with his hands on sweater’s pockets safe from the cold breeze.

 

Takeru was unaware that someone was walking home with the grocery bags with him on the other side of the pavement. He watched with curious gaze who would come out of Rin’s place this time of the evening. Rin had said that he needed to do paperwork when he had suggested him to come at their house, knowing that he needed to chill out more after tiresome week. But clearly he had other plans after all. The hoodie prohibited him to see who this mystery person was, but based on his body structure, person was petite and his or hers step were light and bouncing.     

\----               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! 
> 
> What you think???   
> I tried to make the first date special and fluffy for both of them and hope I succeed even a little ;D 
> 
> Takeru's shirt link: https://www.redbubble.com/people/micklyn/works/29040436-how-to-hygge-like-a-cat?p=t-shirt&rel=carousel&style=mens  
> (dark red colored, of course) :D  
> And the song was from Anastasia, Once Upon a December. <3 
> 
> Sorry again for the possible mistakes.... 
> 
> But like always leave comments or/and kudos!!! Highly appreciated!  
> <3<3<3


	23. The Relay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally showtime for Takeru and his relay team and we'll find out how Rin's training is worked???  
> But like always something good happens, but snap of the fingers everything goes awry 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS AND OF COURSE MY FIRST COMMENTS!!!!! :''''D 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!!

Rin had been over the moon after their first date, everything seemed to brighten even more and every tiny event felt special and meaningful. Haru has been little bit more himself than usual, especially around Rin as he went yesterday to the Café, but he didn't say anything to him just looked at him with wary eyes which Rin had just shrugged and continued to talk with Kisumi and enjoy little peace and quiet.

 

Haru didn't know what to say. If Rin wanted to keep this a secret, it was his business, not anyone else. And he didn't like to meddle on anybody’s business even if they are his friends, it will only cause troubles and unnecessary drama. So he would wait when Rin was ready to speak or tell him who he was seeing in secrecy and why he wouldn't trust his friends to say that he was with someone. It couldn't be that hard to tell, it should be something to feel happy about and share with your friends. But he left it hanging, and focused on his work instead.  

 

Rin was going to Takeru’s house to fetch him for training before the relay run which was two days from now. It was nice morning, little bit chill but full of oxygen after the rain last night, so it was perfect for the running.

 

It was early, little past six o’clock, when Rin thought that he would let Takeru to sleep little longer this time. Streets were empty, but as Rin was at Takeru’s gateway one of his neighbors came on their gateway, closing it.

 

“Morning!” Rin greeted for an older lady who had Akita dog with her. Dog barked his mornings as well as the lady.

 

“Morning, you are again here, I see”, she said with the happy voice. “Yeah, I’m here for Takeru”, Rin admitted and motioned with his head to the house as he waited for Takeru to come.

 

“They are such polite and cute boys”, she praised them which Rin chuckled. “Yeah, there are.” Especially Takeru, but he couldn't say that aloud. The lady went with her dog, just when Takeru came, closing the door.

 

“Hey”, Takeru greeted Rin with a wide smile, as he walked the stairs. He had black sweatpants which highlighted his round ass perfectly and blueish track jacket which was little too big for him.

 

“Ready?” Rin asked as Takeru was in front of him, he would do anything to kiss him right now, but Rin brushed that thought away for now.

 

“No”, Takeru breathed, but started to jog towards the park as Rin followed him, his eyes wandered little too often on Takeru’s rear.            

\----

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

“I’m no good”, I breathed as I stopped running. We were again on the park, near my house. “This is hopeless.”

 

Rin turned around to face me with a sigh.

 

“Takeru, you can do this. Your running is improving, I trust you”, Rin assured me, caressing my cheek with his thumb which was little moist because of the sweat running down from my forehead. “And you need to believe yourself.”

 

Rin pecked quickly my lips to prove his point and giving me support which worked a little bit.

 

He is right, I must do my best at the relay that I don’t let anybody down or Rin who is his side for whatever happened, and he believes me and my skills. I will do this for him that he could be proud of me, and his training what he has given to me has been useful.

 

Park was quiet this time in the morning. You could only hear birds chirping in the trees. There were beautiful at their fall costume, foliage was nearly ending, pathways and the grass were full of orange, red and yellow leaves.

 

I spotted couple of peoples at the pavement far away, going their jobs with a hurry. So I looked around for the last time and cupped Rin’s face between my hands. I kissed him gently, his hair was also little damp after our running, but it didn't matter.

 

Kiss only lasted couple of seconds, but it always turned my legs into a jelly and made me out of breath. I had small and shy smile, not used to initiative any kind of affection towards Rin. He had his usual smile which sped up my heart rate that it fluttered gently.

 

“If your team wins, I’ll give you a reward”, Rin promised, little grin on his face.

 

“I'll look forward to it, then”, I said with confidence, and that I would do everything that I will get reward from Rin. I begin to run towards my house that Rin stayed behind.

 

“Oye! You cheat!” Rin shouted as he started to run after me, I just laughed and turned my head to stick my tongue out.  

\----

 

It was little chill morning, but the sun was up and shining. It warmed the air, making it pleasant. But that didn't ease Takeru’s racing nerves before the relay run. Takeru was tying his shoelaces at the playing field’s bench. The field was still empty, ready to build more anticipation for upcoming event which was one hour away.

 

Their school student council had decorated the field’s bleachers and it’s railings with flags and banners which read their school’s name and runners’ names with bold texts to cheer them to do their best. Other school’s students were also there to put their own banners.

 

Shu had gave Takeru a pep talk as they walked to the school this morning. He told that he got this after Rin’s coaching which was yielding results and whatever happens he would be proud for his brother. That gave Takeru some reassurance, but still he didn't believe himself that he would do this without failing in front of so many people.

 

As Takeru stood up from the bench, he saw Kaoru walking with relaxed expression his duffel bag over his shoulder. He had same outfit like Takeru, school’s blue train jacket with a badge. There was a circle inside the badge which was divided into two segments, other side was sea waves and other side was o and g letters together with rose wines.

 

“Hey”, Takeru sighed as Kaoru put his bag on the bench.

 

“Cheer up, pipsqueak! Everything goes well”, Kaoru said, nudging his arm with a wide smirk. “We have a great team, and we’ll give you a good place before your turn, that you'll have easy job.”

 

“Not helping, Kaocchi”, Takeru mumbled, going to warm up little bit on the sport field. He put his headphones to his ears that it would filter other people’s voices which would make Takeru even more nervous.

 

The bleachers started to fill up with students, parents and teachers as the running event neared. There were as individual races as the relays on the program. And the relays were divided into age groups and different races that Takeru’s relay was final event of the day.

 

Takeru went with Kaoru to the bleachers cheering their school’s other runners before their own. Kisumi and Haru were also here, they even closed the Café at the morning hours that they could come for moral support, like Kisumi insisted yesterday on Takeru’s shift.

 

Takeru sat next to Shu who was with his swim team friends. Momo, Ren and Ran held one big banner which was Takeru’s name on it with some cupcakes on the sides.

 

“Seriously?” Takeru shook his head with gentle laughter that they even went to do something like that. It was still quite endearing which warmed his heart that he had got such good and supportive friends.

 

“Do you like it? Ran designed the cupcakes”, Momo said enthusiastically with light pink on his cheeks what made Ran to nudge him on the shoulder.

 

“It’s amazing, but you didn't have to do this.”

 

“Of course, we want to cheer you”, Shu said which Kaoru scoffed.

 

“And the team”, Shu added reluctantly which caused them to laugh.

 

Individual races were quite even, and two first year runners of their school won their races with closed marginal which caused entire crowd to shout loudly after the results were published on the scoreboard.

 

It was nearly the due time, about thirty minutes before their relay. Takeru’s stomach had a tight knot forming in there and the butterflies began to flutter furiously. He sighed deep few times as they needed to get going on the field to get ready.

 

“Good luck, sweetie”, Kisumi hugged Takeru when he walked past him, Kisumi pecked his cheek lightly and whispered quietly ‘you will nail it’ to his ear. That caused others to gasp for breath what Kisumi did, but Sousuke huffed with a laughter at Kisumi's cheering and Momotarou looked defeated as he hunched his shoulders and averted his gaze on the field.

 

Takeru’s cheeks turned pink, his nervousness suddenly gone as he went after Kaoru to the field.

\----

 

“Do your best and I expect that you all give your everything on the track”, Makoto –sensei encouraged them. “I can’t ask for more from you, you are skilled runners, all of you.”

 

Hiro scoffed a little to Makoto’s last addition what he didn't hear, but Takeru glanced towards him as Kaoru slapped Hiro’s head to shut up.

 

On their upper arms Makoto placed strap with different colors showing their run order, Takeru got blue with black number four on to it. Running order was Hiro, Riku, Kaoru and lastly Takeru.

 

Riku was only omega on the team, but he was on the track and field club, so it gave them some advantage on the second leg.

 

Takeru hadn’t seen Rin all morning, but as he was going after the team, on the bleachers Shu and others shouted his name that made Takeru to look up and there he saw Rin next to Kisumi and Sousuke with reassuring smile. He pointed discreetly at his heart to signaling that Takeru must believe himself and Rin would support him. Takeru nodded with a smile and deep breath as he went with Kaoru.

\----

 

Riku brought the baton to Kaoru on the second place, Kaoru sprinted after the runner of the Yoshimura High School who has won the last two relays with wide margin. Kaoru reached the runner quite a bit at the last two hundred meters, coming side by side.

 

Takeru moved to the track next to his opponent who was little bit taller than him, but the same body structure. He was waving his hand that Kaoru would notice where he was that the hand off would go smoothly without dropping the baton on the ground.

 

“Go, Taki –chan”. Kaoru shouted as he handed the baton to Takeru. He sprinted after his main opponent with steady rhythm, his back went little far away, but Rin’s words echoed his mind.

 

_‘Run the first two hundred meters with steady speed’_

 

_‘And wait for the proper opportunity to fasten your speed as your opponent is going tire himself too early.’_

 

Rin was right. Other runner’s speed halted slightly, so Takeru speed up two notches when he heard his name shouted by the crowd and his team.

 

“GO TAKERU, GO TAKERU!!!”

 

"TAKI-CHAN!!!"

 

“YOU’RE REACHING HIM!!”

 

Other runner was gasping for breath as Takeru neared him and his opponent had lost his rhythm, making his running stiff. Takeru had some strength on his feet, thanks to the Rin’s intensive training. As Takeru reached the runner on the last hundred meters, he couldn't get past him when somehow he had gain more energy to his own running.

 

Takeru temporarily lost his own rhythm when he tried to speed up as well as his opponent was distracting him with his presence and other runners caught up on them.

 

He looked accidentally on his feet only for a second, but it was a wrong move at his current speed. Takeru tripped on his feet just before finish line and went stumbling down on the ground, his baton still tightly on his grip.

 

Takeru moved on his back, hugging the baton against his chest.

 

_‘I ruined it’_

 

_‘I let them down’_

 

There were only thoughts running on his mind constantly after the race, numbing down every other sounds.

 

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the results. It was a tight spot, Takeru had just stumbled down on the finish line side by side with his opponent. Everyone gaze was on the scoreboard, anxious tensing the air.

 

“Fuck!” Takeru’s opponent was breathing on his knees on the ground next to him when he slapped the ground out of frustration.

 

“OSHIGAMI HIGH SCHOOL WINS!!!” the announcer shouted through the speakers which caused everyone to shout loudly.

 

Takeru’s eyes widened what he heard, and his eyes started to water, so he hid his face on his forearms, still holding the baton.

 

“Taki –chan!” Kaoru shouted as he slumped down on Takeru who was still on the ground, too tired to move anywhere. Takeru grunted for extra weight on him.

 

“You did it!”

 

“Get off me, Kaocchi!” Takeru mumbled, nudging him to move from him with his hand. Kaoru stood up and reach with his hand to heave Takeru on to his feet.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Takeru handed the baton one of the judges and leaned on his knees little while to make his breathing back to normal, and wiped his fallen tears.

 

“O -niisan!” Shu shouted as he ran towards his big brother through the other teams. He had wide smile and little teary eyes that he had cried.

 

Takeru ran to him and jumped on his brother’s embrace, his legs wrapped around Shu’s waist.

 

“I’m so proud of you”, Shu whispered against Takeru’s ear which caused him to sob slightly. “You were amazing.”

 

Shu tickled Takeru’s sides which made him laugh and squirm. “Stop that, Shu!”

 

“That’s much better”, Shu laughed as he put Takeru on the ground.

 

Shu wanted to see his brother laughing for this, not cry, but he was certain that it was happy tears that Takeru finally could achieve and succeed on something, and that others were happy for it and without being mocked or saying that you weren't good enough what Takeru has heard enough for the past for everything he had tried to do.      

 

Takeru still couldn't believe that his team had won thanks to his effort, although he even fell on the ground. He had never won anything in his life, he felt proud of himself and it made Takeru happy to make his brother proud, too.

 

Everyone congratulated Takeru and the team with hugs and slaps on the back. Even Hiro was little bit friendly towards Takeru after the win.

 

“You did…great, I guess”, Hiro mumbled reluctantly as they were drinking water and reviewing the relay with Makoto –sensei.

 

“Thank you, Hiro –san”, Takeru said sincerely, as Kaoru hugged him by his neck, nearly strangling him.

 

“More than great, he crushed them, losers”, Kaoru exclaimed with certainty, showing his hatred towards the other high school. “I can’t wait to see them again on the ground on the swim tournament.”

 

“Calm down, Kaoru –kun, no one is sent to the ground”, Makoto –sensei scolded with laughter.

 

“True, but they are sent to the bottom of the pool, is more technically accurate term”, Takeru fixed Kaoru’s remark which made him laugh strongly.

 

“Takeru –kun!” Makoto scolded little more prominent.

 

“Sorry, Makoto –sensei.”

 

After their discussion, it was award ceremony for the winners and the relay teams, everyone got medals and his team got one trophy for the school to keep until next year relay event.

 

There were school’s own newspaper photographer and journalist doing story about the event and Kaoru went to the girls more than happy to boost his important part of the relay's win. They even took one group photo as well as Shu took one with his own phone.

 

“Congratulations, sweetie! That was so excited and so close, you nearly gave me a heart attack”, Kisumi hugged Takeru, nearly lifting him off the ground. Sousuke just laughed and shook his head. “Well done, Takeru –kun.”

 

“Thanks, Kisumi and Yamazaki -sensei”, Takeru said as Kisumi released the hug.

 

“Your team is more than welcome at the Café when you’re finished here, on the house, of course”, Kisumi said enthusiastically which made Takeru and Kaoru’s eyes widen immensely what they heard.

 

“Take this the second reward of the day.”

 

“I’m never say no to the free food”, Kaoru chuckled and went to the other team members to tell the plans.  

 

Takeru looked around, but he didn’t see Rin anywhere, it made his heart clench painfully that he wasn’t there to congratulate him, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru who told him to go the locker room to change and after that they were going to the Café.

\----

 

Takeru was sitting on the locker room bench, stuffing his things on the bag. He had changed onto jeans and dark blue sweater. As he was ready to stand up, he heard the door open and closed.

 

Takeru lifted his head and saw Rin with wide smile on his face. Takeru stood up quickly and sprinted towards Rin who picked him up and span him around. Takeru giggled and wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist.

 

Rin was so proud what Takeru had done on the field, and did what he advised him to do, Takeru scared him that he fell just on the finish line, when he looked on his feet like he was prone to do. But in the end he was announced first even if he fell that made Rin happy to see Takeru so relieved and happy what he had achieve and their training had paid off. 

 

“I thought you had to leave”, Takeru sighed as he nuzzled Rin’s neck, his arms tightly around his neck preventing him to fall as well as his ankles were interlocked against Rin’s butt.

 

“What? And skip this good opportunity to congratulate you, you wish”, Rin chuckled lightly. His hands were on Takeru’s butt to keep him closer to his body.

 

Rin carried Takeru little bit further on the aisle, end of the lockers that they were out of sight and gently put Takeru’s back against the wall which united the lockers. It helped Rin to take support from the wall that Takeru’s weight wasn't alone on his arms, but Takeru was lightweight who you could easily carry around like this.

 

They stared each other into their dilated eyes which flared furiously, when they both could see their own reflection in them. Takeru craned his neck little bit as Rin squeezed Takeru’s butt. 

 

“Is this my reward?” Takeru chuckled, reminding Rin that he promised it after he wins the relay.

 

“Do you want it to be?” Rin asked mischievously, moving his hands up and down on Takeru’s thighs.

 

“Yes, please”, Takeru breathed out desperate to finally kiss Rin, when the last time was only a little peck at the park.

 

When Rin heard Takeru’s plea, he crashed their lips into passionate kiss. They both groaned deeply, desperate to feel each other thoroughly. Kiss became rather urgent and sloppy, teeth clinging and slurping noises filled the room. Takeru tugged Rin’s hair roughly when Rin deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue inside Takeru’s waiting mouth which made Rin crane his neck slightly, but he continued to explore Takeru’s mouth with fervent pace.

 

Takeru tried to keep up with Rin’s speed, but he was willing to submit for Rin, but as Rin started to knead his butt along the kiss, Takeru let deep growl of appreciation. Takeru’s eyes opened and widened what sound he just emitted. He had never let those kinds of sounds, perhaps it was mix with adrenaline after the run and Rin’s tongue deep inside his mouth and his hands roaming his thighs and butt making his Alpha instincts to wake. 

 

Rin growled deep which sent vibrations inside Takeru’s mouth, making him moan when Rin opened his eyes, he was met beautifully hazed amber eyes and continued kissing Takeru little bit slowly with his eyes slightly open to marvel Takeru's beautiful and flustered face. 

 

“Takeru! Hurry up!” Kaoru shouted at the door which made Rin to drop Takeru who thudded on the floor, taking support from the wall with his hand.

 

“Sorry”, Rin mouthed to Takeru that Yoshiko didn't hear him to be here with Takeru.  

 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Takeru shouted hoarsely as he cleared his throat he shouted again more clearly.

 

They chuckled quietly that they were interrupted, but when Takeru was leaving, he turned around and gave one last peck on Rin’s lips and cheek.

 

“Go! See you at the Café”, Rin whispered and pushed him gently at his butt towards the bench where his bag was.

 

Takeru waved his goodbyes as Rin leaned against the locker breathing deep, calming his racing heart, grin evident on his face.     

 

_‘That’s my darling boy!’_

\----

 

The relay team went together at the Café, waiting to get free food after exhausting run. Kaoru spoke with Hiro ahead of Takeru and Riku who was alright guy, little quiet and shy like Takeru, but they talked little bit about his track and field club.

 

Kaoru opened the door for all of us, and they were ready to go towards the booth.

 

“What do you like to eat?” Kisumi asked them as he came behind the counter.

 

“Nanase –kun’s fish stew”, Kaoru and Hiro answered without a heartbeat, looking each other with shock, but it turned into laughter.  

 

“Okay, what about the two of you?”

 

“I have chicken curry, thank you”, Takeru said as he went after Kaoru to the booth, Riku pointed at Takeru that he would take the same. Takeru seated next to Kaoru, Hiro and Riku sat across from them.  

 

Sousuke and Makoto were already on the booth, sitting across from each other, eating lunch and discussing intensively school stuffs.      

 

The team was eating their meals, occasionally chatting about the relay, and ‘the archenemy’ high school how Kaoru and Hiro put it so eloquently.

 

“How’s the hero of the day?” Shu chuckled as he seated end of the table when he had took the chair one of the other tables. “Everyone talks about you at school now.”

 

“I didn't do all the work”, Takeru reasoned that other members were equally important for the outcome and he wasn't titled to be raised on the pedestal alone.

 

“He is right, and nearly blew this all up with his absurd clumsiness”, Hiro scoffed, pointing with his chopsticks at Takeru.

 

Hiro suddenly growled little bit, and stared angrily at Kaoru who just contently ate his stew. Hiro was right that Takeru nearly ruined rest of the team’s efforts with his clumsiness, but they were lucky that Takeru fell down just right time and they won for all that.

 

Riku and Shu came along pretty well quickly, thanks for the Shu’s social skills and so called charm of his that he instantly makes friends with everyone who he meets for the first time.

 

“How’s the food?” Kisumi asked as he came to refill their glasses with water.

 

“Delicious as always”, Takeru said happily which caused everyone to hum in agreement.

 

“Oh thank you, sweetie”, Kisumi beamed for the praise with hand against his chest, which Takeru just shook his head for his quirks and that Haru was one who did the meals when Takeru wasn't there to help.

 

“Shu –kun? What would you like to eat?”

 

“Fried rice, if you still have that.”

 

Kisumi nodded and went to place the order.

 

“As you’re such a good mood, will you give me some discount?” Shu said with his charming voice when Kisumi brought his food.

 

“No”, Kisumi answered firmly and chuckled at Shu’s poor attempt.

 

“Why not? I’m regular and Takeru even works here”, Shu whined which Takeru slapped him on his arm, but Shu stuck his tongue out for his brother.

 

“You’ll have your free meal like they, if and when you won your two races at the swim tournament”, Kisumi suggested with mischievous smirk which caused Makoto to turn his face towards their booth what he heard.

 

“It’s a deal”, Shu exclaimed, and put his hand out to shake with Kisumi’s, placing a challenge.

 

“You need to hold that promise, Shu –kun”, Rin’s deep voice carried at the Café’s entrance when he came inside.

 

That made Shu to flinch visibly under intensive glare and voice from Rin. Takeru also shivered at the Rin’s voice which immediately heated his cheeks, and his breathing to hitch.

 

“Yes, Rin-coach”, Shu puffed his chest, showing his determination and confidence that he would keep his promise in earnest.

 

“Where did you disappeared so sudden, Rin?” Kisumi asked when Rin walked to the counter. “Next you were with us, and then Sousuke said that you needed to go somewhere.”

 

“I had to talk with Seijurou.”

 

Rin grabbed the mug behind the counter, and pointed the coffeepot with it. Kisumi motioned that he could serve himself.

 

Rin sipped coffee as he walked straight to Sousuke, ignoring Takeru just glancing him sideways when he passed Takeru’s booth. Rin sat down next to Sousuke and started to talk with them, without even looking at Takeru's direction.

 

Takeru knew that Rin had to make up excuses his whereabouts and ignore him in the public in front of his friends and Takeru’s brother, but still it hurt to be brushed aside by Rin who just moments ago had kissed him fervently without any worry, but now it was different.

 

And now that the relay was over, Takeru didn't need more training, all his time with Rin was cut down, and reduced to minimum, school was the only place now on where they could meet without raising any suspicions, and then there they had to lay low, being just student and his teacher, nothing more.

 

Takeru didn't mind, he was overjoyed even the tiniest moments with Rin, but deep down he felt that every kiss and touch would be erased in seconds, for stupid excuses or interrupted display of affections, just lingering moments without permanent, constant passion and tenderness what he felt every time when he was in Rin’s warm embrace.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shu asked worried that his brother was suddenly zoned out, which woke up Takeru from his thoughts. His eyes were little glossy what he was thinking about, so he just shrugged and drank his water quietly.

 

Takeru looked at Rin over his glass’ rim. He was still immersed on chatting with Sousuke and laughing what had happened on the weekend. Rin drank his rest of the coffee with one gulp as he gazed Takeru discreetly.

 

What he saw was heart clenching, Takeru had teary eyes and he knew that he had caused it with his ignorance towards him after intensive make out on the locker room, but he needed to play it safe without anyone knowing.

 

Rin wanted to hold Takeru so badly, able to whisper sweetnothings to his ear, to feel him shiver wherever he touches him, to kiss Takeru all over his face. Even able to tell and show everyone this room that Takeru is his boyfriend. But that’s won’t happen anytime soon.

 

And he hated this so fucking much, not able to make that come true. Rin didn't want to make Takeru to feel neglected, it made his heart to clench and form tight knot around it what he had to do. But this is how they have to operate.

 

They needed to find time to see each other, especially outside the school when now his excuse to see Takeru was vanished as he didn't need the training from him anymore.  

 

Rin could even understand what Takeru was going through his head. One tender and passionate moment between them, and next second normal interaction like they are nothing but acquaintances, student and teacher. Just set up for others that they don’t suspect anything out of ordinary between them.

 

He knew that this is hard for Takeru to acting like this.

 

It isn't who he is. He is an honest and dutiful, so he isn't used to make some excuses or lie about his whereabouts, especially to Shu. So it was inevitable that it will take toll of him.

 

Rin was inconspicuously clenched his hand on to a fist on the table.

 

“Do you want to eat?” Kisumi asked as he poured more coffee to him and Sousuke.

 

“I’m not hungry”, Rin huffed and drank his coffee in silence.

 

As they eyes connected, Takeru lowered his face quickly on the table’s surface, ignoring him like he did just moments ago.    

 

“I’m fine”, Takeru breathed out finally with a quiet voice. He started to collect their dishes in one pile when everyone was finished their meals.

 

“You know that you aren't at work shift?” Shu raised his eyebrows what Takeru was doing.

 

Takeru just nodded and stood up with the dishes and went to the kitchen, needing some peace of mind, and forget about Rin’s scent and his presence which made him overwhelmed right now, afraid that he would do something which would let in to a catastrophe for both of them.

 

“Everything alright?” Haru asked as Takeru put the dishes on the dishwasher and then leaned with his hands on the worktable.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired”, Takeru sighed, and wiped his eyes with his sweater’s sleeve.

 

Haru’s eyes flashed worry, but he continued to stir some fish on the fry pan, it smelled heavenly.

 

“Your work shifts for the rest of the week is there on the table”, Haru pointed the side table where was one paper sheet. Takeru picked it up and looked it through.

 

Well at least his mind was going to be busy and he didn't need to worry about what he should do when he had requested little more work hours from Kisumi. It would help him clear his mind and concentrate what he loved to do for now and not to ponder Rin for a while, knowing it would be best to stay away from Rin, even if that would cause pain in his heart.

 

Takeru hadn't had so much school work ahead and the training to relay had intervened his part-time job enough, so he wanted to make up for his lack of working around the Café.

 

He bid his goodbyes to Haru as Kisumi was still at the Café serving other customers.

 

Takeru was ready to go home to sleep after exhausting and hustling day. When he went to the Café, Shu was talking with Momo who had come during when he was in the kitchen.

 

Shu raised his head to look Takeru, and was worried over his mood. He knew that this day was too hectic and too much for Takeru who had used to lay low and not to raise for any circumstances himself in the spotlight. So it was inevitable to feel tired.

 

Shu was ready to stand up that he would go with him.

 

“Stay and have fun. I’ll go alone”, Takeru said as he pushed him back on the chair by his shoulder.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Takeru nodded and hugged Shu who returned it tightly. He looked again where Rin sat, he was still talking with Makoto, but as Rin sensed that Takeru was back, he turned to look him with remorse what he had done to Takeru, without meaning to.

 

That eased little bit Takeru’s turmoil, but still he couldn't shake the feeling inside him because he was too tired to think complicated things at all, and his headache was creeping upon him. After a goodnight sleep, he would see this just simple over-reaction, and then everything is fine between them. And he will be able to enjoy his time with Rin what they have given without over thinking and pondering anyone other than them.

 

Takeru smiled lightly to Rin as he went to the door into a cold breeze, and put his hoodie on.

 

“Is everything alright with Takeru -kun?” Makoto asked worriedly from Shu as he was also leaving and passed him. Makoto sensed that Takeru was little stressed, and his earlier good mood was erased with the snap of fingers.

 

“Yeah, he is tired after all this, so he went home to sleep”, Shu answered, knowing that Takeru would sleep well over morning, even if it was only four o’clock at the afternoon.

 

Makoto nodded and pecked wide eyed Haru on his lips, but Haru shook his head and kissed back Makoto with neutral expression, his sudden shock being just faint memory.

 

Haru looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow, who was gazing his phone. But that couldn't be right, he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that. It had to be some innocent reason behind it, Rin was Takeru’s teacher and he had trained him over this week and the sweater what Takeru was wearing just now is common amongst the males, so what he had seen few days ago could easily be just other person who walked out of the Rin’s apartment. Right?

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!! <3
> 
> What you think? 
> 
> Sorry again for possible mistakes. 
> 
> Now starts (attempt) angsty arc of the story in Rin's and Takeru's relationship. How they'll survive this and will it make their relationship stronger or will it crumble down into ashes??? 0.0 
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos!!! Highly appreciated!!!


	24. The Wretched Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality blows Takeru in the gut really hard making him question himself and his relationship with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and leaving the kudos! And who have stick around to read about Rin and Takeru's relationship, so big thanks to you guys ;D 
> 
> Little warning to this chapter's content, better be save than sorry.
> 
> So this chapter includes harsh language towards the second gender's relationships (Alpha/Alpha) and society they live in is against those relationships with discrimination and hatred.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

 

Takeru sat next to the Kaoru at their homeroom listening the sex education lesson. The consultant, Inoue –san, had talked about the anatomy and body functions for different second genders, and how to block scents and heats and ruts. Makoto and Rei –sensei were only there to supervise the students to behave well and to help Inoue –san if he needed it.

 

“Where is Hiro?” Takeru asked out of courtesy like he even cared where he was at the first place. But Kaoru had come to him first before the lesson which was unusual when Hiro was at school.

 

“He has a rut, so he conveniently get to skip this”, Kaoru laughed, but stopped as Rei –sensei cleared his throat to be quiet who was standing behind them.

 

Lesson went well, but little boringly as they went through already familiar stuffs, so Takeru was his own thoughts, pondering the incident with Rin. He had gathered that he had over-reacted for nothing. Rin still liked him and wanted to be with him, Rin was his boyfriend, but this situation was new and they had to figure things out properly how they could resume after this, and find the time to see each other.

 

“So about the ruts and heats. What happens to the Alphas and Omegas when they are suffering those?” Inoue –san asked to the class.

 

“They want to fuck Omegas constantly and claim them”, some boy student shouted without raising his hand.

 

“I wouldn't put it so strongly, but yes. Alphas want to claim Omegas, when they are in heat, Omegas needs Alpha to help they heats and vice versa if Alphas are in rut, and if they don’t want to use suppressants and are with someone.”

 

Takeru looked at the Inoue –san what he explained. He knew how Alphas behaved around Omegas when they have ruts or Omegas are in heat. He had never wanted or craved to be with Omega through his own ruts, but on the other hand they have been faint to even notice, only little fever and headache for few days.

 

Takeru hadn't thought about this before, really haven’t got reason to think about it. But now that he was with Rin, he is an Alpha.

 

What if he goes his next rut, and he need and want Omega to relief his rut, not Takeru, so what he would do then?

 

It’s only natural occurrence to Alphas behave like that, and Alphas always go defense mode and become aggressive when other Alphas are present, seeing them as a threat to their territory and presence of possible mate candidates who are Omegas. Alphas could even hurt other Alphas though unintentionally, Takeru had heard and read how Alphas could be very violent towards them when they are in rut, causing severe injuries.

 

But Takeru wanted to be with Rin when he has his rut to endure, and take care of him, as he knew and felt that Rin wouldn't hurt him, but you will never know how his instincts could behave when Takeru was going to be around.

 

On the other hand if Rin nonetheless reject Takeru through his hazed mind set, and want Omega by his side. Takeru couldn't or wanted to handle it, Rin was his boyfriend no one else’s, he wouldn't share him with anyone. But Takeru couldn't offer for Rin what he needed all because of Takeru is Alpha, same second gender as Rin.

 

It was impossible to even think that their relationship would go well, and Takeru thought that this was only thing to be nervous and anxious about this lesson.

 

Inoue –san wrote two words on the blackboard. 

 

 _M_ _ating_ and _B_ _onding_.

 

“I’m certain that these are familiar terms to you, but as you are coming to that age when some of you may have boyfriends or girlfriends, so these are very important terms to discuss what they mean and what happens for these events for your partners.”

 

“What about knotting?” Satou –kun wondered aloud which caused his friends to snicker, and nudge him on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, you’re right, it’s one part of mating and bonding. To ensure that male and female Alphas can impregnate their Omegas and Betas to increase their chances of conception if your partner is without birth control.”

 

Boys whistled to that and girls were blushing what they heard, some of the students started to whisper each other which Makoto –sensei had to quiet down that Inoue –san could continue.   

 

“Mating and bonding are most important aspect for Alphas and Betas or Omegas in their lives, to strengthen and establish their relationship and create unbreakable bond between them.”

 

“I read one strange article online that two Alphas were together like a couple, that’s impossible, right?” girl student questioned as Inoue –san gave her permission to talk.

 

“That’s just disgusting!”

 

“It’s gross to even talk about that! Weird freaks!”

 

"They can't even mate or bond to begin with!"

 

“I couldn't even want to touch other Alphas like that. It’s sickening even to think about it. That had to be some sick joke”, one boy told his friend on the back row.

 

“Alright, calm down everyone!” Makoto –sensei tried to silence the students as the students voiced out their opinions about the matter.

 

“It’s extremely rare that two Alphas are together in intimate relationship, and in the eyes of the society they are very odd occurrence and therefore not desirable, because Alphas tends to see Omegas only possible mating and bonding partners, and Alphas physical treats prohibit to conceive pups”, Inoue –san said when the students voices quieted down into a whispers.    

 

Kaoru sensed that Takeru was shivering and his breathing was turned into erratic puffs. He turned to look at him, Takeru’s hands were on his thighs under the desk, trying to wrinkle his jeans, but failing as they shook strongly. His eyes were teary, glistening in the classroom’s lights, and his scent was little distressed which caused Kaoru to wrinkle his nose.

 

He had suspected that Takeru was different kind of Alpha who he had met, and he even turned down school’s most beautiful Omega which he didn't get it no matter how he tried to understand. And Takeru’s scent was changed few weeks ago, when they talked on the hallway, it was too earthy like he had spent time with another person more intimately, scenting each other.

 

And it happened again when he shouted Takeru to come out of the locker room to go to the Café, Takeru’s cheeks were pink and his own flowery scent was mixed with oceanic scent, but soon it vanished when they headed out. It was familiar scent, like Kaoru had smelled it before somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint where. 

        

Kaoru glanced around him, they all were watching intensively at Inoue -san, so he put his hand on top of Takeru’s, to stop his shaking. It nearly stopped as he squeezed Takeru’s hand, trying to be comforting, and not to raise suspicion what was going on. Takeru didn't do anything to shake his hand away, and his breathing came little normal, but still he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Bell rang soon after that, which Takeru stood up abruptly, taking his bag and run out of the classroom with a hurry. Kaoru took his forgotten paper, and went after him without any hurry, knowing that he would probably want to be alone for little while.

\----

 

The sex education class was final lesson of the day, so other students was going in their clubs or home, but Kaoru’s soccer season had ended, so his training has decreased only two times a week. The hallways were naturally empty as he suspected Takeru had gone to the inner ward or garden side of the school, where he usually spent his breaks.

 

Kaoru spotted Takeru sitting, hugging his knees against his chest, one of the hallway’s benches, looking through the glass wall which pointed inner ward of the school, showing trees in their foliage. He liked the autumn even if the soccer season was over, but trees were beautiful like he would admit that to no one.

 

Kaoru seated next to Takeru carefully, not to startle him. They both were quiet for a while, looking through the window. There were two birds jumping on the ground, searching for something to eat.

 

“Do I fetch your brother?” Kaoru broke the silence, believing that Shu would handle this better and make Takeru feel little bit safer around him.

 

“No need, he is in the swim practice and I don’t want to bother him for this, his practices are far more important”, Takeru said firmly which didn't leave anything to argue about.

 

“Am I weird?” Takeru asked quietly, leaning his chin on top of his knees.

 

“More than you already are? Nah!” Kaoru chuckled lightly which Takeru joined with small smile and turned his head to look Kaoru.

 

Back of his head leaned against the wall, his jet black hair covering his eyes, only a peek of blue flashed between it. Takeru felt little bit calmer, but still he was over the edge, afraid and angry what he heard in the classroom.

 

“Are you weirded by this?” Takeru inquired quietly, knowing that Kaoru would understand what he meant. He was first to notice Takeru’s changed scent and he was now certain that Kaoru had put things together after the lesson, and he surely knows that he is interested in Alphas.    

 

Kaoru turned to look at Takeru properly with the raised eyebrows, not saying anything for a while. Takeru hunched his shoulders at Kaoru’s silence, afraid that he would say same things like the other students in the classroom.

 

“Not really, but it’s lot to take. And I certainly don’t know how to understand any of this, but I don’t see why this would change my opinion about you”, Kaoru said with sincerity, not any hint of lie or angry in his voice or his expression.

 

“You’re still my weird pipsqueak, and fun to hang out, surprisingly and don’t ever tell anybody what I just said”, Kaoru pointed gravely at Takeru who laughed as he nodded his head.

 

“Thank you”, Takeru breathed out, happy that Kaoru was his side, and some of the weight on his shoulders removed from Kaoru’s statement. He was still himself, nothing has changed, and Takeru was who he was all of his treats and quirks. But back of his mind still gnawed the consultant’s and students words over and over again, never ending cycle.

 

_Alpha needs Omegas to cope with ruts._

 

_Alpha craves only Omegas._

 

_Alphas to be together are unheard of, not desirable._

 

_Those feelings are wrong and disgusting to have towards another Alpha._

 

_Mating and bonding is only preserved to Omegas and Betas._

 

What if Rin chooses Omega over Takeru and Rin gets his chance and find his other half on some Omega who he will meet someday. Takeru wanted Rin to be happy, and Omega would be much better for Rin than him, Takeru only will ruin his life when the others will find out, and Rin get hurt. Takeru is willing to protect Rin from any harm. 

 

“You right?” Kaoru asked as he saw Takeru to zone out.

 

“Yeah, just thinking”, Takeru huffed, massaging his temple with his fingers to ease his stiffness.

 

“More likely overthinking. Don’t take it on yourself what those idiots and know-it-all consultant said. You like who you like, and others shouldn't tell what is right or wrong when they are talking about relationships”, Kaoru huffed, trying to cheer Takeru up.

 

The consultant was an insolent jerk and so called expert to this stuff, he has only narrow view of the world, forgetting that there are some people who would see his sayings hurtful like Takeru and take it on himself to believe that there is something wrong with him, only because he is just interested in Alphas, nothing more and it didn't hurt anybody to feel like that.   

 

“Maybe you’re right, Kaocchi”, Takeru chuckled, glad that he was there to cheer him up.

 

“Of course I am”, Kaoru nudged Takeru’s arm gently with his shoulder which Takeru retaliated little bit harder, both of them laughing. 

 

“So are you ready to tell me who you have lay your eyes on?” Kaoru questioned with smirk on his face. “Don’t tell me, that it’s me?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kaocchi. You’re handsome, but seriously you aren't my type. Sorry to disappoint you”, Takeru chuckled, rolling his eyes that Kaoru would even think that, but he is Kaoru so of course he would see his opportunity to boost his ego.

 

Kaoru wiped his head from sweat, exaggeratedly and sighed of relief, but chuckled lightly.

 

“Wait? You praised me?” Kaoru’s eyes widened, that he couldn't believe what Takeru said.

 

“Don’t expect that will happen again anytime soon”, Takeru snorted, knowing that Kaoru definitely doesn't need any more ego boosting at least not from him.

 

“What about you and Eiko –san?”

 

Takeru was curious to know what happened between them when they haven’t have time to talk about it. And Eiko –san was cheering loudly to Kaoru on the relay.

 

“Smooth”, Kaoru chuckled at Takeru’s ‘subtle’ change of subject away from him and his mystery crush.

 

“Work in progress.”

 

“That’s good”, Takeru said, being happy for them and Kaoru finally was trying to settle down with one girl.

 

“I have to go, but if you need to talk or other sappy crap…” Kaoru shrugged which Takeru smiled and hugged him.

 

“Thank you, Kaocchi.”

 

Kaoru froze a bit from the suddenness, but hugged back at Takeru. It was little awkward what position they were. Takeru sat on his heels facing Kaoru as he sat properly on the bench.

 

“Anytime, pipsqueak.”

\----

 

Rin was walking towards the teacher’s room after the training in the indoor pool. All swimmers had progressed wonderfully, ready to go the swim tournament and won other teams, but there still were lot of things to do and train.

 

He hadn't seen Takeru after the Café incident, not knowing what to say to him nor do that Takeru would know that he didn't want to hurt him like that, and able to show him how much Takeru meant to him, even if he couldn't show it in front of everyone, but by just two of them, he would do anything for Takeru to feel cherished.

 

Rin turned around the corner and crashed into Takeru who stumbled backwards from the impact. He instantly took hold on Takeru’s arms to prevent him falling on the floor. But Takeru immediately shook Rin’s hands away, averting his gaze on the floor not to dare look at Rin that he would betray his inner thoughts to burst out uncontrolled.  

 

Rin tried again to touch Takeru on his arm, but he backed away from him with visible wince.

 

“What’s the matter?” Rin asked with concern about Takeru’s strange behavior. Takeru looked up to Rin, his eyes were glossy, and his lips wavered.   

 

“Sorry, I have to go”, Takeru stuttered as he sprinted quickly where Rin came, never looking back.

 

“Takeru!” Rin shouted after him, but he was already gone.

 

“Fuck”, Rin mumbled as he kicked the bench out of frustration, he wanted to follow Takeru, but he had still work to do in the school and how Takeru behaved just now, it would be best to leave him be, even if it makes him angry and his heart to drop, increasing his bad mood even more.

\----

 

“Hey, Rin. How’s the training?” Makoto asked when Rin came to the teacher’s room. Rin was in charge on the swim team today as Makoto was occupied with the second years and their sex education because of his duty at P.E. teacher.  

 

“Pretty well, Shu -kun and Momo -kun made their best times on the butterfly and backstroke”, Rin said as he threw his bag on the couch and went to pour some coffee, that he would stay awake at the teacher's meeting.

 

“That’s wonderful. They both drives each other to do their best every time in the training”, Makoto praised his favorite swimmers on the team, apart from his siblings of course.

 

“I’m glad that it’s over for a little while”, Rei sighed, and lifting his glasses on to his nose as he sat down on the couch.

 

“Yeah, the second years are too forward when they speak about sex”, Makoto chuckled lightly, what had happened on the class. “Next are first years, but they are so much shyer and quieter.”

 

Rin laughed what they had to cope with, teenagers are notorious to be rather straightforward, especially Alphas when it comes to that kind of matters.

 

“What this time? They narrowed the lesson’s vocabulary including only fuck, screw and bang”, Rin laughed as he sat down on the armchair.

 

“Pretty much, could you blame them that they’re horny teenagers with the racing hormones”, Rei said matter of fact, looking through some of the papers from the lesson.

 

“It would be best that I’ll inform Seijurou –san and give him heads up what came out in the lesson.”

 

Rin looked perplexed to Rei what he said, which both of them saw. If Seijurou needed to be informed it would mean something bad.  

 

“Some girl had read about same second gender relationships and it caused quite a disturbance and we’re certain that it will come to the parent’s knowledge, and therefore into Seijurou’s ears that the lesson included undesirable material”, Makoto explained, rubbing his temple.

 

Rin nodded with little wide eyed, he wanted to know more, but he hadn't time to ask.

 

“I don’t even understand why it’s a big deal, that kind of relationships exists even if we don’t talk about them or acknowledge them to be a proper relationship. Why they think that between two Alphas it’s wrong and not wanted”, Makoto continued as he sat next to Rei with a deep sigh.

 

“Shit”, Rin mumbled through his gritted teeth, as his hand clenched into a fist, wanting to hit someone or something.  

 

Rin had pretty good guess why Takeru was how he was on the hallway, to hear something like that from that asshole know–it-all consultant and the students was utterly outrageous and it made Rin so mad.

 

Takeru was young and still trying to come to terms what he is, what he liked and wanted, and to hear from the adults that it’s wrong and even disgusting to be with another Alpha was in every way inappropriate, and it is a great blow to young’s self-esteem that he wasn't normal like any other boy, even it should be normal to fell in love whoever you like despite of your second gender.

 

Makoto put his hand on Rin’s shoulder to calm him down, as his scent was changed into a distress and aggressive as well as his breathing was labored. Rin growled deep which Makoto withdrew his hand, not wanting to aggravate him more.      

 

Rin rubbed his face with hands, trying to calm down. He took one deep breath, inhaling Makoto’s neutral scent which made him little more relaxed, but not quite completely, his worry over Takeru was immense that it didn't help his inner thoughts go overdrive.

 

“That’s so fucking absurd, we should tell students how the things really are, not to sugarcoat and to pretend that the same second gender affairs don’t exist”, Rin huffed, leaning on his armchair.

 

“I agree, and we should, but the parents want to protect and keep their children in order. But school teaches only what society seems right to teach for them”, Makoto sounded angry, clearly upset about the topic.

 

Rin was furious, he knew how society worked and what it sees appropriate and what kind of mold people are supposed to be shaped. It shouldn't be that way, but it is and there are so little what could be done to change it. You would think that the school should be one place where you could tell and teach how the world works and people lives and thinks.

 

And the people should know and to teach that difference is richness and everyone must be respected what they are, that people should be broad-minded, not to put labels to other people or condemn them to be freaks or outsiders what they are or aren't in the eyes of people and society.

 

Their conversation interrupted as Seijurou came, and Makoto and Rei told him what was going on. He was grateful that he will have time to prepare for parents’ possible contacts which was evitable, unfortunately when it was that kind of thing.

 

Seijurou was used to handle the over-reacting parents who are little too sensitive and too eager to tell how and what is appropriate to teach to their children.

 

Teachers’ meeting went well, and everyone was there, even Sousuke came little late as he had one parent meeting after the lessons. They discussed parent-teacher meetings and if the sex ed. lesson’s topic would come out, they talked what is the proper way to tell the parents and ease their minds. They also talked about other events of the fall. Finally they were wrapping things up, and ready to go home.

 

“Makoto and Rin? Could you stay a little while?” Seijurou questioned which didn't leave much choice to argue.

 

Both of them nodded and bid their goodbyes to their friends who were lucky enough to go.

 

“It’s about Moriya brothers”, Seijurou began which Rin and Makoto rose an eyebrow what Seijurou have to say about them. “Have they by any chance gave the parent-teacher meeting paper to you?”

 

“Not yet, but they have still time to give it back”, Rin explained that their meeting was scheduled week from now.

 

“Okay, but inform me when their meeting is, that I could be there”, Seijurou said as he stood up and went to his office, not giving more information about the matter.

 

Makoto and Rin looked each other bewilderment when Seijurou never intervene or participate on the parent-teacher meetings and gave the teachers pretty much free hands how to do their jobs what was one thing what teachers liked about him.

 

But Makoto and Rin didn't question it more, as they both were tired and ready to go home after a long day.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> What you think? 
> 
> Sorry again for possible mistakes. 
> 
> Few chapters onwards is my tiny attempt to write angst and pining for Takeru and Rin's relationship???
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos!!!! Highly appreciated!!!  
> <3<3<3


	25. Reassurances (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming crumbling down fast, and whether there is enough reassurances to erase lingering doubts from Takeru's mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 HITS!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THOSE!!!!!! <3<3<3  
> I couldn't dream of that number would ever garnish my story, so big thanks for the hits, comments and kudos so far! And perhaps more to come as the story continues ;D 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!  
> Little angst will come into a sight???!!! 0.0

_It was dark, too dark and too quiet. I could only hear my own breathing, seeing only few meters ahead. I tried to walk onwards little wobbly legs as I took support from the wall, searching for the light switch or the door handle._

 

_But there were none, only smooth surface against my hand. I raised my head and there was a small ray of light coming from the front. I carefully walked towards it, but my breathing came step by step labored and painful._

 

_There were muffled voices, shouting and sniffling._

 

_I opened the door which was slightly ajar and saw woman shouting to young copper haired boy._

 

_“You’re pathetic, how could you be Alpha for god sake!”_

 

_“Why you have to be such useless good-for-nothing coward!”_

 

_“You should defend yourself, but no, to get beaten up by Omega, you’re weak and you always will stay that way, loser and coward!”_

 

_“You’re weird, always hanging out with your brother, you have no friends and you will never have them, you end up being alone! Nobody wants someone like you! You can’t even touch an Omega!”_

 

_“Please, stop that!” I shouted, but she didn't hear, she just shouted to boy who was shivering and his hands were bloody as well as his face, wet from blood and tears._

 

_“Don’t! Please stop!”_

 

_But soon that image evaporated as I was pushed back on the dark hallway. My breathing was still erratic and my eyes were hazed with tears._

 

_“Shu!” I shouted, but no one answered._

 

_“Anyone?”_

 

_“Takeru”, someone said quietly as I turned around I saw some dark figure which started to run._

 

_I followed it, but as soon as it came, it vanished into a thin air._

 

_In front of me was a door which opened. Sweet smell poured into my nose, and the air was filled with pheromones from Omega._

 

_In the middle of the room were a bed, sheets moving and low groaning and moaning sounds could easily hear which came louder and louder. I saw a man thrusting into a pliant Omega._

 

_“Rin?” I questioned quietly as silhouette of the man turned around, he just smirked,_ _revealing his white teeth as he continued to thrust._

 

“NOO!!!” I screamed as I woke up with cold sweat dripping down on my forehead, tears falling on my cheeks. My whole body was clammy from sweat, even my sheets were soaked. My breathing was shallow and faint, hardly getting enough air into my lungs as I tried to breathe, but it didn't work, and it only went worse.

 

Someone sat down on the bed, but I screamed and started to hit him with my hands, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a warm embrace. I tried to squirm out of it, but he just held me tighter.

 

“It was just a nightmare, you’re safe now, Takeru”, Shu’s calming voice woke me up from my trance, as I relaxed little bit. I started to sob through my erratic breathing.  

 

“I’m here, just breath deep in and out, follow me”, Shu rubbed my back soothingly as he cupped my head against his chest, and I listened his calming heartbeat and breathing.

 

I tried to synchronize my breathing with Shu's. “Just like that. In and out.”

 

Soon my breath was normal, and my sobbing had dried out, I hugged Shu tightly, glad that he was with me.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shu asked quietly, even if he knew that I wouldn't want to talk about my dreams, just forget them soon as possible.

 

I shook my head which Shu sighed, but didn't pry more about it.    

\----

After what happened, everything was out of normal, especially in Takeru’s case. He was always like this after his nightmares, so Shu was worried of course for his brother. Takeru hadn't spoken to Shu anything for few days not after the nightmare. Only few words every now and then if he would ask him something. But other than that his gloomy appearance made Shu to kept his distance, knowing very well if Takeru was this kind of mood, he should be left alone and not to disturb him. Eventually he would come around and be his normal cheerful self, because it wasn't anything serious. This happened occasionally, but Shu had got used to it, so Takeru just needed time and Shu was willing to give it to him. But he was there for him just in case if he needed something.        

 

Next few days went in haze, Takeru tried to avoid Rin best as he could, but he craved him more which made his heart to clench painfully and his inner Alpha to cry for Rin’s body warmth and his scent. Rin didn't try to come near him at school, but Takeru could easily see him struggling as much as him. 

               

The dream, especially the end of it, was constantly in Takeru’s mind, reminding the consultant’s words even more clearly, adding more anxiousness. He hated himself that he was so consumed by his feelings for Rin, not really able to think straight or wanted to think at all the consequences what their relationship would bring. He had watched their relationship through hazed glass thinking that everything is going to be alright and he had nothing to worry about, but he was wrong, so wrong when he had forgotten all about the reality they lived in. Alphas weren't supposed to be together romantically, it’s forbidden and wrong.

 

But he had fallen for Rin, he was everything he could ask for and spending time with him always brightened every second of his life. Being with him felt right, but it didn't matter what he thinks or wants because it's like the consultant said, this isn't desirable relationship, so Rin didn't need him, he needed Omega by his side.        

 

So there was only one thing left to do and it was to talk with Rin, but Takeru was so terrified for the outcome, that in the end he will lose Rin. It will be most likely outcome, and he would lose only one who have believed in him and made him feel happy, so cherished and adored. But he needed to end this before Rin would get hurt or worse. He would be better without Takeru for so many reasons he could think of.

 

School was out of the question, and Takeru’s house was little too risky, even if Shu was at the practice or with Momo after the school. So only way to talk with Rin in peace was at his house, but Takeru had to wait for the weekend as Rin was usually at home, especially at the afternoons.

\----

 

*Rin PoV*

 

Few days have been living hell, too torturous to take. I hadn't seen or be with Takeru, only on the lessons. He had been quiet and gloomy, Takeru would only answer or speak to me when I would ask him something and if he did it was only quick answer to the questions along with quiet mumbling or nod. 

 

Takeru would avert his gaze when he was able to do it and if we saw each other on the hallway, he would turn around, not looking back. And when my lessons ended, Takeru would walk straight out, not saying anything to me.

 

Me on the other hand. I haven’t slept well, and I hadn't any appetite. It was like before all over again, before I confessed my feelings to Takeru. I would snap over even a little things and I was very bad company, trying to avoid my friends best as I could or when I was with them, I tried to keep my temper and behavior normal as possible, especially at the school.

 

But it was easier said than done, especially Kisumi and Haru had noticed, always so goddamn observant. So they were naturally concerned about me, but didn't try to ask or pry what was going on, just being there was enough to ease my moods, but it was still not enough for me, when my body and mind needed and craved Takeru’s presence and his stunning scent.  

 

Makoto and Haru tried to coax me over their house for the dinner on Friday, so I reluctantly accepted their offer, not to raise unnecessary concern or suspicion that something is wrong with me.

 

It went relatively well all things considered, but when Makoto left me with Haru in the living room watching some new marine document, it was rather awkward as Haru glanced every now and then in the corner of his eyes, studying me with his intensive stare, but soon it replaced with neutral one as Makoto came back.  

\----

 

I woke up late on Saturday, too lazy and cranky to get up from the bed. It was rainy day, and cloudy what sullen the mood even more. I dragged a palm over my face, trying to brush away the lingering drowsiness and my bad mood, but it was useless.

 

Nobody had contact me what I was glad, wanting to be alone and sulk, and not to be bothered by anyone’s ridiculous plans or schemes. My eyes went to the draft folder. There were ten messages unsent to Takeru, when I didn't have enough courage to send them. He was afraid that he wouldn't answer and would ignore me altogether, and I didn't want to pressure him in any way, giving him all the time he possibly would need to figure his things through.

 

I was trying to read some English novel occupying my mind even a little, laying on the couch in casual outfit, some dark sweatpants and red t-shirt.

 

After a while I threw the book on the coffee table, too frustrated to think or do anything. I sat properly on the couch and drank last gulp of coffee from my mug, frowning as it was turned cold. I was getting up from the couch when I flinched, nearly dropping my mug on the floor as the doorbell rang, and woke me up from my thoughts.

 

I opened the door, what I saw made my heart to jump in to my throat.

 

Takeru was at the door.

 

He had his oversize sweater with the hoodie on. It was little damp from the rain and the hoodie prevented me to see his face, but he shivered slightly from the cold breeze. I moved to the side that Takeru could come inside warm. This was little risky thing to do, but I couldn't care less about that. It was against the rules to meet your own students outside of the school or invite them to your home, but in my case I have broken enough rules by now.

 

I confessed to my student, I have made out with him, asking him to date with me, asking him to be my boyfriend and so on…

 

But finally Takeru was with me, he was only thing I needed right now.  

 

Takeru didn't say anything as he took his sweater off. He had puffy red eyes and dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hadn't slept well for the few days. It made me helpless to see Takeru like this, wanting more than anything to see his cute smile again. 

 

I wanted to hug him, hold him, but I didn't want to overwhelm Takeru, not knowing how he would react for my attempts to hug or kiss him.  

 

We walked to the living room quietly, both standing few meters away from each other, not saying anything. My back was facing the door, so it would prevent Takeru to escape. I needed to speak to him, and make things clear between us after the Café incident and what came up on the lesson.

 

Takeru’s fingers were clutched on to his blue t-shirt’s hem, averting his gaze to the floor, he breathed unevenly. Takeru’s scent was as wonderful as before, soothing me, but soon it changed into distressed, making me also distressed, wanting to ease Takeru’s anxiety, not to building it up more.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, but I know I will, so I don’t know what to do”, Takeru finally said through his sobbing.

 

“I like you so much and I want you so bad that it hurts when you aren't there, but this isn't going to work, I’m so terrified…”

 

I was taken aback what Takeru said, I moved closer to him and reach out to his arm, but Takeru dodged it, although he didn't back away from me which I was relieved. Our distance was diminished, and I could hear Takeru’s labored breathing as well as my rapid heartbeat, ringing loudly on my ears.

 

“Takeru, what an earth you’re talking about?” I asked incredulously what I heard him say earlier.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you for what I am, and I’ll understand that you would want an Omega more than me for your life and your ruts”, Takeru stuttered and shivered, his tears falling freely on his cheeks.

 

I took hold on to Takeru’s shoulders and tried to hug him, but he pushed me away.

 

“Don’t! I need to say this.”

 

I growled out of frustration that Takeru was so annoyingly stubborn and wouldn't take a hint that he needed to calm down, and I wanted to speak to him, but he was determined when he had set his mind in something.           

    

“Takeru, please! Stop this nonsense!” I pleaded, trying again to hug him to calm him down.

 

“It’s not nonsense!” Takeru screamed and started to hit my chest with his fists. It didn't hurt, but he would injure himself badly if he won’t stop, so I grabbed his wrists.

 

Takeru started to squirm trying to escape from my grip, but it was rather difficult and hard for him when I was stronger, so he kicked my shin which I groaned.

 

I released his wrists, and stared at him in disbelief what he just did. Takeru’s chest heaved up and down, he had red and wet cheeks from crying and yelling. I needed him to calm down, so we could speak properly.

 

I took again his wrist and moved us towards the couch.

 

“Let go of me!” Takeru shouted and squirmed, trying to remove my hand away from his wrist with his other hand.

 

“No!” I retorted back and took his other wrist on my hand as he tried to hit me again with it.

 

“Calm down!”

 

Takeru growled as his Alpha instincts woke up and tried to protect him from the stronger Alpha. He got somewhere enough strength to put me down on the floor.

 

We rolled around few times, both of us trying to take the upper hand, but Takeru was faster as he straddled on my waist, his hands went on my wrists which were either side of my head, preventing me to move anywhere.

 

“Please, listen! Don’t make this more painful than it is”, Takeru pleaded with the heart wrenching voice. I just stared at him, helpless to say anything.

 

It clenched my heart to see Takeru like this, tearful and in pain. His amber eyes were clouded with tears, blurring their shine and sparkle what was there when we first met, after the confession and our first date. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong.   

 

“I can’t offer what you need, we are both Alphas, and I won’t be able to give you what you want. I’m not Omega, so you should be with someone else who could take care of you better, and without me you don’t get trouble and hurt yourself.”

 

My eyes widened at Takeru’s rambling, he couldn't be more wrong.

 

I need him, no one else, not some Omega by my side.

 

I want Takeru to be my side every minute of my life.

 

It made me furious how the sex ed. lesson affected on Takeru, I needed to prove everything what that lowlife consultant said is wrong.

 

I felt Takeru’s hands to loosen its grip out of exhaustion after his rapid rambling, as he took deep breaths to calm down, his head low, chin against his chest.

 

That made me possible to change our position. Takeru yelped at the sudden movement, and tried to squirm out of reach, but I was quicker.  

 

I hovered on top of him, as I put my fingers gently around his forearms that I wouldn't hurt Takeru, but firm enough that he wouldn't escape. Takeru’s arms were either side of Takeru’s head, bend on his elbows. My knees pushed Takeru’s legs together, preventing him to move even if he squirmed.

 

“Please, Rin! Don’t do this. I like you and I want to be with you, I really do, more than anything but I know that it will never happen. You need Omega, not me!”

 

“Takeru…”

 

“No!” Takeru tried to kick his legs, but my hold was stronger. Takeru was being irrational and too emotional to listen anything I had to say.  

 

“GOD DAMMIT, JUST LISTEN!” I boomed with my Alpha voice that Takeru would for once listen to me, and not to ramble nonsense.

 

Takeru whimpered pitifully and shrank, showing his submission. I took deep breath to calm down from my racing instincts.

 

“Look at me”, I said softly, breathing in Takeru’s scent which was more earthy and sweeter than usual. I felt his heart beating against my chest, as I leaned closer to Takeru. 

 

“I like you, Takeru. I fell for you. I’m falling for you even more, every day I spend time with you.”

 

I saw that Takeru started to sniff what I said, his mouth gaped like a fish on the dry land, trying to say something, but it died down into sobbing.

 

“I chose you, Takeru. I want you, no one else. Not Beta, nor Omega. Only you by my side. You happen to be an Alpha, so what!”

 

I fell for Takeru, sure he is an Alpha, but that wasn't all he is, he is so much more, and he is one of the kind, nobody who I had met before would beat him, not even close. Takeru is a smart, talented and funny, and most of all the way he looks at me is like I mean the world to Takeru, making me feel cherished and cared for just being with him. 

 

“I don’t like you because of that, I like you who you are Takeru, not what you are, it’s part of you and it’s part of me, we don’t choose what we are, we’ll choose who we are with, and I chose you, Takeru”, I said slowly, making sure that every one of my words sinks into Takeru’s head.

 

Takeru breathed deep, his body relaxed noticeably like the huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he started to cry uncontrollably. I released one of my hands when I felt that he wouldn't have energy to fight back or escape.

 

I stroked gently at his cheek, wiping his fallen tears. I started to croon, I didn't even know that it had in me to do that in front of other Alpha, I have once done that, but it was for an Omega in distress. So I just followed my instincts and tried to calm Takeru even more with my crooning.

 

“You… aren't going to leave me?” Takeru stuttered through his crying.

 

“No, I’m never going to leave you if it’s up to me”, I said comfortingly, threading my fingers through his curvy copper hair.

 

It was first time for me to say or even admit this to someone who I was seeing, they weren't been so special to hold on, but Takeru was all that mattered. He was definitely the best thing what walked into my life never once I thought or imagined who I longed for, would finally come to me in the shape of an perfect Alpha boy. I would do anything what I could to hold on to him and wanted him to stay by my side. He is become part of me, so natural like breathing to me without him everything stops turning, becoming pointless and meaningless. Takeru has become my only source of happiness, the reason of my smile and laughter. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Really”, I answered back with wide smile, my own tears falling on both of our cheeks.

 

Takeru carefully raised his hand against my cheek as I leaned in his comfortable and soothing touch. My eyes fluttered close, Takeru’s hand was warmer than usual, his heath radiating on to my cheek. I kissed his palm which Takeru hummed.  

 

I looked at Takeru half-lidded eyes through my eyelashes, he had dilated pupils, and you could only see thin circle of amber color around the black pupils. Our strong scents lingered heavily in the living room.

 

My heartbeat sped up, and I felt that all of my blood rushed south what hazed my mind only seeing Takeru and immense want to touch and feel his body and his heated skin against mine.

 

I leaned to kiss Takeru at first slowly, but as Takeru was pliant and eager to continue, I put more pressure on to my kisses. I probed Takeru’s lips with my tongue, when his mouth was little agape I easily put my tongue inside in to a wet and warm cavern of his.

 

God I have missed this, to feel Takeru's soft lips against mine where they belong.

 

Takeru moaned as I deepened our kiss, trying to play with my tongue with his own, as our tongues massaged each other rather clumsy. It made me to groan as my member brushed on Takeru’s own pending bulge.

 

Kiss was become more and more sloppy and wet, I could feel against my cheek that Takeru breathed through his nose strongly, so I released our lips and went down to his jaw and neck. Takeru’s chest heaved up and down after an intensive make out.  

 

As I kissed behind his left ear, Takeru craned his neck with a loud moan and turned his head to the side to give me more access on his neck. I attacked on his neck with my mouth, careful not to leave any visible marks. Takeru’s hands were clutched tightly on my back, twisting my t-shirt. 

                                           

My hand skimmed down towards Takeru’s waist, kneading his ass. My senses filled up with Takeru, nothing but Takeru, and it was so perfect. I was losing myself in to this feeling. Alpha’s pheromones and smell of arousal were swarming in the air all around us, making breathing little hard, hazing my mind even further.  

 

I captured Takeru’s lips yet again as our kiss deepened, I sucked and nibbled Takeru’s bottom lip couple of times and then I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth. Takeru mumbled against my mouth, but he was very pliant to my doings, moaning into my mouth, which hazed my coherent thoughts into nothingness.

 

My hand found its way to Takeru’s trousers’ button. I quickly opened it as well as the zipper. I pushed my body closer to him as I moved my hand towards his boxer’s waistband. My fingertips were already inside his waistband, when my fingertips were underneath his waistband, I felt that his skin was already wet with pre-cum.  I brushed tip of his member, it felt hot and it twitched only for a light contact.

 

I sensed that Takeru’s movements froze abruptly. He began to tremble violently underneath me. Then out of nowhere Takeru growled very deep, and hit my jaw with juncture of his wrist and palm and pushed me away from his body with powerful force. That made me stumble backwards that I had to take support from the floor with my palms. My jaw throbbed and chest hurt because of his punches, I stroked them to sooth the pain.

 

“What the hell, Takeru?” I growled at Takeru’s stunt as he backed away towards the sliding door away from me. I shook my head to clear my dazed mind.

 

When I looked at Takeru, he looked like a trapped and cornered animal against the door. He trembled and his breathing was visibly erratic. Takeru had glassy eyes, tears in his eyes, ready to fall out of his eyes uncontrollably.

 

“Fuck”, I hissed to my stupidity.

 

I tried to move closer to him, as my instincts reacted to go to Takeru and hold him close, but he backed away, gluing himself further the living room door. I raised my hands as I moved back to my previous spot, not to frighten Takeru more who was in panic.

 

I dragged my hands across my face as I moved against the couch carefully. I faced the backyard through the glass door, still sitting on the floor. I tried not to be threatening in any way that Takeru would see that there wasn't anything to afraid of, and he was safe with me.

 

“God, I’m idiot, what’s wrong with me?” I mumbled against my hand, as I brought my knees against my chest, that I would hide my head between my knees, making me smaller and easily approachable if and when Takeru would calm down enough to come closer to me. 

 

Me and my lust driven instincts, to lose control over them like that in front of Takeru who was vulnerable state to begin with, after his outburst and all, and I made this to him, even I said myself that I would never scare Takeru by my actions.

 

‘How I can’t do anything right when I’m around him?’

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> What you think???  
> This was my first attempt to write this kind of thing, hope it was good? And was it intensive enough that it portrait some degree what Rin feels towards Takeru, and he doesn't care that Takeru is Alpha??? 
> 
> Sorry again for the possible mistakes. 
> 
> Part two continue their conversations about their relationship and some "fluffy" time between them :O 
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments!!! Highly appreciated!!!  
> <3<3<3


	26. Reassurances (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Rin and Takeru will talk about their relationship and Rin tries his best to erase every doubt from Takeru's mind, so fluffy time for them <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!!! 
> 
> It's fluffy scene for Rin and Takeru 0.0

*Takeru PoV*   

    

I was glued against the sliding door, my breathing was erratic as I gasped for short breaths, but I didn't get enough air to my lungs, my heartbeats rang loudly on my ears, numbing my other senses. I closed my eyes, as I started to feel dizzy and tried to even my breathing back to normal.

 

_In and out…_

 

_…In and out…_

 

As I breathed through my nose, Rin’s scent was there, lingering heavily, so I focused onto it to calm me. It helped me to make my breathing steady, soothing me after rather unsettling situation.

 

My instincts were overdriven that it hazed my mind, but I drowned in Rin’s overpowering scent and his intoxicating touch with his mouth and hands. It felt good to be safe in Rin’s embrace and to be cherished like that, enjoying the proximity, but suddenly it felt little too much for me to handle right now after my outburst.

 

I knew that my outburst was ridiculous and stupid, but I had to say those things to Rin, even if it hurt me immensely to say or admit myself that I wouldn't be good for Rin and he was better without me, and I was terrified what Rin would say or react. I became so insecure after the lesson that in the end I wouldn't be good enough for Rin for what I am, and some Omega would be better than me in the eyes of the society and then Rin wouldn't get trouble because of me.   

 

I was shocked and relieved to hear that Rin isn't replacing me for an Omega what had happened before. My brother had suffered enough for me, to toss aside only because of you behaved differently, not like a proper Alpha around Omegas. Others would mock and shout for it, looking differently when you didn't want to be near Omegas, even if you were presented.

 

I needed to hear that from Rin, to ease my mind from racing thoughts. I needed to be sure that Rin wouldn't leave me that he liked me and he wanted me who I am, not caring the fact that I’m Alpha like he is.

\----

*Third PoV*        

         

Rin was still at the same position, he hadn't moved an inch. But he leaned on his knees and glanced at Takeru in the corner of his eyes how he was doing. He itched and craved to be with him, but he didn't want to make things worse. Takeru struggled to breathe, but he managed to even it back slowly with deep breaths.  

 

Rin saw Takeru open his eyes, and looked at Rin with longingly, like he also wanted to be next to him, looking some comfort, so Takeru started carefully crawl towards Rin.

 

In another situation, it would have been so turn on for him to witness, and how Takeru crawled on all fours, swaying his hips slightly as he moved towards Rin, it was such a sexy sight. But earlier dampened the mood which Rin was pleased that Takeru expressed his uncomfortableness, and stopped him to do what he would have regretted later. Rin wanted to be straight headed and focused when they are going to be intimate and able to make Takeru comfortable when he hadn't been intimate with anyone before.              

As Takeru crawled to Rin carefully, that he wouldn't startle him. He stopped end of the coffee table.

 

“Hey”, Takeru said shyly, gaining Rin’s attention. Rin raised his head and turned to look at Takeru, he had red hue on his cheeks, and his amber color was nearly back, but still he had dilated pupils.

 

“Hey”, Rin answered softly with a small smile.

 

“Could you just hold me?” Takeru asked quietly, hugging himself, his arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Rin spread his legs to make some room for Takeru which he smiled and buried himself again on Rin’s warm embrace. Takeru placed his head against Rin’s pectoral, his eyes looking up Rin’s face where he had hit him. It was little red, but nothing more serious.

 

Takeru brushed it carefully with his fingers and placed a kiss on to it to sooth the pain away.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize. I should”, Rin stroked Takeru’s cheek with his knuckles. “And I said to you that you must push me away if what I do make you anxious.”

 

“Yeah, but it doesn't give me the right to hit you like that”, Takeru admitted as he buried his face on Rin’s neck and nuzzled his scent glands.

 

Rin was relieved that Takeru was in his lap, he brought him closer to his body as possible. Takeru’s one leg was bended on the floor and other one was straight under Rin’s bended knee. Rin brushed Takeru’s thigh accidentally and was removing it away, but Takeru took his wrist gently on to his hand and guided Rin’s hand inside his jeans.

 

Takeru’s jeans were still open and sagging on his hips after what happened, so Takeru placed Rin’s warm hand against his hip and butt. Rin chuckled lightly for Takeru’s action, but he was pleased that he didn't afraid or startled his touch anymore. He didn't move his hand, he just kept it there. Takeru’s ass cheek molded nicely against his hand, Rin started to stroke it with his fingers which caused Takeru to hum contently.

 

Takeru’s own hand was against Rin’s chest, feeling his heartbeat through the cloth, it was rather rapid, but as time went by it calmed down into a peaceful rhythm. It was silent for a little while as both of them was enjoying the silence and calming down from the hectic event.

 

“As we are both calmed down, we have some things to talk about”, Rin tried to sound serious which Takeru giggled for his poor attempt. They needed to talk things through, and find perfect solution for their relationship from now on to how they could move on and find the time for one another much better.  

 

“I did wrong at the Café when I ignored you like that, but it doesn't mean that I’ll magically stop caring you”, Rin said as he kissed Takeru’s forehead.

 

“I know that, but still it hurt to be ignored by you. First we’re kissing passionately, and next you’re like we don’t know each other”, Takeru admitted, little hurt on his timid voice.

 

Rin hugged Takeru more tightly and threaded his hair with fingers. “You mean lot to me, Takeru. It hurt a lot what I did to you and saw you being so lost and hurtful with teary eyes.”

 

Takeru twisted Rin’s shirt with his fingers as the feeling came back to him so vividly, but now he was safe in Rin’s arms.

 

“You’re right that one point we are intimate and after that we need to change our behavior into a student –teacher relationship. It ticks me so much, but that’s how we have to do this when we can’t just show this to anyone. I’d like to tell everyone that you’re mine and my boyfriend”, Rin explained which Takeru hummed, signaling that he listened. Rin saw Takeru’s smile widen what he said in the end.

 

“We need to find and make time for us, outside of the school.”

 

It would be hard, when the school doesn't accept interaction with the students outside of the school, but he have already trained Takeru for the relay, so they needed to find another excuse to see each other.

     

“But it doesn't make it better”, Takeru sighed, and kissed Rin’s neck few times which caused Rin to flutter his eyes. “I feel guilty when I’m acting selfish, it isn't me. I have always thought of my brother, put him first.”

 

Shu was everything for Takeru, he had been take care of him so long as he could remember, and Shu has taken care of him, so Takeru felt that thinking only himself wasn't right to Shu and it made him feel that he is lousy big brother for doing this to him.

 

“And now that I’m with you, I need to make some excuses where I’ll go that I’m able to see you.”

 

Rin understood little what Takeru was feeling, but to him, he has always put himself first that he could reach for his dreams, but he was so grateful for his family and friends who supported him to achieve his dreams. He knew that without any of them he would have given up from the start.

 

It had started to rain lightly, drizzling, making the view grey and foggy outside through the glass door. Takeru shivered little, so Rin reached for the couch’s armrest and pulled the blanket on top of their lower halves. Takeru nuzzled against Rin’s chest, taking the blanket’s corner and Rin’s shirt in his light grip.

 

“You've right to be selfish sometimes. There isn't anything wrong with that”, Rin assured Takeru that he needs to take care of and think of himself, occasionally, that he could take care of others.

 

To keep this kind of thing from your own brother who Takeru cares immensely is mentally hard, but Rin knows that Takeru would tell Shu when he is ready because this isn't something to say lightly and blurt out like that. They hadn't talked about it yet, but Rin was certain if Shu finds out, Takeru is afraid that he will lose him, which Rin didn't like at all because to cause Takeru pain or be responsible brothers fall out was something terrifying to thought about. It was the same thing with Rin’s friends and Gou. But now that isn't the most important thing to worry about. They need to focus on their relationship first, other stuffs will come later.

 

“I know about the sex ed. lesson, and what happened, but why you thought that I would leave you for an Omega?” Rin questioned, wanting to understand Takeru’s train of thoughts better that he would erase his doubts from their relationship.

 

“I just… The consultant said that Alphas need the Omegas to cope with their ruts... and I've read how Alphas behave around others when they've rut, they act violently and would injure others badly”, Takeru said little hurriedly, gripping Rin’s shirt and blanket more tightly.

 

“But I want to be with you when either of us has the rut and I want to take care of you, because is it what boyfriends should do?”

 

Rin’s every nerve of his body flushed with warmth what Takeru said, his heart made somersaults out of happiness. He also wanted to be with Takeru when his next rut comes, but he was right about the violent acts towards others, and Rin didn't want to hurt Takeru when he wouldn't be straight headed. He should ask doctor Kawazaki some advices about that.  

 

He didn't want to repeat what happened a moment ago. From now on he wanted to be considerate as possible towards Takeru, every move now on had to be slow-going until he was comfortable enough to continue. But Takeru’s scent was so intoxicating and it blew his reasonable thoughts into a thin air. It still was rather strong, but it only soothed him, not arousing him like before.

 

“I assume that you’d your own just now, based on how you behaved and how your scent was so strong”, Rin said softly, and stroked Takeru’s ass cheek and lower back with his hand which was still inside the jeans.       

 

Takeru’s eyes widened what Rin implied, he certainly was too emotional and irrational during his outburst. But it wouldn't be right, he had never have this kind of symptoms, Rin’s sayings sounded right, he still felt that he was little warm and feverish. And it made sense how Rin was consumed by his strong scent, making his actions to be more heated, not able to think clear because of his Alpha instincts. Takeru raised his eyes to look up Rin who also looked down with adoring smile.

 

Rin pecked Takeru’s lips gently. “Takeru, we’ll figure this out. I also want to suffer my ruts with you from now on, and you don’t need to worry that I’d want Omega, you are one I want, Takeru”, Rin said softly and crooned little more which caused Takeru to purr in turn. The living room was full of content noises, crooning and purring, it made everything feel softer and calmer than before.

 

Rin wanted to remove every inch of Takeru’s insecurity that he hasn't anything to be afraid of and their relationship is definitely unusual, but it isn't wrong what everyone tries to claim. What they have is right and something to be cherished.

 

“Do you want to…?” Rin asked, but it died down as he looked down.

 

Takeru was fast asleep, breathing slowly with his mouth little agape against his chest. Rin carefully tugged his hair out of his right eye behind his ear, not to disturb Takeru’s sleep. He began to caress Takeru's hair, and Rin couldn't help to smile how beautiful and cute Takeru was... His long lashes shadowing his round cheeks, his perfect nose, his soft and plumb pink lips which were slightly apart.

 

He was so peaceful and he could need the nap after few days without it. Rin put his head on top of Takeru’s, and slowly his own eyes started to droop close as he also hadn't slept well for days and now Takeru was again in his arms.

\----

 

Rin opened his eyes slowly with mouthful of hair on his mouth. He raised his head as he gazed down, Takeru was still asleep and clinging onto a fist full of his shirt, and the blanket had dropped on to his ankles.

 

His phone buzzed on the coffee table annoyingly which had woken up him from his peaceful sleep. He squinted his eyes to look at his phone as he reached it.

 

“Mmmh”, Rin mumbled hoarsely when he hadn't woken up yet after his nap, and Takeru was still asleep, so he didn't want to disturb him.

 

“Hey, everything alright?” Kisumi’s chirpy voice came through to his ears, waking him up instantly. It always made Rin smile as well as shook his head that Kisumi is always such a good mood.

 

“Yep, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing important, just checking you out”, Kisumi answered without any delay which Rin sighed. “Makoto?”

 

“Your name happened to come across when we talked.”

 

“I’m flattered that you care so much”, Rin said sarcastically.

 

Takeru started to mumble incoherent words, smacking his lips which signaled that he was stirring to awake. Rin moved his hand from Takeru’s hips to his cheek and began to stroke his cheek gently.

 

Kisumi was quiet little while, Rin could only hear his breathe to hitch slightly like he heard Takeru’s sounds, but he didn't comment by it for anything. Takeru fluttered his eyes which Rin smiled as it warmed his heart to witness Takeru to wake up like this.

 

“Do you have anything tomorrow?” Kisumi asked after his silence and woke Rin up from his thoughts.

 

“No…?” Rin inquired, not really thinking his plans for tomorrow, only looking Takeru whose amber eyes looked up to Rin with a small smile.

 

“Good, tomorrow dinner”, Kisumi said quickly.

 

“But…” Kisumi hanged up just straight away, interrupting and preventing Rin to say back his answer. Rin just shook his head as he put his phone down on the coffee table.

 

Takeru yawned and stretched his arms over his head which cracked slightly.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty”, Rin chuckled, and kissed Takeru’s forehead. He blushed immediately and smiled coyly for Rin’s nickname. Rin also stretched his limps and neck when they were rather stiff for what position they fell asleep, but he didn't complain.      

 

Takeru massaged his cheeks, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around trying to wake up properly, but his gaze ended up Rin’s t-shirt.

 

“Sorry about that”, Takeru pointed with his head down on Rin’s shirt and wiped his mouth with back of his hand.

 

Rin looked down, there was dark wet spot on his chest where Takeru had slept.

 

“Don’t worry about that”, Rin brushed it off with a shrug. Takeru pouted little, but wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and nuzzled his cheek and pecked one short kiss on Rin’s warm lips.

 

“How long we slept?” Takeru questioned with a small yawn.

 

Rin looked his phone and opened it. “About two hours.”

 

Takeru felt refreshed after the nap between Rin’s arms. This was all what he needed right now when he hasn't slept well, afraid of more nightmares and his racing thoughts from one thing to other kept him awake. It was first time for few days that his mind was at ease.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Rin asked but before Takeru could answer, his stomach started to growl lightly which let both of them chuckle.

 

“That would be a yes.”

 

Takeru looked down, his trousers was still open, causing him to blush hard. His boxers were little soaked after the heated moment as his member oozed pre-cum what Rin did. It was flattened while ago, before he fell asleep.

 

Rin’s eyes followed Takeru’s, he reproached little himself what he tried to do. He lifted Takeru’s chin with his fingers and kissed him gently, just brushing his lips giving him feather light kisses, Takeru smiled against Rin’s lips.

 

His hands went towards Takeru’s hips and his jeans. He pulled the zipper up and closed his button, never stopping his kissing which Takeru started to kiss back with his own pace, molding nicely against each other’s lips.

 

Rin chuckled inside his head what he just did, but it is first time for everything. To put clothes back when usual it was other way round, but with Takeru everything seemed to be different, exciting and definitely unexpected.

 

“Good?” Rin asked as he retreated from Takeru’s moist lips.

 

“Better.” Takeru nuzzled against Rin’s warm cheek.

 

Rin heaved Takeru up from the floor and they went hand in hand to the kitchen to eat something. He opened the fridge and glanced the shelves what he could offer.     

 

“Fuck”, he mumbled, dragging his hand on his face. He had forgotten to go to the store with everything, and he had been too tired to cook, or in bad mood which affected his appetite. And he was yesterday at Haru and Makoto’s place at dinner.

 

“What is it?” Takeru asked shyly as he was on the doorway, looking what Rin was doing. Rin turned to look Takeru over his shoulder.

 

“Nothing, just do you care to eat some eggs and toast?” Rin chuckled, scratching his neck. Not quite appropriate meal at the afternoon, but it had to do. They could go outside to eat, but it wasn't so appealing right now, when he wanted to be in peace with Takeru.

 

“Sounds good”, Takeru smiled genuinely, when he was rather hungry, so everything was fine if it meant that he could eat.  

 

“Have you rice?” Takeru asked as he walked to the counter next to Rin who bended down to grab frying pan, placing it on the stove.

 

Rin motioned one cupboard, right in front of Takeru which he opened. He put few cups of rice and water on the rice cooker as Rin started to warm the pan.

 

“Scrambled or fried?”

 

“Fried on one side, please”, Takeru smiled when Rin waited to pan to heat up and cracked the eggs on the pan.

 

Takeru nudged on Rin’s side, trying to take plates, but he failed because Rin scooped him in front of him, that he ended up between Rin and stove. Takeru giggled as he leaned on Rin’s solid chest, Rin put his chin on top of his head as he fried the eggs, and some bacon.

 

“No, not like that”, Takeru exclaimed as Rin stirred the eggs and the bacon with spatula in a wrong way.

 

“Then how?”

 

Takeru showed a right technique as he put his hand on top of Rin’s to show him how it is best being done. Rin let Takeru to show him, god his hands were delicate and petite compared to his, they were soft and warm against his hand, making something to stir awake inside him but soon his hand was gone.

 

“Like that.”   

 

“I did just that”, Rin exclaimed which Takeru huffed lightly, and crouched under Rin’s arm to finally set the table.       

 

As he was done that, he went to the rice cooker which beeped to signal that the rice was cooked. He served the rice on two bowls, and Rin was already fried the eggs and bacons, as toasted the bread.

 

They ate contently, occasionally chatting much lighter topics. They talked about the relay, Rin was curious to know how Takeru felt and thought inside his head when he tripped.

 

Rin brought up the upcoming art exhibition, and what Takeru planned to draw or paint. Topic wasn't set in stone, so Nagisa –sensei had given the art club members and other students who wanted to participate free hands what to do. Takeru hadn't have time to decide with all other stuffs, and he hadn't been in a drawing mood.

 

Rin watched how Takeru ate rest of his eggs, he dipped the piece of toast with the running yolk, cleaning his plate. Some of it dripped on his fingers, so he sucked them clean one by one.

 

“What?” Takeru chuckled as he heard Rin’s breath to hitch and stared at him when he took his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop.

 

“Nothing”, Rin shook his head with a small smirk, and kissed Takeru in corner of his mouth.

 

Takeru was just too innocent for his own good, or Rin’s imagination was little more naughty and sinful, as he thought everything what Takeru did with a sexy connotation whatever he could think of.

 

As Takeru stood up from his chair, but Rin took his waist between his hands and lifted him in his lap. Takeru ended up straddling on his thighs with a small yelp, so he pushed gently on Rin’s chest and pouted cutely to Rin’s sudden stunt.

 

“You could've just asked?” Takeru giggled and hugged Rin as he leaned with his elbows on Rin’s shoulders, his hands intertwined behind his neck.

 

“What’s fun with that?”

 

Takeru looked intensively at Rin’s gorgeous face, his eyes, and his lips. He outlined with his thumb on Rin’s lips slowly, first his bottom lip then moved on to his upper lip.

 

It sent jolts through Rin’s spine making him shiver, building up the suspense and anticipation. As Takeru brushed with his thumb across his lips with more pressure, it made Rin to open his mouth.    

 

Takeru traced with his index finger at Rin’s sharp teeth, they felt little strange against tip of his finger, it didn't hurt as he put more pressure against it, but he thought that if Rin wanted to bite him he certainly could feel it and definitely there would be very distinctive marks after that.

 

Rin didn't mind what Takeru did, he was just curious and somehow it was rather arousing to just sit here and let Takeru do what he wanted with his meticulous movements.

 

So he twirled his tongue around Takeru’s index finger as he was retreating it out of his mouth, and sucked it slightly, moving it in and out on his wet mouth. Takeru watched fascinated what Rin did with wide eyes, his cheeks changed instantly red, and had coy smile on his face.

 

As Rin released the finger, he was ready to kiss Takeru, but he dodged and leaned his head on crook of Rin’s neck, so Rin’s lips met only Takeru’s clothed shoulder rather than his soft lips.

 

“You’re killing me here”, Rin faux being hurt, massaging Takeru’s thighs and ass. Takeru just giggled, but kissed Rin’s scent gland.

 

“Better?”

 

“Nuh-uh”, Rin pouted.

 

Takeru moved his lips on his jaw. “Now?”

 

Rin shook his head with a smile. Takeru kissed corner of Rin’s mouth, but Rin huffed, not at all pleased for Takeru’s slow and torturous teasing.

 

Takeru finally pecked Rin’s lips which Rin hummed with a pleased sigh. Takeru began to move his lips against Rin’s slowly, but soon Rin took a charge, although he didn't change the pace what Takeru set. Takeru's kissing had improved, but still it was rather sloppy and little eager, but nevertheless it was just as arousing and heart tingling which will turn Rin's legs into jelly, making his heartbeat to sped up.

 

“Picky and impatient”, Takeru chuckled when they stopped the kiss, panting lightly.

 

Rin tsked at Takeru’s implies, so he attacked his sides tickling him. Takeru broke down into fits of breathy, hollow laughter, but it turned into a childish giggles as Rin relented the tickles slightly.  

  

Rin heart fluttered with the warm feeling, spreading all over his body, waking up his every single nerve into content tingling when he heard Takeru’s whole-hearted laughter echoing in the dining area.

 

He looked at Takeru, he had glassy eyes and red cheeks, smiling wide which showed his cute dimples.

 

“God, you’re beautiful”, Rin breathed out, stroking Takeru’s cheek adoringly.

 

Takeru pouted. “That’s not fair, Rin! You can’t just blurt something like that out of nowhere. I teased you and you should pay back.”

 

“I would, but it doesn't erase the fact that you’re beautiful, my darling”, Rin cooed at Takeru who buried himself on Rin’s shoulder mumbling something incoherent against it.

 

Nobody have said those kind of things to Takeru, and this was a first time that Rin said ‘my darling’ with smooth, but thick voice of his which fired fireworks inside his body, making his heart to go crazy by just simple pet name.

 

It was strange to hear, but nonetheless it made his heart to skip few beats, and flared his cheeks even more red if that was even possible. But still Takeru felt little insecure like he didn't serve Rin’s praises.

 

Rin sensed that, so he lifted Takeru’s head with his hand, as he looked straight into Rin’s crimson eyes, Rin kissed Takeru's mouth, chin, his cheeks, nose, his eyelids — Rin wanted to cover Takeru up from any insecurity he might have so Takeru never has to question himself again for what he is, and how beautiful he really is.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

Takeru smiled shyly and hugged Rin tightly, burying his head on crook of his neck. They both stayed silent, Takeru tightly on his arms, reluctant to let go of him. Takeru had started to play with Rin’s hair, braiding few locks.

 

“What are you doing?” Rin chuckled, trying to turn his head to look what Takeru did on his hair, but it was pointless as he saw only Takeru's face.

 

“Nandemonai” Takeru tried to stifle his laughter, and twirled his own hair between his fingers.

 

Rin tried his hair with his hand, but Takeru slapped his hand away, not to mess up his braided hair.

 

“Pretty”, Takeru giggled as he admired his handiwork.

 

“What happened to the picky and impatient?” Rin questioned with a smirk.

 

“Nothing, you’re still picky, certainly the most impatient person I've met, but so pretty”, Takeru placed one big open mouth kiss on Rin’s cheek.

 

“Oye! No I’m not”

 

“Oh, yes you’re my honeysharkie.”

 

Rin scoffed through his smile, it made Rin’s heart to flutter, nobody had tell him that he was pretty, much has been said about him, but pretty, no one, even his latest partners only stuck on handsome or charming. And honeysharkie for the pet name from Takeru was strange to hear but nonetheless heartwarming.

 

Takeru looked over his shoulder, he reached out for Rin’s phone which was on the table behind them. He wanted to take a picture when his own was in the foyer on his sweater’s pocket, and he didn't want to move anywhere from Rin’s lap.

 

He gave the phone to Rin who opened it for him. He took a selfie where Rin kissed his right cheek, showing clearly his braids.

 

Takeru wanted to send it to his own phone as he looked Rin’s contact list, he didn't find his name. So he looked at Rin with a pout which he just chuckled.

 

“You don’t have my name on it”, Takeru whined, disappointingly.

 

“It’s there. Guess?” Rin smirked.

 

Takeru frowned as he scrolled again Rin's contact list. His eyes spotted picture of an amber colored kitten, and next to it was ‘darlin’ kitten’. He selected it and it was his number.

 

“Ah! Very funny”, Takeru raised his eyebrow and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Like yours is better for me?” Rin questioned.

 

Takeru averted his gaze, blush creeping back on to his cheeks, and twirled again his hair. “Perhaps I should change it from honeysharkie to pickysharkie”, he snorted.

 

Rin stuck his own tongue out and tried to take the phone from Takeru to look at the picture.

 

“Nuh-uh”, Takeru put the phone out of reach, but Rin placed Takeru on the floor, and went to the foyer to look at the mirror what Takeru did.

 

On the right side of his hair, there were two small French plaits starting to lose their forms. Takeru peeked on the dining room’s doorway, waiting what Rin would say or do.

 

“Come here”, Rin motioned with a stern voice. Takeru carefully walked towards Rin, his head low afraid of his reprimand. But he couldn't help himself anything. Rin’s hair was so soft and he wanted to bury his hands into his crimson curls, also he was intrigued to see how the braids would look on him.

 

As Takeru was in front of Rin, he watched on the wood floor, it creaked slightly as he wrinkled his toes. He felt like a child under Rin’s scrutinized gaze. Rin lifted Takeru’s chin with his finger that he would look at him.

 

Rin wasn't mad, he had a gentle smile which Takeru sighed, making him also smile. Rin cupped back of his head with his palm, causing Takeru to tip toe that they were at the same eye-level.

 

His arm went around Takeru’s waist bringing him closer that their noses brushed each other and Takeru felt Rin’s breathing ghosting his face sending shivers throughout his body. He swallowed tickly, popping his Adam’s apple few times. That made Takeru to take a hold on Rin’s chest wrinkling his shirt with his fingers preventing him to collapse straight into Rin.                     

 

Rin placed one tiny kiss on Takeru’s cheek barely touching it with his lips. He backed away smirking mischievously and placed Takeru’s feet properly back on the floor.

 

“That’s it?”

 

It was quite anticlimax in his opinion, he waited something more out of it.

 

“You said that I should pay back.”

 

“Meanie! I didn't mean…” Takeru whined as he remembered what he said earlier, turning his head that he couldn't see Rin’s smirking face.

 

“Who’s now picky?”

 

Takeru looked corner of his eyes to Rin who had tilted his head pointing what he just said. He opened his mouth to retort back, but it died down into a frown which caused Rin to laugh.

 

Takeru stomped pass Rin, bumping his shoulder deliberately, and he ignored him altogether taking his phone out of his sweater’s pocket.

 

“You can’t be mad at me”, Rin pouted through his laughter shaking his head what Takeru did.

 

“Bite me!” Takeru retorted as he typed his phone. Rin smirked instantly and he was able to take one step towards Takeru.

 

“Don’t you even think about it!”

 

Rin went carefully behind Takeru who still frowned, looking intensively at the phone.

 

“You have to go.”

 

It wasn't a question, it was simple statement which was becoming more frequent occurrence when they were spending time together and it would cut short. But Rin was pleased that they sorted things out with Takeru, perhaps this would even strengthened their relationship more that it would be on a solid ground without any doubts for either of their part.

 

Rin placed one kiss on Takeru’s sweetspot, just under his left ear. Takeru craned his neck instantly and he moaned to Rin’s touch.

 

“Yeah”, Takeru breathed through his moan that he needed to go as he promised Shu to help him.

 

“That’s alright”, Rin reassured Takeru with a soft voice. He took Takeru’s phone out of his hand when he wanted to check something out.

 

“Hey, give it back!” Takeru shouted again tip toeing as Rin held the phone out of his reach as Rin looked at his phone.

 

“No! God you’re tiny”, Rin laughed as Takeru tried to take the phone leaning on his torso and trying to reach with his hand, but failing miserably.

 

Takeru frowned, crossing his arms against his chest, but Rin took Takeru into a sideway hug and kissed his forehead which relented Takeru’s attempts as he relaxed into Rin’s embrace.

 

Rin scrolled through Takeru’s contacts’ list, but there weren't much to scroll about. There were only five names which made Rin to look at Takeru, but didn't mention anything to it. His contact list included only Haru, Kisumi, Shu, Kaoru and Rin’s names whose name was what he thought it would be, honeysharkie with a shark emblem which made him smile wide.

 

“Like I thought.” Rin chuckled and gave the phone back to Takeru who put it back into his sweater’s pocket and put the sweater on him.  

 

“Takeru”, Rin said with a soft, but stern voice which Takeru raised his head to look at Rin who brushed with his thumb on his cheek.

 

“From now on I don’t want you to bottle your feelings like this, you need to talk with me, so we’ll handle them together like the boyfriends should do, right?”

 

Takeru wasn't able to form an answer, his eyes began to glisten, so he just nodded, but Rin didn't accept that.

 

“Yes I will, from now on”, Takeru was able to say with a small stutter which Rin hummed pleased to hear Takeru’s answer.

 

It would be hard for Takeru to tell Rin about his feelings or his inner thoughts, when others have never cared for him or his feelings at all, just brushed them away saying that you are being too childish or too stupid, and you mustn't bother anyone for those useless things. But Rin is his boyfriend and he is willing to hear what he thinks or feels and help him to go through with them together.    

 

“Good boy”, Rin praised which Takeru purred loudly that everyone could hear it in the silent foyer.

 

Rin dropped his hand away from Takeru’s cheek and raised his own eyebrows what he just blurted to Takeru who was little taken aback for Rin’s praise and his response with his mouth little agape.

 

“Sorry…” both of them said in unison, not knowing what they exactly apologized. Rin scratched back of his neck nervously as Takeru pinched his left earlobe.     

 

Rin was first to wake up his trance, as he hugged Takeru which he hugged back, holding tightly on back of his shirt. He still continued to purr as he was enveloped by Rin’s arms.

 

He withdrew back from the hug, but kissed gently on Takeru’s parted lips which Takeru submit eagerly. His knees were giving up on him as the kiss deepened, so Rin took hold on his waist bringing their bodies closer each other as possible.

 

The kiss left them both in a panting and dazed mess, both of their chests heaved as they tried to gasp for air into their lungs. Rin brushed with his nose on Takeru’s warm pink cheek which Takeru giggled lightly. His heart and stomach’s butterflies fluttered contently from the kiss. 

 

Rin put Takeru’s hoodie on and pecked his lips for one last time and went to open the door Takeru’s hand on his. He raised their intertwined hands up and kissed Takeru’s hand. They both smiled happily when Rin was opening the door.

 

“See you on Monday”, Takeru said and released their hands and took hold on Rin’s neck and brought him into a kiss. Takeru shoved his tongue inside Rin’s mouth which Rin groaned, he explored little bit inside Rin’s wet mouth but as he was taking the charge from Takeru, he backed away and licked his upper lip slowly.

 

“Yeah, see you then”, Rin breathed out through his shocked haze what Takeru did to him. It made his toes and insides curl upside down, as his heart skipped few beats as he recovered the suddenness and Takeru’s tiny attempt to dominate him.

 

Takeru’s face was beet red, he was shocked that he was able to do that in the first place, but what it did to Rin was worth it, and boosted his courage to try it again sometime. Takeru opened the door and stepped outside in to a cold breeze as he headed home with eased mind after few days of struggling.  

\----

 

Later that evening Rin was going to the bed, finally at ease. His mind, heart and body was relaxed, his thoughts were full of Takeru and their moments together earlier this day, his laughter and giggling echoing his mind.

 

It was like the few days were erased altogether, only this day remained tightly on his mind, bringing constant smile or smirk on his face. Rin felt like he was in some chick flick making him walk on clouds without any worry for the tomorrow even if it sounded too cliché and sappy even in his opinion.

 

As Rin was changing his pjs and removed his t-shirt what he wore today, he was ready to throw it on the chair negligently, but some reason he sniffed it. He breathed in, his nose filled with Takeru’s enchanting scent, flowery with hint of ocean and grass. It wasn't so prominent, but clearly distinct on his shirt.

 

He placed his shirt next to the pillow, and then he put his night shirt on and buried himself under the blanket. He hugged his shirt and nuzzled it imagining that Takeru was next to him.

 

Rin took the phone and typed a message to Takeru.

 

                 _I miss you! :’(_

_I can’t stop thinking about you and what we did today! ;D_

 

It was only a moment when his phone buzzed which made him smile. He opened the message, but there were also attachment, it was a picture. Takeru was under the blanket, showing his upper body.

 

He had little too big shirt, so it showed perfectly his shoulders and collarbones. Rin’s mouth twitched to taste and kiss that pale skin. Takeru’s hair stood out from the dark pillow cover, he had coy smile and half-lidded eyes. He hugged one of his shirts, it was definitely the shirt what he wore today at his place. Perhaps he had the same thought like he had, that it smelled like Rin.   

 

                 **I miss you, too! <3 **

**I’m nearly passing out.**

 

Rin chuckled, when it was clear enough from the photo that Takeru was exhausted like he was.

 

                 _Me too, but I wanted to wish you goodnight._

_So goodnight and sleep well, my darlin’ kitten. <3_

 

                 **Sleep well and pretty dreams, my honeysharkie! <3**

 

He put his phone on the nightstand and placed his head on the pillow, hugging tightly the shirt as Takeru’s smell lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> What you think??? 
> 
> It was my first attempt to write some fluffy, hope it was good and fluffy??? 
> 
> Sorry again for possible mistakes....
> 
> Leave comment and/or kudos!!!! Highly appreciated!!! <3


	27. Everyday Life with Unexpected Turns of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Takeru's relationship is for the long time in a good shape. Takeru tries to search how to pluck up some courage to be more intimate with Rin. As Takeru's personal life is now sorted, but unfortunately things never goes how you plan them to be, making you fail as a big brother with complicated past what needs to sort out asap with your teachers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! <3

*Takeru PoV*

After the outburst and talking with Rin, I was little more eased for my relationship with Rin, he made his everything to erase my doubts about this Alpha-Omega thing and I’m more than enough for Rin for who and especially what I am. But what happened on the floor was vividly on my mind, speeding up my heart beat into a constant pounding and all that heat traveled south, making my member to twitch lightly as I remembered Rin’s every touch and kiss on my skin.

 

My internal struggle about this thing didn't eased or helped at all when the other students after the sex ed. lesson only talked about mating and sex with everyone they would fancy to be with. Hiro and Kaoru were the worst, and even the girls were too interested in this matter with their list of the most wanted Alphas in the school. So today before the literature lesson, topic of the day was no exception.  

 

_I sat peacefully one of the school’s benches next to the classroom to wait my next lesson to begin, but soon Kaoru and his soccer team’s friends with their fangirls came chatting and laughing towards him._

 

_“Hey, pipsqueak!” Kaoru shouted through the loud noise which I just nodded without taking my eyes from the book._

 

_Kaoru slumped next to me as Hiro leaned the wall casually. He looked warily at me, but didn't lash out his idiotic retorts which were odd. Somehow all Kaoru’s friends had become quite laid-back around me and they didn't see it strange anymore that Kaoru would be friendly towards me which was more confusing. The girls started to whisper something, looking occasionally at me._

 

_One blond girl giggled. “I heard that one third year got caught with his girlfriend in the school’s locker room.”_

 

_“That’s just a rumor, don’t take everything seriously, sheesh”, Eiko shushed her friend with a nudge of her arm._

 

_“Why? She was gloating about it. He is just a hunk, everyone drools for him and wants to be his hub”, the blond girl sighed dreamily._

 

_“Please, there are more delicious hunks in here than that twink, even the teachers are like from_ _model magazine's covers. They're just dreamy”, Nanami said who had braided dark brown hair, squeaked, clapping her hands together._

 

_“Unfortunately they've all partners”, the same blond girl, I think her name is Keiko or Aiko… I don’t know clearly, but she sighed with disappointment for the reality._

 

_I tried to read my book, but it was rather utile for all the talking even if the topic was pointless it intrigued me to listen little closer. But to talk like this about their teachers were inappropriate, though who am I to criticize them for this change of subject._

 

_“Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Especially Reigisa is so perfect. They're so cute together, always walking hand in hand on the hallways, so their relationship is something to be pursued on”, Nanami stated matter of fact._

 

_“What about Matsuoka?”_

 

_I dropped the book on the floor instantly as I heard Rin’s name. Nobody commented anything as they probably had used to my clumsiness, but I saw corner of my eyes Kaoru to raise his eyebrows._

 

_I was reaching it, but Eiko picked it up and handed it back to me._

 

_“Thanks”, I said quietly which caused Eiko to blush and twirl her braid with her fingers._

 

_“Don't hold your breaths as he definitely has lots of mate candidates without you swooning over him”, Kaoru huffed, showing his boredom towards the topic._

 

_Nanami nodded as she straightened her bag. “Sure, and he is a quite intimidating and he has this terrifying aura, but I’ll give you that he is handsome and his muscles, god.”_

 

_I understood what they said, Rin had this unapproachable aura, keeping unwanted people at bay, so that he would protect himself from the outside world, it was perhaps because of his fame on swimming world, not wanting unnecessary attention drawn towards him. But I had been able to crack it a little and saw how kind and lovely person he really is._

 

_“Phft! Could you stop that fangirling about the reserved persons, what about us singles?” Hiro snorted, looking the blond haired girl with obnoxious grin what made her to giggle against her hand._

 

_“You're our favorites, all muscles and perfect image of the jock”, Nanami praised, showing with her hands their bodies up and down._

 

_“More like idiots...” I mumbled rather loudly as girls started to giggle and Kaoru snorted crossing his arms, puffing his chest to show that I was wrong. I urged myself that I didn't roll my eyes to that._

 

_Nanami leaned with her hand on Eiko’s shoulder. “What about you, Takeru-kun?”_

 

_Everyone’s eyes were towards me, making me anxious, my cheeks felt little warm as I played with my book._

 

_“It should be more abo_ _ut bonding and that you love and cherish your partner”, I answered after little pondering._

 

_The girls started to squeal excitedly for my answer but Hiro snickered._

 

_“God you're naive and living some fucking dreamland... Sheesh, what a lot of crap.”_

 

_“Perhaps, but you should try it sometimes, Hiro –chan. You always treat girls like a piece of meat, but you never know, you would have a long queue of Omegas waiting for you with open arms when you’ll show them little respect”, I pointed confidently at him. Hiro was worse than Kaoru in this department, every week he had always a different girl._

 

_“What did you just said?” Hiro exclaimed furious that I had guts to speak to him back like that, so I instantly hunched my shoulders down. He stepped forwards, but Kaoru stood up and took hold on to his chest with his hand._

 

_Classroom door opened which eased the tension, as Kaoru pushed Hiro inside and rest of them followed in toe quietly. I put my book on my bag with a deep sigh and went inside the classroom._

_\----_

 

I'm maybe little naive, but I was utterly inexperienced those kinds of intimacy, I have only read or watched that to happen on the movies or TV-series, and what they had taught on the school, so basically my all knowledge based on to that.  

 

But I knew Rin was more matured and experience for that department, and he was holding himself back for my sake, especially after what he tried to do. Rin was being more careful around me, giving me the opportunity to back away, afraid that he might hurt me or doing something against my will but I wanted to touch and feel more Rin’s body, his skin against mine and move our relationship onto another level, not perhaps all the way, not yet, but still something more intimate than just kissing.

 

Shu was again on his swim practices as the tournament was only a week and a half from now, so they needed to patch things up properly before the big event what Shu hadn't stopped talking about as he was so enthusiast to show his coaches how he had improved.

 

I was alone at the house, already done the schoolwork, so I took our laptop and opened the browser. I thought proper words on the search bar, but I didn't come up anything what I was exactly wanting to search.

 

I tried to search for Alpha’s relationships and sex, but it found only few hits, one was the article which I opened. It was perhaps the same article what the girl on the lesson had talked about.

 

It told basic stuffs what I already knew about the inconvenient and unusual relationship, but few paragraphs caught my eye.

 

_“Alphas tend to be rather aggressive during sex…”_

 

_“They prefer oral sex and hand jobs mostly to make their partners satisfied and making them feel good during their intimacy.”_

 

_“They are more prone to mark and bite their partners during intensive activities…”_

 

_“…and more dominant Alpha wants to make his partner feel safe, and is willing to indulge the submissive Alpha and fulfill his needs or wants.”_

 

I read it few times as I moved to search something more elaborated stuffs. Every video I came across was between Alphas and Omegas, not a between same second gender which was a shame, but I wanted to learn something how it would be done that I could satisfy Rin or what to expect when Rin would want to do those kinds of things to me.       

    

As I selected one video, it made me blush and it stirred something inside my body. It was a hot sex scene between two males, Alpha and Omega, but the video turned me on only a little. Not like Rin made me aroused by just looking his ripped body or his kissing and touching, but still my member twitched as the Omega kneeled down and started to suck Alpha’s member, praising his partners’ doings.   

 

_“Aahhh ~ Mmmhh~”_

 

“What are you doing?” Shu asked with the raised eyebrows. I closed the browser and our laptop’s lid quickly to hide my screen, when Shu came in the living room, his duffel bag hanging on his shoulder.

 

“Nothing, just watching some… cook show”, I lied, twirling my locks between my fingers nervously. Shu sat next to me, reaching with his hand to open our laptop.

 

“No!” I grabbed his wrist preventing him to open it, but he easily shook my grip off and opened the laptop and the browser quickly.  

 

_“Harder… Faster… Oh babe, god…”_ video showed the same couple having sex on the kitchen counter, male screaming for his partner. 

 

“One hell of the cook shows you got, o-niisan”, Shu chuckled heartily, pumping my shoulder with his. I blushed deep red, that my brother caught me for watching this kind of obscene thing. I closed the lid which Shu permitted me to do. I hugged my knees, averting to look at Shu’s eyes.

 

“Why sudden interest this kind of stuff?” Shu asked, I could hear the smirk in his tone, but it didn't sound at all teasing like usual. He was just curious why I even watched that because I haven’t shown interest towards those kinds of things earlier.

 

“I was just curious”, I answered shyly, still averting my gaze. I looked outside through the window, it had started to rain heavily. Water drops ran down the glass, shrouding the window with tiny water pearls and thin lines of stream, thanks to the wind which urged the water drops to move.

 

The fall was finally here, weather had become so windy and cold, and darkness was evident in the evenings when you come home after the work. I missed the summer’s sun and the warmth, but I couldn't wait to the winter and the snow to come.   

 

“Have you already done something like that?” I asked quietly, pointing with my head at the laptop. I knew that Shu had had few girlfriends, but he hasn't told me that he had experienced that.  

 

“No, I have fooled around, but nobody have been so special that I would have wanted to have sex with them”, Shu said nonchalantly as it was easy to just talk about something like that so naturally.

 

“And nor you for that matter, you’re too young and inexperienced. We have time to find someone special. I don’t want you to get hurt because of anyone who might want to take advantage of you”, Shu pointed with determination on his voice.   

 

“I should be the one to say that to you, not the other way round”, I laughed at Shu’s maturity.

 

“Yeah, yeah”, Shu snorted and went to the kitchen as I followed him to do something to eat.

 

Shu was right, I was still rather young and certainly inexperienced, but with Rin he made me feel safe around him. I was willing to experience that kind of intimacy with him, giving everything what I had to offer for Rin and submit to him not afraid of that he would hurt me or would take advantage of me and my naivety and innocence. But would he wait for me to be ready to take the next step in our relationship and would he give me all the time I need without any pressure or resentment that I have forced him to wait little too long for my prudence on this aspect of our relationship?     

\----

 

Next day was normal, nothing extraordinary happened. The school was the same, but the topics thankfully had changed into more subtle things, like gossiping on few newly established couples between second years’ students from the next class, 2-1.

 

I hadn't English lesson, and Rin was busy with the swim team at the pool, so I was rather relieved that I didn't met Rin after watching that video, not knowing how to keep it together in front of him, without becoming totally flustered. After the school I had the work shift at the Café. Everything went well, but there was rather hectic pace, so I was pleased to go home to take a nap before the dinner.

 

But as my luck, the way life decided to treat me rest of the day really made me reconsider why I even bother to plan anything beforehand. As I was opening the door and stepped inside, thick wall of cold air hit my body, making me shiver visible. I raised my eyebrow as I stepped into a foyer, I put my shoes on their rack and went to the kitchen.

 

I placed my satchel on the floor next to the kitchen table. I looked the indoor thermometer which showed only thirteen degrees as outside were nearly twenty degrees. The house had felt little colder these few days, but now it was worsen when they were in the school.

 

“But…” I tried to say back, but the maintenance man interrupted me who I had talked to last ten minutes.

 

“Oh, I understand. Thank you”, I sighed defeated as I hanged up the phone. I wiped my eyes with my sweater’s sleeve to remove fallen tears.

 

I slumped down on the kitchen table’s chair, my forehead against the table. I didn't know what to do, I was at a loss. I had one thing to do, but I failed. How we are going to cope with this situation?

 

“Shit, it’s fucking cold!” Shu shouted at the door, waking me up from my thoughts.   

 

“Why this is like a damn freezer?” Shu asked as he came to the kitchen and dropped his duffel bag next to mine.

 

“Appears that the heater is broken down completely”, I admitted with a deep sigh. The maintenance man explained some odd technical terms, but it didn't help to fix the problem.

 

“Seriously? It’s ten degrees warm in here. Did you call about this?” Shu went to the counter, making tea for us to warm our bodies even a little. The temperature was dropped little more before Shu came.

 

“Yeah, but we haven’t got enough money to fix this.”

 

I hugged myself, looking through the window. The sun shone from a bright sky, it was welcomed sight after a rainy beginning of the week. But it didn't lift their spirits as they were screwed.

 

“This should be at their responsibility as the school owns the house”, Shu tried to found a solution.

 

Shu brought the mugs on the table and sat next to me with a huff, clearly upset about the situation like I was.

 

“Technically yes, but we’re tenants. That means it’s our responsibility to pay rent and repairments if they are needed.”

 

Shu rubbed his temple. “They don’t accept installment?”

 

That was the main problem. I tried to convince the man that we could pay in sections that’s how we could able to fix the heater, but he just said that the repair needed to pay all or otherwise he wouldn't able to fix it. And it would be at least a week until he could come to even to look the heater.

 

“No, and our money situation is little scarce. I could ask from Kisumi advance, but still it wouldn't cover all expenses”, I breathed out, wiping my eyes with my forearm. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why? This isn't your fault”, Shu tried to reassure me and hugged me tightly as I leaned on his chest. He was like my own heater, his body emitted warmth even the house was cold around us. 

 

“But I had to buy new jacket as the old one was too small, and you asked the money to buy new sneakers and some clothes.”

 

“At least you bought winter jacket, so it warm you up nicely”, Shu chuckled, trying to ease the moods, but I hit his chest that this isn't any near laughing matter.

\----

 

We were watching TV on the couch under the blankets in one big bundle as we sought some warmth both of your bodies. The temperature was the same, so it wasn't so bad if you had little more clothes on and the warm blankets.

 

“Have you returned the form?” Shu asked as the show ended and he twitched the channel.

 

The form, why Shu had to even mention it right now? This was already worse day, but that was also one thing they needed to handle as the meeting was scheduled day after tomorrow.

 

“Not yet, what we’re going to write to the form or say to the teachers?” I questioned with a desperate voice.

 

Shu shrugged his shoulders as he breathed deep.

 

“We could just tell them the truth?” Shu suggested, but I lifted my head abruptly from Shu’s shoulder.

 

The truth? I thought that coming here would finally left our past in the shadows where it belongs and we could start fresh, clean slate, but of course it didn't work out well after all.     

 

“I know you don’t want to tell anyone but do we have a choice? We can’t just come up anything and lie”, Shu pointed out, facing me with determination clear on his face and his tone.

 

“You’re right but…” I mumbled as I leaned my forehead on Shu’s shoulder. He stroked my head comfortingly which was soothing, but somehow I wanted Rin to be here.

 

“So what that they’ll find out, I don’t think it would change anything, Makoto and Rin are good guys and they wouldn't think less of us if we tell them”, Shu said as his hand moved on my upper back.

 

“And you get along with Rin –coach well as he had tutored you more than a month now and he trained you for the relay run.”

 

My cheeks heated up from Shu’s statement, so I was pleased that my face was hidden against Shu’s shoulder that he couldn't see my flustered state and know the truth behind me and Rin. But it didn't erase my doubts for this matter.        

   

What Rin would think of me when he hears about our past?

 

And after telling him would he start to think about me differently?

 

I didn't want to disappoint him in any way, but when he finds out about my past and what happened to me and Shu, there were possibility to that to happen, but I believed that Rin would be supportive and understanding. 

 

“Okay, we’ll tell them”, I sighed little reluctant to tell, but we haven’t much choice about this, they will found sooner or later about us as we couldn't tell excuses for long.

 

“Together?” Shu smiled little, his pinkie in front of me.

 

“Together like always”, I said as I wrapped my own pinkie on Shu’s and hugged him tightly which Shu laughed as he hugged me back.    

\----

 

*Third PoV*

 

English lesson went great, the students even behaved surprisingly well without any commotion and the conversations were mostly on the lesson’s topic. But Rin’s attention was constantly at Takeru who was trying to put a brave face, brushing things with a small smile or laughter but underneath Rin knew that he was faking it, had been for few days.

 

Takeru just have been acting differently, they have sorted things out, and their relationship wouldn't be any better condition, but this was all different kind of behavior what he has seen. Was everything fine with Shu? Or was it something entirely else what bothered Takeru?

 

Rin wanted to help Takeru, he has to do something, anything to help him. If something was wrong, then he should know about it, shouldn't he as his boyfriend?

 

“Takeru?” Rin questioned carefully as the lesson was ended while ago, but Takeru was still sitting by his desk tapping the pencil against the notebook.

 

He looked up from the notebook which was full of flowers and whines, not the English sentences what they had done rest of the fifteen minutes of the lesson.

 

“Is something wrong?” Takeru asked quietly, averting his gaze to the notebook as he closed it ashamed that he didn't do lesson’s exercises like he should have.

 

“I could ask the same thing about you, Takeru. You've been kind of quiet today… actually few days”

 

Takeru took a very deep breathe. “It’s nothing”, he mumbled, twirling his hair between his fingers.

 

“Yeah right, like I really going to believe you”, Rin pointed out and shook his head what Takeru did, his usual habit when he was lying.

 

“Rin, it’s nothing, just leave it”, Takeru tried to say with confidence, but failed miserably as his voice began to stutter at the end.

 

“Takeru, something is clearly bothering you, if you tell me what’s wrong, then maybe we can do something to fix it”, Rin suggested as he knelt down next to Takeru, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

Rin’s words were all it took to Takeru’s nonchalant front to crumble down, he started to cry uncontrollably, hiding his face against his forearms. Rin scooped Takeru on his arms and cupped his head protectively.

 

“I can’t take it anymore”, Takeru said through his crying. “I've let Shu and everybody down.”

 

Rin didn't understood what Takeru was talking about, but he whispered sweetnothings to his ear trying to calm him down from his crying which began to help eventually.

\----

 

Rin thought it would be best to bring Takeru in the teacher’s room to calm him down some more at peace. Lessons were ended for today, and swim practices were in the morning, so Rin hadn't any rush to go anywhere, and Shu and Takeru had their parent-teacher meeting scheduled today with him and Makoto.

 

He boiled water on the electric kettle to make tea for Takeru. He gladly took the mug and started to sip carefully the tea. Rin leaned on the low shelf where the coffeemaker and stuffs were, hands folded over his chest. He was worried over Takeru and what he said, Takeru hadn't talk with him after he started to cry, but he would wait when he was ready.

 

Shu came quite soon and Makoto in his tail with pile of papers in his arms. Takeru didn't even look at Shu or pay attention to him which was odd, when normally they would talk or hug each other, but Shu just sat down next to Takeru on the couch without saying a word.

 

Makoto and Rin looked at each other and then the brothers who were like children waiting to be reprimanded what they did wrong.

 

“So are you going to tell what’s wrong before we get started?” Rin asked, not anyone in particularly, waiting for the answer with his arms crossed on his chest.

 

Both of the brothers shrugged in unison, looking sideways each other like having the inner conversation what to do. Takeru nodded with a deep sigh, and drank his tea.

 

Shu rummaged Takeru’s bag, and put the form on the table which caused Rin and Makoto to raise their eyebrows. Makoto was first to take it from the table and Rin looked the form next to him. It was the parent-teacher form unmarked without signature. Nobody said anything for a while, they only heard Nitori’s voice at his desk who talked with Sousuke.

 

“We couldn't come up with anything, so there’s the form”, Shu shrugged, rubbing his temple. He appeared to be as tired as Takeru, it hadn't show on his swim practices, but now it seemed to pay back with tenfold. His posture was as rigid and hunched as his brother’s.

 

Rin and Makoto looked each other worry clear on their faces, not knowing what to say or think what Shu just said. Takeru had told Rin that today was the good time to have the conversation, but he hadn't given the form which Rin was just shrugged off.

 

‘Couldn't come up anything?’

 

Sousuke came inside carefully, and gestured could he come in. Rin looked at Takeru and Shu who nodded that it was alright him to come, when he was also working in this school and was their teacher.

   

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked as he put the form back on the table. “So your parents aren't able to come? We could reschedule.”

 

Takeru’s shoulders hunched visible and he shivered lightly, Shu wasn't any better, so he squeezed Takeru’s hand to seek some comfort.

 

“Then you have to wait pretty long”, Shu shrugged with emotionless expression on his face, trying to pull the brave front like Takeru on the classes.

 

“It’s just two of us, our parents died eight years ago”, Takeru continued, same nonchalant voice as his brother, saying that like he have to go to the store.  

 

Makoto was about to say his condolences, but Takeru gave him a stern look that they didn't need it to hear that which shut Makoto’s mouth, but it didn't erase their sympathetic looks which was worse for Shu and Takeru. It happened many years ago, and they had saw and heard them too many times that it had lost its meaning and it didn't bring them back how many times they would say it even if Makoto meant well.      

 

Rin was speechless what he heard, it explained few things about Takeru, Shu and their relationship and how they have behaved after they came here. And especially why Takeru was afraid of losing him, making him to lash out like that in his living room, and why Shu meant everything to Takeru and vice versa. But still this was rather unsettling to hear. He can fully understand what they had to cope with, losing his own father was great blow to the gut, heart wrenching, every now and then he came to his mind, but it didn't hurt so much anymore. But to loose both of your parents so young like they had, he couldn't even want to imagine what they had to go through.

 

“But you’re still high schoolers… So you've lived just the two of you?” Makoto questioned to get this straight, not to assume anything wrong.

 

“Yeah”, Takeru answered as he put his tea mug on the table, reluctant to elaborate or give any more information.   

 

“Only when we came here, nearly two months”, Shu corrected his brother’s sayings. He knew that this is rather hard for Takeru to talk about, wanting to erase and forget those bad memories. Shu wanted as well, but he have been always who would explain if they had to, but it wasn't so often as others just wouldn't care less for their problems or what they had to go through.  

 

“After our parents died, we ended up with the foster families or orphanages. Some of them were nice, others not so much. We moved from one place to another, from different city to another, at best two different families in a week”, Shu explained as Takeru didn't say a word, just hugged his knees.

 

“First two years went relatively well, but after we were presented as Alphas, especially Takeru who our foster parents thought that he would be Omega. And how he behaved after that, they sent us in the orphanage immediately. We have had to rely on each other ever since.”  

 

Makoto and Sousuke had sat down across from them as Rin was still at the same position listening what they were telling. They didn't know what to say to them, this was lot to take, and going that through just by two of them is incomprehensibly even to imagine.

 

Rin’s eyes widened what Shu said, his Takeru was tossed aside, being not wanted because he wasn't good enough or what they wanted him to be or how to behave properly as an Alpha. He couldn't understand why anyone could do this to Takeru who is most lovable, kind and perfect boy in the world. He wanted to drown Takeru on kisses and sweetnothings that he is perfect to way he is and he didn't need to afraid that he would lose or toss aside by him.     

 

“And we want it to stay as it is”, Takeru huffed that they didn't need anyone. They would do just fine by two of them like before without any adults intervene their lives.  

 

“Takeru”, Shu reprimanded his brother’s attitude towards Makoto, Rin and Sousuke.

 

They have been proved to be decent and reliable adults who they could rely on, not to be lash out. Shu thought that Takeru was getting along with Rin very well, but what happened to them always brought Takeru’s worse behavior on the surface even if he didn't meant to hurt anyone.

 

“It’s alright, Shu –kun”, Rin tried to prevent this to escalate further between the brothers as the topic seemed to be rather sensitive for both of them.  

 

“How did you end up here?” Sousuke asked out of curiosity.  

 

“Last six months we were at the orphanage in Niigata, and all of the sudden we heard that we get full scholarships in here”, Shu said, still being surprised that they had this wonderful opportunity to be here, and he can learn from Rin and Makoto -coach.

 

“That would be my fault”, Mikoshiba –sensei said as he came from his office. He was a quite sight with his strict appearance, white button-up shirt and black suit’s jacket.  

 

Takeru and Shu looked at each other with wide eyes, and then they looked at Mikoshiba. The others were as surprised as the brothers, looking their friend and school’s principal.

 

“What do you mean?” Rin was able to voice out all of their thoughts what was running wild in their minds.

 

“I was in Niigata few weeks before the summer vacation partly because of my job to assess and to meet my colleagues as the friend school program launch”, Mikoshiba started to explain as others were listening carefully, especially Shu and Takeru who had wide eyes trying to digest what was said.

 

“There was also a regional swim competition for local high schoolers where one swimmer caught my eye, so I asked friend of mine who he was, so he told me something about him”.

 

Shu looked at Mikoshiba and his coaches turning his head back and forth to understand better, but the principal just continued to speak as he noticed Shu’s perplexed expression.

 

“You had a talent, little rough around the edges, but definitely skilled swimmer if you just get the proper opportunity. I thought that Rin and Makoto could be able to bring that on the surface.”

 

“What about me?” Takeru asked timidly, so coming here was just because of Shu’s swim skills and he was here thanks to Shu’s hard work.

 

“You've every right to be here, Takeru. You’re great student with straight As, don’t think otherwise”, Rin said pointedly knowing by now Takeru’s train of thoughts which caused Takeru to look at Rin. He was little biased for this matter, but still it warmed his heart thoroughly to hear this from Rin.

 

“Rin is right, you've every reason to be here with your brother and you deserve the scholarship as much as Shu –kun. Your outstanding grades make you this school’s one of finest students”, Mikoshiba backed Rin’s statement with a small smile.

 

Takeru blushed little at Mikoshiba’s praise which Rin coughed to hide his growl with his hand against his mouth. Takeru’s blushing and praising should have be only from his saying and doings not anyone else’s, but he was so cute with pink hue adorning his round cheeks so it eased his mind.

 

“Nerd and smoothie”, Shu mumbled under his breath, but Takeru heard him so he hit his arm with a huff for even implying that. 

 

“My friend didn't know much, only that you’re always together and that you lived at the local orphanage, when we left I contacted with your orphanage and did necessary paperwork that I’m responsible for two of you. I made it that way that I wouldn't intervene your lives as the orphanage’s headmistress told that you didn't need anyone’s help or pity”, Mikoshiba explained with a soft voice.

 

It made Shu and Takeru to stare at Mikoshiba as well each other with mouth agape what they heard. This was new information even for them. They didn't know any of this before. They were only told by the headmistress that they got the scholarships and they had to move few days before fall semester in Oshigami.

 

“You’re their guardian”, Sousuke stated with a neutral expression, voicing out brothers’ inner thought, suspecting this was surprise for them like this was for all of them in the room.

 

“Nominally on the paper until Takeru is twenty-one. I thought that they don’t need some unknown adult to mess up everything after what they've been gone through when they've take care of each other so far with little help, so I just provided the low-priced apartment for them.”

 

It was silent for a while as the brothers was shocked to hear that this school’s principal Mikoshiba Seijurou was their guardian, only on the paper, but still it was lot to take or understand.

 

“So that’s why you wanted to come for the meeting”, Rin pointed the obvious that as Seijurou being their guardian, he has right to know how the brothers are doing in the school even if he knew basics stuff what teachers were told to him about them.

 

Rin was utterly confused what Seijurou said, so Takeru was under his responsibility. It didn't change anything for them, but it was rather unsettling to hear that he was dating the principal’s ward of all the people. That made thrilling affect all of his dating with Takeru from now on, stirring his nerves to wake up, sensing some excitement.   

    

“Partly, I’m sorry that I didn't tell you the exact reason when it wasn't my place to tell you and I expected that Takeru -kun and Shu -kun would speak about this when they’re ready.”

 

Rin and Makoto just dismissed it with a nod, understanding that Seijurou had right to keep this information from them.

 

“Thank you”, Takeru said quietly through his sigh.

 

He didn't know what he was thanking Mikoshiba for. That he gave them opportunity to tell them about their past in their own time and pace without unnecessary pressure or that he did this scholarship-guardian thing for them or that he met Rin because of him.

 

This all was so confusing for both of the brothers, they were confused and perplexed, but also grateful for this amazing opportunity.        

 

Mikoshiba just nodded with a small smile as he leaned his back on the armchair properly.

 

“So coming here was pure luck”, Shu inquired and squeezed Takeru’s hand out of reflex.

 

“Luck, coincide, fate… I don’t know but now you’re here so make it count.”

 

Shu and Takeru bowed their heads that they will do their best to show that they have every right to be here and Mikoshiba didn't make a mistake to bring them to this school.

 

Rest of the meeting went well as the tension changed into a subtle ripple under the surface. Takeru and Shu were relieved that their teachers now knew about their past and they didn't need to hide it anymore. But the new information caught them off guard, not knowing how to handle this or what it would change for them.

 

They started to talk about their grades and how they were doing at the lessons in general.

 

“Hah! I’m best! One hundred percent pure mastery” Shu exclaimed with his hands up in the air and turned to Takeru showing his victory glance as Rin told the English grades.

 

Takeru just stuck his tongue out as he huffed out of irritation that Shu was bragging about his English grade which was evitable better than his. He had done lot of work for this English grade that it would be good and show that Rin’s tutoring is paid off.

 

“Shu –kun!” Rin reprimanded his act towards Takeru which made Shu to hunch down his shoulders and mumbled his apologizes.

 

“Takeru has improved from thirty to sixty-five percent only in a month, so it’s awesome progress and his skills are improving daily.”

 

Takeru felt that his face and neck, even tip of his ears were turning red because of Rin’s praise, so he lowered his head looking the table with newly found curiosity. Why Rin had to do this in front of everyone, knowing very well what his praises would do to him. Takeru was glad that he was able to hold his tongue that he wouldn't purr. As he looked in the corner of his eyes to Rin, he had a subtle smirk, pleased to himself that his praise affected like this.

 

“That’s good news, Takeru -kun. Well done! Rin is a miracle worker with English”, Makoto laughed and nudged Rin’s arm playfully.

 

“Yeah right, Makoto. Takeru did all the work with little of my help”, Rin corrected that he wasn't main reason to Takeru’s good grade and he just gave moral support and advised him to excel his tests.

 

After Rin meeting’s final thing was Sousuke’s turn to tell how brothers were doing in Math which in turn made Takeru to boost his grades in front of Shu who only got eighty percent against Takeru’s one hundred percent. They again started to bicker which Makoto intervened with a light remark.

 

“By the way have everything else alright with you?” Makoto asked with sincerity, wanting to be sure that the brothers were fine after the meeting was nearly over.

 

Shu was ready to tell, but Takeru shut his mouth with his hand. He had pointed look towards Shu who raised his eyebrows. They talked with their eyes, moving them from one corner to other that caused all of the others in the room exchange glances what an earth the brothers were doing.

 

Shu grabbed Takeru’s wrist gently and put it on the couch, and cleared his throat.    

 

“Shu, don’t”, Takeru pleaded with the glassy eyes, he didn't want to tell them and then they would see him such a failure brother who couldn't take care of his little brother like he should have.

 

“We have to, I don’t want to, but as I like to sleep at the same bed, but enough is enough”, Shu said with a determination which wouldn't leave Takeru much choice than to let Shu tell what was going on.

   

“Our house’s heater broke down few days ago, we haven’t enough money to fix it”, Shu explained with a sigh. Takeru sobbed lightly next to Shu who put his hand on Takeru’s own, squeezing it lightly.

 

“We have slept one bed with all the blankets and sweaters we have, our fridge is even warmer than our house.”

 

Takeru was upset about that, more than when they talked about their past. He had one responsibility, to take care of the house and rent, but he failed, and not knowing how to make it right.   

 

“Why an earth you didn't tell us sooner?” Makoto exclaimed little worried, his caring nature coming on the surface.

 

“Not to offend or anything, but we don’t exactly trust adults to keep their promises or do anything what they tell they would”, Shu breathed out angry which caused others’ to flinch slightly and their eyes to widen.                

 

Mikoshiba stood up and went to his office with a deep huff, as brothers looked after him puzzled what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry”, Takeru breathed out, and hugged himself to seek some comfort and hide from the others who certainly had accusing looks on their faces which were pointed to them, especially towards him.

 

Shu hated to see his brother like this, making him feel hopeless. Heater’s broke down isn't even his fault to begin with. But he always took everything in his heart and made him to believe that everything was his fault, needing others to voice reassurances that everything was good and not his fault, but Shu’s voice was stuck to his throat preventing him to do anything for Takeru. 

 

Makoto sensed brothers’ struggle, so he sat down on the table in front of Takeru and Shu and scooped both of the brothers against his broad chest hugging them gently. Makoto’s calming scent, it reminded Takeru of freshly baked bread in the bakery. It filled their noses making them relaxed and after initial shock they hugged Makoto back burying their faces against his chest. 

 

The hug was something they didn't think they needed right now, but it was comforting and soothing to be hugged like that. To hear Makoto’s steady, calming heartbeat and his body radiated warmth, wrapping them for safety from the cold.    

    

Rin nearly growled at Makoto but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Takeru looked at Rin over Shu’s shoulder with a shy smile knowing how Rin struggled that he wasn't able to be Makoto’s place, hugging him, comforting him. Makoto took a hold on brothers’ shoulders and looked into their glossy eyes.

 

“I know that you don’t trust adults for a reason, but we’re here for you, you’re not alone anymore. If something like this happens again or you need anything at all just tell us, any of us”, Makoto said genuinely which made brothers to look each other and others who were still at the room.

 

Rin and Sousuke nodded with a small smile in their faces backing up Makoto’s statement. They all were genuinely willing to help the brothers without any pity or under any pressure or ulterior motives, just compassion to help when it was needed the most. It was only right thing to do for those kinds of situations, to help your friends and the people who you care.

 

Mikoshiba came back from his office. “It’s sorted now. They’ll repair it first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

Brothers turned their heads quickly and stuttered their thanks and bowed their heads that it was so easily done.

 

“That’s good”, Makoto said with a relief as he stood up from the table. “The next night you should come to our place that you could sleep properly, if you want to?”

 

Shu and Takeru looked at each other which Takeru just shrugged tiredly, his eyes had started to droop as he was relieved that everything was now sorted, but he didn't like that they had to rely on others’ help on this. He was grateful for Seijurou –san and the others, of course, but this was in his responsibility in the first place and he always hated to fail anything in his life.

 

“Thank you, we both need some good night sleep somewhere warmer”, Shu laughed lightly as he gazed his brother who was seconds away to fall asleep.

 

Rin was little disappointed that Makoto made the suggestion to the brothers that they could sleep in their place. But he was relieved that Takeru and Shu would be able to relax and sleep in a warmer house after few days suffering from the cold.

 

They gathered things up relatively quickly, but Takeru was nearly passed out on the couch. Shu scratched nape of his neck pondering what to do with him, Takeru wasn't any near capable to walk with his own two feet. This was expected outcome after telling their past to their teachers as Takeru always bottled up his emotions and when they were sorted, it took a toll on him, making him relaxed that in the end he would pass out. 

 

“I can carry him to the Makoto’s car”, Rin suggested with a small smile, screaming joyfully inside his head for the prospect to hold Takeru in his arms what he had craved ever since they entered the teacher’s room.

 

“Could you? He is quite heavy”, Shu chuckled as he took both of their bags on his shoulder. 

 

“No I’m not”, Takeru mumbled clearly hearing the surrounding voices through his sleep hazed mind.

 

“Of course not”, Rin rolled his eyes to Shu who snickered as Rin took Takeru on his arms, bridal style.

   

Takeru wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck as Rin carefully shifted Takeru to be more comfortable and that he wouldn't drop him.

 

“I saw and heard you both”, Takeru retorted back quietly and hit faintly Rin’s chest with his elbow which he slightly grunted as they heard Shu’s laughter coming in front of them. 

  

Takeru leaned against Rin’s warm chest, inhaling his soothing scent which lulled him to close his eyes.

 

“Sorry that I didn't tell you”, Takeru mumbled quietly so only Rin could hear. Makoto, Shu and Sousuke walked few steps ahead from them talking to each other ignoring what was happening behind them.

 

“Shush, darlin’. Don’t worry about that right now, just sleep”, Rin said softly against Takeru’s forehead. He felt Takeru’s arms to tighten around his neck slightly as Takeru buried his head further in the juncture of his neck and collarbone.

 

They have time to discuss that later with more time and in private. Rin knew that it would be long time until Takeru would open up to him and want to talk about his past properly, but he was going to make sure that he would be there for him, offering his shoulder to cry on or just to be with him when he needed it the most.

 

Rin felt Takeru’s soft breathing against his neck indicating that he fell asleep eventually. As they were on the parking lot, Makoto opened the back door of his car, so Rin could put Takeru carefully in the car, not to wake him.

 

“Drive carefully”, Rin said as he closed quietly the back door. Makoto went into the driver’s side. “Yes, see you tomorrow, Rin and Sousuke.”

 

They both stayed little while on the parking lot in silence, pondering just what happened in the teacher’s room with the brothers.

 

“Do you want to come our place?” Sousuke suggested surprisingly smooth voice, his expression was the same like always, stoic expression with the slight frown which would scare some people off.

 

“Kisumi cooked some tonkatsu.”

 

“Sure, I don’t feel like to do anything after that”, Rin sighed as they started to walk towards Sousuke’s place.  

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!
> 
> What you think???
> 
> Sorry again for the possible mistakes, about the repairing problems and especially their past explanation scene, and the little plot twist that brothers are Mikoshiba's responsibility and that he became their 'guardian' so suddenly... 0.0 
> 
> I couldn't help to add some "compulsory" porn watching scene 0.0  
> And for the Takeru's Internet search, the most of the informations is from the link;  
> https://omegaverse-headcanons.tumblr.com/  
> post/155962190359/do-you-have-anything-about-a-relationship-between  
> (so thanks for that good information ;D)
> 
> Leave comments/kudos. They are highly appreciated!!!


	28. The Swim Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for swim tournament where Rin and Makoto's prodigies will show what they got.  
> Takeru is more nervous than his brother, but Kisumi, Sousuke and Haru reassure him and in the end encounter with Rin early morning in the hotel's lounge is going to be one to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!!

Shu was packing his things for the tournament in his room as Takeru came from the kitchen with a snack box in his hands.

 

“Here. You can share it with your friends”, Takeru said when he handed the box to Shu.

 

“Thanks, o-niisan!”

 

He smiled wide as he took the box from his brother. The swim team and their coaches were going on the swim venue for one day earlier to check the pool and give the swimmers more time to recover the tiresome journey and be refreshed for tomorrow’s big event.

 

“Kisumi will come to pick you up early in the morning”, Shu reminded Takeru as they walked to the foyer and Shu placed the bag on the floor as he put his jacket on.

 

“Yes, he texted me earlier”, Takeru said and hugged his brother. “See you tomorrow.”

 

This wasn't first time when they were away from each other, but it was always something what Takeru didn't like at all, but he was happy for his brother who was trying to achieve first step from his longtime dream. And he would see him tomorrow, so it was only for one night which could be bearable.      

 

“See you tomorrow. And remember to eat and take the medicines and don’t stay up for long”, Shu said with the determination and his Alpha voice that Takeru would care himself when he was away.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Just go. I’ll manage”, Takeru chuckled and pushed Shu towards the door and he hugged Takeru for the last time and went to the school where they would headed the swim tournament on the bus.  

\----

 

Shu ran rest of the way to the school, his duffel bag bouncing against his back as he was little late when he needed to make sure that Takeru could manage and take care of himself the day and the night without him to watch after him.

 

Rin and Makoto were outside of the bus talking to each other as few swim team’s member climbed to the bus.

 

“Sorry that I’m late”, Shu said through gasps of breathes, leaning on to his knees.

 

“Just in time, Shu-kun, but if you had arrived few minutes later, we would've left you behind”, Rin chuckled benevolently which Shu snorted.

 

“Rin, don’t be mean. We can’t leave one of our top swimmers behind”, Makoto reprimanded, hitting Rin’s arm what he implied.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go inside that we can go.”

 

On the bus was loud, everyone was chatting to each other, talking over each other. There weren't any trace of nervousness for the upcoming regional swim tournament.

 

“Shu-kun! Here!” Momo shouted through the noise as he spotted Shu walking on the aisle.

 

Momo sat almost on the back of the bus with Ran and Ren behind him. Shu put his bag on the top rack, as Momo moved from his seat that he could go sat next to the window.

 

Rin sat in the front with Makoto, reading the notebook where was some statistics from another high school’s swimmers and the warm up and warm down programs before and after the races for everyone. He knew that he was little over the top with the preparations, but he needed to be certain that everything was in order before and during the tournament and swimmers had every good opportunity to do their best.

 

His phone buzzed inside his jacket’s pocket as they had already left the school behind.

 

                 **Safe trip! Text me when you’re safely at the venue <3**

Takeru’s simple message made him smile which Makoto noticed as he watched Rin in the corner of his eyes from the book he was reading, but continued to read it.

 

                 _I will, my darling! <3 _

_What are doing? Going to go crazy when_

_your brother is out of the way? ;D_

**Yeah! I planned to throw a party and listen to music so loud that the police will come.                         Sorry that I forgot to invite you :P**

_There you go! :D Be careful,_

_I might not be able to bail you out._

**Very funny! You aren't my only hope who I’d turn to.**

_:P I’m touched! I always like when I’m relied on so much :O_

**I promise that I’ll behave, like little kittens should ;D**

**See you tomorrow! <3**

                

_That’s my good boy! See you tomorrow, I can’t wait! <3_

Rin smirked and put his phone back to his pocket and continued to read his notebook, imagining how Takeru would be flustered mess over his message.

\----

 

“So what we’ll plan to do next week?” Ren asked excitingly, leaning his head between the seats of Shu and Momo.

 

“We should watch that new movie. I’d like to see that”, Momo suggested as he moved to sit on his knees, turning to look back where Ren and Ran sat.

 

Ran thought for a while. “Sure, I read the reviews, they said that it’s good. What about you Shu-kun?”

 

Shu woke up his trance, and lifted his gaze from his phone. “That romantic Rat’s Life 3 -movie? Why not.”

 

He looked the window where houses were side by side, few children and their mothers walking on the pavement in the distance. They settled for that movie and talked their other plans for their sleepover what they would do and what they would want to eat. 

 

“Is Takeru –senpai coming to watch the tournament?” Momo asked munching his onigiri with sparkling eyes and wide smile, as the scenery shifted from the houses to greenery. They had started to eat the snacks what Takeru made, some onigiris and takoyaki. 

 

“Yeah, Kisumi will bring him tomorrow.”

 

Shu chuckled at Momo’s enthusiasm over his brother, he had been recently quite ecstatic when he would see Takeru and he always asks how he was in the practice or at the lessons. It was endearing to watch, but Takeru was always been rather timid around Omegas, heck even other people as well, and he hadn't shown any romantic interest towards any of them. But when he found him to watch that video, it was first time he had shown slightest interest to that kind of thing and it made him realize properly that Takeru is his grown big brother who would be starting to build his own life.

 

Shu wouldn't object that Takeru would find his mate eventually, but he was rather overprotective for his brother these kinds of things, not wanting him to hurt by any means, and if someone would come to Takeru’s life he had to go through him first.

\----

_…Next Day…_

 

Takeru was looking in the scenery through the car’s window, town’s buildings shifted into trees and rice fields.

 

“Do you think that Rin steals again the spotlight?” Kisumi chuckled as he turned to face Sousuke who was next to him in the front.

 

“Of course, he always attracts peoples’ curiosity, and they’ll ask him could he be continuing his career”, Sousuke said with matter of fact, leaning his head on the seat.

 

Takeru’s eyes widened as he listened Kisumi’s and Sousuke’s conversation about Rin. He hadn't mentioned to him that he would be willing to resume his competitive career. But Takeru wouldn't object if Rin wants to start again his competitive swimming, he would support him best as he can. And he would be ecstatic to see him compete in live, and be there to cheer him on and be by his side when the competition is over.

 

Kisumi saw Takeru on the rear-view mirror. His eyes were widened, making them sparkle. He has done that recently whenever anyone would even mention Rin’s name or he would come to the Café. Kisumi has just shrugged that thought, only thinking it would be nothing more than innocent admiration from the student towards his teacher and he didn't see anything wrong with that as they have been spent time together for tutoring purposes.

 

But as he had watched how Takeru and Rin interact and behave with each other more closely, it was clear that there was something more than admiration behind those lingering and sparkling gazes. When Rin was at the Café, he would change into a lovesick puppy who would steal glances or stare at Takeru who was working when he thinks no one is watching. It has happened every time when Takeru was serving for the customers and Rin was sitting on the booth.      

 

“Sweetie?”

 

“Takeru!” Kisumi tried again to wake Takeru from his thoughts as Haru nudged his side. 

 

Takeru blew out a gust of air, looking around him. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you excited to see your brother compete?”

 

“Yes, it’s been a while when I last see him swim in a tournament”, Takeru smiled and looked Kisumi’s purple eyes in the rear-view mirror.

 

“He had worked hard, so he’ll make it through wonderfully”, Kisumi reassured which Sousuke and Haru nodded making Takeru to smile widely to hear that from them.     

 

Rest of the car drive was silent, only radio was on the background playing some latest hits chart along interviews from the artists.

\----

 

The venue was huge and everywhere you looked was swimmers in their high school’s train jackets on, talking and laughing together in small groups as they walked towards the bleachers.

 

Takeru didn't like the crowds, those were always so suffocating and he was restless to be among strange people and the new scents invading his nose and making his mind go overdrive, so he moved little closer to Kisumi’s side seeking relief from someone he knew and who made him feel save and relaxed.

 

Kisumi sensed Takeru to tremble slightly as he shifted further towards him, their arms brushing each other. When he looked at Takeru, his gaze traveled everywhere around the venue with the wide, startled eyes. He took carefully Takeru’s delicate hand on his own squeezing it which he squeezed back with a small smile.

 

They found the right gate to their assigned bleachers as viewers. Kisumi still hold Takeru’s hand when they walked the dim lit hallway, Sousuke and Haru were walking ahead of them.

 

The pool venue was huge and either side of them was bleachers for the viewers and the participants. Swimmers were other side of the pool, big banners in the railing in front of each high school who is participating the swim tournament.

 

Haru went down the stairs on the first row where you could see the pool and the starting blocks the best. Sousuke stayed on the stairs next to the row as he waited to Kisumi and Takeru to come.

 

Kisumi went to sit next to Haru as Takeru stayed between Kisumi and Sousuke which he didn't mind as he saw Takeru’s struggling in the crowds and when Kisumi took Takeru's hand on his own, seeing him relax rather quickly. It was the best that he would be between them than with the strangers.

 

_“The qualifiers on 100 meters backstroke begin in the few minutes.”_

 

 The announcer’s voice announced through the speakers.

 

“Momo –kun’s heat is next”, Kisumi said as he showed the pamphlet to Takeru. There were all the swimmers’ heats and the times for every event.

 

“When is Shu’s first event?” Takeru asked looking the program curiously, but his gazing was interrupted.

 

“About an hour”, Haru answered behind Kisumi who had his own in his hands, looking the pool with thoughtful, but neutral expression. 

 

Students from Oshigami high school shouted loudly for Momo who stepped next to the dive block, his orange-black swim trunks and black gap with otter in it. When through the speakers came a whistle, swimmers jumped to the water and went in their starting position.

 

_“Take your marks!”_

 

When the gun beeped, the venue burst out into a loud cheering for the swimmers.

 

“GO! GO! GO! MOMO!” was heard on the other side of the venue, just where Oshigami high school’s swimmers were seated. 

 

“He is reaching the first swimmer”, Takeru pointed leaning onto his knees to see better how the swim would turn out.

 

“Yeah, they are neck to neck”, Sousuke elaborated the situation.

 

All of them looked at the result screen when the swim was over, it immediately showed the results of the Momo’s heat. He came second, just behind the first, only for a lousy ten-hundredth of a second, but he did his personal record according to Haru.

 

When Momo lifted himself up from the pool and looked the venue walking towards the locker rooms, Takeru waved his hand which he nearly stumbled on to his feet, but waved back with the wide smile.               

\----

 

“I’ll handle it, I have worked hard to get this point”, Shu mumbled himself as he walked along the hallway, his hands on the tracksuit’s pockets.

 

His butterfly heat was just around the corner about ten minutes away until it’s showtime. He was nervous to compete, it was rather new feeling for Shu. Usually he was just relaxed and little bit carefree before his swim, but as Makoto and Rin became his coaches, they had shown how important is to be focused to achieve goals what you have set.

 

And Shu wanted to show his coaches that he had improved and their coaching had fielded into results what they would be proud of. Not to mention he didn't want to let down Takeru who had been there for him and bear with his constant absent away from him because of the intensive training.

 

“It’s just a swim, you have done this thousand times before. You just jump into the pool and swim with all you got”, Shu ended his pep talk to himself, ready to go towards the pool with focused mind.

 

On the hallway he met Momo talking with Makoto and Rin. Momo had pink hue to his cheeks maybe because of the swim, and his scent was little sweeter, hint of cinnamon. He had watched his race, and was happy for him to make his own personal record this kind of competition where region’s best swimmers were.

 

“Good job, Momo –kun”, Shu congratulated him placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Shu –kun. Good luck for your own!” Momo smiled widely as he placed his own on top of Shu’s.

 

Makoto and Rin was pleased to see Momo’s race and that he made his own record, but Makoto sensed Shu being little tense over upcoming race which was rather unusual.

 

“Everything goes well, Shu –kun. You've trained hard and just do what you have done at the training sessions”, Makoto said which Shu nodded with wary smile.

 

“I know, but I just thought about Takeru”, Shu admitted to them, Makoto smiled knowingly to that.

 

Rin had seen him only a glance with Kisumi, Haru and Sousuke, walking towards the bleachers. Shu had talked with them at the Café few days before the tournament and telling how Takeru was rather restless these kinds of events where is lot of people around, and Shu didn't like to put him on the train alone. Nonetheless he wanted him to be there in the swim tournament. Kisumi was more than thrilled to give Takeru a ride when they were coming also to watch the swim competition.  

 

He had texted him on the bus and the hotel room, just chatting, but he craved his touch and presence. They haven’t met or spent time together properly because the tournament’s preparations and stuffs, so they had to endure their separation little bit longer than they wanted to.

 

Takeru has been so understanding and sweet, he would call him or text him every day, or bring some food or snacks saying that he should take care of himself better at the hectic days. Takeru even used his own words against him, saying that he has to take care of himself first, so he had energy to look after the others.  

 

But Rin had promised himself that after the tournament he would dedicate his remaining free time only for Takeru and himself, others could just piss off with their problems and needs. 

         

“Takeru –senpai was on the bleachers.”

 

Shu hadn't had time to see his brother before the race, but he was happy that he would be there for moral support to him like always. But somehow he had been more interested in swimming than before so he was pleased that Takeru was realized how this period of his life was important to him that he will achieve his longtime dream and would support him just being there for him, kicking his ass occasionally in the right direction.

 

“He was with Kisumi and others?” Shu asked little worried when he knew that Takeru would freak out in the large crowd if there weren't any familiar faces or scents around him.

 

“Yeah, sitting between Kisumi and Yamazaki –sensei”, Momo assured which Shu sighed deep and started to walk to the starting blocks with eased mind over his brother.  

 

As Shu walked the starting block, his stomach fluttered gently full of anticipation for his race. He turned his head towards the bleachers and spotted Takeru with his usual smile, but he could see all the way here that he was more nervous than he was. Takeru waved at him, but he just nodded with small grin on his face.

\----

 

Takeru was nervous when his brother’s race neared. They had discussed how important this was for his journey into a professional stage, but mostly Shu wanted to show his coaches that their training has paid off. Takeru had reassured best as he could that Shu was excellent swimmer and he would excel wonderfully against other school’s swimmers.

 

Kisumi put his hand on Takeru’s knee to stop it shaking as Takeru was tapping his feet nervously on the floor, anticipating his brother’s race.

 

“You’re more nervous than Shu by the looks of it”, Kisumi chuckled when Shu walked towards his starting block.

 

“Yeah, little bit. I couldn't sleep well last night”, Takeru admitted sheepishly. Most of the reason was that Shu wasn't there in the house, and he was nervous for Shu and his races, knowing how hard he had trained.

 

_“Take your marks”_

 

Again the gun beeped to signal swimmers to dive in the pool. It was little faster than Momo’s race, so soon they were turning on the last leg.

 

“He had improved his turn”, Haru said fascinated about Shu’s style, even if it was butterfly, but he had seen him training and his progress have been fast, especially in the freestyle.

 

“Shu, you got this, I believe in you”, Takeru chanted quietly as he watched Shu’s effortless swimming. His hands were clasped tightly together, praying and wishing that he would make it wonderfully.

 

As Shu’s hand hit the wall, Takeru eyes went straight to the results.

 

_“First place Moriya Shu from Oshigami High School!”_

 

The announcer told through the speakers the results which made Takeru to shed happy tears for his brother, but he needed to see him right now. He stood up and started to run to him.

 

“Takeru! You can’t go there!” Sousuke shouted after Takeru, but it was already late when he was out of sight.

 

“We need to go after him, I’ll text Rin that he is coming there”, Kisumi sighed as he took his phone.

\----

 

Takeru ran only one thing in his mind, he needed to find his brother, but it was rather hard. There were so many hallways and doors, and bustling with people. He looked around him, everywhere was unfamiliar faces, scents, loud chatting, he started to panic, but he took few deep breathes to calm himself down. One particular strong and familiar scent invaded into his nose, Rin. With eased mind he started to follow the oceanic scent, where he is there would be Shu.

 

Takeru stopped one of the hallways’ entries and saw Shu toweling himself to dry his hair. He had already the school’s jacket on with his black with gold-silver highlights swim trunks.

 

“O-niisan?” Shu questioned surprised as he turned his head from one of the other contester who he had talked with after the race, but he continued his walk on the other way. Takeru shouldn't be here, it was restricted for the viewers to come here, but he wouldn't care less about that right now.

 

Takeru sprinted to Shu and hugged him tightly which Shu instantly returned as he lifted Takeru off the floor.

 

“You did it! You swam wonderfully!” Takeru said through his light sobbing, so happy for his brother.

 

“Thanks, o-niisan, but I've two race to go”, Shu answered also through his sobbing as he put Takeru carefully on the floor.

 

He laid his hand on the back of Takeru’s head and leaned his forehead on Takeru’s, breathing deep in his flowery scent. He hated to be away from him more than necessary, so he was glad that he came here to see him after the race, this was all he needed. Takeru’s scent was changed little bit over these few weeks, but not much. Only his base scent has become stronger, noticeable and much clearer, when before it was so faint and plain, hardly noticeable for at least in Shu’s opinion.     

                       

Rin turned around the corner and saw Takeru hugging his brother, so he released a breath he was held when he got the text from Kisumi saying that Takeru went to find his brother alone. He typed back to inform that Takeru was safely with his brother.

 

Takeru turned his head to other corridor onto his right side and locked eyes with Rin who smiled as he walked towards the brothers.

 

“You shouldn't be here”, Rin pointed accusingly through his chuckle.

 

“Sorry, Rin –san. I just wanted to see Shu”, Takeru lowered his head out of embarrassment and hide his impending blush.

 

“That’s alright, the restriction is rather stupid in the high school tournaments, but they want to be sure who walks here.”

 

“Shu, you should go to Makoto and prepare for the next race”, Rin hurried him to cool off after his butterfly race that he wouldn't injury himself.

 

“Sure. See you after the next race”, Shu kissed Takeru’s forehead and went to the hallway where Rin just came moments ago.

 

Takeru and Rin were quiet for a while, but soon Rin took his hand and guided him on the same direction where Shu went, but they turned right. There was a one open room with couches and vending machines.

 

“Thank you”, Takeru said quietly when they stopped in front of the windows, Rin had already released his hand when they passed few people on the way.

     

“What for?”

 

“What you and Makoto had done for my brother, help him out to find his passion. I haven’t seen him so happy for a long time”, Takeru thanked from bottom of his heart, it made him also happy to see Shu like this. 

 

“He is more determinate and focused, he had been earlier, but now there is this fire inside him to drive him forwards, and the full faith in himself that he had a chance, real chance this time to achieve his dreams”

 

“You don’t need to thank us for that, this is our job”, Rin assured Takeru that their job was to help swimmers, be supportive and give them keys to be better athletes as well bring forth their potential more clearer.

 

“No, it’s more than that”, Takeru interrupted hugging himself to seek some comfort.

 

“You are first adults who have supported and believed in us. I don’t just mean Shu’s coaching and that you’re my boyfriend. But Kisumi and Haru took me at the Café. You gave me opportunity to prove myself in English and trained me in the relay even if you didn't have to”, Takeru had started to sob during his rambling.

 

“I wouldn't even think a few months ago that I've possibility to run relay and win. You've made us to believe that we’re worth to be believed in and that you've made us to think that we do matter.”

 

Takeru jumped on Rin’s embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck to nuzzle his scent glands and mumbled yet again his thanks against his neck.

 

Rin’s heart clenched to hear this from Takeru, to thank them for simple kindness and how people should behave around each other wasn't a big deal and it was everyday life, but for them it was more than that.

 

Nobody had believed in them before, they have even been tossed aside for stupidest things there were. And now they have been able to bring some faith, trust and acceptance in brothers’ lives which made Rin smile.                   

  

“You’re welcome, darlin’”, Rin hugged back, bringing Takeru closer to his body by his waist and kissed side of his forehead. “You’re welcome.”

 

As they released the hug few minutes later, Rin kissed Takeru’s pink cheeks. He tasted saltiness from his crying, but he wiped rest of them with his thumbs, Takeru submitting to Rin’s touch.

 

“When is Shu’s next race?” Takeru asked after he had recovered yet another outburst in front of Rin. He must hold himself back little bit better, because Rin wouldn't like him to act this way all the time even if he told that he needed to speak about his feelings and stuffs.

 

“About one and a half hour, and tomorrow morning is the relays.”

 

Rin had intertwined their hands and stroked Takeru’s knuckles gently, glad that Takeru was with him and he was able to touch him after two days without it.

 

“That’s why Shu said that I must bring some nightclothes with me…” Takeru chuckled, but his eyebrows vanished underneath his bangs.

 

“You’ll stay with Kisumi, Sousuke and Haru at the same hotel like us. We've few spare rooms just in case booked, thanks to school's funds”, Rin assured when he saw Takeru’s surprised expression.     

 

Rin cupped Takeru's cheek and was leaning to kiss Takeru, but Takeru heard footsteps approaching them, so he backed away from Rin reluctantly.

 

“Matsuoka!” some blond-haired man with a long stride came from the hallway. He was little bit older than Rin, but his build indicated that he perhaps has been also a swimmer.   

 

“Hey, give me few minutes, I’ll come soon”, Rin smiled which the man nodded as he turned around.

 

Rin put his hand on Takeru’s upper back as they started to walk. He wanted to escort Takeru to Kisumi that he wouldn't get lost or wouldn't become restless with the crowds.

 

“You should have gone with him, I can perfectly well find Kisumi and others by myself”, Takeru chuckled, but was pleased that Rin was by his side and he made time for him even if he had far more important things to worry about than him.

 

“He’ll have to wait. You’re more important”, Rin huffed, causing Takeru to push him gently on the arm.

 

Kisumi and Sousuke were leaning on the entrance of the bleachers hand in hand, talking something which made Kisumi to huff. As they noticed Rin and Takeru walking side by side, Kisumi ran to them and hugged Takeru.  

 

“Oh, sweetie! Don’t run away like that alone, you could have got lost or worse…” Kisumi reprimanded Takeru with worry clear in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry Kisumi”, Takeru apologized sincerely for his disappearance, not wanting to worry Kisumi of all the people, but he needed to see Shu immediately. 

 

“See you later.”

 

Rin disappeared soon into the crowds, only flash of his crimson hair could be seen.

 

“Where’s Haru?”

 

They went back to their places in the bleachers. There were fewer people than before as the races were ended for forty-five minutes.

 

“He went to see Makoto”, Sousuke said which Takeru looked pointedly at Kisumi who just shrugged smiling.

 

“That’s not fair, why you aren't mad at him?” Takeru mumbled through his huff, but Kisumi took Takeru’s head between his palms and rubbed his cheeks with them increasing his pouting some more.

 

“God you’re cute, sweetie”, Kisumi chuckled when he released Takeru’s cheeks, Takeru instantly massaged them with his fingers. Sousuke just snorted at Kisumi’s antics towards Takeru.

 

He didn't quite understood Kisumi’s interest for Takeru, he had asked him about it, but he couldn't tell him the exact reason, only that he was interesting person and he felt and knew him some deeper level. He wasn't jealous for some reason. Usually when an Alpha was around Kisumi he would go bonkers and defensive mode, but Takeru wasn't a threat to him, nor Rin. He had accustomed their scents on Kisumi, Rin from the start of their friendship, but as he had taught Takeru in the school these weeks, he felt surprisingly relaxed every time he was around.  

 

He knew when he started to date with Kisumi, Rin would come with the package because of their shared history. They all were best friends, sharing and spending time together mostly by three of them. But now when Takeru was in the picture, he sensed that Kisumi’s interest wasn't romantic, it was like his relationship with Rin, but it made him happy to see their interaction with one another, smiling and laughing Kisumi was the best thing there was.            

 

They ate some snacks what Kisumi and Takeru had brought until the races would begin again. Haru soon came back with two cups in his hands. He handed one cup to Takeru who raised his eyebrows and sniffed it making him smile.

 

“Thank you, Haru.”

 

Haru just shrugged with a small smile which was rare sight at least Sousuke’s opinion, but Takeru has that kind of reaction to people around him and after they told about their past, they all made sure that they have everything they need and said to them that they will be there for them if they needed anything at all.             

\----

 

Takeru wasn't any more nervous as he was during Shu’s first race, but he still tapped his feet on the floor out of habit.

 

“It’s going to be tough race”, Sousuke said as he looked at Kisumi’s program intensively.

 

“Why’s that?” Takeru turned his head to look the same program, his head leaning little bit on Sousuke’s arm.

 

He backed away instantly, mumbling his apology with pink cheeks, but Kisumi hugged his waist from behind him leaning both of them towards Sousuke’s personal pace to watch the program together.

 

Takeru huffed through his giggle as he gazed the heat order. There was Shu’s name on the lane five, but next to him on the lane four was one swimmer from Yoshimura high school with better time than Shu.

 

“He had done few tournaments records and he is named one of the brightest young freestyle swimmers in Japan”, Sousuke explained which Haru snorted pointedly.

 

“Yes, but he had been stagnated since the summer, not improving his times so quickly any more”, Haru elaborated as the swimmers started to come to their pointed places.

 

“So we have to wait and see how this goes”, Kisumi said with enthusiastic voice and squeezed Takeru’s hand.

 

Takeru could see Shu smiling and mumbling something to himself, his demeanor was more relaxed than the morning race. Rin and Makoto were standing other side of the pool watching closely Shu’s race.

\----

 

“He won?” Takeru wondered aloud when the race was so tight, not clearly seeing who hit the wall first.

 

“I don’t know”, Kisumi voiced out with the same tone than Takeru.

 

_“Moriya Shu and Kinjou Tooru share the victory with the same time!”_

 

Announcer shouted through the speakers, making the crowd cheer loud for the results.

 

Shu was exhausted after the race, he had given everything he got in the pool and the race. He was over the moon that he won, although he little reprimanded himself that he couldn't shake Kinjou behind him, but shared victory was victory nonetheless.

 

He lifted himself from the pool, leaning on his knees for a while catching his breath. Kinjou was moved in front of Shu when he straightened himself. He had obnoxious grin on his face.

 

“Good race, Moriya -kun”, Kinjou congratulated out of courtesy shaking their hands, but as he moved forward Shu’s face. “Don’t think I’ll let you come that close next time.”

 

That sent cold shiver throughout his body as he looked Kinjou’s back retrieving towards the locker rooms. Shu sighed deep, not wanting that ruin his mood when he had won two individual races like he had promised.

 

Shu went to Rin and Makoto hugging them both at the same time.

 

“Thank you”, Shu thanked them for their coaching and support. 

 

“Don’t mention it. You did wonderfully, Shu -kun”, Makoto ruffled Shu’s wet hair, Rin tossed towel on Shu’s head that he could dry himself, very pleased for Shu's races’ results.  

\----

 

“Shu!” Takeru shouted to his brother whose back was facing him. He had his normal outfit with school’s jacket on as he talked with the swim team’s members one of the hallways near the exit. Makoto and Rin were just told the next plan before they would head back to the hotel.

 

Takeru jumped on Shu, his legs wrapped around his waist. Other’s just laughed to the brothers but they couldn't care less.

 

“You owe me the promised free meal now, Kisumi”, Shu laughed as he still hugged Takeru on his arms.

 

“Perhaps I am”, Kisumi smiled widely and hugged them both, and it was rather awkward, but they managed it well. “Good job, Shu -chan.”

 

It was only five minutes to the hotel, so they walked together talking and laughing about the races and the tournament. The streets were empty this time at the late afternoon, and everyone in the venue had head to their own lodgings waiting for the morning’s relays.

 

When they checked in the hotel and decided to meet at the dinner, swimmers had some warm-downs to prevent them to injury themselves after their races and preparing tomorrow. Takeru and others went to rest little while in their hotel room before the dinner.     

\----

 

Takeru had fallen asleep straight away after the dinner, but he woke up sometime at night not able to sleep ever since. He had tossed around the bed few hours, dozing off few times, but it was useless.

 

He looked the clock from his phone, the screen’s light hurt his eyes. As his eyes got used to the light, he saw that it was four o’clock in the morning. Everyone was vast asleep, light snoring filling the hotel room. Haru and Sousuke slept other side in separate beds as Kisumi was sleeping next to Takeru’s bed.

 

Takeru climbed out of the bed quietly, not to wake his roommates. When he was putting his sweater on, Kisumi turned around and mumbled something, but continued to sleep undisturbed, his hair was on his face, moving slightly along his breathing.

 

The hallways were quiet and dimly lit as Takeru walked without any proper direction. He ended up one of the bench in front of few vending machines, illuminating the lounge area with artificial white light.

 

“You weren't able to sleep?” Rin’s soft voice questioned, waking Takeru from his thoughts.

 

Rin wore his usual training gear with loose jacket and tight lycra trousers which highlighted his formed thighs. He had his hair on small ponytail what made Takeru to smile. He liked when Rin’s hair was closed, it somehow made him look prettier, showing his face and eyes clearer.

 

“Sousuke kept you awake?” Rin chuckled as he went to buy something on the vending machine.  

 

“No, I just couldn't sleep for some reason.”

 

Rin bushed one button on the vending machine and bended down to take his drink, showing his luscious butt. Takeru swallowed harshly, nearly choking to his saliva and averted instantly his gaze to the window, cheeks heating from the sight. 

 

“Do you want anything?” Rin asked as he turned around, smiling Takeru’s flustered state.

 

Takeru only shook his head as Rin sat down next to Takeru who leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder, missing and craving his touch. Rin put his hand on Takeru’s lower back, bringing him closer to his side.

 

Takeru listened as Rin drank nearly half of it with one gulp, sighing contently, easing his dry throat. He swiped his mouth with back of his hand where the can still was. As he lowered the can, Takeru took it from his grip and drink few sips tasting a little. It was rather bitter, but it quenched his thirst.

 

Rin chuckled. “I thought you didn't want anything.”

 

Takeru just shrugged with coy smile on his face as he handed the can back to Rin who drink it all and threw it to the bin with the clinging sound.

 

“That was our first indirect kiss”, Takeru giggled which Rin laughed heartily at Takeru’s remark.

 

“I think that we have past that phase, it should come first, it’s when you've crush on someone”, Rin elaborated as his laughter stifled little bit.      

   

“Don’t ruin the moment!”

 

Takeru huffed and hit Rin’s chest giggling uncontrollably. He was little bit frenzy because of his sleep deprivation state.

 

“I’m sorry, your highness”, Rin apologized and kissed Takeru’s forehead, smiling to Takeru’s giggling fit which warmed his heart.

 

Takeru still giggled quietly as Rin gazed down what Takeru was wearing. He looked cute on his pjs, and he radiated warmth what Rin had missed. He had his oversized blue sweater and the red t-shirt underneath it, showing his sharp and pale collarbones, and of course his fluffy light blue socks with the kitten’s face on the toes.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“I want to sleep”, Takeru mumbled against Rin’s neck.

 

“I didn't mean now, silly. After the tournament when we've more time to each other.” Rin nuzzled Takeru’s head, it smelled good, flowery with hint of strawberry.

 

“I just want to be with you like this”, Takeru stroked Rin’s chest and stomach. “It’s all I need.”

 

Takeru didn't need some special plans or pastime, he needed and wanted Rin, and to be in his arms was enough.

 

“That sounds a good plan”, Rin smiled, kissing Takeru’s warm cheek.   

 

It was peaceful and quiet, outside was still dark, and the moon was behind the thin clouds, lighting the sky, just above the horizon.

 

“Don’t you have to go for your morning run?” Takeru questioned pointing Rin’s outfit.

 

Rin raised his eyebrows, light grin on his face. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No”, Takeru pouted, pushing Rin’s chest playfully.

 

“Well, I’ll have to come up with more effective training method then.”

 

Rin took a hold on Takeru’s thighs and laid him down on the bench as he nestled between his legs.

 

“Rin!” Takeru whisper-yelled, looking scandalized for Rin’s plan. He turned his head around them to look that they were alone in the lounge area.

 

He just smirked when he started to stroke Takeru’s thighs gently from knees to his hips. That sent shivers through Takeru’s spine, his skin covered with goosebumps. Takeru swallowed tickly few times as Rin leaned inch by inch towards his agape mouth.

 

Rin captured Takeru’s pink, shivering lips into a hungry kiss which made both of them to groan against their mouths, wanting to feel each other much as possible. Takeru’s hands had traveled down on Rin’s butt kneading it slightly making Rin to hitch his breath.  

 

“Rin… we… can’t…mmhh~… someone… will… come…” Takeru tried to say as he was able to gasp some words between Rin’s relent kissing.

 

As Rin released Takeru’s lips, there was strip of saliva connecting their lips, implying that they wanted to be connected. He was so pleased what the kiss did to Takeru. His cheeks were pretty shade of pink, his lips swollen and moist, making them glisten beautifully as he tried to gasp for air to settle his breathing.            

 

It irked Takeru to see Rin’s pleased expression, wanting to erase it altogether. So he grabbed his jacket’s collar and yanked him towards his face. Takeru shoved his tongue inside Rin’s waiting mouth.

 

Rin growled deep sending vibrations in Takeru’s mouth. It made Takeru to moan as he softly cupped Rin’s face. He explored all the soft, sensuous places in Rin’s mouth playing little bit with his tongue as well as backs of his teeth with tip of his tongue. Rin was shocked for Takeru’s dominance, numbing his senses and instincts to take a lead from him, so he had no choice to submit to Takeru.

 

The kiss lasted only for little while as Takeru didn't want to get caught in the moment and his inexperience prevented him to continue.

 

“Damn!” Rin breathed out when Takeru let Rin’s lips free. “Where the hell my shy little kitten vanished?”

 

“Shut up!” Takeru huffed averting his gaze on the floor, giggling for Rin’s remark.

 

“There he is”, Rin chuckled when Takeru was his usual self, shy with pink cheeks, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth after his tiny attempt to dominate.

 

It made Rin’s toes curl pleasurable when Takeru was like this, showing his dominance towards him. He usually didn't like to lose control, but with Takeru he had staring to get used to it, enjoying it as much as anything they did together. And it had been recurrent as Takeru gathered more courage day by day when they spent time together, feeling more relaxed and comfortable around Rin.

 

Rin leaned on his forearms which were either side of Takeru’s head. His fingers twirled his messy bed hair, it was soft as he carefully combed his tangles. Takeru closed his eyes, gently purring at Rin’s touch as his own hands stroked Rin’s back and his sides.

 

“Do you want to spent the night at my place next week?” Rin asked softly, his breathe ghosting Takeru’s jaw.            

 

Takeru opened his eyes fast, nearly sprained his eyelids as a result. Their foreheads bumped each other when Takeru lifted his head to look at Rin, making them groan through their chuckling. His tiredness disappeared instantly into a thin air.

 

“Perhaps dinner, and the movie, and definitely some cuddling”, Rin said between his kisses as he lowered himself again on Takeru’s neck and collarbone.    

    

Takeru sighed, smiling widely to Rin’s plan, but it would be first time that he would spend the night with Rin. It made his heart bound furiously.

 

“I’d love to. Shu is with his… How did you know?”

 

Shu had asked before he left yesterday that could he go next week at Tachibana’s to the sleepover with Momo and few friends from the swim team. They wanted to celebrate their results and spent some fun after hectic training period. Shu was told that he was more than welcome here too, but Takeru had declined as it would be best that Shu goes alone with his friends.             

 

“I might have heard something about their plans”, Rin admitted as he moved to kiss Takeru’s sweetspot, just right below his ear. Takeru instantly moaned and craned his neck.

 

“Rin~ mmhh~~”, Takeru moaned some more as Rin peppered his kisses on his sweetspot, licking his earlobe. He turned his head aside to give Rin more space. “Sun… is coming up.”

 

On the floor rays of the sun started to form indicating that everyone was began to wake up. Rin sighed and reluctantly got up from Takeru’s warm body and heaved Takeru to sit caressing his cheek.

 

“Thanks for the morning training”, Rin smirked, showing his sharp teeth. Takeru snorted and rolled his eyes to Rin’s ridiculous remark, shaking his head with wide smile on his face.

 

Takeru stroked gently at Rin’s thigh, it felt firm and warm against his hand, and it was so small compared to Rin’s sturdy thigh. His other hand snaked around Rin’s neck, his fingertips brushing against the curls of his nape and his small ponytail.

 

Rin submit to Takeru’s delicate touches, leaning his forehead on Takeru’s.

 

“You should get going before other’s start to look for you.”

 

He took Takeru’s hand and kissed it locking their eyes. Takeru nodded defeated that they had to quit, but he was pleased this provided time with Rin.

 

Takeru pecked Rin’s lips when he had already stood up and moved in front of Takeru.

 

“Rin?”

 

“Yeah?” Rin turned around next to the vending machine. Takeru was still sitting on the bench, nervously playing with his fingers.

 

“I just… see you at the breakfast.”

 

Rin was sure that Takeru tried to say something else, but he shrugged to that for now.

 

“Sure see you there!”

\----

 

Takeru was happy when he was able to see Rin, to kiss and hold him, to feel his warm body enveloping his own. He smiled and skipped few steps all the way back to his hotel room. He greeted few hotel’s workers who passed him on the hallway. He expected his own sleepover with Rin at the same time intrigued but also nervous.

 

He closed the door quietly, not to disturb anyone who was still asleep. He flinched and nearly shrieked when he turned around. Takeru was fast enough to put his hand against his mouth. His heartbeat rang loudly in his ears.

 

“Haru, you scared me”, Takeru whispered, trying to calm down from his startle.

 

Haru was standing end of his bed rummaging on his bag with his swim trunks and jacket on. He had heard when Takeru left one and a half hour ago, but soon he drifted back to sleep, but he had set the alarm as he wanted to go to the hotel’s pool with Makoto before the breakfast. 

 

Takeru had pink cheeks, and his overall appearance was flustered what couldn't be cause of his fright by him. Haru had noticed over these weeks Takeru’s changed scent. It wasn't clear-cut change, but stronger when he met him for the first time. Rin’s scent on the other hand was become more subtle, not so earthy and pungent anymore, but more pleasant as he had used to his scent to be rather overpowering.  

 

He had a hunch that Rin and Takeru hide something, especially nature of their relationship which was definitely more than a normal teacher–student relationship. He had watched how both of them acted together in the Café, they would chat and talk, causing Rin to laugh even for the smallest things what Takeru said to him.  

 

But it became clearer when Rin came to their place for the dinner nearly week ago, and how he behaved before that. Rin looked like someone had kicked his beloved kitty and he had lost it even if he tried his hardest to hide it from his friends, pretending that everything was fine.

 

In the twinkling of an eye, Rin was back being normal self, walking on the clouds or other sappy stuffs how to describe his ridiculous behavior and what Rin was interested in. With great probability it was all Takeru’s doings.

 

Takeru was anxious to be under Haru’s intensive gaze, not knowing how to take it. He always excluded nonchalant vibe, someone might even say and describe it even rude behavior.

 

But as Takeru had spent time with Haru in the kitchen, it was wrong assumption as he was so nice and helpful and Takeru get along with him fine. It was partly because Haru was as quiet, subdued and laid-back person like him. But now it was rather uncomfortable as Haru tried to measure him up and down with his gaze.

 

“What you guys doing up this hour?” Kisumi rose to sit on the bed, stretching his arms above his head.

 

That interrupted their staring competition which Takeru sighed of relief what made Haru to continue his previous doings.

 

“I couldn't sleep, so I left to the hallway that I wouldn't disturb”, Takeru admitted, twirling his sweater’s hem. Kisumi just smiled gently as he laid down on the bed.

 

“I’m going to the pool”, Haru walked past Takeru with one glance sideways until he left and closed the door behind him.

 

Takeru sat down on his bed, massaging his face muscles, little torn apart what Haru’s staring meant. But he hadn't time to ponder that as he needed to get ready for the breakfast and the swim venue for the relays. With two deep breaths he headed into the relaxing shower.   

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> What you think??? 
> 
> Now we have reached for part two on the story, I'll try to update once a week like before, but I don't promise anything... :O As I have began to write another fic with new setting and new people.... But I haven't slightest intentions to abandon this story as I love my Takeru and of course our favorite Matsuoka Rin and their relationship... ;D 
> 
> Readers who have been so patient with me and my story so far, on the next arch of the story focuses more about Rin and Takeru's relationship and how it progress more intimate step by step :O
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos!!!! Highly appreciated!!!  
> <3<3<3


	29. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru goes for the first time for Rin's place to sleepover, he is of course ecstatic, but also nervous for what might happen and what Rin is going to expect from him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits!!!
> 
>   
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

*Takeru PoV*

I was in Rin’s bedroom inspecting the room and putting my bag end of the bed. It was nice and simple, not too much of everything. On the other side there were king sized bed which was black comforter on top with pillows in different colors, mostly crimson red and black. Both sides of the bed were small night stands, one lamp on the door side table. On the left side of the room was one big drawer which height was below my chest, next to it was desk with laptop on, some papers, folders and books. Between them was door which lead to the bathroom, and the door was ajar but I thought it would be best not to go there.

 

I sat edge of the bed, swaying my legs back and forth, waiting Rin to come upstairs. He said that he had something to do before he'll come, so he ushered me to go upstairs to take my bag there. I heard him talking on the phone when my gaze ended up to the end of the bed where I saw laundry basket which was full of clean shirts and tops. I thought that I could put them on their places on the drawer to help Rin out.

 

As I put the t-shirts on the second drawer, my hand touch some box beneath all the shirts. I moved one sweater to the side as I take a better look to the box. It was rather beautiful, cherry flowers around the cover which was little ajar from my knock.        

 

Curiosity got the best of me so I opened the box’s lid which was a wrong move, I immediately closed it and put the sweater back on top it, closing the drawer little too loudly.

 

*Rin PoV*

 

As I walked upstairs, I heard loud bang coming from my bedroom. I hurriedly went there, checking that everything was right with Takeru.

 

“Takeru, you right?” I asked when I opened the bedroom door.

 

I saw him standing on the middle of the room, playing with his shirt’s hem, blushing furiously, and his gaze was straight down to the floor. “Are you sick? Your face is like a Christmas tree”, I laughed as I went closer to him, and felt his forehead if he was really sick.

 

It didn't feel warm but he stepped little further away from me, fidgeting in his place. Sometimes he looked sideways to my drawer and back to the floor. My gaze followed his, I saw that the second drawer was little ajar, couple of my shirts stick out of it.

 

I went there to put them in order, I looked over the shoulder to Takeru but he was at the same place with the same expression, little ashamed. Then I noticed that my box’s lid was open so I understood why Takeru was like that. I lifted the box on top of the drawer and turned around to Takeru.

 

“Sorry! I just wanted to help, I didn't meant to be nosy”, he said hurriedly, not looking to my eyes.

 

“That’s alright, darlin’. Thank you”, I answered as I scooped Takeru in my arms. He seemed to relax when I held him closer to me. He hugged me back, and kissed corner of my mouth shyly averting his gaze right after that.

 

He is so adoring which melts my heart instantly, every little gestures or his odd habits, there were so like him, and so perfect.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked looking the box which he followed. He just shrugged, blush still evident on his face.   

\---     

 

Takeru’s back was pressed against my chest as he sat in my lap on the bed, looking the box’s content curiously. I rubbed his back and sides soothingly, sometimes nuzzling his neck which sent shivers along my spine and Takeru to hum contently.

 

“Most of them, are birthday presents or jokes from my friends, especially from Kisumi”, I laughed, shaking my head for his ridiculous ideas of suitable presents. “He thought I needed some substance in my life when I focused only for my swimming.”

 

Takeru took a vibrating dildo on his hand and pressed the power button which he winced as it started to move on his hand. He looked it nonchalantly, shutting it off. “I would take preferably the real one”, he put it back to the box which made my breath stuck to my throat.

 

“What?” he asked perplexed that he hadn't said anything wrong. I just laughed, giving him open mouth kisses on his neck, and he started to squirm a little.

 

“It tickles, stop!” Takeru laughed, pushing me gently with his back, I put my head over his shoulders, looking inside the box. Some of its content was various kinds of sex toys and some other stuff that I didn't even knew having.       

 

“It’s cold, but smooth”, Takeru said as he jiggled with the small silk cloth on his hands. It was dark blue blindfold which shined as he turned it against the light. Takeru tried how it felt against his cheek which he hummed pleasurably.

 

“You like it?” I asked my cheek against his as he lightly touched mine with the silk cloth. Takeru just nodded, looking at the blindfold mesmerized about its softness.

 

I turned his head to look at me, so I captured his soft lips with mine. He moved his mouth against mine with rather clumsy pace, but he tilted his head to give me easy access to deepen your kiss. His hand went to my hair, lightly caressing it as I teased him to open his mouth with nipping lightly to his bottom lip, that I could explore every inch of his mouth with my tongue.

 

Takeru’s hand dropped on to my chest and twisted my shirt with his fist as the kiss deepened, moaning in to my mouth. He gently nudged me with it that I would give him the chance to breath. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting with the content smile on his face, snuggling closer to my lap as possible.

 

We stayed like this for a little while, but it interrupted by Takeru’s growling stomach.

 

“Let’s go to make some dinner”, I said as I nuzzled his head to give him a kiss. I stood up from the bed, outstretched my hand to beckon Takeru with me. He grabbed my hand as I heaved him up from the bed. Then we walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

\----

 

Rin told to go pick the movie what Takeru would like to watch as he stayed in the kitchen making popcorn for them. They made the dinner together, and it was really nice to cook with Rin in the tight spaced kitchen.

 

Takeru sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV-stand and marveled Rin’s DVD-collection. There were definitely more than they had, so deciding what would be good for both of them could be rather hard. Rin mentioned that he had a Netflix, but he preferably wanted to browse his DVDs as he was intrigued to find out what Rin liked to watch, so he would pick the movie from there without that Takeru’s own interests intervene his decisions so much.

 

He brushed the back of the DVD’s, looking the titles. Some of them were familiar and the others he hadn't heard from. What the titles was anything to be assumed,

 

There were romantic comedies…

 

Horror which was definitely no, no… Even if that would be good excuse to hold tightly on Rin. But some other time then…

 

Action films… Perhaps, but nothing too drastic, he had watched more than enough them with Shu and the most of them had rather pointless plots and too much blowing things up and the blood.

 

And some chick flicks… Takeru snorted as he remembered Rin’s story about Sousuke, Kisumi and him and their eventful journey to the movie theater.

 

One of the titles caught his eyes, so he took it and read the description on the back. That would be interesting to watch and Takeru was positive that Rin would like to watch it also. There were some action, and little bit romance. The lead actor was well-known and rather good actor with good looks which was only a good bonus.

 

“Did you find anything?” Rin asked as he came to the living room, holding bowl of popcorns and one big glass of coke with two colorful straws.

 

Takeru lifted his gaze from the DVD. “Yeah.”

 

Rin nodded with a small smile, trying to pry what Takeru picked, but he held it tightly against his chest preventing him to see properly. Takeru put the disc on the player and went to the couch next to Rin. He scooped Takeru against his side and placed the blanket over their legs.

 

It was cozy and warm to be side by side, enjoying each other’s body warmth in the cold fall evening. Rin hand was on Takeru’s waist, as Takeru leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder, holding the bowl of popcorns in his lap.

 

The movie was fun and quite good. Few scenes however made Takeru to startle with the yelps and hide his face against Rin’s neck. That made Rin to chuckle, but he pulled Takeru closer to him.

 

“Why did he do that?” Takeru questioned with a slight huff one of the scenes in the middle of the movie.

 

Rin took handful of popcorns from the bowl, brushing Takeru’s hand deliberately. “He hadn't choice, what you had done in his place?” Rin laughed as he put popcorns in his mouth.

 

“I would have shot him, not lethally of course, maybe shot on his leg would have been sufficient punishment.”

 

“Remind me that I won’t come across with you in anyway”, Rin kissed Takeru’s forehead who snorted through his giggle.

 

Takeru took the glass from the table, and sipped the coke through his own straw. Rin joined with him as he slowly took his own straw in to his open mouth and slowly closed it around the straw. They locked their eyes, Takeru blushed as they drank the coke, their noses brushing each other.

 

Rest of the movie went without any commenting, part from occasionally burst of laughter to the funnier scenes. But Takeru’s thoughts began to creep towards the upcoming bedtime with Rin. He knew that it didn't mean anything more than sleeping and cuddling, but still it bothered Takeru, causing his stomach to make somersaults out of nervousness.

 

“Okay, what’s the matter?” Rin paused the movie and turned to face Takeru who startled that the movie suddenly stopped and Rin’s voice woke him up from his thoughts.

 

“You’re fidgeting on your place, shaking your legs… and you've chewing your bottom lip like a bubblegum last fifteen minutes.”

 

Rin hadn't mentioned it before, as he thought it was because of the movie, but it went worse although the most exciting scenes were over.

 

“Nothing…” Takeru was lifting his hand towards his bangs, but Rin beat him as he took Takeru’s quite clammy hand on his own.

 

Takeru kicked himself that Rin caught his nervousness. He was so bad to hide it and the habits to show it was like a red cloak to others, and Rin was spent enough time with Takeru by now to read his body language like an open book.

 

Rin cupped Takeru’s cheeks gently, stroking them with his thumbs, trying to relax Takeru and coax him to speak to him.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Takeru took a deep breath, and averted his gaze on the floor. Rin’s voice was so gentle and soft which coaxed to ease his tongue out of knot than his usual commanding tone what he used when he wanted something to happen.

 

“It’s silly and I really overthink this too much… and I do trust you, I really do, but…” Takeru said truthfully little struggling with the words. He looked up at Rin’s eyes which widened instantly.

 

“You mean that we’re going to sleep together in the same bed?”

 

Takeru nodded fervently as much as Rin’s hold on to his cheeks able do it. Takeru’s lips started to quiver lightly as he swallowed few times as he watched Rin whose expression softened.

 

“Oh, darlin’. You shouldn't overthink, it’s just sleeping. I won’t expect more from you and I’m more than pleased that you’re next to me and I can just hold you in my arms.”

 

Takeru smiled to Rin’s reassurances, removing his nervousness even for a little bit at bay. Rin brought Takeru’s head closer to him and kissed him, tugging lightly his bottom lip to ask an entrance. He submitted willingly with a subtle moan, vibrating inside Rin’s mouth.

 

Rin didn't want to carry away what he just reassured Takeru he wouldn't do, so he released his lips. Takeru pouted slightly from the separation, but he nuzzled Rin’s cheek which was warm.

 

“Let’s watch the rest of the movie.”

 

Takeru hugged Rin’s waist and enjoyed the warmth without overthink and imagine things what certainly wouldn't happen or what Rin would expect from him to do.

\----

 

*Rin’s PoV*      

 

Takeru would spend the night with me for the first time. His brother was with his friends on the sleepover to celebrate their wonderful scores in the swim tournament. Shu made it to the nationals in his two events as well as the medley relay team ended up winning their heat and reached for the nationals for the first time in the school’s history.

 

So it gave Takeru a chance to spend some time with me, not worrying for his brother to find out. I didn't mind that he wasn't told his brother about me, how could I. Even I haven’t told my friends or family about Takeru.

 

We are just seeing and knowing each other better and we have been dating only for a little while, but it would be too early to tell people. Besides it would be complicate to tell that I’m seeing my student and Alpha. How they are going to react that we are together? We are good for each other, even though I know some would try to convince us otherwise.

 

But that have to wait as I changed for my pjs. Takeru went after me in the bathroom to change his and doing his evening routines. I opened the bed, and pulled the blanket end of the bed, softened the cushions that they would be cozy to sleep in.

 

Takeru came back after a while, his day clothes were neatly folded on his hands. He looked more shy than usual, chewing again his bottom lip. Takeru put his clothes on the desk, waiting for the next morning.

 

I just smiled him reassuringly that everything was good, and he didn't have to afraid of anything. I wouldn't do anything to him which I knew would make him uncomfortable. And what they talked about earlier stood, I thought it would have reassured Takeru enough, but he still seemed to be little jumpy.   

 

Takeru climbed to the bed on the left side. He took the blanket’s corner in his hand to cover himself and went under the blanket, wiggling little bit to find perfect position. I turned off the lights on the ceiling, but the night stand’s lamp’s light was still on so it wasn't too dark to maneuver in the bedroom.

 

I went to the right side, looking Takeru who was on his back. I also lay down to the bed sighing contently from the mattress’s softness against my back. As our eyes locked, he turned abruptly on his right side away from me and my gaze.

 

“Goodnight”, Takeru mumbled barely audible as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders that I could only see his messy copper hair. Takeru’s back faced me when I turned off the lights, staring the ceiling, listening Takeru’s rather erratic breathing.

 

“Goodnight, darlin’”

 

I wanted to hold him, but I couldn't force him to do it. It was rather cute, that he was this shy on the bed. But I wasn't blaming him, this was probably his first time to be in the same bed with another person which wasn't his little brother even if they had slept together in the living room.

 

After a little while, I had closed my eyes but I wasn't yet fell asleep. I heard the blanket shift, I didn't open my eyes, pretending that I was asleep. Takeru came closer to me, and finally his head was against my chest, nuzzling little bit closer into my arms.

 

His right hand went over my abdomen, bringing me closer to him. I chuckled lightly to that as my hand went gently over his side, sighing contently as Takeru was finally in my arms. His breathing became normal and steady, couple minutes later I heard his light breathing as he fell asleep. I listened to him, sniffed his calming scent which in turn made me drowsy, my eyes started to droop towards the dreamland.

\----

 

*Takeru PoV*

 

I woke up from the dreamless but refreshing sleep. I hadn't strength to open my eyes just yet, so I contently laid down on rather hard pillow. I nuzzled on to my pillow, but I felt my pillow moving or better yet breathing so I finally fluttered my eyes open, to look into crimson red eyes which in turn watched me closely, rubbing soothingly my side and hip. 

 

“Good morning”, Rin said in little husky voice which sent goosebumps over my arms.

 

“Good morning”, I yawned, closing my eyes yet again. “How long you have been watching me?” I mumbled over my sleepiness.

 

“Little while”, Rin shrugged which I immediately raised on to my elbows to look better at him, not believing him. He grinned with his sharp teeth visible, kissing corner of my mouth. I collapsed against his chest rather forcefully which he grunted from pressure of his chest, that served him right.

 

Rin was on his back, me glued to his side, our legs intertwined in a tangled mess, and it was so comfortable that I didn't want to move from here, for the next few days. But I had to go back home, before Shu comes back, but I had little time to enjoy this moment with Rin.

 

Rin turned on his side, tangling our legs together even more to meet my gaze better. I opened my eyes to lock with the mesmerizing crimson eyes which I could stare for so long and never fed up with them.

 

Rin pecked my lips which caused me to giggle. He peppered his kisses all over my face, me trying to stop him when he started to tickle my sides. I tried to squirm out of this tickling monster’s grip but I stopped suddenly when I felt something poking my thigh.

 

Rin also stopped his tickling and looked into my watery eyes, I blushed averting my gaze to Rin's chest. He lifted my chin with his fingers to look straight into his eyes. He moved so he was on top of me, between my legs.

 

Rin started to caress my cheek which I submitted, humming contently to his gesture. I opened my eyes, directed them straight to his moist lips, my hands went to his neck, bringing him closer to me and my lips. I kissed him gently at first but as I gather more courage, my hands tucked his tick and soft hair as I deepened the kiss which Rin let me do without him taking the charge. It was nice change from the earlier times, he groaned into my mouth as I explored his mouth with my tongue. My kissing was still rather sloppy from my inexperience but Rin didn't seem to mind as he moaned deeply in my mouth.  

 

I felt his member poking my crotch area, I moaned lightly as it rubbed against mine which was started to twitch from Rin's touches and kisses. That gave Rin chance to begin to dominate the kiss which I initiate in the first place. He rolled his hips deliberately against mine to create more friction which I tried to match but I needed to breathe, so I poked with my hands on to his sides.   

 

We both of us were catching our breath after an intensive make out session, Rin collapsed over me, nuzzling my neck starting to violate my neck with his skillful mouth. His hands skimmed over my sides, I wanted to feel more of him, and so I lifted little my hips against his, I felt him smirk against my neck. My hands went to his sides bringing him closer to me, and he rolled his hips at the slow pace.

 

“Aa-aahhh, Rin”, I moaned to his ministrations as he kissed behind my ear, nibbling my earlobe with his teeth. My hands groped his firm, muscular ass causing Rin to groan deeply. Somewhere I heard rustling noises, probably downstairs.

 

Rin brought his warm hands under my shirt which sent shivers throughout my body, one of his fingers brushed my nipple, causing me to arch my back from the mattress, moaning of pleasure. There were again sounds, like steps, coming from somewhere.

 

“Rin?” I said quietly but he continued his kissing, but on my jawline and mouth.

 

“Rin, stop”, I pleaded against his mouth and pushed him off me, his lips were swollen and moist from kissing, and his hands were either side of my head.

 

He looked little panicky, why I stopped him. “Are you alright?” Rin asked little breathless and concerned that he overstepped what he did, I just nodded and caressed his cheek which calmed him.

 

“Someone is downstairs”, I said quietly which Rin looked over the door, listening extra noises. But nothing could here, only our labored breathing.

 

Rin smirked, showing his sharp teeth as he leaned to kiss me again which I complied eagerly. Rin moved one of his hands from my waist to my thigh giving it a little squeeze, he continued moving his hand up and down my thigh which sent pleasant jolts throughout my body. I moaned headily as Rin’s hand disappeared inside my boxers and moved closer and closer to my butt and squeezed it. 

 

“Rin, are you awake?” Kisumi’s voice echoed downstairs, getting up the stairs.

 

“Fuck!” Rin hissed as he hastily get off on top of me. We both looked a bit panicky each other and the door, not knowing what to do.                     

 

“Yeah, but I’m not decent!” Rin shouted to Kisumi, his steps coming closer to the door.

 

“Oh, please! I have seen every inch of you, even the naked inches”, Kisumi said, probably rolling his eyes like he always did as his steps stopped, signaling that he was outside of the door.

 

I had gone under the blanket earlier when I heard him coming upstairs and his mumbled voice, to hide from Kisumi. Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed but soon his weight was gone as he probably stood up from the bed when Kisumi knocked and opened the door.

 

“What are doing here?” Rin asked little groggily. “I brought this, like I said”, Kisumi said. I heard some rustling noises but it soon stopped.

 

“Yeah thanks, but not this early”, Rin complained, I didn't even know the time, it must be at least seven o’clock.

 

“Sorry, but Sousuke went to his parents to help them, so he brought me here”, Kisumi explained.

 

“Oh, don’t smother yourself with the blanket, sweetie”, Kisumi laughed, as I lifted the blanket off me to sit up, looking abashed between Kisumi and Rin.

 

Rin was also looking both of us, his mouth agape, trying to say something but his voice betrayed him. Kisumi just winked at us and went downstairs.

 

Rin came over me with his shoulders hunched, he caressed my cheek which I leaned into his warm palm.

 

“Don’t worry, everything will go well”, Rin reassured me and perhaps also himself at the same time.

 

“Take a shower and come downstairs when you are finished” Rin kissed my forehead as I did what I was told. But I turned around, grabbing Rin’s wrist, pulled him closer and pecked his lips.

 

He smiled and turned me around, slapping gently on my butt which caused me to yelp. I looked at him disapprovingly his act over my shoulder but he just grinned at me. I grabbed my clothes from the desk and went in the bathroom.                

\----

 

*Rin PoV*

 

I walked cautiously downstairs, when I heard steps coming from the kitchen and the dining area. As I was at the doorway, Kisumi came from the kitchen with the neutral expression which was rather unusual. I carefully sat down on the chair with a slight huff escaping my mouth.  

 

“How did you know?” I asked him bewildered, my hands behind my head stretching my shoulder blades.

 

“You weren't too subtle about it and Takeru had reeked of you some time now”, Kisumi smirked at me with his teeth showing. “No offense.”

 

“None taken”, I sighed, rubbing my head little frustrated. “Why didn't you say something?”

 

Kisumi put plates on the table, like this was his house, but I didn't mind. He was always welcome any time of the day and night, it was partly one reason why I gave him my flat’s spare key. 

 

“I thought that you would tell when you are ready”, Kisumi said with a soft voice as he leaned on the chair’s back with his hands.

 

“But that’s about it, there isn't much to tell. This is still new to us, we’re just seeing each other and figuring things out when they’ll come in front of us. I don’t want to pressure Takeru to come out until he is ready to tell his brother, others can wait.”

 

I was certain that our relationship was going to cause disturbances when other’s will found out. But I wasn't worried about me, Takeru’s safety and comfortableness would always come first, knowing very well that he is still struggling and to come to terms about their relationship, and the fact he was seeing his teacher and fellow Alpha was something new to him as it was to me.      

 

“And I would like it stays like that”, I pleaded with determined voice, that didn't leave anything to argue. “For now at least.”

 

“Rin, do you think that they would judge or hate you over this?” Kisumi asked, spreading his arms to point this situation.

 

“Takeru is my student, and Alpha, Kisumi. Of course they would look differently even if they are my friends. Especially over the first one”, I admitted anger seeping through my voice.    

 

Kisumi sat down on the chair end of the table and took my hand on his which was warm and soft. He had sincere smile as he squeezed it gently calming my nerves. 

 

“I know that and I personally don’t care less what you are as long as you both are happy. But I just don’t want Takeru nor you to get hurt because of this”, Kisumi said sincerely. He clearly knew what would happen when their relationship comes to the light. 

 

“I don’t either, but… I don’t want to lose him, Kisumi. I couldn't handle it, so we need to lay low until we figure how to tell people”, I sighed, squeezing Kisumi’s hand to seek some answers.   

 

“You have no idea how I would like to blare it to others that Takeru is my boyfriend and he might be right for me, Kisumi.”

 

Kisumi’s smile widened to see Rin so happy for a long time, he had missed this, his genuine smile, his relaxed scent and of course all the unnecessary pressure and tension gone. Takeru wouldn't come first to his mind if he was trying to match Rin up with someone, but if Takeru can bring this side of Rin out, he was more than happy to this relationship’s outcome. 

 

“I’m glad to see that you’re so happy with him, and that’s good, you both deserve some happiness in your life after what have happened. Takeru is a good boy”, Kisumi admitted smiling widely.  

 

“Yeah he is. I’m in love with him, Kisumi. Takeru is all I could ask for, he always brightens my day and I want to hold him by my side”, I sighed how Takeru had changed my life only a matter of seconds.

 

“I know it sounds silly and so sappy even from me, but it’s like the world changed colors when he came to my life and even the simplest things with Takeru is striking and exciting.”

 

Kisumi chuckled, he kissed Rin to his cheek and hugged him tightly, and I sighed and relaxed as I hugged Kisumi back. His scent was masked by full of Sousuke which made him smile, he was glad that Kisumi found his own happiness with Sousuke as Kisumi deserved only for the best. 

 

“Have you…?” Kisumi had pointed look as he retreated the hug which I immediately broke retrieving my body away from his.

 

“God no, Kisumi. I made one mistake already with him, so I don’t want to rush this until Takeru is properly ready”, I breathed out as I recovered from Kisumi’s sudden implying.

 

This was the first time I have truly experienced a relationship that was so simple, and yet so sweet. Nothing to rush about, only enjoying each other’s company without anything complex stuffs.

 

Kisumi raised his eyebrows what I meant.

 

“I threw myself at him when I wasn't thinking clearly as he had a rut, but Takeru freaked out and hit me to stop before I could do anything what I would have regretted.”

 

Kisumi snorted through his laughter, “that’s my good boy, he really have to have guts to do that to you.”

 

I just huffed through my own chuckle what Kisumi said of Takeru, “yeah, he is quite a package and fierce every now and then.”

 

They stayed quiet for a little while, enjoying in the silence, the sun was coming up, and it would be sunny day ahead of them which was nice change from the couple of grayish days.   

              

“You know that I would do anything for you, so my lips are sealed”, Kisumi said with a wink which I laughed shaking my head.

 

“But you should talk with Haru. He also suspects that there is something more between two of you.”

 

“Yeah, but some other day. You finding out were enough for the one day, thank you very much”, I chuckled rubbing my temple which Kisumi just smiled as he stood up.

 

“Sweetie, come here”, Kisumi ushered Takeru to come from the hallway with them as he turned his head to the doorway where he saw flash of copper hair.

\-----

 

Takeru hadn't rushed for his shower as he thought he would let Rin and Kisumi talk things through without him to bother and make things more complicated than it already was.

 

He had afraid of this to happen for some time now, especially after the swim tournament. Small part of him was glad that someone knows about them, that they don’t need to hide it so much. But the much greater part of him was scared that it will cause rift between Rin and his best friends which made Takeru sad because it would be his fault that Rin would lose his longtime friends.       

     

There were mumbled voices in the dining area, so Takeru went downstairs carefully, when he heard few raised tones from Rin. He stopped on bottom of the stairs, not knowing would it be best to stay here or walk to them interrupting their conversation.

 

He decided to wait little longer, but he wanted to see Rin that he would hold Takeru. So as he peeked on the doorway, he saw Kisumi to stand up from the chair. He withdrew his head from the door that he wouldn't see him there to eavesdrop, but it was too late.

 

“Sweetie, come here.”

 

Takeru breathed deep as he showed himself to them. He slowly walked end of the table, looking between Rin and Kisumi. Rin smiled softly, easing the tension and racing thoughts inside his body and mind.

 

He didn't want to lose Kisumi’s trust or their amazing friendship, but as their gazes met Kisumi had mischievously expression and his purple eyes flared intensively which caught Takeru off guard.

 

“You aren't mad?” Takeru asked timidly, swaying back and forth from heels to his toes. “That we didn't tell you?”

 

“No and yes, but I understand why you kept this a secret”, Kisumi said sincerely as he took one step towards Takeru. He needed to crane his neck a little to look better at Kisumi’s face.

 

“But… Are you kidding me, sweetie? You took one of the coveted Alphas in this town, you tamed him and wrapped him around your pinkie, you sly boy.”

 

Rin choked to his saliva as well as Takeru blushed deep red along with his cheeks, neck and even tip of his ears heated to hear that from Kisumi. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, only stuttering breaths.

 

Kisumi laughed heartily to their reaction and scooped Takeru into a tight and warm hug. It was a surprise to Takeru at first, but he relaxed instantly and surrendered to the hug. He always liked Kisumi’s hugs, there were soothing and full of caring. It wasn't as good as Rin’s hugs, but nonetheless heartwarming.

 

Rin was indescribably relieved that Kisumi took their relationship well without judgment or prejudices. This was so like him, he wanted to see his friends happy and that they would find their own partners to be with.

 

But Kisumi being so touchy with Takeru right now was too much to handle, so he growled deep because of his instincts started to kick in. 

 

“Alright, don’t rip your trousers, lover boy”, Kisumi chuckled, but didn't released the hug, only moved Takeru next to his side, his arm still on his shoulder.

 

“He is little jealous”, Kisumi whispered to Takeru who giggled.

 

“Yeah, just a little bit.”

 

Rin scoffed to their implies, “no I am not!”

 

Both of them rolled their eyes giggling to Rin’s defensive mode, he was always so cute when he behaved like that.

 

“Oh god! Two of you are going to be insufferable from now on”, Rin sighed, shaking his head with a wide smile.

 

“You've no idea”, Kisumi said ominously which Takeru nudged to his side on his elbow.

 

“Let’s make some breakfast and then you've to tell me every juicy details, sweetie.”

\----

 

Rin and Takeru told everything what led to their relationship, all the downsides and upsides. Kisumi listened enthusiastically, every now and then he added his usual fit remarks. He even accused Rin for lack of restrain and his impulsivity what he did to Takeru and gave him his first kiss out of nowhere.

 

It was relief to Rin and Takeru to tell someone and share their joy and happiness with Kisumi who was supportive and very happy for them and their relationship.

 

“Rin is quite a romantic, if he’ll put his mind to it, and he’ll make you feel only one who matter. Once he did for me…” Kisumi explained as Takeru told about their first proper date. But his lips formed into a thin line what he blurted out.

 

He turned to look Rin whose eyes widened, he hadn't told Takeru about his past with Kisumi.

 

“Sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have… me and my big mouth…”

 

“I know…” Takeru admitted shyly, looking on his lap as he played his shirt with his fingers. Kisumi and Rin exchanged glances little shocked to hear this.

 

“You know?” Rin questioned bewilderedly.

 

“I heard Makoto –sensei and Haru talking few weeks ago in the locker room”, Takeru said shrugging his shoulders.

 

He had been in the Café’s kitchen baking the bread as he accidentally heard them talking in the locker room. Takeru tried his best not to listen, but when they mentioned Rin’s name, he gave up.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Rin asked softly, stroking Takeru’s arm. If he had told him that he knew, he would have told everything what happened between Kisumi and Rin.

 

Takeru took a hold on Rin’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I knew that you’d had ex-partners and you've dated lot more than me, so it wasn't my place to ask or be nosy about it.”

 

Rin squeezed Takeru’s hand and kissed side of his forehead which Takeru leaned on to it, fluttering his eyes close.

 

“And Kisumi is so kind and lovely, so who wouldn't date him.”

 

Kisumi’s heart fluttered gently to hear something like this from Takeru. “Thank you, sweetie. But me and Rin are ancient history, we’re better being just friends”, Kisumi reassured Takeru who nodded with a shy smile.

 

“As I would like to stay and chat with you, my two lovebirds. I promised to help Makoto. Then you can continue your interrupted bedtime”, Kisumi winked and stood up from the chair, and took the plates and mugs with him in to the kitchen.      

                    

“KISUMI!” Rin and Takeru shouted in unison what he implied, but they only got a loud snicker out of him.

 

They just laughed freely at Kisumi’s bawdy implies, Rin pecked few times Takeru’s mouth, but as Takeru was leaning more towards Rin’s inviting lips, they heard loud cough from Kisumi who returned from the kitchen smirk plastering on his face.

 

“You don’t going to give me the famous shovel talk?” Takeru giggled when Kisumi was putting his jacket on from back of the chair.

 

Kisumi seemed to think hard about it, “no, if I was going to, it would be more for Rin than you, sweetie and we talked through that, so you’re out of the hook.”

 

Takeru was little nonplussed as Kisumi thought that he wouldn't hurt Rin, but it was little funny that he think it would be other way round, Takeru however was one hundred percent sure that Rin wouldn't ever hurt him. Takeru sighed of relief and swiped his forehead exaggerated which Rin snorted and gently slapped Takeru’s head, so Takeru stuck his tongue out.

 

Kisumi shook his head to their banter, he was happy for them. They definitely were good to each other, when he hadn't seen Rin so in love with anyone before, and how he looked at Takeru, it was certain that he wouldn't back off anytime soon and they were meant to be together despite of the circumstances what they are and what they are going to face in the future.

 

He hoped that everything would go well between them, but it was going to be hard as they all lived in a small town and with a one mistake everything would crumble down. So he was more than happy to help them anyway possible and support them and be there for them when they are ready to come out rest of their family and friends.

 

Kisumi moved behind them and hugged them both, bringing their heads closer to his own. He gave two big open mouth kisses on both of their cheeks.

 

“Have fun and behave!” Kisumi shouted on the foyer and closed the door with a quiet bang.

 

Rin and Takeru chuckled and sighed when Kisumi closed the door, Takeru leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder as he swiped his moist cheek on his shirt’s sleeve.

 

“That went relatively well.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rin nuzzled Takeru’s hair, it smelled like his shampoo, hint of mint and sandalwood which made him pleased that Takeru used his shampoo even if he had to have his own with him. He crooned little bit when he was so happy that he was here with him. Rin kissed Takeru’s head and moved him to sit on his lap.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Takeru rubbed Rin’s scent glands with his cheek and nose, making Rin to croon even more, Takeru matched with his purring. Rin’s hands ended up Takeru’s ass gently kneading it with his thumbs.

 

“Happy, perplexed and somehow relieved that even one person knows about us.”

 

“So am I, Kisumi promised that he won’t tell anyone until we’re ready to tell others”, Rin cupped Takeru’s cheek and captured his lips.

 

Takeru submitted to it instantly, he gave Rin to take a lead, following him few beats behind. Rin slowed his pace that Takeru would keep up with him more easily. He never got used to Rin’s kissing, it made his toes curl, making him feel giddy and dizzy at the same time.

 

Rin knew how to make him feel out of this world, always finding new places and crannies in his mouth and body what made him see stars and to moan headily with every brush of his tongue against his own, every touch to his skin would sent jolts throughout his body.

 

Takeru mewled breathlessly against Rin’s lips when he pulled away from his tingling lips. Rin gave a raspy chuckle as he nuzzled against Takeru’s cheek, his gasps fanning it lightly. When they locked their eyes, Rin had heated gaze, showing his crimson eyes even in a deeper color.

 

Takeru whimpered quietly on Rin’s cheek as he raked through his soft strands which ran beautifully through between his fingers. Rin leaned to the touch, but he took Takeru’s hand on his own, Takeru felt something cold on his palm, so he lowered his gaze. Rin was closing Takeru’s hand into a fist with his fingers, preventing him to see what it was.

 

“I had meant to give it to you earlier”, Rin said stroking Takeru’s knuckles. He thought this was the best time to give it to him. He was meant to give it way earlier, but it would have been just stupid to give just that. When he was in the swim tournament and they wanted to go to the town, he saw perfect addition to it.

 

Takeru carefully opened his hand, there was silver key with a keychain where was shark and kitten emblem attached to the key with red braided ribbons. He looked between the key and Rin with startled eyes, he tilted his head as he didn't understand what it meant or why there was a key in his hand?

 

“You’re welcome here whenever you want, even without invite, and I know it’s little rushed, but I want you to have it”, Rin admitted as he cupped Takeru’s cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

 

Takeru couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't know how to take this, should he say something, but it died down. His hand started to shake where the key was, nearly dropping it to the floor. Rin gently wrapped his hand around Takeru’s wrist. It eased the trembling, but he couldn't utter a single word to Rin.

 

He tried to form a perfect sentence, but it vaporized into a thin air as soon as it was ready to fall out from his mouth. Takeru hated himself that he couldn't voice out his feelings or tell how he was so touched by this simple thought from Rin.

 

This was a huge thing, he thought and knew it was. To someone to give his house’s key, it meant trust and some sort of commitment that their relationship was on a solid ground. That they want to build it together somewhere safe, and here Takeru felt that no one could or dared to touch their cherished relationship, this was their own safe haven from outside world which would lash out or mock what they are.

 

Takeru put his hand into a fist and hugged Rin tightly, his arms wrapped around his neck. The chair reeled back on the chair’s hind legs when Takeru moved their center of gravity too much.

 

Rin had to take a hold on the edge of the table with his free hand that they wouldn't end up on the floor, “easy there!”

 

Both of them chuckled, as Rin put the chair back on its legs with a gentle thud, Takeru took a few deep breaths.

 

“It’s… shoot… oh god…” Takeru mumbled, fidgeting in Rin’s lap which made Rin groan lightly.

 

Takeru stood up and walked out of the dining area. Rin was little perplexed what just happened, but he heard Takeru mumbled voice rather loudly, he was talking to himself. He didn't quite understand what he said, something about his nervousness and that he is ridiculous. It made him smile how cute Takeru was like this.

 

Rin followed the sounds and saw Takeru sitting on the couch, his cute swollen lips moved rapidly, but no voice or sounds came out. He carefully sat next to him, his forearm leaning on the back of the couch as his fingers touched lightly the curls of Takeru’s nape.

 

“I’m so bad at this”, Takeru sighed, watching intensively on his palm where the key still was.

 

“At what?”

 

“This…” Takeru stretched out his hand. “You always give me or do for me these thoughtful stuffs, and me on the other hand… I feel that I’m so lousy boyfriend as I don’t… I have hardly given you anything…”

 

Rin wrapped his fingers around back of Takeru’s neck, and carefully turned Takeru to face him.

 

“Takeru, this isn't some quid pro quo or competition. You don’t need to buy or give me anything”, Rin cupped his cheek as Takeru leaned to the touch. “For me, you being with me, like this, is more than you can give to me. And you’re most perfect boyfriend what I could have, darlin’”

 

Takeru gave his cute smile, with a gentle purr as Rin cooed to him softly, and then Takeru put his forehead against Rin’s.

 

He cupped Rin’s head with his hand and captured his plumb lips, moving his own lightly against them, they tasted coffee. Takeru dared to tug Rin’s bottom lip with his teeth gently. Rin groaned, submitting on Takeru’s kiss, it still was rather hasty and eager, but nonetheless sweet and heart fluttering.

 

Rin had come to terms how difficult for Takeru was to express his feelings or talk them in words, but he loved how he showed them through his display of affections, those were more powerful than simple words when he lacked ability to speak about them.

 

As Takeru released Rin’s lips, Rin hummed contently, very pleased for Takeru’s kiss. “That was better thanks than I’d ask for.”

 

Takeru giggled airily to Rin’s remark, and hugged him tightly as he put his arms around his torso.

\----      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!
> 
> What you think??? 
> 
> Sorry for possible mistakes or any irregularity about time lines or what they have done up to this point as this happens to be one of my first chapters that I wrote... I tried to re-read it and edit, but if there are some errors let me know...??? 
> 
> Now at least one knows about Rin and Takeru's relationship... So who would be perfect candidate than Kisumi??? And to ruin their tender moment early in the morning, what a spoilsport 0.0
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments!!! Like always they're highly appreciated!
> 
> Next time no one is going to interrupt them *fingers crossed* ;D


	30. The Progress in Relationship and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is going to interrupt their free time this time, and it turns out to be one hell of the way to spent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! Already 500 HITS!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, 
> 
> enjoy the new chapter!!!

Rin and Takeru decided to go to Takeru’s house for a change to do some school work together and to help Takeru for few English problems. According to Takeru, Shu went with Momo doing some school project to the Tachibana’s siblings’ place. So it gave them good opportunity to spend more time together in private without anyone to bother.

 

Their house was quite simple and small without any unnecessary things, and Takeru’s room was the same. You didn't think that it would be two teenage boys’ house when you glanced it for the first time. Everything was on their places, neatly and spotless everywhere you looked.  

 

Takeru’s room was quite small and simple, one bed and one desk, the back wall was large window facing to the backyard. On the desk everything was with millimeter precision, even the pencils were side by side and about dozen books were neatly on the row with few supporters preventing them to knock down.

 

On his bed was one blue and one orange large pillow and between them, there was white kitten plushie. Rin sat down the edge of the bed and took the kitten to his hands.

 

It felt so soft against his hands and as he sniffed the plushie it smelled like Takeru, flowery with hint of fresh grass after the rain. It made him smile widely, he lifted his gaze from the plushie to the door, and Rin still heard Takeru on the kitchen doing snacks for them. So he nuzzled it lightly, trying to spread his own scent to the kitten.

 

Takeru was happy that Rin able to come to his place after the school and he was determined to spoil Rin a little bit. He ushered Rin to go to his bedroom that he would handle it, so he decided to make Rin’s favorite flavored sandwiches and few senbeis with sesame seeds what he had done earlier this morning.

 

As Takeru came to his room with a tray full of goodies and of course two mugs of tea and coffee. What he saw made his heart flutter as the sight was so cute, when his plushie was tightly on Rin’s arms against his chest hugging it and nuzzling its fur.

 

Rin sensed when Takeru came back, so he lowered the kitten on his lap, looking little sheepish after Takeru caught him what he was doing. But Takeru had a smile on his face and light chuckle escaped from his mouth.

 

“So this is the famous Brownie?” Rin inquired with a chuckle as Takeru put the tray on the nightstand and Rin made little more room for Takeru to sit down next to him.

 

Takeru leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder, “yeah, the one and only.”

 

Rin kissed his forehead and placed Brownie on Takeru’s lap and took steaming coffee mug from the tray.

 

“Hmmh, it’s good”, Rin hummed as he sipped his hot coffee. It was just how he liked it, strong and little bitter.

 

Takeru sighed of relief as he was little nervous to make coffee for Rin, Kisumi always made Rin’s coffee at the Café and Takeru did occasionally Shu’s coffee, but he liked it mild and sweet. So it made him content that he was able to satisfy his likings and Rin’s praises tingled his body a lot.

 

He sniffed his plushie discreetly, it was full of Rin’s oceanic and minty scent along with his own. It created nice mixed combination, making him feel instantly relax, and the warmth spread throughout his body accelerating his heartbeat which for its part aroused Takeru. 

 

They both were on the bed, Rin was reading the school papers leaning on the headboard as Takeru was laying on his stomach blue pillow under his chest reading his homework on the right side of Rin.

 

Rin glanced corner of his eye at Takeru who was incredibly focused to read his book, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. It was one of the adorable habits of Takeru what he always did when he was doing something what needed his utter concentration.

 

But what else he did was more than arousing and hot, making his member to twitch inside his jeans. Takeru waved his bended legs that occasionally his heels hit on his round ass. Rin tried his hardest to ignore it and focus on his papers instead of watching mesmerized to Takeru’s doings.

 

After few minutes he gave up as Takeru did it little harder to do anything but to stare him when his ass jiggled and clenched every now and then tantalizingly, tortuously, teasing and driving Rin crazy for desire and arouse.

 

It was like an invitation to grab and squeeze that round ass. Rin put his papers on the floor on top of his bag, and when he turned around Takeru ate slowly the last chocolate chip cookie and licked his fingers clean. He also ran with his tongue his lips to swipe the crumbs away.

 

Rin’s heartbeat sped up and his mouth dried instantly although he drank big mug of coffee just while ago. His hand sneaked up slowly on top of Takeru’s ass, and he traced every curve and ridge from both of his ass cheeks, memorizing its shape thoroughly.

 

Takeru hummed as his eyes fluttered close what Rin did. It sent sparkles through his spine, it didn't ease his warmth feeling in pit of his stomach which had boiled inside him some time now what he felt after he sniffed his plushie and to smell their mixed scents was heavenly and more arousing than he had felt earlier. He had struggled to focus on his homework, but it was coming more and more difficult and now he was ready to burst out from his impending tension.

 

With another hand Rin removed the plate and took Takeru’s book away from him and put them on the nightstand on to the tray that they would be out of the their way.

 

“Hey, I was reading that”, Takeru whined, but he didn't mind what Rin did at all and he whined mostly because Rin grabbed more roughly his ass cheek with his big hand. 

 

Rin smirked to Takeru’s cute whine and continued to knead Takeru’s ass slowly and precise movements. He spread Takeru’s legs a little that he could easily go between them. He tried to read Takeru’s body language if he didn't want to continue this, but he was relaxed like a jelly from his doings. His fingers clutched on the blanket, making his knuckles turn slightly white as he enjoyed Rin’s ministrations to his butt.

 

When Rin leaned forward and pressed his crotch on to Takeru’s ass that made Takeru to lift his hips from the bed involuntarily to meet Rin’s crotch properly. It emitted both of them to groan as their lower parts met. Takeru wanted to feel warmth from Rin and he could clearly feel Rin’s semi-hard member poking his butt and his butt crack even if there was layer of clothes between them.

 

Rin needed to steady himself that he wouldn't crush Takeru on his weight, so he placed his forearm next to Takeru’s head and lowered himself that he would pepper kisses on Takeru’s neck.  As the same time he began to thrust at the slow pace against his ass.

 

He kissed Takeru’s sweetspot just behind his right ear which caused Takeru to crane his neck and moan deep, pushing his butt backwards what made Rin to groan deep and sped up the pace of his hips little bit faster.

 

“Rin?” Takeru moaned when Rin kissed and licked his neck, making him tremble lightly from the heated sensations.

 

Rin halted his thrusts, “do you want to stop?” Rin asked huskily between the kisses to his shoulder.

 

“Please, don’t”, Takeru whined breathlessly as his eyes closed with pleasure.

 

Takeru turned to look at Rin over his shoulder, turning his upper body to face Rin better. His hand crept to Rin’s hair to thread his crimson hair and cupped back of his head bringing him down for the kiss. It was soft and wet, it tasted coffee like always when he kissed Rin.

 

Rin swiped with his tongue at Takeru’s lips to ask an entrance which he happily accepted. When Takeru moved on to his back never letting go of Rin’s mouth and lips. Their lips moved gently against each other, but Rin growled as Takeru’s knee brushed his already hard and throbbing member.

 

The growl sent furious vibrations on Takeru’s mouth, making him feel lightheaded as well as it ended up to his member which twitched and hardened instantly. He purred contently against Rin’s moving mouth and released them with a wet plop.

 

He brushed again on Rin’s crotch, but now with his foot, tracing the outline of his bulge. He loved Rin’s reactions, his eyes fluttered close, he craned his neck to reveal his Adam’s apple which moved slowly with every swallow he made and of course his deep and sexy groan which was music to Takeru’s ears.

 

Rin’s eyes were dilated with lust and desire, and his member was throbbing and straining inside his tight jeans so hard and to see Takeru withering underneath him made it ten times worse but god it was pleasurable.             

 

Rin lowered to kiss him again but he wanted to feel Takeru so he shoved his tongue straight in Takeru’s agape mouth not asking the entrance which Takeru mumbled through his moan against his mouth which made Rin to grunt.

 

Rin’s hand went Takeru’s waist as he peppered kisses along his jaw and neck. Their eyes connected when Rin was unbuttoning Takeru’s jeans, waiting for him to push him away, but Takeru nodded that it was alright to continue. He was ready to feel more of Rin and his anticipation and desire for Rin had built up profoundly because of all the grinding and kneading went straight to his member, making him seek more friction to release and he always went hard just from Rin’s kissing and touching.

 

Takeru wasn't sure what Rin was up to, but he trusted Rin and he had made clear to Takeru that he would have always the possibility to withdraw if it’s too much. But right now his mind was full with Rin and he was too aroused to think anything other than Rin and enjoy their closeness as all the nervousness inside him was gone because of that.  

 

As Rin had removed Takeru’s jeans, Takeru hooked his finger on Rin’s belt loop to signal that he should take them off which caused Rin to smirk widely as Takeru was so eager to continue.

 

Takeru noticed that Rin had clear bulge on his boxers, but his own tent was as clear as his, but oozing much more pre-cum than Rin, smearing his boxers with a dark and wet spot. 

   

Rin itched to taste Takeru, to kiss outline of his bulge, but he didn't want to scare him away, as he was so pliant to continue. His eyes were dilated like on the living room that day, but now he looked closely to his eyes and expressions that could he find any hints of doubts from them. What he saw was beautiful sight underneath him, Takeru had dark red cheeks, trying to catch his breath, eyes sparkling without any doubts whatsoever, he could only see pleasured and desired expression on his beautiful face.  

 

His hands crept up Takeru’s thighs, hooking them around his own hips. Takeru gasped and tensed, his hands took support from Rin’s shoulders, pressing against Rin’s solid and tense chest, feeling it flex beneath his fingers. This was as intimate as Takeru had gotten with Rin, they had just kissed and make out, but this was their first time doing this kind of thing and it made him feel exhilarated and heated.

 

Takeru was gaping silently at the feeling of their groins pressed so closely together. Takeru’s back arched, his hands went up to grip hard at Rin’s shoulders as Rin started to thrust his hips against Takeru’s.

 

Rin caressed Takeru’s hair in a way that made Takeru’s toes curl, and he purred contently to that feeling, which made Rin’s hips to halt slightly. But then he continued with much slower pace which made Takeru to puck his own along Rin’s thrusts, little impatience with the slow and torturous rhythm when he didn't get the needed friction from Rin’s delicious thrusts as their members rubbed against each other creating wonderful sensations all over his body.  

 

Rin trailed his mouth over Takeru’s neck, his mouth placing feather light kisses in a way that made Takeru to squirm as it tickled him.

 

“Mmmhh~ Rin please! ~ More!” Takeru pleaded and couldn't help to moan and arch his back from the mattress into a Rin’s solid chest. His hands moved away from Rin’s shoulders, roaming on his sides and ended up cupping roughly at his butt, bringing him even closer to his heated body and throbbing member.

 

“Fuck”, Rin growled headily as his hips sped up the pace along with Takeru’s hands grabbing his ass, pushing him towards his crotch, knowing that they couldn't last long.

 

Takeru felt warm and flustered in the best way he can think of, his nerves alight, making him to shake uncontrollably. He was ready to release, he was little embarrassed to be this quick, but it felt so good, he hid his face on the Rin’s collarbone.

 

“Rin, I’m close”, Takeru breathed out, his hips moving frantically against Rin’s hard thrusts.

 

“Look at me, Takeru”, Rin grunted as his own movements were turning erratic, signaling his own need to release. He wanted to witness Takeru’s face when he would come.   

 

Takeru raised his head, and they looked at each other, their eyes were clouded and dilated with lust. Rin growled deep and gave two hard thrust which made Takeru’s eyes to flutter close so beautifully when he grabbed Rin’s butt roughly.

 

After the last hard thrust, Takeru felt pleasure coursing through his veins and craned his neck and his mouth formed o-shape as he came with a prolonged moan, Rin came almost at the same time with a grunt as he watched Takeru to come undone by him. They both tensed and Rin rolled his hips into Takeru’s as they both rode their high, warmth spreading between their crotches and seeping through the thin layer of their boxers.

 

Rin collapsed on top of Takeru, shaking and gasping for breaths as his forehead leaned on Takeru’s pillow, Takeru grunted lightly, but he was too tired to care and he loved how Rin’s broad body enveloped him with warmth. Their bodies melted into each other as little breaths puffed over Rin’s bare collarbone. 

 

Takeru sluggishly lifted his arms, to hug Rin’s back, catching his breath and enjoying this moment. 

     

“I love you”, Takeru said through his gasping, basking the afterglow of his orgasm and Rin tightly wrapped around his arms.

 

Rin froze abruptly, something deep inside him began to flutter, accelerating beat after beat and he took a moment to realize that it was his heart, and he carefully lifted his head to look at Takeru that he heard him right. He had wide eyes and he chewed his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked nervous to say at least.

 

Now his heart was bounding furiously after he internalized Takeru’s words, his body and mind, his heart overflowed with happiness, as his eyes started to tear up. Mostly because of his subsiding orgasm, but also to hear Takeru’s sweet sound to voice out his feelings towards him for the first time.

 

Rin cupped Takeru’s cheek with his palm and stroked it with his thumb, it was moist from sweat. Takeru waited Rin’s reaction with stuttering breaths as he yet again blurted out without thinking, only voicing out his pure and devout love towards Rin.         

 

“I love you, too”, Rin captured their lips into a gently kiss.

 

“So much.”

 

The kiss was familiar but at the same time so different. The tenderness, adoration, all the sensation amplified, wanting to show each other that those words meant for them so much more than those three simple words.

 

Takeru heart shuddered out of pure happiness, trying to come out from his chest. He felt somehow complete just from telling to Rin what he meant to him, how much he loved him, how he made him feel simply being with him.

 

As the kiss ended they both panted, perhaps more than after their orgasms. Takeru nuzzled Rin’s neck, tighten his hold on Rin’s neck, making their warm bodies to melt into one. But the feeling ended pretty soon, as their groins touched, causing them to flinch because of the wetness and oversensitivity.

 

“Perhaps we should clean up?” Rin suggested through his chuckle as he lifted himself from Takeru who had even darker red cheeks with the most beautiful smile Rin had ever seen on Takeru’s cute plumb lips. It showed his dimples clearer, making his eyes to shine and sparkle with a deep amber color and it was brighter than sun itself.

 

“Have you spare clothes? I’m sorry if…” Takeru mumbled when Rin was out of bed. Rin turned around and pecked Takeru’s lips.

 

They had made a mess in their boxers, and he had chance to change, but Rin was other matter as Takeru thought that he hadn't bring change of clothes with him when they didn't planned this to happen at all.

 

“Don’t worry, I have fresh clothes on the bag, as I was going to gym later”, Rin said which Takeru nodded smiling as he stood up from the bed, his legs were jelly and he felt lightheaded, his eyesight blurred instantly. He needed to breathe deep and close his eyes for a while to gain his eyesight back.

 

Rin was rummaging his bag when he turned around, he saw that Takeru had difficulties to stay up on his legs.

 

“Whoa, Takeru!” Rin scooped Takeru into his arms to prevent him to faint after he stood up from the bed and he was still recovering from his intensive orgasm. He leaned his forehead on Rin’s shoulder, inhaling his still aroused scent into his lungs which soothed him.

 

“You right?”

 

“Yeah, just dizzy and overwhelmed”, Takeru breathed against Rin’s shoulder, trying to calm down.

 

Rin was little worried over Takeru who trembled slightly against his body still recovering from the subsiding orgasm. He couldn't think that they would end up doing this in Takeru’s bedroom and to think that Takeru was this willing to move their intimacy to another level when they hadn't talk about it properly after what happened between them earlier, so this was their first time together like this. Perhaps it was heat of the moment, but Takeru hadn't shown any complaints or that he didn't want to continue. He even pleaded that Rin wouldn't stop his doings, with his velvety voice which made his thoughts go wild and aroused him more. 

 

He hadn't done this for a while with anyone, so it made his mind go overdrive with pleasure, desire and lust, and to see Takeru enjoying when he gave him pleasure was more than he could dream of and to see Takeru’s heated expressions and the sounds he emitted when he came undone by him was beautiful and so full of emotions in it.    

 

They stayed little while like this, Rin mumbled sweetnothings into Takeru’s ear and rubbed his back along his spine to help him relax and gain his strength back.  

 

This was so nice, but they really needed to get clean up as it was becoming more and more uncomfortable inside Takeru’s boxers and it made him shiver from the coldness even if Rin’s heated body enveloped him with warmth. So Takeru reluctantly removed himself from Rin’s arms.   

 

“The bathroom is there”, Takeru pointed the door timidly which was just across from Takeru’s bedroom. “You can go there, I’ll change here.”

 

Rin nodded without any questioning why they couldn't change together, but Takeru was rather shy even now although they did what they did and Takeru didn't want to show any more than necessary to him, so Rin went to the bathroom with his duffel bag. Takeru stayed in his bedroom and cleaned himself up from the stickiness.       

\----

 

Rin cleaned himself from the stickiness and changed his boxers quickly as Takeru didn't mention when Shu should be come home, so it would be rather difficult to explain why he was here undressed and changing clothes.

 

He looked himself from the mirror, he had red cheeks and still dilated pupils. He washed his face with the cold water and raked his hair through his fingers to look more presentably. Rin didn't know how to describe what he felt, he was over the moon and so overwhelmingly happy and complete, like he had met his missing part of his soul what Takeru was able to fill with his bright smile, his presence and especially with his love. That he wanted to belong to Takeru completely, from his body to his soul.

 

That thought would have scared him few months ago, to think like that over someone, that he was willing to give all himself to someone without second thought. Always he was too stuck up with the swimming career and all the people he met and screwed around during his university  years wasn't anything special, just passing the time and seeking something which wasn't anywhere to be seen. But now with Takeru he would see that so clearly in front of him like he saw himself from the mirror, loud and clear.     

 

His heart was bursting from joy and for the long time he hadn't any regrets or nothing to be afraid of, every pressure or tension inside his body had evaporated and replaced with brightness, happiness and blissfulness, something he didn't know or dared to hope to happen to him at all, like he had just now get some meaning and reason to live and learn to live his life for fullest with someone special by his side.

 

To hear Takeru saying those three words first was a shock, and it made him nearly speechless which didn't happen often, or that there would be knot on his throat to prevent him to speak as he always would speak to his mind without any delay. But he was in love with Takeru like he admitted to Kisumi few days ago, he really loved Takeru, there couldn't be any other explanation what he felt every time he was near him and how happy he made him. He could be his normal self around Takeru who would accept him what he is, all his faults and flaws without judgment, just being patient with his changing moods and time consuming job.

 

As he came back from the bathroom, the bedroom’s door was ajar like he had left it and he heard Takeru sing a tune what he had heard from the radio. Rin opened the door quietly not to disturb him as he wanted to hear his beautiful voice.

 

_“…kioku wo kasanetemo, kokoro no oku de shitteita…akane no sora ni ukanda_

_tsuki tatta hitori no omokage kimi wa yume wo_

_oikaketeta watashi wa mada osanakute tada kimi wo oikaketeta…_

_…ano hi egaita kono machi de mukaeru kiseki kimi no yume kanau mirai made_

_mitodoketai to…_

_furueru hodo tsuyoku kokoro no oku ni chikatta… amaoto ga mata_

_tsumugidashita sora no hate ni iu kizuna ima wa te to te tsunagenakute mo_

_kokoro wa zutto tomo ni aru mata itsuka deaeru ka na…_

_kimi no kotoba wa toki wo koete watashi no tsuyosa ni kawaru ikiru koto wo_

_oshiete kureru kokoro wa zutto tomo ni aru mata itsuka deaeru ka na…”_

 

Rin carefully walked to Takeru who was making the bed properly, fluffing the pillows as he placed them to their own places. He had grey sweatpants and large long sleeved blue shirt, Rin was certain that he hasn't seen Takeru never wore tight witting clothes, mostly they were about one or two sizes bigger than Takeru. He thought it was adorable and cute, and he couldn't wait how he would look like when he was wearing his own shirts. He hugged Takeru from the behind and placed his chin on Takeru’s shoulder.

 

Takeru leaned against Rin’s chest, missing him even if he was away just for a few minutes. 

 

“Hey…” Takeru sighed as he snuggled more closely to Rin’s body.

 

“Hey…“ Rin nuzzled and placed one kiss to Takeru’s scent gland, “…you've beautiful voice.”

 

Takeru turned around to face Rin that he heard him sing, he blushed from embarrassment, but he couldn't help it as he was so happy and the song had been constantly ringing in his mind. He cupped Rin’s face with his hands and captured his lips into a gentle kiss. They didn't rush it just enjoyed their moment as they moved their lips languidly, shifting from open mouth kisses to gentle brushing of their lips.  

 

Rin moved them on the bed, their lips still moving gently against one another, they plumbed down the bed which made them bounce lightly off the soft mattress.

 

“Rin! I just made the bed!” Takeru scolded through their laughter as Rin peppered kisses on Takeru’s face, his jaw, eyelids, forehead, everywhere he could reach. Rin moved to his side and stroked Takeru’s thigh and hip as Takeru stayed on his back, gasping for breaths.  

 

“Are you alright?” Rin asked softly, Takeru understood why Rin was asking this to make sure he didn't overstep or hurt him.

 

“Yes, I couldn't be happier and it was good”, Takeru admitted truthfully as he traced Rin’s bicep with his index finger.

 

“Only good?” Rin raised his eyebrows to Takeru’s answer which Takeru hit Rin’s chest with a huff that he wanted to only hear praises, and he didn't like to boost his pride more than necessary.

 

“Just good”

 

Rin snorted and started to tickle Takeru’s side as he knew what made him squeal and squirm, and to hear his pure, unadulterated laughter was like gift from heavens and it felt like thousands fireworks exploded inside him.

 

As Rin stopped his tickling, Takeru lifted his head next to Rin and whispered softly, trying to be seductive.

 

“It’s was perfect”, Takeru blew to Rin’s ear and licked his auricle slightly which made Rin shiver and groan deep as his lips twitched into an everlasting smirk.  

 

Takeru was dumbfounded and indescribable happy, but also what they did was incredibly and unbelievably amazing and it felt so good to be like that intimate with Rin, he had afraid of in vain to do something like that as he trusted Rin and he felt safe in his arms and he was willing to submit to him without second guessing. And his own instincts were out of place and too heated to think straight, but he didn't regret it and he would do that again later with much more courage.

 

Although that was still so tiny attempt to be intimate and perhaps it wasn't enough for Rin and did it give him any pleasure what they did. Takeru wasn't quite sure how to do those kind of things or what else there could be what they can do to be intimate, and he didn't know how to give Rin a pleasure, and he didn't want to ruin anything with his inexperience, but one thing was sure that he couldn't wait more to happen with Rin.

 

He lifted his eyes to look at Rin who had started to draw some idly patterns in his thigh, crooning pleasantly, showing his contentment and happiness. It was sight to behold to see Rin so pleased and untroubled, and his smile brightened the room instantly. He had seen this side of him always when they were together, but now it seemed to amplified to hundred percent and more which made Takeru glad that he was the only one reason behind those smiles.

 

Takeru yet again cupped Rin’s head and pecked his lips few times which Rin smiled against them. Like he wanted to stay and cuddle with Rin, but Shu was coming soon and he needed to make the dinner ready.    

 

He lifted himself off the bed and ushered pouting Rin away from his bed that he could put the bedspread properly for the second time even if he didn't mind to do that, but Rin gently pushed Takeru to the side and set the bedspread neatly which after that Takeru gave him a peck for the reward.

 

‘He loved how thoughtful his boyfriend can be’

\----

 

“Have you ever considered continuing your competitive career?” Takeru asked out of nowhere when he was starting to make dinner to Shu.   

 

“Why you brought that up?” Rin chuckled lightly as he leaned on the kitchen’s counter watching Takeru to lift kettle and frying pan out of the cupboard.

 

Takeru turned his head from the stove. “Kisumi and Sousuke talked about it in the car when we headed the venue.”

 

“They said that you draw attention everywhere you go when it’s about the swimming relative thing. And they’ll coax you to continue.”

 

Rin wasn't so perplexed anymore for this, he had always shrugged or said politely everyone’s prying that he wasn't thinking to come back. He had achieved everything there was to achieve and he had found his new passion from coaching youngster to achieve their own goals and support them.

 

“Not really, but I have thought about it once in a while”, Rin said truthfully.     

       

Sometimes there were moments when he really thought to make a comeback in the swim world, but his body was coming old and it was already little worn out as all the others swimmers were so young and in their primes. And his rivals had also quit and there wasn't anymore that passion and drive what they brought with them. If he would continue it had to be hell of a reason, good opportunity which would be brought up on the table in front of him and which would be hard to decline.

 

“Even my old coach tries to coax me back from time to time. But I haven’t got the same ambition when I started. If you don’t have that and you aren't doing it with your heart and confidence that definitely will affect your performance in a worse way.”

 

Takeru understood quite well what Rin meant, Shu had talked about that sometimes. And he had noticed it in his baking, but it wasn't really the same thing to compare competitive swimming to baking. You need to put your heart and soul into everything you do if you don’t, it will make what you like to do into struggle and hardship.          

 

“If you ever decide to continue, I’ll support you anyway I can”, Takeru admitted timidly watching on the floor.

 

Rin took Takeru’s chin on his fingers and turned him eye-to-eye, his heart bounded furiously, making him to tear up little bit from Takeru’s sweet words. He brought Takeru closer and captured their lips into a gentle kiss.

 

“Tadaima!” Shu’s voice interrupted them which made Rin to withdraw in the respectable distance from Takeru.

 

“Okaeri!”

 

Takeru had light pink hue on his cheeks, so he went to the fridge to find his ingredients and to cool down.

 

“Rin –coach? What you’re doing here?” Shu questioned little startled to find Rin in their kitchen.

 

“I was just helping Takeru for his English and I forgot to give your next training regime back”, Rin said through clinging from Takeru’s clumsiness as he dropped fork on the counter.

 

Shu just chuckled and went to his room, but as Takeru was starting to speak with Rin, he came back.

 

“Do you stay for dinner? Takeru promised to cook his mac’ and cheese”, Shu asked leaning on the kitchen’s doorway next to Rin.

 

“I would love to.”

 

Rin and Shu chatted about new promising swimmers in the professional level and Shu’s training regime as they set the table. Takeru watched them to interact with each other, making him happy to see that they get along so well, but he was afraid that how Shu would react when he will found about Rin and Takeru’s relationship.

 

“Dinner is ready about thirty minutes”, Takeru came from the kitchen, swiping his hands on his trousers.       

 

“Have we any pudding left?” Shu asked with beaming voice as he leaned the back of the chair in the dining table.

 

Rin looked at Shu with a surprise look on his face. Sweets weren't his cup of tea so much, and the swimmers had been in a rather strict diet before the tournament, so now they had change to eat little freely, but still it didn't meant that they should shove whatever in their mouths.    

 

“Takeru made it yesterday, and it was so good”, Shu elaborated happily, smacking his lips together.

 

“Yes and there’s enough for everyone for dessert”, Takeru smiled at Shu’s excitement over one pudding. It was first time he did it, wanting to try it for some time now, so he was happy that Shu liked it, and perhaps Rin would like it too.

 

The timer beeped to signal that the dinner was done, and Takeru ushered Rin and Shu to sit down on the table that he will took care of everything. He went in the kitchen and picked the steaming mac’ and cheese from the oven.

 

He placed it center of the table, Rin sniffed the dish, humming as he was pleased for the smell. It smelled delicious which made his mouth to water and stomach to growl gently. Takeru served the food and they all dig in, satisfied noises filled the dining area as they ate contently.

 

They discussed the school, swim training and some new and interesting shows or anime which Shu and Rin started to bicker about their favorites. Takeru laughed and listened even he didn't had time to watch them with all the work, but he had gazed every now and then when Shu had watch them.

 

As they started to speak about upcoming training season towards the nationals which are at early spring next year, Takeru’s thoughts drifted somewhere else entirely. 

 

Perhaps this would be a good time to tell Shu about them and their relationship. Takeru wanted to share his happiness with his own brother and they already told Kisumi and he took it so well. But what if Shu gets mad with Takeru, and he would say this Alpha’s dating is disgusting and Rin is his teacher and much older than him, using Takeru to his own purposes and taking advantage of him which wasn't the case. Rin loved Takeru and he loved him, no one could say otherwise or change how he feels towards Rin.

 

If that would happen, he would lose Rin even if they have all things sorted and everything is so great in their relationship and telling would destroy it just in a second which Takeru didn't want to experience any time soon as he wanted to be with Rin and see this through together.

 

“O-niisan?” Shu’s voice woke Takeru from his thoughts.

 

“You zoned out.”

 

Takeru lifted his head to look at Shu who had raised eyebrows. “What? I was just thinking, that’s all.”

 

He shifted his gaze to the plates which were already empty and the casserole was empty. That’s what you get when you have two athletes with never-ending appetite.

 

Takeru took the casserole and plates and went in the kitchen to take the pudding from the fridge.

 

“Don’t mind him, he does that, often”, Shu said quietly through his chuckle as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

“I heard that!” Takeru said loudly from the kitchen as he heard Shu’s accusation clearly.

 

“You get used to it”, Shu mumbled and rolled his eyes which Rin chuckled for brothers’ banter and Takeru had this ability to zone out occasionally even in the middle of the conversation or in the lessons.

 

Takeru huffed as he brought the pudding bowls with the tray on the table, but he served Rin first and himself, Shu pouted for Takeru’s behavior as he didn't get his long waited dessert.

 

“Sorry, o-niisan. May I have the pudding? Please.”

 

Takeru nodded and handed the bowl to Shu who beamed in joy and smacked his lips together as he stared the dessert.

 

Rin liked to be with Moriya brothers in the school and to train Shu was great, and like this at their home, he could see other side of them, much more relaxed and they didn't need to pretend or worry that their fronts would crumble and they could be just themselves.

 

As he looked the blow in front of him, the pudding’s color was vibrant green, light emerald with darker green powder on top of it. It had to be matcha powder drizzled, indicating that the pudding was made of matcha. When he took a spoonful of the pudding, it was like the firework exploded in his mouth, it was delicious, more than that it was heavenly.  Not too sweet, which was rather strange as it was dessert and pudding.

 

“That’s so good”, Rin breathed out as he was recovered from the first spoonful.

 

“I told you.”

 

Takeru smiled happily when Rin was pleased with his dessert, he startled a little when Rin squeezed gently his thigh under the table. He looked at his brother that did he see that, but he just contently ate the dessert, so he turned to see Rin who was smiling and smirking discreetly. They continued to eat and Rin’s hand didn't leave from Takeru’s thigh which was nice, but also so distracting when Takeru had to fight his all willpower what he had that he wouldn't blush front of his brother or worse.

 

“Sorry, I have to go. Thank you for the dinner”, Rin apologized and stood up from the chair.

 

“Shu, remember to check that regime and the notes.”

 

“Will do, Rin -coach!”

 

Takeru followed Rin on the foyer where Rin was putting his jacket on, he looked over his shoulder and heard that water was running as Shu had started to wash the dishes.

 

He hugged Rin, his arms wrapped around his torso, kissing his neck few times right on his scent glands. It made Rin to groan lowly, his chest rumbled because of that it made Takeru in turn to purr.  

 

Rin was reluctant to let go of Takeru and just stay like this was more than enough for him to be satisfied and happy. He lifted Takeru’s head from his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

It lasted just seconds, when they couldn't risk it when Shu was just behind the wall, humming familiar song from the TV-show. So humming and singing runs with the family.

 

“Love you”, Rin mumbled against Takeru’s mouth what instantly made Takeru to smile against Rin’s lips. Even if Rin said that in the bed it made his heart to flutter again rapidly when he heard that as it was Rin who said it first for the first time to Takeru was special to him.     

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Takeru put Rin’s cap on his head, and pecked his lips. Rin always looked good, and with his cap on he looked more dashing which made Takeru’s toes curl excitedly.

 

“Text me when you are at home.”

 

Rin scooped Takeru in his arms and kissed his forehead, “yeah, see you tomorrow.”

 

“Shu, see you tomorrow!” Rin shouted from the door.

 

“Yeah, see ya!”    

 

As Rin closed the door Takeru leaned on the foyer’s wall, sighing contently as he looked the ceiling as he thought and reviewed what happened today in his bed, he wouldn't wait to roll on his bed and drown himself in Rin’s and his scents on his blanket.

\----

 

Rin didn't want to go to the gym after the dinner at Takeru’s. His stomach was full of delicious food. It was one of the best meals he have had for a long time, how just a simple dish could be so tasteful and pack full of flavors. Perhaps it was Takeru who made it what made it so wonderful. Even the pudding was exceptionally good, he would like to eat that again.

 

So he decided to go to the Café, he knew it was closed for today, but Kisumi or Haru would be there to clean up the places. He had prolonged to tell and explain to Haru what was going on between Takeru and him. It wasn't that he was afraid of his reaction, it was more like how to tell him or explain why he was with Takeru and made him to realize that they were good to each other.

 

Rin knew that Haru didn't like or want to get involved with other one’s business, but he didn't want to take a chance that he would unintentional blurt out and expose their relationship, which wouldn't be the case, but it wouldn't hurt to come clean to Haru, it would ease little bit of their pressure like telling to Kisumi did.

 

On the door was closed sign turned, but in the kitchen was still lights on, so he tried the door handle, it was open. He let himself inside and headed straight to the kitchen. Haru was cleaning the stove and put the kettles and pans in their own places.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while, even if Haru sensed Rin to be there behind him.

 

“Make it quick, Makoto comes in ten minutes”, Haru said nonchalantly through pan’s clinging sounds.

 

It startled Rin from his thoughts, but he just stood there quietly leaning on the worktable, not knowing how or where to start. He took his cap off and raked his hair with his hand.

 

“Where’s Kisumi?” Rin asked instead of getting straight to the point. Kisumi usually was there with Haru to clean up.

 

“He has a date night with Sousuke.”

 

Rin hummed his answer, but Haru looked over his shoulder to take a look of Rin, but turned again to continue to clean his back facing him. Rin was glowing and he was relaxed, also he had pink hue on his cheeks, and he smelled different, nothing like he had smelled before on him. And smile of his, brightening the whole room with it, was disturbing and perplexing which wasn't like him at all.

 

Haru’s quietness bugged Rin immensely which irritated him more as Kisumi told that he knew something what was going on, but he was stubborn to begin or say anything about it, so he also could play the game as well. 

 

But Makoto was coming soon and if they wanted to sort this out, they had to do it now or never. Rin took a deep breath as he readied himself to speak about this.

 

“He is your student”, Haru stated with a monotone voice, his back was still facing Rin.

 

“That’s it?” Rin lashed out instinctively without meaning to, but he was tired of Haru’s nonchalance regarding the situation and that he didn't even look at him was enough for Rin.

 

“That’s it? Really, Rin? What else there is? Takeru is your student and he is on your responsibility”, Haru turned around, his eyes flashing emotions what Rin hardly have ever seen in Haru.

 

“And he’s a teenager and he isn't even a legal age, and it doesn't mean that you can start to date with your own student. It’s wrong!”

 

Rin was going to retort back, but Haru interrupted him with a stern glance.

 

“You thought that I would take this lightly and accept this thing like Kisumi?”

 

He just listened at Haru, little abashed from his reaction. It reminded him at that time in the high school when they were in the locker room after Haru’s unsuccessful free swim.

 

“What if Mikoshiba finds out about this? You’ll lose everything what you have built and loved to do. And you both will end up hurt because of that.”

 

“I know that, but… It’s… I do care about that! You think that I haven’t thought about it… But Takeru…” Rin tried his best to form a proper sentence to explain this better, but it was harder than he thought it would be when he wasn't prepared for this.

 

“You’re nearly ten years older than Takeru, you should be responsible adult, but to do this and to fall for an Alpha who on top of that is your student. That’s not like you, Rin.”

 

“What you know what I like? I don’t care that he is an Alpha. I love him, Haru, who he is. And it’s different…”

 

Rin was getting agitated for this as it was seen in Haru’s appearance. Both of their chests heaved up and down and tried to catch their breaths after intensive exchange of words.

 

Haru hated to put his nose in other one's business and this was taking a toll on him to speak so much. But he cared for Rin and he is his friend, but he was worried the consequences what would happen if this comes to the light, but Rin didn't seem to care, he could only see Takeru, to defy the reality where they lived in and imagining that everything would go smoothly.

 

And he had come to like Takeru, he was a talented cook and patisserie, he would make that for his profession in the future and he was relaxing company who didn't speak much or fuss around like someone he knew in the Café. Nevertheless Haru wanted to protect them and ensure that they won’t get hurt, or Rin wouldn't do anything which would hurt Takeru by any means or vice versa.

 

Rin had been with Omegas and Betas over these years, but he had never shown any interests towards Alphas that he knew, but who he was to judge. He didn't care about second genders at all and he lived with Makoto, fellow Beta. But two Alphas dating wasn't everyday occurrence, so it was a shock at first when it was Rin who was in question.

 

He wouldn't ever submit to no one if he had a choice, he was one of the strongest Alphas he knew, and the most thickheaded man who never take no an answer and will do whatever he wants without listening any reasoning, example in this situation it certainly showed. Although he cared immensely for his friends and family and would always make sure that no one dared to hurt them or that they had everything alright that he would be there for them and help if it was needed.    

   

But Rin being in a relationship with Alpha was strange, and it didn't erase his worry about the fact that Takeru was Rin’s student. Haru couldn't blame Rin as Takeru was very attractive for an Alpha, someone would say him beautiful and he is every Omega’s daydream like Kisumi or even Nagisa said one time. But he wanted to understand Rin better what he saw in Takeru, and he was willing to throw and toss aside everything he had because of him without a second thought.

 

“How is it different?”

 

Rin sighed lowering his head, “I don’t know how to explain… It’s just different with him… That’s all.”

 

Haru didn't buy that answer, but he could understand when Rin was notorious for lack of ability to speak properly about feelings’ related stuff, like he was. But when they did, they would lash out and pour their bottled up feelings in a plain sight that everyone would know how they feel. 

 

"So you aren't going to freak out, and run away, like always when it's about the settling down or commitment for someone?" Haru pointed knowingly as he knew Rin's past and how he freaked out when the relationship suddenly came serious. Only telling his friends that it didn't work out for some reason.

 

"NO! Of course not, not with Takeru!"

 

Haru had a point, he had acknowledged it, especially as their relationship was coming serious day by day. But he couldn't imagine his future without Takeru, when he imagined every possible outcome, his future, his life from this day onward, he only saw Takeru by his side walking together on their molded path, no one else.

 

Always he had afraid that he would lose something when he was with someone or they would make him choose and lose something in return, but with Takeru, he didn't felt like that at all, to feel trapped or suffocated. Takeru gave him more than he took, giving his body, soul and heart only out of pure love he felt for him and Rin was determinate to cherish and protect it with all costs and never questioned it or took for granted. Rin wanted all of Takeru, needed him in his life.   

 

There was no chance for Rin to be able to survive the heartbreak if he let the best thing that had happened to him slip out of his arms.

 

“Only thing I know is that I love Takeru and no one could change that whatever you say. And I’m not going to lose him or break up with him just because what we are or that I’m his teacher”, Rin said with determination in his voice.

 

Haru sighed deep, “Rin, I just...” but Haru’s voice died down instantly as Makoto walked in the kitchen through the curtains, smiling.

 

“Oh, Rin, hey!” Makoto was little surprised to find Rin there with Haru in that hour after the closing time, and stopped next to the work counter.

 

“Hey, I needed to speak about something with Haru”, Rin explained with a neutral tone and expression, turning to face Makoto.

     

“Do you need to continue…?” Makoto asked as he pointed to the doorway that he would go outside.

 

Rin shook his head and put the cap back in his head, “we just finished.”

 

Haru looked pointedly to Rin that he had ended the conversation on his own, unanimously, just like that without any intention to say anything more about this.

 

“See you tomorrow!” Rin said over his shoulder as he left Makoto and Haru in the kitchen.

 

“See you!”

 

“What’s that about?” Makoto raised his eyebrows hint of worry in his voice, to see Rin behave like that around Haru and him, as his expression was stern and his eyes flared furiously, he even saw hint of anger in them.

 

“Nothing serious, he’ll come around”, Haru tried to sound convincing which didn't quite worked as he was certain that Rin wasn't going to back off with his relationship with Takeru whatever he would say to him.

 

Makoto kissed Haru gently, “let’s go, I've something in mind.”

\----

 

As Rin walked home, his mood was all over the place after he talked with Haru and what he said. Deep down he knew that Haru was right, but he didn't want to acknowledge it or think that any further. He was happy, they were happy in their own bubble what they have started to build together, but they were walking on the thin ice. Small crack in it would cause everything to break down, bursting to pieces, and every tiny crumble would slip through their fingers and there would nothing either of them could do about it to stop it from crumbling.

 

Nevertheless the situation he was determined to cherish and protect what they have that nothing or no one would break or come between them and crumble their happiness. Someone would say that Rin was naïve but he was in love and what you wouldn't do to protect your loved ones with everything you got.

\----        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> Finally little intimate scene between Rin and Takeru! 0.0
> 
> I hope it was good and hot scene with hint of fluff between Rin and Takeru, I tried to re-edit it, but this is how it end up... 
> 
> And I apologized if I made Haru little OOC, but he is just worried Rin as his friend and tries to be sound of reason what Kisumi and Rin clearly aren't in his mind??? 
> 
> And in Japan, legal age is twenty-one and consent age is eighteen...
> 
> Sorry if there is any mistakes.... And I haven't taste matcha pudding, so I don't know how it taste...??? 
> 
> Song is Part of Me from Eri Sasaki. It's beautiful song and I thought it would be suitable for this chapter... 
> 
> Again leave comments/kudos!!! Highly appreciated!!!  
> <3<3<3


	31. Somewhere Safe And Warm (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants to make sure that they've even one place they can be themselves and safe that they could enjoy each other company the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone, hope this year is better than the previous one :D 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

Their heated moment was constantly replayed on his mind, and it made him smile and skip his steps without even noticing what he was doing, he had already reprimanded for lack of concentration in the classroom today, Ryuugazaki- and Yamazaki –sensei were one to give him few warnings about daydreaming in their classroom and during the lesson. But he couldn't help himself as he was so happy, cheerful how the things were, despite what happened at the weekend. 

 

Takeru was little afraid of going on the Café today after his school day which ended already in one o’clock. He had seen Rin over today, but not able to talk to him properly, only through the phone and it was mostly with texts during the weekend, and deciding that they will meet today after their works in Rin’s place. He understood why it had to be like that, but something in him was off, and he was rather subdued over the phone last night, just speaking few words or being quiet and listening Takeru’s rambling about his Sunday what had happened and what he did, sending few pictures of his new dishes what he tried and his new shirt with a nice print on it what he bought. Although Rin told him that he had talked with Haru about them, but when he asked how he took it, only answer Rin gave was fine with a hint of sternness accompanying his voice which was rather unusual for him. So Takeru didn't want to pry anymore of that matter as he was certain that Rin would handle it with himself and he knew that Rin didn't want to worry Takeru over a nothing, and perhaps he will talk about it when he is ready.

 

As Takeru walked out from the locker room, Haru was beside the stove cooking the same time fish croquettes and frying noodles in the wok. He didn't seem fazed over Takeru whatsoever, what he saw and sensed on him, and Haru had greeted him in his normal voice, acting pretty much normal around him like nothing had happened. But Takeru decided to be satisfied this course of action, so he just tried to act normal as well and started to make sweets to the customers.

\----

 

“God, it’s like mayhem over there”, Kisumi sighed as he put the tray on the workbench.

 

“Sweetie, do two another patch of chocolate and peppermint cupcakes and vanilla strawberry flavored, they’re flying through our hands, and girls are squealing and posting pictures of the cute cupcakes to Instagram.”

 

“Sure, you can take those, they’re already done”, Takeru smiled as he pointed one tray full of cupcakes where was two colored swirl icing on top, chocolate and mint green, and small gold sprinkles.

 

“And vanilla patch is in the oven.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie. Haru, two more fried noodles and three fish stew.”

 

Haru nodded and started to serve the fish stew to the bowls. He intended to speak Takeru about his encounter with Rin, but he thought it again as he saw Takeru so tense when he came even if he tried to show his brave and cheerful front, and Rin would lash out again that he would again intervene their relationship and speaking to Takeru would add more tension in Rin as he knew how possessive and protective he had become towards Takeru. And it didn't concern him, and he was right, it wasn't any of his business, Rin can do whatever he wants. But it didn't mean that he shouldn't be worried about this or being some reasonable human being with little hint of common sense towards the reality.

 

At the Café was more hectic than usual, there were students and teachers from neighboring middle schools to look at the high school and its surroundings, so Takeru had to help Haru in the kitchen making brownies and cupcakes which came out to be popular ones as Haru did the meals on the stove.

 

Takeru was taking the last patch of his cupcakes from the oven when his right forearm touched on the hot tray and the stove.

 

“Oh god!” he shouted loudly as the impact stung badly, making him drop the tray full of cupcakes on the worktop.

 

“What…?”

 

Haru turned around immediately to the sound and faced Takeru who held his wrist, eyes’ glistening with unshed tears, on his forearm was forming nasty red mark. He stopped instantly what he was doing and bolted straight to Takeru.

 

Haru carefully took a hold on Takeru’s wrist and moved them further on the counter as he put Takeru’s forearm under the running water which stung a little bit. Takeru wanted to withdraw, but Haru kept his forearm tightly around his elbow preventing him to move anywhere.  

 

“Kisumi come here now!” Haru shouted to Kisumi who was on the Café side serving the customers.

 

“Yes?” Kisumi’s smiling face popped between the curtains, his pink hair little messy but his face fell when he saw Takeru sobbing and Haru held his forearm under the water.

 

“God! What happened?”

 

Kisumi came straight next to Takeru and took hold on his wrist as Haru let go of it and went back to the stove.

 

“I… was taking the cupcakes… and my arm hit on the tray…and stove… I’m so sorry… I was too incautious”, Takeru explained through his sobbing and gasping air to his lungs as the burn hurt and stung really bad.

 

“Sweetie, don’t apologize. It was an accident and luckily cupcakes ended up on the table and not on the floor”, Kisumi assured with a soft voice and kissed his forehead.

 

Kisumi gently raked his hair through his fingers as Takeru leaned on Kisumi's body breathing in his strawberry scent. Hearing Kisumi to purr a little to calm him down made his heartbeat to settle down eventually.

 

“And thank gods that you don’t seem to hurt yourself too bad.”

 

Kisumi withdrew the forearm under the water after ten minutes and eyed the burn mark closely. It wasn't too bad, only superficial burn which would be able to take care of themselves.

 

He motioned Takeru to sit down one of the chairs as he went to pick up the first-aid-kit. Kisumi was glad that he had asked Ai and Nagisa to help them out to serve customers otherwise they would have been trouble with the all people around the Café.       

 

“There you go, sweetie”, Kisumi said hugging Takeru and kissed again Takeru’s forehead when he had finished putting the bandage around his forearm.

 

“You should change it tomorrow, and if it happens to go worse, go to the clinic.”

 

“Thank you, Kisumi”, Takeru nodded to Kisumi’s instructions with a small smile and stood up from the chair, ready to continue his interrupted work.

 

After he had put icings to the last cupcakes and started to clean his side of worktop, Takeru was relieved that his strenuous work shift was nearly ended and all customers had left, even few students and teachers bought cupcakes to take with them. They weren't that special, but Takeru was so pleased that his work was appreciated like that. He waited very much that he would go to Rin’s and cuddle with him.

 

Takeru bid his goodbyes to all, and headed straight to Rin’s place. It was late afternoon, sun was still up in the sky, though behind the thin clouds nevertheless warming the air pleasantly. Trees were bare, foliage had ended few weeks ago and all the leaves fallen after a particular strong autumn storm. It would be still over a month when it would start to snow.

 

The streets were surprisingly empty this time of the day, just few people passed him, and Rin’s neighbor greeted him, but Takeru just waved him as he walked to the door, glad that he was wearing his hoodie which little covered who he is and prohibited anyone to think nothing out of ordinary.

 

He took the key from his bag’s side pocket, kitten and shark emblems tinkled against each other. It made him smile widely and his heart fluttered little nervously as this was his first time to use the key what Rin gave to him. He knew that it was daily thing, but to him the deed was more special in a way what made him feel loved and trusted.

 

Takeru stepped inside and removed his jacket and shoes, and put his bag under the hall stand. Comfortable scent surrounded the house soothing him instantly after his intensive and exhausting work shift. His arm hurt, but it was bearable as he slid the living room’s door open which was little ajar.

 

Takeru’s eyes went wide what he saw. On the floor in front of the couch were blankets and cushions, and few sweaters in a circle, Rin was beside it to rearranging them properly, and tidying up the few blankets inside the circle.

 

Rin sensed that Takeru had come inside and was standing behind him, so he turned to look at him. He looked tired, but his cute smile, always brightening his day, was present. It showed his dimples slightly, but his eyebrows were crunched together with puzzlement.

 

“What are you doing?”

\-----

 

Rin scratched his neck looking sheepishly between the nest and Takeru. He didn't even know what made him to do the nest because both of them were Alphas, so they didn't need it at all. But after exhausting day and what happened with Haru, he thought that they needed little comfortable place to spend time together, just two of them without any stress or worry about anything.        

 

Rin was able to come home earlier so he had started to build the nest, adding more blankets and pillows that they would keep him and Takeru comfortable. To add more familiar scents that were calming and told him that they would be safe from the outside world which had become cold and harsh. As he had brought another set of pillows from the linen closet in the hall back to the living room, Rin was hit by the scent of fresh grass and flowers.

 

His eyebrows twitched upwards when Takeru’s scent was lingering in his foyer, mild, but still prominent him to smell it. So he walked to his hall stand, there were one of Takeru’s sweater on one of the hooks, he must have left it few days ago. After dropping the pillows by their nest he rushed over to grab it. He nuzzled into it briefly, taking in the alpha’s scent, and decided that it too needed to go into the nest along with his own sweater.

 

Takeru let out small giggle to escape but he put his hand against his mouth so it became little muffled, and it prevented him to giggle even more for this adorable gesture. Sure the sight was extraordinary, but it warmed his core profoundly that Rin made the nest for them, and him.

 

“Thank you”, Takeru said softly, tears threating to fall, but he managed to swallow them and gave genuine smile to Rin and pecked corner of his mouth.

 

Rin mouth twitched upwards against Takeru's mouth, but it fell instantly when he saw Takeru’s right forearm covered with white large bandage. His worry over Takeru’s wellbeing kicked in powerfully as the panic washed over him and his mind.

 

He started to pepper kisses all over Takeru’s face, neck, everywhere he could reach, hugging him closer to his own body. Loud crooning filled the living room as Rin tried to calm Takeru and himself.

 

“God, Rin! Stop! I’m fine!” Takeru tried to say through Rin’s relentless kissing on his face and neck, to get Rin to calm down from his panic.

 

“It’s just a small burn, I was careless in the kitchen. That’s all.”

 

But it fell on deaf ears, Rin went to nuzzle his scent glands rubbing them strongly with his mouth and nose. It was endearing that Rin was worried over Takeru’s wellbeing, but this was however little bit too overbearing and overreacting for the small injury. Although he couldn't blame Rin as he had been little tense and anxious over these days, so he expected that to unravel soon with this kind of behavior.

 

Takeru took a hold on Rin’s head with his hands, his fingers buried in Rin's crimson locks as he removed him away from his neck that he could look at Rin better, reassuring that he was fine. He had red hue on his cheeks and his breathing was so labored, crimson eyes little dilated and his scent was all over the place, little pungent, all the freshness and soothing effect gone. 

 

“Everything is good, I’m fine, see”, Takeru pecked Rin’s agape mouth and nuzzled Rin’s scent gland and began to purr lightly showing Rin that there was nothing to worry about.  

           

Rin took a deep breath, his nose filled with Takeru’s flowery scent, no hint of distress in his scent whatsoever, which started to sooth him after his own panic and anxiousness. It masked his own distressed scent to subside, replacing it far more pleasant and fresh scent, bringing him little by little back to the earth.    

 

“Yeah, that’s right, my sweetheart. Breath in, good Alpha”, Takeru murmured to Rin’s ear and started to absolutely cover Rin in his scent, even more strongly than before.

 

This made Rin let out throaty growls, pleased at Takeru’s actions and his praises. Takeru’s purring got louder as he nosed into Rin’s scent gland, his lips gently brushing against his neck in the process. Rin again let out a deep, pleased growl as he once again scented Takeru. They'd never scent marked each other so heavily, but neither of them complained as it relaxed and soothed them profoundly.

 

Rin’s heart hammered loudly inside his chest, making him out of breath, but their scenting reassured and calmed him down eventually.

 

“I thought…” Rin began to say, but Takeru beat him to silence him with another peck, lingering against Rin’s warm lips.

 

“I know.”

 

Rin moved Takeru next to the nest as he was still on his toes, concerned and worried even if Takeru said he was fine, so he wanted to make him more comfortable.

 

Takeru had dark jeans and that black t-shirt what he had bought and send a picture to him over the weekend. It was cute, little shark squealing with red cheeks, he held his tongue over the texts, not to say anything, but he was certain that Takeru had bought it just on purpose to mess with him and to tease him.

 

Rin looked at Takeru, his gaze slowly lowering on his pants which Takeru followed, nodding what Rin tried to imply without words. He let Rin to remove his jeans that he stayed with his blue boxers on. Rin had some loose basketball shorts, hanging on his hips, his boxers’ waistband visible and tight black tank top which showed his pectorals as well as his noticeable cleavage.

 

He guided Takeru to sit on the nest as he stayed outside, he cupped back of Takeru’s head carefully and placed him down on the top of the soft comforter from his bedroom.

 

Takeru sighed contently when his head met soft pillow, inside the nest was so comfortable, when Rin’s soothing oceanic and mint scents was ever present in every pillow and blanket, with subtle tone of his own.

 

“Come here, silly”, Takeru chuckled when Rin was still outside the nest, caressing his hair.

 

Rin waited outside that Takeru would give his permission to enter the nest. It was ridiculous, and he knew that, but he couldn't help himself when his care instincts were little overdrive what made him to do this automatically even Takeru wasn't Omega who would protect the nest and be aggressive if someone would step inside without permission.    

 

After a little while Rin stepped inside the nest over Takeru’s body and nestled next to his right side to face him leaning on his elbow.

 

“How are you feeling?” Rin asked softly through his crooning as he stroked Takeru’s cheek.

 

“Tired and my feet are killing me other than that great when I’m now with you”, Takeru leaned on Rin’s touch humming contently.

 

He had closed his eyes for a second, but Takeru opened them when he didn't feel anymore Rin’s hand on his cheek. Takeru turned his head and lowered his eyes, he saw that Rin had moved into a sitting position next to Takeru’s legs.

 

Rin bended Takeru’s knee and placed his foot on his thigh as he started to massage Takeru’s instep, ball of the foot and his toes gently. His hands were pure magic when they worked on his stiff muscles, easing the tension which was built after whole afternoon being on his feet in the Café.

 

Takeru didn't try to hold back his small moans escaping from his mouth when it felt heavenly and Rin’s hands were warm and soft as he moved with the slow movements to massage his shin.

      

“What about your day?” Takeru asked when Rin switched on his other foot and gave the same treatment to it.

 

“Rough, four parents’ meeting. I’m glad that the hardest ones are done”, Rin sighed, his hands on Takeru’s shin moving them from his ankle to his knee with little more pressure which earned Takeru to groan.

 

When Rin finished, he kissed both of Takeru’s knees which he had bended after his massage.

 

“Eased?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Rin. You’re an angel.”

 

Takeru cupped Rin’s head and gave him a kiss. Rin became flustered for Takeru’s words, so it took him a little while to kiss back Takeru.   

 

Now Takeru’s feet were all mushy and felt like a jelly, all the buildup tension gone after heavenly massage. As Rin released Takeru’s swollen and moist lips, he was utterly limp and relaxed with hooded eyes what Rin wanted him to be after tiresome day.        

 

“You include me to that category?” Takeru questioned after he recovered from their kiss which again left him breathless, he raised an eyebrow what Rin had said earlier about the difficult students, implying that there are only the easiest left.

 

Rin started to speak between the kisses on Takeru’s face, his lips and neck, making him squirm a little.

 

“Oh, yes. You’re one of the hardest and the most difficult student I've ever met or taught.”

 

Takeru smiled and fondled Rin’s soft hair between his fingers when Rin continued to pepper his kisses all over his bare skin, sending sparkles on his body at their wake. 

 

“You’re lot to handle, you hardly pay attention in my class, and what I heard others gave you warnings about daydreaming.”

 

“Whose fault is that?” Takeru giggled as Rin placed open mouth kisses on his neck.

 

“And you’re such high maintenance but god damn beautiful, so it helps quite a bit to endure you.”

 

Takeru hit Rin’s chest along with laughter what Rin implied and said about him.

 

“Meanie!”

 

Rin just joined the laughter as he laid down on the comforter his hands under his head. Takeru placed his head on top of Rin’s bicep staying there for a while but it felt rather hard to be comfortable so he decided to move on top of Rin.

 

Takeru put his palms against Rin’s toned chest and placed his chin on top of his hands as he straddled on Rin’s waist. He felt when Rin breathed in and out against his palms, moving them slightly along every breath he took. He marveled Rin’s beautiful and relaxed face, putting every little detail in his memory.

 

Rin fluttered his eyes open to look Takeru under his eyelashes. How his curvy copper hair rounded his face beautifully, his amber eyes sparkling like little diamonds in the living room’s dim lights as he stared at him with thoughtful expression, chewing his bottom lip.

 

“You know what position you are?”

 

Rin jiggled his eyebrows and to prove his point better, he bended his knees what caused his thighs to hit Takeru’s round ass with a gentle slap.

 

“Pervert!” Takeru huffed, puffing his cheeks out.

 

“Only yours.”

 

“How you’re able to turn this from pervert to romantic in a matter of seconds?”  Takeru questioned Rin’s choice of words.

 

“It’s just a talent, baby”, Rin chuckled with a sultry voice and winked at Takeru which sped up his heartbeats to go wild.

 

“God, Rin! You’re terrible”, Takeru smashed his hands on Rin’s face, laughing.

 

Rin smiled against Takeru’s hands, pleased to his reaction, it was coming one of his favorite things to do that he would make Takeru to rile up. He placed few kisses on his palms and kissed his way to back of Takeru’s hands after that Takeru placed his hands either side of Rin’s head.

 

“Turn on your stomach.”

 

Rin did what Takeru told without further coaxing, it was easy when Takeru was on his hands and knees on top of Rin so he was able to maneuver on his stomach swiftly.

 

Takeru’s hands started to roam on Rin’s shoulder blades and down on his sides, causing his top to move along the way. It showed Rin’s little tanned skin from summer sun, but it had started to faint, his back muscles flexed even for light touches under Takeru’s fingertips.

 

To feel more Takeru, to yearn more skin contact Rin lifted his upper body to remove his tank top out of the way which he threw somewhere behind him, and laid back down his forehead leaning against his bended arms.

 

Takeru smiled to see Rin’s bare body, he admired it, moving his fingers gently all over his back, his smooth skin felt wonderful against his hands and to see Rin shivering because of the light brushes he did. After a while of marveling every dips and curves on Rin’s back he began to massage it.

 

First he focused on Rin’s shoulder blades and neck with precise movements as he knew those would be stiffer considering Rin’s workout habits. Rin had started to hum, very pleased for Takeru’s massage, but occasionally he groaned when Takeru shifted to work his shoulder blades and sides which were rather stiff after intensive workout he did on the weekend to remove every inch of his tension and bad mood a way from what happened with Haru and he didn't want to lash out to Takeru for no reason at all.  

 

Takeru’s hands were soft and warm making him instantly relaxed and melt to his touches which were delicate but effective. It amazed Rin how Takeru’s small hands were able to do that, perhaps his baking had something to do with his strength.  Rin’s eyes had begun to droop, as the massage made him loosen up and Takeru’s quiet humming added his drowsiness.

 

Takeru moved to sat down on back of Rin’s thighs and shifted to massage his lower back just on top of his waistband, he had to lower his trousers little bit to reach better on his tailbone area. Rin jerked for sudden nudge of his trousers, his drowsiness flew away soon as it came but he melted again on Takeru’s touches. He massaged with his thumbs on the tailbone area, just right above Rin’s butt crack.

 

“There, more. Yeah, so good”, Rin murmured as it felt so good, easing the nerves’ stiffness what he didn't even have noticed or felt that there would be any stiffness at all.

 

When Takeru slowly circled his way along edges of the sacrum on either sides and along the back of Rin’s pelvis. Rin fluttered his eyes close, satisfied the massage’s effect and feeling on his body.    

                  

Takeru was pleased that Rin enjoyed his massage, wanting to do him something in turn and pamper him when usually Rin was always the one who pampered and coddled him. He didn't complain, but Rin had tiresome job and he needed to relax once in a while and just let go of everything worrisome stuffs behind and focus on just this moment with him.

 

He placed his thumbs either side of Rin’s spine and was going to move them from bottom to all the way up for final touch of the massage, but he decided a different approach to it, to add something more to it. Takeru had wanted to taste Rin for some time now, dreaming it to happen or to pluck enough courage to do that kind of thing and now was a good opportunity to try it.

 

Takeru took a deep breath and stuck his tongue out to lick with his flat tongue his way up just on top of Rin’s spine as his thumbs pressed simultaneously either side of Rin’s spine.

 

“Jesus, Takeru! Mmmhh~ Aahhh~ God!”

 

Rin shouted through his heady moans and craned his neck, grabbing the pillow that his knuckles turned white. Takeru felt Rin to shiver and all over his skin was forming full of goosebumps what he did.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Rin didn't know how to describe the feeling, it was strange. Takeru’s tongue felt wet, warm and rather coarse, but deliciously good which sent jolts after jolts of electricity through his spine and spreading it all over his body, leaving him out of breath.

 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, the tip of Takeru’s tongue was out just right above his shoulder blade. He looked like a kitten that was going to lick his milk. Takeru had hazed eyes as he fluttered them open and close along his rather heavy breathing.

 

“You taste good”, Takeru admitted coyly as he still continued to kiss and lick Rin’s shoulder blade, moving little bit upwards on his neck. Rin tasted like Rin, little tangy and salty with sweet undertone.

 

“Thanks?”

 

Rin didn't know what the other things he should say nor should he be thanking Takeru’s praise about that.

 

Takeru just giggled and placed few open mouth kisses on Rin’s shoulders and neck. He pecked Rin’s lips as he was still looking him over his shoulders, making the easy access to Rin’s agape mouth.

 

Rin maneuvered them that Takeru ended up beneath Rin and he started to kiss Takeru’s neck and throat which moved along with every stuttering breath Takeru took. He tried to take a grip on Rin’s broad shoulders but they slipped few times until he was able to hold Rin strongly on his biceps.

 

Rin lifted his shirt just a little and made raspberry kisses on Takeru’s stomach which caused him to giggle heartily as he squirmed from the feeling what Rin offered to him.

 

Takeru’s stomach wasn't as ripped as his, not any visible abs, it was slim and smooth against his mouth. Rin rounded Takeru’s bellybutton on tip of his tongue feeling Takeru to shiver. He was moving the shirt up little by little, but Takeru stopped it from moving anymore upwards with his own hands.

 

“Please, don’t”, Takeru pleaded with stuttering voice, meek and timid. He took a hold on his shirt’s hem to stop Rin. Takeru felt suddenly so conscious about himself and the situation, especially what Rin tried to do.

 

Rin was more than perplexed but however he removed his hands from underneath the shirt to top of Takeru’s now clothed stomach and held them there still without any sudden movements. Takeru had become so rigid and stiff after fooling around and Rin didn't want to aggravate or make Takeru more uncomfortable.

 

It revealed to him why Takeru stopped him for the first place. Rin remembered that Shu had mentioned while ago that Takeru had a scar on his upper body what he didn't like to show anyone. He understood that but in his opinion Takeru hadn't anything to worry about. He would never judge him or think him differently when Takeru would always be beautiful in his eyes even with his flaws and all.

 

“Sorry that I ruined the mood”, Takeru said timidly, fighting back his sobbing to rise on the surface.

 

He averted his gaze away from Rin, trying to look anywhere but him and Rin’s disappointed and displeased expressions on his face. They had had fun time and he had ruined it with his reluctance to show his bare upper body which was marred with the hideous scar.

 

Rin sighed deep and scooped Takeru back into his arms and moved them sideways, facing each other. Takeru immediately relaxed as he nuzzled Rin’s scent gland which he offered to him craning his neck, he breathed in the oceanic scent.

 

“Don’t worry about that, everything is fine”, Rin said softly as he stroked Takeru’s back up and down.

 

Takeru lifted carefully his head to look at Rin but he saw only softness and calmness, not hint of disappointment what he had afraid of, so he sighed of relief and pecked Rin’s pink cheek. Rin cupped Takeru’s head protectively against his bare chest. Takeru put his leg between Rin’s own as Rin moved his other on top of Takeru’s thigh.   

 

Rin put one of the blankets on top of them, to warm them more than just their bodies. They stayed silent for a while, only listening their gentle breathing, outside they heard some mumbled voices as well as the wind squealed through the window.

 

“What happened?” Rin asked softly, but he felt Takeru stiffen instantly against his body which he regretted right away that he even asked about the delicate thing for the first place.

 

“We don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, I understand.”

 

Takeru took few stuttering breaths, Rin’s skin smelled chlorine and mint so like him which made Takeru to feel that he was at home, safe. He withdrew from Rin’s neck leaning properly on the pillow where Rin joined, their noses nearly brushing each other.

 

“It was an accident, I don’t remember clearly, bits here and there but all that is still blurred in my mind. I was young about nine years old. There were also some surgical complications”, Takeru explained through his heavy breathing which Rin tried to ease with low crooning and stroking Takeru’s arm gently.

 

They intertwined their fingers on the pillow, Takeru seeking some more comfort from Rin what he needed or better yet craved.

 

“It always reminds me of its existence”, Takeru squeezed Rin's hand which he returned gently, pad of his fingers moved across his knuckles.

 

“I want to be able to take the shirt off like you, feel your skin against mine without any obstacle but…”

 

“Shush, Takeru. Don’t worry, you don’t need to force yourself to do that, I’ll wait when you’re ready.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, we can be intimate with our shirts on. I don’t mind for the slightest, I just want to be with you anyway possible. It’s all that matters”, Rin reassured Takeru best as he could regarding the delicate situation over Takeru’s body image.   

       

Takeru melted at the level of acceptance and patience Rin had for him, making him to tear up a little.

 

“Thank you, but I would rather see you without a shirt”, Takeru was able to chuckle with a coy smile and fluttered his eyes rapidly, his eyelashes shadowing his cheekbones.

 

“It could be negotiated on the right price”, Rin grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth. He was glad that Takeru was returning back to his normal self after telling him what happened and why he didn't want to remove his shirt. 

 

“That sounds reasonable. How do you want the payment? Fringe benefits of our relationship?” Takeru inquired with smooth voice, trying to be seductive. And to emphasize his words, he walked his fingers on Rin’s bare upper body from the waistband to his chest, nudging his nipple with pad of his index finger what made Rin to groan.

 

“What I've done? You’ll going to be death of me”, Rin chuckled through his groans as Takeru still moved his nipple around with pad of his finger. Takeru scrunched his nose cutely when Rin kissed it.

 

“What? I’m just trying to mimic you as the teachers should set an example to their innocent students and the company makes one alike, so sorry to inform you, my dear, you asked for it”, Takeru reasoned with a sweet tone, fluttering his eyelashes to make more impact to his words.

 

Rin guffawed, choking on his saliva what Takeru said to him without a single thought or hesitation, just like that, god he loved unfiltered mind of his.

 

“Really? Go to sleep, you minx”, Rin snorted and threw one of the couch pillows on Takeru’s head who just giggled cutely.

 

Takeru peeked on top of the pillow at Rin who had a soft smile with red hue on his cheeks. Rin lowered the pillow with his finger.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too”, Takeru leaned on Rin’s waiting lips.

 

_.... to be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> What you think??? Little fluffy time with Rin and Takeru, Rin certainly knows how to pamper and rile up his boyfriend ;D 
> 
> Part two continues on Rin and Takeru's time together in their own fluffy bubble. 
> 
> Like always leave comments and/or kudos!!! Highly appreciated!!!


	32. Somewhere Safe And Warm (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Takeru continue their fluffy time in their own fluffy bubble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 HITS.... JUST WOW.... Thanks for those and kudos, I didn't think that this story would ever reach to that number... and I hope that pace will continue to grow *hugs to you* 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter, but it needed to polish and re-read, and I'm proud how it came and I think this is one of the best chapters I have written so far...? 
> 
> And happy late birthday to our sharkie boy, Rin!!! You're the best! <3 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

Takeru was still asleep when Rin came back from the kitchen with a tray where two mugs of coffee and tea were and in the bowls were some fried rice with vegetables and he had bought yesterday Takeru’s favorites, strawberry daifuku for the dessert. He placed the tray next to the nest and went back in there with Takeru.

 

He stirred awake when Rin placed one gentle kiss on his cheek, “wake up, darlin’. I made something to eat for us.”

 

Takeru smiled against the kiss and he fluttered his eyes open from the drowsiness. The nap was refreshing and it definitely was all he needed after an exhausting work shift. He stretched his stiff body like a cat, pleasurable crack was heard from his back as he rounded it, small moan escaped from Takeru’s mouth.

 

Rin’s mouth widened and it came suddenly dry what he saw in front of him, the sight made him groan as well as he shifted on his place trying to coax all his willpower that he wouldn't sport a boner just now. Takeru was so sexy with his hair little messy from the sleep, eyes droopy and hazed, nevertheless he was certainly epitome of beauty, what no one could match, in his mind at least.    

  

“What?” Takeru questioned and swiped his eyes with back of his hand, when Rin just stared at him, gentle smile on his relaxed face, crimson eyes flaring slightly under the light from the sliding doors as the sun had come out behind the clouds shining through the doors, creating a serene tone all around the living room adding more calmness to their nest.

 

“Nothing”, Rin said quickly and scooped Takeru in his arms which he squirmed a little to make himself comfortable his back against Rin’s chest. Takeru’s eyes shifted the tray, smiling how Rin knew what he liked.

 

“You spoil me”, Takeru giggled as he started to drink his tea contently. It was his favorite English Breakfast tea with little bit of honey.

 

“Anything for my little kitten.”

 

Takeru pushed his back to Rin’s chest what he said, but melted between his arms. They talked anything and everything what came to their minds as they ate, from what happened at the Café to other things what they did today. Occasionally they switched in English to improve Takeru’s skills which usually ended up into the laughter and Takeru to pout cutely what pleased Rin immensely.

 

“How’s the arm?” Rin asked against Takeru’s ear as his head was on top of Takeru’s shoulder when he had finished his bowl of fried rice.  

 

He touched carefully the bandaged forearm and down on Takeru’s wrist where Rin’s fingers stayed, gently brushing the tender skin. Rin had burned himself when he was young so he knew that it hurt.

 

“Little better, but still it stings and throbs”, Takeru admitted watching the TV where came this moment’s best soap opera, _Mates of Life._ All the magazines told the latest events and predictions what would happen in the show and the actors had gain immense popularity because of the show.

 

“Do you want painkillers?”

 

Takeru nodded as he watched the scene intrigued, but when Rin was leaving to fetch them from his own cabinet, “I've my own in my bag.”

 

He always carried the painkiller bottle just in case with him if his headaches started to creep up on him suddenly, so he had some emergency pain medication in hand that it wouldn't get too bad and he would end up having a seizure.

 

Rin brought Takeru’s bag and glass of water to Takeru, “thanks." Takeru pecked Rin’s lips as he went back behind him, his hands wrapped around Takeru’s waist and continued to watch the show.

 

“So the man is that woman’s mate who has developed a serious crush in his own father-in-law?” Takeru questioned at the latest episode what they have started to watch.

 

He had watched it occasionally, when he had time. It had become his little guilty pleasure, during the show he didn't had to think anything just enjoy other’s love problems and their hardships. And the actors were surprisingly talented and good even if it was only soap opera.

 

“I think so what I've understand”, Rin pondered little unsurely as he didn't quite kept up with all the plot twists and who was with who at the moment, but it didn't bother as it was still fun to watch.

 

_“What is done is done. You don’t need to worry about her. She had cheated you behind your back, even on your wedding day. You don’t deserve her”, father-in-law said sternly to his son-in-law whose eyes widened instantly._

 

The scene dramatically zoomed on the brown haired man’s face, showing his amazement and his anger towards his so called wife and mate started to creep upon his handsome, chiseled face.

 

“Why he hasn't seen that?” Rin questioned unbelievably for the turn of events which somehow was expected, “she’s such a heartless woman who has ignored him from the start.”

 

“You see what you want to see?” Takeru suggested, pouting for the lead man’s horrible situation.

 

Suddenly the two men on the screen were onto each other, moving towards the bed. They had started to kiss passionately, borderline roughly and they had started to strip their clothes off, clothes flew in the air everywhere on the bedroom.

 

_“Let me show you how you’re my everything, my little Omega”, the father-in-law said huskily, making the brown haired man whimper through his moans._

 

The scene wasn't too graphic, but there was enough bare skin, and the bedsheets moved quickly to know what they were doing and both of the men’s moans and groans filled the quiet living room.

 

Takeru stiffened on Rin’s lap, vivid blush adoring his cheeks as he tilted his head a little to watch closely what they did on the screen. He felt that Rin’s hands grabbed on his t-shirt tightly around the waist.

 

“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Takeru was able to breathe out as it was getting so hot in the living room, making his breath to catch on his throat.

 

“No, I’m fine”, Rin admitted through his gritted teeth as well as his breathing had become rather labored during the scene. He reproached that his voice betrayed him like this for that kind of thing.

 

“You?”

 

Takeru moved a little on his place in Rin’s lap to make it somewhat comfortable for him, “not really.” 

                   

The episode ended with the dramatic twist, the man’s wife stood on the doorway seeing that her own father was in the bed with someone who she didn't see clearly.

 

Both Takeru and Rin were quiet, only their labored breathing could hear, their sped up heartbeats rang loudly in their ears. Rin turned the TV off, trying to hold himself back that he wouldn't be on Takeru, ravishing his body just right now like the man in the show did to his son-in-law.

 

Rin didn't want to do same mistake like before when Takeru suffered his rut and he just followed his racing instincts without caring Takeru’s wellbeing and comfortableness. He could wait for Takeru to be ready and to take a lead what he wanted to do and then he would give him possibility to back off if it was too much.               

              

Rin knew that he was Takeru's first serious relationship, he even gave him his first kiss. His own desires gnawed at him from the inside out, but Rin had able to turn those hungry wants away. Takeru was way more important to him than the instant gratification of his lust. However in the dark depths of his mind, he couldn't help himself to hunger Takeru’s cute plump lips, his slender body, curvy waist, his bubbly round ass.

 

Although Takeru had made it little more difficult to control his desires, as they explored a little further, went a little deeper into their feelings for each other, but he was able to gain back the control, to pull out just in time before he would gave in on them and escalate it even further.

 

He never would or even couldn't deny Takeru the hugs, the kisses. From delicate, chaste kisses to a long and slow make outs, just kissing lazily each other, exploring and get to know better what either of them liked. Or when Takeru would snuggle against his arm, or to seek some warmth in his body, he eagerly returned on them. He would nuzzle against Takeru's soft copper curls or wrap his arms around his curvy waist bringing him closer.

 

At times Takeru would gain more confidence, tracing his tongue against the seam of his lips, begging for a deeper kisses, and he wouldn't deny that either from Takeru. And what happened in Takeru’s bedroom and how it turned out was great, more than he could ask for and his yearn for Takeru had grown immensely after that and his control over himself hanged by a thread, so thin that it was ready to snap in half. He didn't want to hurt Takeru, unable to restrain himself was hard in front of Takeru even if Takeru tried to coax rather unconsciously to move further on which Rin knew that he wasn't ready sensing it from his body language, not knowing how to continue or didn't have enough courage to carry on beyond the make out.  

 

Controlling himself and his racing desires has been rather difficult for Rin to act like that. He didn't like to lose control over the situations for any means or let someone else took that from him, even it was everyday stuffs or the intimacy. He needed to be in charge every way possible, but he had tried so hard to dampen his instincts down for his sake and especially Takeru's sake. It has worked a little, the bedroom incident was a nice surprise, and he was ready to give some of his control to Takeru if he was ready to take it. And able to see Takeru’s beautiful and expressive face and the sounds he emitted when he came by him was sight to behold.

 

But Rin knew that they were still long way to be more intimate, so he was willing to wait when Takeru was ready to move on and he was more than intrigued to find a perfect way to be together what either of them liked.

 

Takeru turned around on Rin’s lap to look at him better, straddling on his waist, his butt against Rin’s thighs. He carefully lifted his hands on Rin’s heated face, stroking his cheeks with pad of his thumbs as with the other fingers he raked his soft crimson hair what fell smoothly between his fingers.

 

They stared each other into their eyes, Takeru could see his own reflection in Rin’s wide eyes which flared intensively, making them glisten like little diamonds, and it was like looking at the sky full of sparkling stars. Rin hold his breath mesmerized by Takeru’s amber eyes, what reminded of him the last rays of the sun at the summer’s evening, his hands were tightly on Takeru’s ass kneading both of his asscheeks gently which made his eyes flutter close and his mouth formed a cute little o-shape with every touch on his round ass.

 

Takeru leaned towards Rin’s lips capturing them, he just stayed there, not dare to move his lips just for now. Buffs of air hit both of their lips, heating their already warm lips more, and their breathing mixed together. Their eyes were open, but Takeru blinked once and started to move his lips shyly against Rin’s own, probing a little, testing his resolve, but as Rin begin to kiss him back, he eagerly let Rin to take a lead and follow it. Takeru submit on Rin’s warm and moist lips which moved gentle pace against his own. After a little while Takeru put more pressure to his kisses, easily following the pace what Rin had set.               

 

Takeru unconsciously pulled Rin closer to his body as he tugged Rin's hair harder with his hands. He felt him stiffen in shock for a moment before Rin squeezed Takeru's ass and their tongues became a little more daring.

 

They set a rhythm of probing and insistent kisses, changing angles and the pressure with each kiss. Rin’s hands disappeared inside his boxers’ pant legs, feeling more Takeru’s skin and kneading more prominently his soft asscheeks.  

 

Takeru started to feel heady, he didn't know how long they have been kissing, but his member had gotten hard a while ago, throbbing and twitching with need. Living room was full of arousal scents from either of them, hazing Takeru's mind, so he wasn't sure whether to pull away or keep going as his courage started to thin. They had been sort of intimate, grinding to make each other come, but still Takeru had difficulties to move further with Rin.

 

Takeru moved his mouth away, and rested his head against Rin's shoulder, gasping for breath. Rin felt little buffs of air against his neck which tickled him lightly.

 

“We can stop if you want”, Rin breathed out as he gasped his own breaths into his lungs after their make out.

 

It was so far best he had with Takeru, making his toes curl and his member to throb with need, wanting some prominent attention. But if Takeru didn't want to continue, he would bear with it.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Takeru was still trying to gather his thoughts back together and how to breathe properly, so he didn't answer right away.

 

“Mmmh~ Yeah… but I’m hard”, Takeru blurted out against Rin’s neck. It was mumbled but Rin was able to hear him properly despite of that. That made Takeru’s cheeks instantly turn few shades redder, spreading it all over his face to tip of his ears.

 

“I've that kind of impact”, Rin smirked which Takeru tugged yet again his hair rather roughly what earned Rin to groan deep, revealing his sharp teeth and he craned his neck because of the tug.

 

Takeru just rolled his eyes behind his eyelids for Rin’s ridiculous retorts, but he didn't have energy to retort back and decided to let it slide for this time and for now. He moved his head little closer to Rin’s collarbone, drawing some idle patterns to his still heaving chest.

 

“What do you think when you… How you say it? Relief yourself?”

 

Rin’s hands froze on Takeru’s ass for a second, inhaled the air too soon into his lungs which prevented him to breathe properly, causing him to cough few times as he choked on air.    

 

“You mean jerking off?” Rin questioned with a small stutter when he was able to breathe and he had recovered from the initial shock for the sudden and unexpected question.

 

Takeru nodded against his shoulder, not able to say anything when his tongue suddenly was tied into a knot which prevented him to form a proper sentence or even words was hard to come by.

 

“When you came into my life, you, your beautiful face, your vivid eyes and your gorgeous body has invaded the deepest corners of my mind”, Rin said truthfully as he didn't have any reason to hide that from Takeru, his boyfriend.

 

That earned Takeru to growl deeply, his chest rumbled against Rin’s own, very pleased to hear that, his instincts jumped higher than usual as he felt something stir inside him, some primal urge of possessiveness towards his mate, his Rin.

 

Rin was puzzled for Takeru’s unusual growl, but he also let out deeper growl as he lowered his head to nuzzle Takeru’s scent gland which emitted more aroused pheromones into his nose and lungs, making his mind dizzy with arousal and possessiveness. Rin kissed his way back on Takeru’s cheek, and gave a one peck on it what made Takeru’s mouth to twitch upwards.   

     

But Takeru’s sudden question still made him chuckle lightly as he didn't exactly knew what Takeru tried to get at by asking that kind of question, out of nowhere.

 

“Why?”

 

Takeru leaned on Rin’s gentle touch when he ran his fingers through his overgrown hair. He had meant to go and cut it a little, but Rin said that it was fine like that, just perfect for him to caress and pull his hair during the passionate make outs.

 

“I just wanted to know…” Takeru shrugged his shoulders as his stance was able to him to do that and kissed Rin’s throat, feeling him to swallow few times deeply.

 

“Was it stupid thing to ask?”

 

Takeru didn't know what made him ask that out of nowhere, but he just wanted to know and if Rin thought the same way like he did in his mind or his dreams as Rin had been constantly in his own mind, occupying every corner of his mind, there weren't a second that he wouldn't have thought about Rin.

 

“No, of course not. It was just so sudden and caught me off guard, that’s all”, Rin said softly as he stroked Takeru’s back up and down, his hand stayed above his butt longer until it moved back up.

 

“And like I said before I want you to be able to say your thoughts aloud and to express yourself and what you want without fear. So… What about you?”  

 

Takeru lifted his head to look better at Rin, but soon he shyly averted his gaze back to their laps.

 

“You. I've dreamed about me and you together but apart from the wet dreams… I've done that only once after... what happened at the beach few months ago before our first date”, Takeru finally admitted quietly and played with Rin’s shirt between his fingers.

 

“It was first time in years when I did it. I haven’t have any reason to do it, only focused on stuffs and my body wasn't reacting properly for anyone, not even Omega’s in heat… Not until you, so you’re my first to cause and draw that kind of reaction out of me.”   

 

His member throbbed at the confession. It pushed out against his shorts, tenting the thin fabric. Finding out that Takeru had been dreamed of him and jerked off, thinking about him the entire time… It made Rin’s blood run so hot in his veins.

 

Rin groaned to that, but grinned at Takeru’s cute rambling so he wrapped his arms around Takeru, bringing him closer to his own heated body which wanted to be as closer as possible to Takeru. It caused Takeru to move closer so he had to stretch his groin wider, so their chests were against one another.

 

Both of them groaned as their still erected members brushed against each other through thin materials of their shorts which created luscious friction what they both have graved.  

 

“Rin… _please_ , I want you…” Takeru pleaded through his moan as he looked at Rin with hazed filled eyes, hands wrapped around Rin’s neck.

 

For the first time in his life Rin hesitated to act upon his partner’s pleading, but he wanted to make it right and not to hurt Takeru because of his unrestrained lust which was started to creep upon throughout his body, pumping arousal in his veins.  

 

Takeru wrapped Rin’s wrist gently with his fingers, his hand trembled a bit-mostly because of his heated, uncontrollable body- he guided Rin’s hand on his butt. Rin squeezed one of the cheeks, almost groaning when Takeru pushed back against his palm along with delicate rolling movements with his hips towards Rin’s bulging crotch.

 

The scent of Rin’s overwhelmed Takeru, his mind was hazed by it but one thing was absolute sure he wanted Rin right now. The scent of an aroused alpha, his alpha, deep and musky, filled his lungs making him short of breath.

 

Rin didn't miss the firmness of Takeru’s erection through the flimsy material of his boxers when Takeru rolled his hips against his aching member, creating hot friction with every thrust what Rin had started to match with push of his hips. Takeru purred in content when he felt Rin to push up against him which emitted a heady groan from Rin. 

 

“Rin?” Takeru voiced out startled as Rin moved him away from his lap -in the middle of heated grinding- to lie down on his left side on the nest, facing the TV, not knowing what to expect at all by Rin’s actions and neutral expression with hazed crimson eyes.

 

“You trust me?” 

 

“Always” Takeru breathed deep as his head turned to face Rin who went behind him and pulled Takeru up close against his chest. Takeru hummed as he leaned his back against Rin’s warm and firm chest.

 

Rin began to place few kisses along his neck, licking behind his right ear, grazing with the teeth on his earlobe. Takeru craned his neck at the sensations, giving Rin more access on his neck. Rin’s right hand glided down Takeru's slender body grabbing at his thigh and ass, enjoying every quiver he felt from Takeru. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, my darlin’”, Rin crooned as he pressed his nose into his locks, inhaling his aroused scent, earthy and sweet, his hand squeezed Takeru’s plump ass. 

 

Takeru mewled at Rin’s praise, thrusting his butt involuntarily into Rin’s crotch, earning deeper groan from Rin. He moved just slightly away from Takeru’s ass as he lowered his shorts and boxers, taking his aching and throbbing member out of his confinement.     

 

Rin’s cock was already dripping, pre-cum wetting the tip and already leaking down the generous length of it. With a sigh of pleasure, he gave it two strokes, eyeing Takeru’s clothed ass and porcelain skin of his thighs. 

 

Rin’s warm hand snaked down the quivering thigh of Takeru, pushing them together. Takeru was out of breath and his mind was turned more into a hazed mess, his member throbbed badly, he was close to touch it, but what Rin did next surprised him profoundly.

 

He felt Rin's hard, hot and quite sizeable member to slide between his closed thighs, a low deep moan came from his throat which made his own arousal pull harder. It felt rather strange but it didn't feel bad, as he looked down and felt Rin’s hips meet his butt while tip of his member’s head peeked out from the front just below his clothed balls. There was pearl of pre-cum coming in his slit, indicating Rin’s own arousal starting to heat up.  

 

“Oh god~ Fuck~” Rin growled headily against Takeru’s ear, as he pulled back slowly and easily thrust in between Takeru’s so smooth and firm thighs. His leg muscles strained round his member such a pleasurable sensation and with the pre-cum oozing out it was easy to glide back and forth between his closed thighs. 

 

Takeru’s boxers were so thin material and high up on his thighs, leaving his upper thighs bare, so it felt like he wasn't wearing any, intensifying sensations even more than he thought when his member brushed his balls. The press of Rin’s member into his balls made Takeru to moan deep, so each time Rin pushed in between his thighs, the tip of his dick touched Takeru's balls, which caused him to mewl under the brief pressure. 

 

Takeru was lost of words, lost of thoughts, his face felt heated, so he lifted his head to face the TV and the sliding doors, feeling little embarrassed and bashful to look down. He tensed and clenched his thighs together accidentally but that only got Rin turned on more, making his hot member to twitch between his thighs.

 

As Takeru listened to the grunts behind him, and feeling Rin’s breath on his bare neck, his kisses from time to time, and his own member aching furiously with need. Rin’s mouth on Takeru’s neck and the motion against the sensitive skin of his thighs created endless, rolling shivers throughout his body. This was new experience for Takeru, but it felt wonderful and exciting, making him dizzy and giddy most delicious way.

 

“Touch yourself”, Rin whispered next to Takeru’s ear, sending buffs of warm air in his ear and neck.

 

With the trembling hand, he slipped it in the waistband of his boxers, wrapping his throbbing member carefully on his hand. He jerked off by his own touch, but soon he started to move his hand up and down, trying to match the pace with Rin’s thrusts.            

 

“Tell me what you thought when you jerked off”, Rin demanded with husky voice along his slow thrusts and grunts.

 

“Your ripped abdominal and tantalizingly gorgeous back muscles…”

 

“Your fierce yet beautiful eyes”, Takeru breathed through his gasps, he clenched his thighs and his own strokes faltered a little.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“Your smirking and grinning face~ when you tell something stupid… or seductive with your deep sexy voice”, Takeru stuttered as his own movements were becoming sloppier as his impending pressure in his stomach wanted to unravel urgently.     

 

Rin’s thrusts started to get a little faster rhythm, the skin to skin contact let out slapping noises in the quiet living room. Occasionally outside could hear neighbors’ kids’ mumbled voices and laughter.  

 

“And how you would touch ME~”, Takeru moaned loudly as he touched hardly the slit of his member with his thumb along with his one rougher up-stroke.

 

“Where?” Rin commanded hoarsely, breathing against Takeru’s ear. He licked his auricle with the tongue.

 

Takeru’s words came through broken moans and gaps fueled him more, making him dizzy and his body started to tingle, a warm feeling of ecstasy spreading through his veins.  

 

“Mmmh~ My butt~”

 

“Like this?” Rin pointed squeezing and kneading his asscheek, making Takeru to mewl headily with frantic nod of his head.

 

“What else?”

 

Takeru was out of breath, gasping to air into his lungs as he also tried to stroke his member at the same time. He thrust it into his hand, pushing back into Rin’s crotch which caused Rin to moan through his own gasps.    

 

“My nipples~”

 

Rin’s hand was still kneading his hip, but instantly it vanished inside Takeru’s shirt. His hand rested little while on Takeru’s belly, brushing its slim muscles, feeling small ridges and curves. He carefully moved it towards his chest, it was warm and sweaty, and he could feel it heave up and down along his gasps of breaths.

 

“RIN!!!” Takeru released a high desperate whine, when Rin twirled his nub between his fingers, altering the force from light to rougher, increasing the pressure in bit of his groin, what made him to arch his back in pleasure for the added pressure to his nipple.

 

His strokes as Rin’s thrusts sped up their pace, both so close to release the stirring feeling inside their groins, they both had found prefect, pleasurable rhythm which emitted broken moans, deep grunts and groans from both of their mouths, and they didn't seemed to get enough for the sensations as they yearned more of that.     

 

Takeru gasped when Rin's gentle fingers brushed front of his thighs. Soft palm touched his asscheek inside the pant leg, pad of his fingers moved along the crack, just above the rim but Rin didn't want to startle Takeru so he tapped gently his way in the crack what made Takeru to mewl lowly and push against his fingers to get more.

 

“Shoot… _yes please_ …”

 

But the mewl turned immediately into a strangled moan when Rin moved his hand in the front of Takeru’s boxers, and rested his hand on Takeru’s own which stopped his strokes onto his twitching member for a while. Nevertheless Rin placed his hand on top of Takeru’s and they started to move them together, adding more pressure to Takeru’s strokes.

 

“It feels so good… Rin. _More_ ~…” 

 

Takeru threw his head back with the slow burning sensation as it built up higher and higher and Rin put more pressure on his grip on Takeru’s hand. The deliciously tight heat coiled up in his groin. It burned inside his veins but it felt so good. His whole body clenched, trying to fight off his orgasm for just a little longer.

 

“It’s _so good~_ , Takeru. Just like that, don’t _fuck_ stop…”

 

Rin chanted as Takeru squeezed his thighs together and listened to the rough hitch in Rin’s breath, feeling him tremble. Those pale legs of Takeru tensing, untensing, and tensing tantalizingly good round his member. He heard Takeru to purr from the praises and he felt Takeru’s member to ooze like a faucet, twitching from the touches and the heat… Heat was palpable against his fingers as they were little longer than Takeru’s, so they easily touched Takeru’s quite thick member but he let Takeru to do most of the strokes at his own time and pace only adding more pressure on the up-strokes what he yearned to have.

 

Takeru craned his neck to look at Rin and they pressed their lips into a sloppy and moan filled kisses.

 

“I’m close…Rin…” Takeru moaned brokenly tilting his head back, their lips brushing each other lightly.

 

“Yeah, me too… so damn close.”

 

Rin’s thrusts became frantic, everything around him causing him to go near and over the edge, their aroused scents, Takeru’s broken moans and whimpers, his warm and slippery thighs squeezed his member to make his own pleasure impending, ready to burst out through his body and to fall into the heated ecstasy.    

 

Takeru could feel that his vision started to become blurry around the edges, unfocused and he couldn't keep it together anymore, there’s just no way of prolong this. Takeru’s whole body tensed up and his face contorted, as streams of hot cum shoot onto their hands.

 

Takeru shouted through his heady moan, Rin’s name came drawn out from his mouth which was joined by Rin who also shouted few heartbeats later Takeru’s name as he came strongly between Takeru’s spasming thighs which intensified his orgasm, making his body to tremble uncontrollably against Takeru’s. Their shouts were mixed together beautifully, like a wonderful melody, their voices how strangled they sounded, it coincided perfectly, spreading all over the cozy living room.

 

Voices of pleasure.   

 

Sound of their love.

 

Extent of Takeru’s orgasm made his body to convulse and tremble violently what knocked the air out of his lungs which prevented him to breathe properly, only shallow breathes came through, it made his vision to white for a second as he tried to settle his breathing back to normal.  

 

“ _Oh, fuck…_ ” Rin gasped through his labored breathing, trying to recover from his intensive, quite all-embracing orgasm what he never had experienced before with anyone and what way. It was all body experience, every one of his nerves and muscles curled pleasurably, spreading the heat and warmth, the contentment all around his body what still trembled quite a bit as he inhaled Takeru’s floral scent, lightly mouthing his bare neck.

 

He carefully pulled his hand out of Takeru’s boxers as well he took his oversensitive member between Takeru’s trembling thighs. Rin took few tissues from the table to clean his hand from Takeru’s cum, but he wasn't able to resist tasting it. His eyes widened slightly from the taste, it was surprisingly sweet with hint of bitterness to it. So he savored the taste inside his mouth until he cleaned rest of his hand and his member. It was still oversensitive for touching so it made him to shiver when he put his softened member back on his shorts.

 

After the orgasm he felt dizzy in an amazing way, white spots dancing behind his eyes, his breathing was coming back to normal as he laid down on his back in the nest, trying to gain his strength and his mind somewhat coherent from pleasurable ecstasy, basking the afterglow.

 

But Takeru was unusually quiet next to him, so he turned his head to the side and looked at him. He had sat up, but his back faced Rin, his body shaking, his head lowered to the ground. 

       

“Oh, gosh! Was this all too much for you? I’m sorry! Shit” Rin said hurriedly as he sat up to face Takeru, carefully reached with his hand on Takeru’s cheek to stroke it.   

 

Takeru snapped out of his trance as Rin tenderly took his face, thumb delicately and slowly stroked his sweaty and teary cheek. He slowly turned his face towards Rin who was more flustered than he had ever seen him, and he had dilated pupils on his widened eyes.  

 

Rin couldn't decipher Takeru’s expression, when his eyes were hazed, half-lidded, trying to refocus their eyesight more clearly to see his surroundings. His chest heaved up and down from shortness of breath, his hand - filled with his cum - trembled in front of him.

 

But one thing was sure, Takeru looked debauchedly beautiful like this, pretty shade of redness on his round cheeks, and his lips shiny with spit, his curvy hair even more messed up. And it was damn sure he wouldn't able to erase that in a million years from his mind and he would treasure it.

 

“…Mmmh…” Takeru shook his head and mumbled, mouthing some words but no sound came through his mouth. He seemed to have difficulties to speak as everything on him was focused on breathing.

 

Rin took more tissues from the table and wiped Takeru’s hand as well as his thighs from his cum. He startled from the touch, but didn't do anything to push him away which Rin was glad and relieved. Takeru’s thighs tensed and slightly trembled as he cleaned them carefully.  

       

Rin was so worried that he had overstepped with this, they haven’t even talked about intimacy more than gone with the flow and let things happen in their own pace, but being like this, to touch each other more directly skin against skin, hands roaming all over one another’s body, touching most coveted parts of their bodies and for the first time would be a lot to take, especially in Takeru’s case.

 

Neither of them talked as Rin cleaned Takeru, his gaze was still directed to the ground after he put the stained tissues with the others, Rin scooped Takeru into a hug and he was relieved that Takeru instantly relaxed and leaned his head on his shoulder, small puffs of air tickled Rin’s collarbone.  

 

Takeru have never experienced something so amazing and groundbreaking, something that would turn his whole ability to think into a dust. His skin had grown flushed from his toes to tip of his ears. He didn't know how to speak or form even words, his mind was drifted into an island of pure oblivion with nothing but blissfulness, his body purring with contentment.

 

“Takeru, talk to me! Was this too much for you?” Rin pleaded softly, trying not to sound too commanding at all, and let Takeru take his time to answer him without any pressure, but he just wanted to make sure that he was alright. Rin cupped Takeru’s head, caressed his damp and messy hair.  

 

Rin felt Takeru to shake his head against his shoulder and his palm, his arms wrapped around Rin’s torso to hug him back, seeking some warmth when he had started to shiver from oversensitivity, body trying to cope with the afterglow of his orgasm.  

 

“That was… intensive… and hot. But strange”, Takeru admitted quietly when he trusted his voice more without any audible stuttering.

 

He was fine, everything was fine… more than that everything was how they should be…

 

...stunning…

 

...miraculous…

 

and full of love…

 

Rin didn't have anything to worry about him. That was so pleasurable that no words could describe it accurately what he felt and how it felt. It was pure euphoria, and passionate and so much more.

 

Although it caught him off guard what Rin did, what he did himself and how good it felt to be like this with Rin, so intimate, he even touched directly his member inside his boxers what he didn't object for heat of the moment, graving more touches from him and after his mind cleared he couldn't help himself to fluster about that. But to say those things aloud was rather embarrassing, admitting what he have thought in his mind on those lonely evenings and nights in his bed without Rin by his side.

 

“Good or bad strange?”       

 

“Good, definitely great…” Takeru giggled airily what made Rin to chuckle and sigh of relief that Takeru was alright and happy, gaining his strength and becoming back to normal self.

 

Rin was also happy and out of this world to describe how happy and blissful he felt, Takeru tightly in his arms, basking the afterglow of their intimacy without anyone taking that away from them.

 

So he lifted Takeru’s head with his finger underneath his chin, and kissed his forehead, face, eyelids, neck. He took Takeru’s hand on his own and kissed his arm, back of his hand, and he turned it to kiss Takeru’s palm, it still tasted sweet and salty and it felt little clammy against his lips.  

 

“Don’t! It’s dirty!” Takeru exclaimed loudly and took his hand away from Rin’s lips when just moments ago it was full of his cum and he hadn't have time to go clean it properly.

 

Rin licked his lips with tip of his tongue and smirked widely to Takeru’s reprimand which was so adoring and cute even if it wasn't a big deal on his opinion. He laid back down on the comforter, his hands behind his head as he put them on the soft pillow.

 

Takeru stayed next to him sitting on his haunches, he caressed Rin’s cheek and hair which Rin submit and closed his eyes, soft crooning sounds escaped his mouth relishing Takeru’s delicate touches.

 

“I know that I've said this a lot, but I’m glad that you’re there for me and I love you so much.”

 

Rin opened his eyes, on Takeru’s cheeks rolled few tears from his eyes, trying to shallow them not to let  more of them to fall. They weren't from sadness, there were happy tears to be finally with someone so good and to feel utter safe with him, and to be adored and cared by someone who loves him unconditionally.

 

“I won’t ever get tired to hear that from you, Takeru. Never. And I love you too, my darlin’”, Rin sneaked his arm around Takeru’s neck and brought him closer to him and planted soft and gentle kiss on Takeru’s quivering lips.            

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading! 
> 
> WOW! You didn't see it comin', me either :'''D 
> 
> What you think??? It was first time for me to write that kind of scene so how I made it??? Was it good...? 
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments, those will be highly appreciated!  
> <3<3<3


	33. Their Future and What It Will Bring for Them? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship has reached to that point where they are questioning about their future together, what will it bring to them, hardships or full of happiness... and what will happen to their relationship with all of that unresolved things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with other things and I've suffered little bit writer's block when I kind of corned myself after that hot scene and I didn't know where to continue this, so I have you some attempt angst... 
> 
> So enjoy the new chapter!!!

Takeru wanted to go outside for a change, he had been buried himself indoors lately and the weather was surprisingly nice for this time of year, sun shone brightly through the thin clouds, and it still warmed the air, making it pleasant for a walk in the nearby park. And perhaps he would go to the bookstore to look new books and indulge himself a little with steamy cup of tea at the tea shop near the park.

 

Shu was at the game arcade with his swim team friends, and otherwise spending his free time away from his lame big brother who would just scoop himself under the blanket and read school and cooking books. Takeru had only laughed to that as Shu had started to act like a proper teenager recently, with the mood changes and wildly racing hormones, the whole package. He had expected that to happen because he was certain that his rut was coming soon, and for his age that was about to happen eventually. Luckily for him, Shu was decent enough not to lash out at him, trying to be somewhat civil around him and Takeru let him be with his own, just to be nearby for him when he would need it. Although his swim training occupied his time and mind more than before, so Shu had means to release most of his buildup energy out of his body.         

 

As Takeru reached to the park’s entrance and started to walk down the path, he immersed himself in to his thoughts, as he recollected his time with Rin just a few days ago. He was exhilarated what happened between them, it still made him flustered and aroused even thinking about it. His heart would pick up on its own volition, making his lips to quiver and whole body to flare up into a tingling mess what sent jolts of electricity and to draw his skin into tapestry of goosebumps. He was over the moon, like walking on the clouds, he was happy. It felt great to be that close and feel Rin’s heated body, his skin against his own, His lips seared the burning skin of his and moist lips easing the heat only to turn into a fiery heat all over again, his scorching hot and twitching member between his thighs, he still could feel that heat in there and Rin giving him pleasure, and the most intensive orgasm what he hadn't experienced before, only caused by Rin.

 

How he missed Rin, it was pure agony be away from him more than necessary, it ached his heart not to be near his loved one, his other half, but he knew better not to go that direction again as he had went there earlier, second-guessing, thinking certain scenarios what he knew inside his heart that Rin wouldn’t do that or ever let them happen to him and it only would cause more pain and worry for nothing. So he just wanted to enjoy the time with Rin what was giving to them and to be happy that Rin was his boyfriend and it didn't change anything even if they weren't constantly together.

 

The loud voices from the laughing children woke him up from his thoughts, as he fixed his jacket and red scarf around his neck. He had already walked to the middle of the park, there were lots of people –mostly they had the same idea than him- children on the playground, their parents watched them play and catching up with the other parents. Other side of the playground was small pond where were few ducks knocking the breadcrumbs from the surface of the water which were thrown by few elderly women.

 

Takeru kicked a rock further up to the path, and he was going to continue his journey to other side of the park, but as he took one step forwards suddenly in front of him had appeared small boy, perhaps around five years old. He had grey winter jacket with the black scarf which matched his hair color what peeked inside his woolly hat. Jet black, and his eyes were icy blue, he looked exactly like…

 

“Hey!… Are you that Taki –chan? You must be him…You’re pretty…” the boy said hurriedly as he stepped closer, doe-eyed, looking intensively at Takeru, he needed to crane his neck to watch better. Takeru flinched a little for the suddenness and boy’s quick rambling.    

 

“Ryu! I told you not to go and wander about!” Kaoru shouted behind the boy, his hands on his jacket’s pockets, carefree expression on his face, jet black hair falling freely on his head, covering his right eye.

 

“Oh… Takeru”, Kaoru said startled as he lifted his head to look where his brother had gone, only to find him front of Takeru who had light pink hue on his cheeks, and he looked more radiant than before, like his aura had changed into something more approachable and companionable, his amber eyes gleamed more vividly, he sniffed the air around him, his scent was more clearer, more earthy and hint of sweet, floral even.

 

“Hey, Kaocchi…” Takeru was able to say when the same boy cut in.

 

“I’m Yoshiko Ryutaro, Kao–nii is my big brother… He had told me about you, a lot. He told how you beat the loser school on the relay… and I've tasted your cakes so you bake awesome cakes… They’re so tasty…”

 

“Really?” Takeru chuckled and raised his head to face Kaoru who just had turned his head other way and huffed, kicked the rocks on the path mumbling something under his breath.      

 

“Has he now?”

 

“Shut up”, Kaoru snorted and glared his baby brother who just smiled widely, and immediately turned again towards Takeru.

 

“It’s finally great to meet you, Ryutaro –kun. Your brother has told about you as well.”

 

“Doubt it, but it’s great to meet you, Taki –nii.”

 

Takeru couldn't help himself to burst out laughing for Ryutaro’s matter of fact retort which was quite accurate as Kaoru hasn't tell him about his little brother more than few things when they were just two of them, not among his other friends. He just shrugged it off with understanding, he knew how hard Kaoru tried to act tough which won’t include being all mushy and fluffy towards his lovable brother who he really cared for. But they both were the same, the looks, how they spoke bluntly, deadpanned what came to their minds. Ryutaro’s name for him was endearing and he didn't have a heart to correct him which he pointedly looked at Kaoru who was ready to chide at him for that.

 

“Do you play soccer like your brother?” Takeru asked but Ryutaro just puffed his cheeks out and folded his arms against his chest.

 

“No, I like swimming more, ~Hmph”, Ryutaro nodded with determination in his voice, looking pointedly at his brother who snorted to that.

 

Takeru just giggled to the brothers, they reminded him of their own relationship with Shu when they were younger and everything was fine in their lives.

 

“Tachibana –coach is the best!”

 

“Oh, you’re the swim club at the local pool?”

 

Ryutaro nodded excitedly, jumping on his place, “yeah, two times a week. Matsuoka –kun sometimes come too. They’re awesome. Swimming is so cool and soccer is just boring.”

 

Takeru tried to fight back the blush coming to his cheeks as he heard Rin’s name, he was relieved that the breeze had made his cheeks already light red. He knew that Rin would go and help with Makoto when he had time, and children were excited to be around the famous swimmer, intrigued to hear his stories about abroad competitions. Takeru would want to see Rin with smaller children like Ryutaro sometimes.

 

Kaoru just groaned to hear his little brother’s roasts about his sport, he did play soccer with him but he just liked swimming more for now and the continuous praises about his teachers, sure they were great what they did and especially Matsuoka was this town’s golden boy, even nation’s, but enough is enough and he didn't like that he blurted things out to Takeru just like that. And what was the worst part of all this, he had pestered past weeks that he should introduce him to Takeru, god knows why, but he was glad that it was now done and he would leave him be alone for a while. 

 

Takeru turned his gaze to Kaoru who shrugged his shoulders, “I know, something has gone terribly wrong.”

 

Ryutaro kicked Kaoru’s shin with his foot, and turned his head other way with a huff.

 

“Ouch!”

 

_“Ryotaro –kun!”_

 

Few boys around Ryutaro’s age shouted and motioned him to join on the playground with them, so he turned to his brother who nodded with a huff as Kaoru still massaged his shin from the vicious attack.

 

“He is so much like you… sorry… I meant he’s like mini version of you”, Takeru laughed as he watched Kaoru’s brother to talk with his friends but Kaoru didn't like his implies at all so he hit him on his shoulder.

 

“Oh shut up and would you stop that.”

 

“What?” Takeru brushed his arm where Kaoru hit him and shrugged, played to be innocent that he didn't knew what Kaoru talked about.

 

“Never mind, pipsqueak.”

 

They sat on the nearby bench to watch Ryutaro as he played on the playground, smiling and laughing with his friends.

 

“What did you do when you’re with your brother in broad daylight?” Takeru asked through his chuckle as Kaoru hardly was seen with his little brother at all and Takeru was pretty sure that he wanted to avoid it best as he could.

 

“Nothing, mother has some work meeting and father is away so she just dumped him with me for this day like I haven’t anything better things to do”, Kaoru answered in monotone but even his choice of words his tone wasn't at all angry or bothered, like he was pleased that he would spent time with him just by the two of them.

 

“ _Don’t come here…_ ” Kaoru mumbled under his breath as some woman around her forties came towards them. The latest and the newest brand jacket and shoes on - at least what Takeru knew about that kind of things, as by the looks of it they cost nearly much as their three month’s rent - she looked to be normal woman with dark brown braided hair but she was little overdressed on the playground on his opinion, it was rather comical.   

 

“ _Just great…_ ”

 

“Oh, hello Yoshiko –kun, tell your mother greetings from me, we haven’t have time to catch up so tell her to call me when she has time”, the lady said sweetly, glancing towards Takeru with hint of disapproval in her eyes, sizing him up and down. It made Takeru to hunch his shoulders and gaze to the ground with newly find interest.

 

“I will, Morioka –san”, Kaoru smiled charmingly which made the woman blush softly and giggle lightly. After that she returned to her other friends, occasionally looking back at Takeru and Kaoru with those same measured gazes than before.

 

“She’s quite a charmer”, Takeru scoffed which Kaoru chuckled. It wasn't like Takeru didn't have anything against them, but he had always been quite reserved around women, and it made him uncomfortable and raising bad memories on the surface.  

 

“You have no idea, she’s trying to act perfect housewife with this all, and it’s ridiculous, next to her even my mother is level headed.”

 

They talked a little bit about school and upcoming assignments with lots of work ahead of them as well their talks with the guidance counselor. But somewhere along the way Takeru’s thoughts started to drift away from where he was, every sound around him turned into a mumbled voices.

 

Takeru looked at the park around him, parents with their children, few couples laughing and holding hands, whispering probably sweetnothings in their partners’ ears. The small pecks on the lips or on their cheeks as they sat on the benches leaning one another’s body, bright expressions with full of love in their glances.

 

He would do anything if he could be in that position with Rin, out in an open, in broad daylight, holding hands in the park, walking on the beach, dates in a fancy restaurants… Small display of affection once in a while, small pecks on the lips which would leave the fluttering sensations to want more, the softer, tender moments when no one would watch, or to make other people talk with hushed voices when they would see them together, thinking that they are so cute pair and they’re good for each other, and they belong together.

 

But they had to hide it, just between two of them… It did mean nothing that Kisumi or Haru knew, when still they had to lay low… for everyone else. He loved Rin and what he has with him, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Nevertheless this all didn't mean that Takeru wouldn’t want those things, or grave them to happen between them.       

                      

“Troubles in paradise?” Kaoru chuckled lightly as he tried to wake up Takeru from his thoughts, as he asked him a question without an answer from him.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Takeru’s eyes widened swiftly what he blurted out, he carefully turned his head to the side and looked at Kaoru who had knowing smirk on his face like he had hit the jackpot.

 

“I… it’s nothing like that…” Takeru tried to save himself somehow not to make this any more awkward or that he won’t spill more about their secret relationship to Kaoru.

 

“Relax, will you pipsqueak? God you’re jittery” Kaoru huffed for Takeru’s constant high-strung attitude for his age.

 

Although Takeru was an Alpha, he had Alpha's presence but it wasn't as imposing as the others he had met, however he certainly was too jumpy and timid around him and other people. He thought it would have settled down after they started to be friends… Yeah he had come to consider Takeru as a friend, a really good friend… Sure he wasn't first who would come to mind when talking about his group of friends mostly because his demeanor and odd quirks… But Takeru didn't judge him and he liked him who he was with some better adjustments regarding to Kaoru’s behavior towards other people. So he didn't need to act like this around him as in turn he wouldn’t judge him for what he is and what he likes. Nevertheless he was intrigued to know who this crush of his was and who he was seeing behind everyone’s back.         

 

“So spill the beans, Taki –chan.”

 

Takeru sighed deep and looked around them that they were somewhat private without anyone to eavesdrop their conversation. 

 

“Everything is great between us, we've fun time together and he always makes me smile. It’s amazing, I feel so safe and loved when I’m with him. And he would make everything in his powers that I feel cherished. I didn't think I would find love when I came here and with an Alpha who treats me right.”

 

There was something natural there. Instinctive and wondrous and so easy. When he was with Rin it was like nothing can ever go wrong.

 

It felt strange to say that to someone out loud, but he hadn't anyone else to turn to about this. He could speak to Kisumi or Haru but they were mostly Rin’s friends so it would be rather awkward just speak about their relationship and what he felt towards Rin. 

 

“He’s everything I can dream of, his smile lights up the dark room. His voice has to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. So deep and heartfelt that I forget how to speak back and it alight everything inside me, and I love it when he laughs. And when he smiles it will make everything else disappear.”

 

Kaoru chuckled at Takeru’s gushing about his mystery boyfriend, he certainly was in love, so badly. Despite that he sounded little defeated, like there was something more to it.

 

“But…”

 

“I love him, I've never felt like this before so wholesome with someone and he’s good to me but…” Takeru drifted off again to think what he felt towards Rin and about their relationship which still was fresh and ever evolving.

 

“I've… thought, just am I good enough for him…? We've so different lives, he had everything already sorted and I feel that I’m holding him back, and in the end I’m going to lose even hurt him because of our relationship.”

 

But Takeru knew from experience, dreadfully so that if he had let anyone to get too close to him, only to get hurt, and he knew how it felt to be ripped away every single good thing there was in his life and what if that will happen again right now, he was utterly scared…

 

Mostly what was lying ahead of them, their future…?

 

Was there any future for them?

 

The future what they would have together, and was it out there just waiting for them to take it and make it happen.

 

It would only need one slip, one tiny mistake to make everything crumble and he would lose Rin, but there was more than that, he had own problems to solve and one wrong move or decision would also ruin his and Rin’s happiness and their wonderful relationship and blow it into a thin air.

 

“It’s his to say that if you’re good enough for him, but what it’s worth I think that you’re more than enough to have and everyone would be happy to have your kind of person in their lives”, Kaoru stated softly trying to reassure best as he could even if he was terrible at comfort people or tell good advices.

 

“And if he makes you behave, and glow like this”, Kaoru waved his hand subtly across Takeru’s body, “that you speak about him so lovey-dovey and how only speaking about him brings out a smile like that, it’s so clear that you both love each other.” 

 

Brief moment Takeru thought he detected a hint of a blush on Kaoru’s cheeks what he said. But he turned his head away from Takeru’s gaze, so his hair hid his face to prevent Takeru to see how it was.

 

Although Kaoru’s words made his heart to flutter gently not like Rin always did when he was around but still it felt nice to hear those words – from no other than Kaoru who was first time sincere - of reassurance.     

 

“Thank you, Kaoru”, Takeru said quietly just enough him to hear it above the noise around them.   

 

Kaoru turned his head back towards Takeru who had a shy smile on his pink lips, looking grateful for his words even if they weren't anything so special when he said the truth, Takeru was a good guy who deserved happiness and if that mystery guy would provide that to him, and see Takeru like this, little easy-going, relaxed than before he would be happy for him like a friend should be.

 

“Your brother still doesn't know?” Kaoru questioned carefully after a moment of silence as he looked where his little brother was. He was still with his friends in the climbing frame and slide attached to it.

 

Takeru just shook his head to confirm his suspicion that he was unsure partly because he was seeing an Alpha which was rather rare and what society thought suitable made their relationship to cause ruckus and hatred, even disgust what Kaoru had heard enough around him like Takeru had before.

 

Although Kaoru thought Takeru had amazing bond and relationship with his brother who always protected him and was there for him so he didn't understand why Takeru was so reluctant to tell his own brother.

 

“It’s just… I love Shu and he is only one I have left and I need to take care of him, he’s on my responsibility…” Takeru started as he gazed other side of the playground, his eyes little widened like he saw someone he recognized however he shifted his gaze back to his feet.

 

“I hate that I’m forced to lie about this when I want to share my happiness with him and I think that he would be supportive… But there is more than that, Shu can be quite overprotective towards me, he doesn't want me to get hurt by anyone, you've seen that. And it’s mostly because we've been most of our time just two of us, not able to trust anyone other than each other.”         

 

Kaoru nodded that he somewhat understand why Takeru was determined to hide his relationship from his brother. He had seen it clearly when he bullied and hurt Takeru, Shu would do anything for his brother to be safe and protect him from anyone who might hurt or take advantage of him. And to tell him that his big brother is dating a male who is an Alpha would be rather hard thing to do even how much he loved his brother.

 

It was quite the same with his own little brother but he was still small and he needed to be protected by him although he would never admit that to anyone not even Takeru.        

 

“Takeru…?” Kaoru asked, sounding rather nervous as he used his proper name rather than his nickname.

 

Takeru turned his head slowly to look at Kaoru who looked embarrassed, gazing to his hands.

 

“Yes, Kaoru?” Takeru asked unsurely as he hadn't seen him like this before and it made him rather perplexed.

 

Kaoru scratched the back of his head, “If you need, I could be your backup plan…”

 

Takeru raised his eyebrows for the odd choice of words what he didn't understand or what Kaoru tried to suggested.

 

“I meant that you could use me as your backup plan if you need some quality time with your boyfriend, and you don’t have anything else to say to your brother until you’re ready to come out.”

 

Takeru’s eyes widened for the suggestion, Kaoru was willing to help him with this, help him to cover for him if he needed it, he didn't know what to say, should he thank him or should he turn down the kind offer although it would help him immensely if Kaoru would provide it that he could spend time with Rin without constant worry over his white lies effectiveness.

 

“I don’t know… It would really be helpful to use that sometimes”, Takeru pondered out loud which Kaoru chuckled lightly.  

 

“I’ll think about it and let you know.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask you for more.” Kaoru nudged Takeru’s shoulder playfully with his own what made Takeru to giggle. “But you need to know that I’m awesome in scheming.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kaocchi.”

 

“So it’s back to Kaocchi, Taki –chan. I’m disappointed.”

 

“You’re impossible”, Takeru shook his head when he heard Kaoru’s saddened voice so he tried to stifle his laughter to grow that it wouldn't draw attention.

 

“That’s nothing new, Taki-chan but you forget that I’m also impossibly handsome”, Kaoru retorted back with wide grin plastered on his face what made Takeru finally to burst into a laughter.

 

Everyone’s eyes at the playground were towards the bench where they sat, someone didn't seem to bother only smiled but others had raised eyebrows and displeased expressions, especially from that same woman earlier.     

  

“Why are you laughing?” Ryutaro asked curiously with tilt of his head when he ran back to his brother and Takeru who had leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, chest heaving up and down from the laughter. Kaoru had put his other arm back of the bench so his hand was on Takeru’s shoulder gently.

 

“That your brother is an idiot but a wonderful friend”, Takeru said through his labored breathing as he swiped his eyes with back of his hand.    

 

“I don’t buy the first but I’ll take that last one gladly”, Kaoru chuckled and brought Takeru little bit closer to him what he didn't seem to mind, only relaxing against his side. Although somewhere Kaoru heard barely audible gasp followed by small murmurs from someone nearby but he just shrugged it as he focused on Takeru and his little brother.

 

Ryutaro just smiled that his big brother has finally got that kind of friend, as other ones were annoying and treated him like he was stupid child. And he hadn't seen him so relaxed like he didn't need to keep his tough act together when he was with his other friends so he was pleased about this version of his big brother.

 

“I want to go at the pond”, Ryutaro pleaded, tugging his big brother’s free arm that he would come.

 

Kaoru sighed and stood up from the bench, Ryutaro jumping happily as he took his hand in his.

 

“Would you want to come with us?” Kaoru asked, scratching his neck with his free hand, nervously.

 

“Sure, I'd like to”, Takeru smiled widely what made Ryutaro to squeal excitedly that he was coming with them. He stood up and brushed his trousers a little, so they left from the playground, Ryutaro between them, holding both of their hands as they walked towards the pond.

\----     

 

“Are you even listening?” Gou said through exaggerated sigh as Rin was again in his own world not noticing anything around him as they walked in the park.

 

They haven’t been just two of them for a while and they had planned to eat lunch together at nearby restaurant across the park.  

 

Rin just huffed to acknowledge that he listened at Gou who spoke about her work as he stuffed his hands deeper inside his jacket’s pockets. It was quite warm and sunny day, so he had dressed lightly, black jeans with a red-squared button up shirt and a black trench coat what reached to his upper thighs. It protected from the light breeze when they walked side by side on the path.

 

It was nice and quiet around the park, few people passed them when Rin looked ahead where they were going. Most of the trees had lost their leaves and the path was full of fallen leaves like a yellow carpet, rustling as he stepped on them.  

 

“You haven’t any business trips in sight?” Rin asked when Gou had few of them once in a while, especially in the neighboring cities.  

 

“No, not in the moment. Perhaps after the wedding I need to go Kyoto briefly but I’m back before Christmas.”

 

They haven’t planned anything special at the Christmas, usually they spend it with their friends, changing gifts and eating delicious food. On the New Year they always visited their hometown to meet their mother. But there was still a long time before that, and the wedding was almost at the door.

 

“You got the invitation?”

 

“Yeah, Ai gave me it yesterday. He’s so excited and nervous. Nagisa doesn't help it at all with all of his planning”, Rin chuckled lightly what Gou joined as she nodded her head.

 

“They've been through a lot, it’s finally great that they’ll have each other as they’re such a lovely couple who deserve everything, I can’t wait the ceremony, what Nagisa showed it’ll be beautiful.”

 

Gou had a knowing smile on her face, “so will there be plus one going with you to the wedding?”

 

Rin nearly tripped on to his feet because of Gou’s sudden question, he looked pointedly at her what made her only shrug her shoulders. Her blue dress’s hem moved slightly in the wind.

 

“No, just me”, Rin huffed finally when he was able to calm his bounding heart for the implication.

 

Sure he wanted to go with Takeru to the wedding but it would never happen, he was angry at himself and what kind of society they lived in. Situations, public events like that were the worst. And the worst thing was that they haven’t been able to go restaurants for fancy and romantic dates, even walking in the town, or the park hand in hand wouldn’t happen. 

 

Those reminded him of the reality so clearly that even if he goes to the wedding alone, he couldn't sit next to Takeru. People would talk, his friends would be confused. They would wonder why his student sat with him, holding hands. It wouldn't end well. And frankly going with another person would be betraying Takeru and it would hurt him what he didn't want.

 

They were together, he was his boyfriend but in the eyes of the outside world they were just teacher and student, nothing more.

 

“And you?” Rin retorted back with a grin on his face what made Gou blush suddenly which in turn made Rin to stop in his tracks again.

 

“So there is someone.”       

   

Gou turned her head other way to hide her pink cheeks, “we’re just seeing each other, she’s lovely and she’s a Beta.”

 

Rin smiled, he was happy for his sister when she finally had found someone, and it little melted down his rage that she was seeing a Beta woman not some man what would have been lot to handle. Sure Gou was an Alpha like he was and she could handle everything by herself but it didn't mean that he was rather protective when he wanted to protect Gou against those thirsty and sex-driven men who tried only to exploit and use her and her body.

 

“Her name is Isuzu and we met in the office. She’s one of newest illustrators on the Aki’s department.”

 

“What? Isuzu?” Rin breathed out, his mouth gaped what he heard. He had heard that name before and if Gou talked about that same person, he knew her and he had even met her about half a year ago at the Café.

 

But Isuzu was Seijurou’s little sister and Momotarou’s big sister so if Gou was seeing Mikoshiba and she was pretty much like her brothers, he needed to rethink that if she was good to his sister.

 

“Mikoshiba Isuzu?”

 

“Yes. She moved from the other town few months back because of her transfer and she wanted to be closer to her brothers.”

 

Rin took a deep breath and nodded as he tried to digest his sister’s new girlfriend’s identity, but he wanted to be supportive so he kept all of his doubts to himself not to ruin Gou’s good mood.

 

They continued to talk about Gou’s new relationship which was still fresh, they have seen each other about a month, and according to her words she was great although little rambunctious about certain things but overall she was happy with her what Rin wouldn’t dispute as Gou looked more relaxed and happier, and as long as it stayed like that Rin would be happy for his sister’s relationship.

 

Rin was intrigued to talk about his own relationship, gush over his love towards Takeru but he wouldn’t risk it, even though she was his sister. So they changed to the safer topic, the wedding and Nagisa’s plans to Nitori’s hen party as well as Mikoshiba’s stag party which was last weekend before the wedding.

 

“Is that Takeru –kun?” Gou asked as they passed the pond from the other side when she saw flash of copper hair from corner of her eyes.

 

She had seen him at the Café, they had just changed few words so what she had observed, Takeru was quite mature for his age, thoughtful and hard-working boy, rather shy and timid for an Alpha what was rather strange compared to other Alphas what she had seen and been around. Sure he was striking and good-looking, Kisumi even said that he had to be one of the prettiest Alphas what he has seen. If someone would ask her who you would describe to be a perfect Alpha, she could point Takeru instantly, every Omega’s dream boy. But there was something more about him what she didn't quite get, she had thought about it but she didn't understand what that might be.    

 

Gou was right, other side of the pond Rin saw Takeru who was running and laughing, holding the little boy’s hand on his own as Yoshiko chased after them hands full of fallen leaves, ready to toss them towards his targets.

 

“Yeah, that’s him”, Rin mumbled quietly, small smile tugged to his lips involuntarily when he saw Takeru being so carefree and happy, like nothing would bother him.

 

He had his blue winter jacket on which brought out his copper hair so well, and the sun made Takeru’s hair to glow even more. He wanted to run to him and hug him, tell him that he missed him. It was few days since they saw and held each other.

 

It made his body to go overdrive as he thought what happened in his living room - his heart would start to beat furiously, his pants would feel little tighter, that familiar warmth would spread all around - he couldn't help to grin when it came to his mind. He still could feel Takeru’s smooth thighs around his member, his beautiful, lustful noises from the seemingly innocent and pure boy he loved, ringing loudly in his ears. Frankly Takeru was able to put to shame his previous partners by his heartfelt moans, tiny groans what turned on him even more and they were like music to his hears what he couldn't get enough or would never got tired of them.  

  

“Everyone in the office gushes about him and his sweets. He’s quite popular, even the Café’s Instagram is full of great comments and recommendations to go at the Sea & Heaven, and eat his sweets”, Gou explained as they walked further up on the path.

 

“He surely knows how to bake and he even cooks well”, Rin mentioned casually, little flinching for his choice of words but Gou didn't seem to notice his tiny lapse when Takeru hardly did anything savory at the Café.     

 

“It’s amazing what he’s capable of, his sweets are like from the high-class restaurants. They taste so good, and above all that he’s self-taught.”

 

Gou was amazed for Takeru’s talent for his young age and what he heard from Kisumi and Haru, he had learned mostly from his father and by himself how to bake and garnish the cakes and cupcakes.

 

“I’m positive that he’ll have great future ahead of him if he wants that to be his career. Haru even said that Takeru will become great patissier if he gets proper teaching from the pros.”

 

As Rin watched Takeru to play with Yoshiko and his little brother, and what Gou just said about Takeru and his bright future. Rin’s thoughts were immediately bombarded with what their future would look like and how it would be…?

 

Would he continue his teaching and coaching in the new school or would he stay here? Would Takeru go overseas to learn from pros…?   

 

Would Takeru have his own Café in the future…?

 

Would they have own home? Somewhere at the sea side, enough room for them but something small and cozy…? Would they even have…children…playing on the front yard?

 

But reality came crashing down on him, pushing him to the ground, weighing him down that no one could help him back to his feet.

 

Takeru had his whole life ahead of him, he was still a teenager. Eighteen years old who had to decide his future plans. He would have to decide soon where to go university. He had outstanding grades for every subject, every university would fight over him that he would attend the best schools out there.

 

He will meet new people in the new town, he will make new friends on his dormitory, on his classes. Takeru would start a whole new life, away from here, away from him.

 

Rin was certain that Takeru had dreams of his own what he would want to achieve, they have talked about it a little but Takeru had only shrugged and said that he didn't like to plan anything so strictly beforehand. According to him his plans always backfired and it was rather pointless to him plan anything what after all wouldn’t happen.

 

However he felt like that he was the one who would hold him back, that their relationship would be only thing what will keep him here. Takeru had every right to follow his dreams, pursue his dream career without him to hamper them. Who was he to deny Takeru to live his life and achieve his dreams?

 

Rin had followed his dreams without looking back, he had put his normal everyday live to hold that he could chase his longtime dream, and he had made it, every one of his dreams came true with a hard and relentless work, out there in the world stage and he wouldn’t change a thing about that. Perhaps he wouldn’t have even met Takeru if he wasn't traveled that long road and end up coming here.        

 

So he didn't have any right to be selfish because of this and ask him to stay with him here, when he has whole world in front of him. Nonetheless Rin didn't want to lose their wonderful relationship what they have started to build, they could keep it for long-distance if it would come to that. And he would support any decision what Takeru would make, help him to achieve his dream anyway possible.

 

On the other hand he could follow Takeru, there wasn't anyone or anything special to keep him here. Sure all of his closest friends were here, his sister and his job… But Takeru was only thing that mattered to him, he was the one who he wanted to spend rest of his live with, his other half and he loved him so much that it hurt when he wasn't there next to him. So he would follow him anywhere without a second-thought.

 

What they had was amazing, he wanted everything with Takeru, all of what the world would give to them. Takeru being his side was all he desired and Rin didn't want anything more than to wake up next to Takeru and that they didn't had to hide in the darkness, out of sight, just show to their friends and family what they had, perfect relationship where they loved each other unconditionally. He wanted to fall asleep next to him, to plant a kiss on his forehead every night and every morning because Takeru deserved everything and beyond, to be taken care of and cuddled.

 

But his thoughts came to sudden stop when they reached to the restaurant and Gou was holding the door open for him, Rin raked his hair out of his face and shook his head to clear his mind from those depressing matters and enjoy his time with his sister, not to ponder ridiculous amount of what if’s what they could probably face sometime in the future.

\----

 

After meeting his sister Rin was rather perplexed and annoyed about what had happened at the restaurant. They were eating and chatting just the two of them - his mind clearing a little from Takeru and their relationship’s future as well as he tried to digest Gou’s sudden relationship news - but soon it changed when Aki and one of Gou’s colleagues came to eat so they joined with them.

 

They ordered their foods and continued to talk, occasionally Minami asked Rin about his work and his live what he didn't mind at all. He was kind and fun, good-looking even. But his scent was overly sweet, not so subtle like Takeru’s intoxicating scent what he couldn't get enough, earthy but soft and sweet around the edges. As the time went by he started to be quite flirty towards him what he just ignored with a laugh or huff. How he tilted his head, looked at him intensively like he tried to memorize everything to his mind or sometimes how he laughed to what he said. So Rin tried his best not to give anything away that would indicate that he wasn't at all interested in his advances, just talking about mundane things and answer when he was asked something.     

 

He missed Takeru. Rin began to compare everything what Minami did or said to Takeru, and it came so clear that nothing or no one would ever pass or measure up what Takeru was and had. He was kinder, purer and more beautiful, anything what he could think of, and no one could ever surpass Takeru in his mind and his heart.

 

Minami even gave his number to call him sometime which he took from the table without a glance behind him, just stared that business card of his in his hand and wrinkled it into his fist, huffing through his gritted teeth from the implication or even that guy thought the possibility that he would call him was ridiculous. He tossed the wrinkled card the nearest bin he found after they left the restaurant, being discreet about it that Gou wouldn’t see what he did.

 

After he got home, Rin texted to Takeru to ask him was he able to come this evening, he wanted to hold him and forget that incident in the restaurant and erase that unpleasant scent. But it wasn't even a second when his answer came. Takeru’s texts always made him smile, what emoji he had started to use rather than his formal texts what also made him to smile and shook his head. In his text was three crying kittens and few pouty face that he wasn't able to come because he needed to do his schoolwork and make Shu dinner and they had a movie night planned.

 

Somehow it didn't bothered him very much, he was glad that Takeru would spend time with his brother when he had engrossed Takeru’s time recently, mostly because he couldn't keep his hands off him and he wanted to see him more than possible outside of the school.

 

Takeru had his own life and he probably wanted to be with Shu, make it up to him for his mystery whereabouts when he was with him. He understood it well as he was with Gou today for that reason, also trying to make up that he had been busy with work and training when they couldn't see each other properly, also he didn't want to raise any suspicious about his avoidance and pretexts what he invented to his friends and Gou that he could see Takeru in secret, in safe at his home.

   

They chatted for a while, just talked about their day what had happened, how he had gone with Yoshiko and his brother to the park and the Café, how Yoshiko’s brother had been talking about Rin and swim team on the local club and what he did with Gou without telling about that Minami guy.

 

Rin was glad that they both had day off tomorrow so Takeru would come and they would eat lunch together, spend some quality time with lots of cuddles and kisses.

\----                 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> What you think??? Little bit angst about their future, and finally Takeru spend some time with Yoshiko brothers... 
> 
> Sorry I needed to add one person to this who would try to flirt with Rin, I love Minami and he's lovely even if the series doesn't show him much but I thought he would be good for the small appearance... 
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos, highly appreciated especially for the angst what is still little hard for me to convey well...
> 
> Part two continues a little bit where this chapter ended but there will be some 'juicy' scene between Rin and Takeru....


End file.
